Illusion To Reality
by C A L A M I T Y xxx
Summary: First fanfic. It stars two of my OCs: Remora and her best friend Fang. Remora's dream came true when she goes to a world that no one believed in. But she gets more than she bargained for. Check profile for chapter ratings. Possible pairings. Enjoy, loves!
1. Ambition

Neon lights flare out in the midnight sky from enormous buildings and skyscrapers as radiant as rainbows. Down to the crowded streets there were people in every direction. Remora, however, walked on the sidewalk where she could stay close to Fang, who was her childhood friend, for they were both out in an extravagant night for drinking, shopping, and possibly gambling. For down in Siren City, almost anything is legal at a young age.

"Remora, you slowpoke. Better catch up; I'm looking forward to this night! "Fang shouted energetically. Remora was nearly walking sluggishly 5 feet away from her.

"Damn, Fang. We do this every night. I feel like checking out a new place. "At this point, Remora and Fang were finally neck and neck to each other.

"Well, where else is there to go?"

Remora didn't have to think for too long, since she was told stories of one special place her mother - Vera - would tell her about since she was a wee lad. Someplace she wanted to visit for a while.

"...You think someday...we can find Spira?"

"Remora, from what your mom told us, don't you think it'd be difficult to reach there? She said it was another **world**; not a city or state. How're we supposed to get to another world? "Fang questioned half seriously.

Remora silently began looking around, and stopped turning her head once her vision landed on the library. It was dark in the area, yet it had to be open. You'd see a very dim lamp light inside at a distance from outside.

"Someway. Until then, I want to learn more about it. "

With that said, Remora changed the direction she was walking, Fang being unaware until she heard a bell chime.

"C'mon. Let's look for some answers " Remora said with a grin.

"Aw, Remora! This isn't what we agreed on! "Fang yelled from behind, running to Remora who was politely holding the door for her. They both went in as the wooden door shut behind them, letting the bell ring once more. No one seemed to be around from what they saw (or visualized.), and there was metronomic piano music playing that suited well for a calm rainy night. Fang was twirling the spiky blonde ends of her hair in curiosity while looking at a few city articles with a blank look on her tanned face. Remora took a few steps forward as she looked at the juggernaut isles and halls of literature and imagery.

"So what is it here that you want?" Fang asked, sounding interested for the first time in her life whenever in a library.

"Where do you suppose they keep books of other worlds?

"Science Fiction. Astrology. Durr; or the planetarium. Couldn't we have just asked your mom where she got her book of this ' Spira '? "

Remora at the moment was in the history isle around the myths/legends corner. Her radiant eyes skimmed the titles at the sides of the frontal books.

"Because I want to learn more about Spira. There has to be different books on it somewhere. "Remora explained. Fang reached into her pocket pulling out her cell phone and eyeing it warily.

"Can't we just call her and ask if there's anymore?" Fang asked impatiently. Remora's eyes didn't change their position.

"Go ahead. But i'ma keep looking. "

Without a second thought, Fang punched the buttons on her phone to call Remora's house. Remora didn't see anything until she started to walk to another isle, and her eyes oddly caught a glimpse of a book with no title.

"Ah! Sorry Rem; someone texted me while it was dialing...oh wait a minute...- " Fang said in fading background. Remora picked up the white tattered book curiously. Skimming through the pages, she found out a page would be blank every two pages, and photos of familiar regions would be shown every 10 pages.

"It was actually your mom that texted me, Rem. Odd coincidence. She wanted to know where we were. "Fang exclaimed.

"Text her back what you wanted to ask her." At this point, Remora was reading a few pages to herself.

"_People would believe there would only be one way to make it into another world. Whether it may be by vehicle, or by beliefs themselves. A thousand years ago, the only possible way to go into another world would be by finding the connecting dimension. It wouldn't be so simple though. The dimension openings would only open during an extremely perilous situation, and once someone or something goes through, they'll have to realize it's a one way portal, and once they reach a different location, they could not return to the other unless they were to find another portal at the right time. It could take weeks, months, maybe a year, possibly decades. Such places today people would most likely have no interest. Yet, whoever is reading this now, it makes me feel delighted to know you find interest in these tales. Someday you may find these legends to be true; however, I have reached the end of my journey. Do me a bold favor and continue the journey for me and learn the unthinkable..."_

The rest of the writing was faded. Perhaps the book was a diary or a documentary. Who knew how old this book could be?

"Uhm...Rem? Your mom says she got her book from a bookstore that's four hours away from here. Now what? "

Remora held the book tight against her chest yet she looked at Fang with quiet awe.

"Well...we should probably finish the rest of the night with what we had planned before. But something tells me we should visit that shop one day. "

"Okay. But do **I **have to go? It's not in me to walk, OR drive there. I could take a train, but only if I wanted to. "

Remora slightly giggled at what Fang remarked. "Nobody's forcing you. Let's get out of here. "

They began to walk out while Fang caught a glimpse of the book in Remora's arms.

"Don't you have to check that out if you're going to borrow it?"

"Well, I don't see the library's label on it. And the sensors didn't beep when we went through them, so we're good. "

_**4 hours later**_

"Mom, read where we left off please?"

Remora and her mom were in the living room facing the fireplace with the book her mom always read to each other and kept safe.

"Remora, you're 18 now. I'm surprised you're not tired of this yet - not that I'm saying you should be. I'm glad you have a sweet interest in Spira. It should be a nice place for anyone to read about." Vera said. Remora's been listening to her mother read to her many articles and literature of the uncommon such as Spira since she was 3 years old. She would bring the book with her to school for something to do during her free time or recess. All other kids hated her for it, thinking the book was a mesmerizing bad omen that made her inhuman, which caused her a deal of grief in her childhood. Yet one girl didn't mind Remora at all and took an interest in her liking to other worlds. That girl's name was Fang. She was the energetic curious type at her acute age, yet if she didn't get what she wanted soon enough, she'd get hysterical. Remora was a girl that always wanted to visualize and memorize new things; she wasn't a nerd, yet she took her education more seriously than anything else.

"Well, I don't want you to stop reading these books to me, **ever**." Remora replied, snuggling in the blanket she was wrapped in.

"Mmhmm...let's see where we left off..." As Vera flipped pages, Remora stared at the moon from the balcony window. It was a crescent that night, and the two parallel stars above it made it look as though it were smiling down at the enormous city from the black sky.

"Oh here we are dear...we've made it to the next chapter; apparently about the different races and ethnicities of Spira. Let's see:

'_Despite that it's a different world from ours, Spira has living species on it as well, and unexpectedly to other people, humans live there too. But besides humans, there are other races that were born on its land. They all live and move and breathe like we do. Some aren't to be taken too lightly and differ from the rest. Take the __**Ronso**__ for instance: These creatures visually are a beastlike kind that are scattered all over Spira, yet their homeland is in more snowy mountainous areas. They speak humanly, yet it is not perfect speech. Most Ronso may speak a word more or less, and always talk in third person speech. Not all Ronso, however, are fond of humans, and some only despise them if in their territory. __**Guado**__, though, are a little more particular. Most humans never understood the Guado nature, yet they seem to act just like us technically as long as they have a leader in their home. Their heredities are more advanced than ours though. Their hair could come in any color or shape. Their facial features can either be narrow or thick, the body shape slender or baggy, the ears could be pointed upwards behind them, and their hands and feet are mostly larger than our own. The Guado have elflike qualities physically, and yet there is a very rare occasion of which a person of both human and Guado blood is born, and at first, the whole breeds would oppose the half breed child, yet they are a positive influence for they can set a way to bring Guado and humans together in friendship -' _

Ah, Remora, can I stop for a moment? My throat isn't as strong as it used to be. "Vera said quietly.

Remora nodded a 'yes' to her mother, white getting up to stand on her balcony giving her mother a few minutes to give her blissful voice a rest. It was an unusually quiet night, the city a mile away, no crickets or birds chirping, no little kids playing outside unsupervised, it was almost too quiet. Her eyes glistened as her sights averted to the moon once more. It was nearly blinding from how colorless the night was. She turned towards the living room from hearing an eerie snoring sound. Remora walked back inside finding Vera soundly asleep on the couch. Remora went up to give her a gentle nudge to see how deep of a sleep she was in. Vera woke up immediately from the sudden motion to her shoulder.

"God, mom. If you want to sleep so badly, just go to your room. "Remora said chuckling a bit. Vera laughed a bit as she sluggishly rose herself from the couch.

"Ah, you heard enough for the night, dear?"

Remora's eyes stared at the book then. "I'll read the rest for myself tonight or the next morning."

"Alright, sweetheart. Goodnight. "

Walking up to kiss Remora on her cheek goodnight, Vera walked off while Remora took the book in the grasp and the book on the couch and went upstairs to her bedroom. She really did want to read more of her books, to take in more knowledge of the beautiful, mysterious big world, yet her body and mind begged for rest. That and there were black heavy circles under her luminescent eyes. Stripping herself of her night-out outfit, she had climbed in her bed and sunk deep in her mattress in ecstasy of feeling the soft comfort of her sheets against her, and slowly dosed off.


	2. Tension

"Huh?"

Remora didn't know if she was awake or still sleeping, but there were many lights flashing at a distance from her window, and she was on the floor instead of on her bed. She scampered up quickly to walk over to her window to see very tall buildings looking a little different than before past the camper trees, and you could actually hear a lot of tremendous noises from afar. "...I better go check this out."

Turning on her light she had put on a white halter with a rosary pattern on it, rather tight black shorts, and tying a chain choker around her neck while a crown necklace was hooked on below it. She would have just worn a shirt and pants, yet with the city she lived in, it'd make her look poor and meaningless. The look would only be temporary though. She had quickly put on any cosmetics she found necessary and walked out quietly downstairs. She heard a little snoring on the way out; her mother was still asleep, and despite the lights, the night still had the continuous blackness to it. She stood outside, locking the door behind her yet to her surprise, there was a shocking result of thousands of people awake on the streets still. The aura was a little unusual though, and the city itself seemed closer than usual. Determined to look for herself, she had paced on forward. She didn't bother to call Fang, imagining she was still getting her beauty sleep at this time of night. She passed from the forest area onto the streets, and to her surprise, it didn't look like Siren City anymore; she wasn't even sure if it was the same city. The buildings had golden lights glowing through countless windows, and were much higher. The streets were more like bridges over breathtaking waterfalls made of pure virgin waters. The entire city was buildings, oceans, bridges, and arches. The people looked a little different too, some were dressed like they were going to a rave party, some looked like they had a mission to accomplish, and others looked like they were ready for some sport. Everything about the place was entirely different.

"Ah -- excuse me."

An unrecognizable voice called Remora from behind. Turning, she saw a young man who looked her age, possibly a year younger or two. His hair was blonde and spiked, and his eyes were a very reflective azure. He seemed to be holding a ball to his side; perhaps getting ready for some competition.

"Hmm...you're not like other girls are you?" The stranger said.

"Excuse me?"

"Ha-ha! Sorry if that offended you- I mean, most of the ladies here seem to always cheer when they see me pass by. I'm nearly famous at this place. AND you looked a little lost. You're not from here, are you? "

"What? Yes, I'm from here; Siren City, right? But I never heard of you... " Remora replied questioningly.

"Siren City? Where's that? "

"Hmm? We're in it. Aren't we? "

"Nah. But it's okay if you're not from here. You learn quickly from visiting here. Zanarkand is a huge place, you know. "

"Zanarkand? How did I get here? "

"Hmm...I'm not sure myself. But who knows? **A lot** of strange things happen in Spira these days, and Zanarkand isn't a pushover. "

Remora thought it was another city at first, but once he mentioned Spira, her eyes had beamed all around, and her heart had taken an energized leap. "Im in **SPIRA**!?"

"Pssh. Wow, you are a stranger. Ya know, this world? I was going to go on seconds thoughts thinking you were a different race, but now you're saying you're not from Spira either!? I don't know what to think. "

_I can't believe it...I'm in Spira__...__am I dreaming!? _Remora thought to herself. It was no coincidence that she suddenly is in one world, yet belonging to a world she never left. At this point, she didn't want her dream to end. She had read and heard so much about Spira, yet she had no idea that she would be in it so soon - even if she were in reality or illusion.

"I'm...from a world called Earth." She said, trying to contain herself.

"Hmm...don't think I've heard of that. Anyhow, let's change the subject. Are you going to the Blitzball Tournament? "

"Blitzball? Is that a sport here? "

"Yeah, the only one around, yet its great! Everyone's coming. You should check it out tonight. It's at the nearby stadium, shouldn't be too hard to find for you. "

Remora had heard what he said yet her mind was at extraordinary levels of wonder. She saw that the man had pointed south of where they were standing.

"It's that way to be exact. But anyway, I have to leave now, I got to get ready for the tournament- after all, I'm in it! What's your name? "

" ..It's Remora. "

"Hmm...I never heard that before. But it's really pretty. I'm Tidus. I'm not sure if this is wrong of me or not, but could you do me a favor? "

"What is it?"

"Cheer on the Zanarkand Abes for me, will ya? That's the team I'm on. See ya later! "

He ran off after that. Tidus...Zanarkand...Blitzball...Spira...3 things out of the 4 that she just learned about. One question she had though was how did she get here, and how did her home end up in Zanarkand as well? If Vera were to wake up, she'd freak out tenfold. Either way, she didn't want to go back to her house yet. First, she wanted to see the Blitzball tournament, and checkout the rest of the city, and if she can, find out some answers.

From what Tidus said, the tournament would start soon, so she walked on ahead south, feeling the need to cultivate the right viewpoint. On her way, some people were walking, even running ahead of her in high excitement. She looked up at the glittery sky, to see some high ledges and more bridges above her. On one of the ledges that reached out into the sea, was a man that looked a little indifferent from the rest of the people here. He was in a red coat that would flow easily in the breeze with small shades on that made him even more mysterious. He had a bottle with him, which could be holding any liquid. Either way, he was silent, staring out into the ocean, paying no mind to the upcoming entertainment and pleasures below him. Remora reached a bridge that lead directly to the stadium, surrounded by nothing but enormous ocean waters. Yet she could see a crowd at the gate, which appeared to be closed off. You'd be able to hear the guys screaming at the timer to go faster to let off some steam possibly, and the girls were cheering their hearts out for whatever team was in their mind. She could see there was a second story patio above her as well, with a few more fans there too. Remora then glanced at the timer above the gate, which was counting down currently from three minutes. After staring at it for a while, she thought she heard a kid counting down to 3 above her.

"1…2…3. "

"TEACH US HOW TO BLITZ! "

They sounded like little kids, three to be exact; but the person they were talking to was obviously one of the players of the tournament.

"Hey now, I got a game to play in…! "

"Can you teach us tonight!? "

"I'm not sure…can I? "

"_You can't tonight._ "

That voice sounded like Tidus, but whoever he was talking to, the voice was unrecognizable.

"Alright then. Tomorrow then. "

"Promise?! "

"Promise! "

At this point, an alarm sound was heard from afar. Probably a one minute warning to the tournament, because the gates were still closed and the timer reached sixty seconds.

"Uh oh, I'd better go now. See you guys later! "

Remora guessed there was another gate to the stadium, because she didn't hear any footsteps coming downward towards the crowd. As she waited for the last 30 seconds to pass by, she noticed the waves surrounding the bridge behind her were a little rougher than before, and it wasn't the weather, and it couldn't be the moon, seeing that it was up all this time and the sea was still before. She felt it was an eerie feeling that so many wonderful things were seen with her own eyes at her favorite place in such a short notice. Before she had a chance to think more, she heard gas and gears together making tremendous noises in front of her. Looking up, the gate was opening, and the crowd in front was running in going mad with excitement and adrenaline rose high. Remora didn't think the gate was going to stay open too long, so she ran right in for the same reason she came. To represent adrenaline, activity, and action.

_**1 Hour Later **_

The Zanarkand Abes scored ahead by 2 points when time was almost out for the last round. Remora had to admit, it was worth coming to watch the tournament. Blitzball looked like a really good way to let off some steam or give your body something to do. Tidus was one of the best players of the game from what she saw. But while the game was going on, she heard an odd rushing noise below her, despite the fact that almost everyone in the whole stadium was making a ruckus, but it seemed like more was going on besides a game worth cheering for. She was almost going to take a quick peek outside, but the moment she turned her back, she heard a splashing sound above her. Turning back around, she saw Tidus had leapt right out of the water as though he was doing a back flip, and the ball was in the air with him, ready to be smacked down into the goal, ready to make the crowd stand in amazement, ready to make Remora learn a more physical way with Blitzball; But as the eagerness rose high, it immediately sunk down deep as a sudden shock wave and explosion disintegrated half of the stadium and whatever else was in its path. The shock startled the crowd and sent them screaming from the unwelcome disaster. It even took Remora a few seconds to zone back in from the shock, and realize more was happening to the city than just a couple of giant explosions. A very sound piercing alarm sounding as she ran outside to see that a quarter of the city was destroyed, another was on fire, and the rest was buried with deep waves of the raging waters. Remora wanted to run ahead to check if anyone was hurt, even if she would be sprinting to the center of peril; but at the same time, she wanted to find a way out of the city to escape elsewhere while she lived the chance to possibly check out the rest of Spira. She looked to her side, seeing most of the ocean was drenched onto the city, but when she looked into the air, her tension rose a little more as she saw a giant sphere of water in the air, seeing a shadow within the ball of water. She couldn't make the figure out, but it was big enough to seem like some kind of beast than she couldn't believe existed. Before she could even think to take action or thought, a silhouette had started to fall from the sky, heading down to where Remora was standing, but luckily, she was aware enough to see it coming. An odd creature from what she saw, and she had no time to move away from its path, and it had crashed so close to her, and made a piercing bang noise that could be heard miles away. The bridge had broke into two as though it were a rubber band outstretched to its final potential.

Remora cried out as she slipped right off the broken bridge, yet her hand caught on a piece of concrete. Pain shot up greatly from her arm from a slightly long fall and the concrete cracks and splinters were attempting to pierce through her skin. Unfortunately, it was too steep to climb up, and if she let go of the bridge, she'd meet another one below her, and not just her hand. Another shockwave ahead had made the whole city shake, and everything in it, making Remora's grasp slip a bit more. Grunting from the pain, she tried to swing her other hand to the ledge as well, but her luck all ran out as the grasp was slippery altogether, as both of her hands lost their strength, and Remora's scream had echoed below as she went falling into oblivion.


	3. Discovery

"Remora? Remora! Wake up! "

"What!?"

Remora found herself in her bed in the morning, her heart racing from what she thought would be death, but instead a wakeup call. A few trickles of sweat had run down her face, which was slightly pale that moment. Vera was sitting next to her stroking strands of her blonde and rogue hair, trying to comfort her.

"You were having a dream, dear. It's all right. "

To Remora, those were just comforting words, but what she went through that moment felt more real than anything she's ever experienced. Everything was just an illusion, yet she felt as though she learned more about the world she admired.

"That didn't seem like a dream to me. Everything felt so real...too real. I was in Zanarkand...a beautiful city -a little more bigger than here- with enormous buildings. I think they were all powered by machinery...whatever they call it there; and the whole city was on top of a giant ocean. It was great there. "

Vera smiled lightly at Remora's description. "Well now I guess you got to know what one of Spira's cities were like. But then again, you'd never know; it was a dream. Anything can look like anything. "

" But...after a while, the city was under attack, and I think it was by this behemoth...I didn't know what it was, I couldn't even make it out. It was in a giant ball of water, yet...I doubt it's a species we know here. But either way, I thought I was going to die there. It was discouraging, going through all of that. "

Vera had nodded from the suspense of Remora's dream, yet you could see that she possibly knew something that Remora didn't, and it wasn't found easily in a book. Remora stared up at her mother, her eyes drizzled with suspicion.

"Mother...that didn't REALLY happen to Zanarkand in reality, did it?"

Vera stayed quiet, for she knew that what Remora had saw wasn't her mind just setting her up, and didn't want to displease her after the first few wonderful moments she had, even if it were just a dream.

"...Mom?" Remora said with more concern than suspicion in her voice. At this point, Remora had almost known what Vera was thinking, and didn't want her to speak it out either.

"It couldn't have happened. It was just a dream, mom. A dream! "

"I'm truly sorry, Remora."

"How do you know?"

"That...I'm afraid I cannot tell you. If I did, you'd be scared of me for a lifetime. "

"But you know I love Spira. I want to know **everything**! I don't want anything left out. Please, mom! "

"I'm sorry, love. But some things are meant to be left unsaid. But this world has all the information you need. You don't always have to rely on me. You're old enough to know that. "

"But...I can't find every single piece of knowledge in this world, you know... "Remora's head lowered slowly possessed by confusion and anxiety. It was a beautiful city, and she hoped dearfully that it wasn't destroyed for real, making her on the lead of a frantic search for meaning. "I think...if you really wanted me to learn more about Spira, you'd tell me what you're keeping from me."

"You said enough for the morning, Remora. You just woke up from a nightmare, and I don't want you to be any more anxious than you are now. Later on, you'll have the courage to find out for yourself if you want to. Now then...it's a desirable day right now. Perhaps you can think outside if you need to. "

At that, Vera left Remora alone in her room. One thing she just found out was that there can be the same amount of tragedies in Spira as there are in miracles. "I...just want to know."

_**Meanwhile**_

Fang was sitting next to Remora on a comfortable enough bench at their favorite beach spot. They let their hair blow loose in the continuous breeze trying to be as relaxed as possible. Remora looked as though she was trying to sleep, but she opened her eyes to see the open sea in front of her, waves constantly crashing into another. The sound however didn't seem to match their violent outlook.

"See those waves, Fang? The ones in Zanarkand were much more gentler than that at first. When you just look at them, they'd want to put you at ease. Especially the falls they made. "

"Sounds like you had your share of fun there." Fang had teased.

"At first, yes, I did. But...while I was watching the tournament...you know. "

"Don't obsess over the negative, Rem. That won't make you feel any better. "

"I try not to, but they seem to link on to other things I want to know about, such as whatever my mom's hiding from me."

"But anyhow, this...Tidus you met. Just a thought, but was he cute? "

"Well...when I first saw him, I just thought he was a local, but he said he was 'famous' there, and apparently all of the girls liked him. I didn't really think about how he looked then. But he did say that I wasn't like most girls around the area. Maybe that's why. "

"Or maybe you're getting old." Fang chuckled.

"Hey, 18 isn't old!" Remora replied, laughing.

"Ah, that's the first time you laughed today, and it's only a little past noon. Don't let the whole Zanarkand thing get to you, okay? "

Just like Vera, Fang had her concerns for Remora as well, but they weren't as strict. Then again, Remora couldn't blame her. Way back, she had gotten Fang out of most troubles whether they were fights, from school, or even personal problems, and she knew that Fang now returns the favor.

"And Rem, I know that you're deep in thought at the moment, but why not do something today that'll keep your mind off of anything you don't need to worry about. Just like we always do"

Remora sat up from her leaning-back-state and brushed away a few strands of hair that tickled her face. "Well, alright then."

"Hey, as much as I don't act like it, I'm into Spira as much as you are, and this whole dream you had and your mom's reaction got me a little puzzled too, but I'm not complaining, so you shouldn't either. I know just where we can go. "

They both got up from the bench, brushing themselves off of any sand that could have possibly flown over to them from the winds, and began to stroll away from the lonesome beach. The city isn't as crowded as it is at night, so Fang felt it was the perfect time to get some space for herself once they reached their destination.

"You sure you don't want to go home and change first? It's going to be a long walk, I'll tell you that much. "

Remora wore black shorts perfect for any hot day, and a gray tight shirt with its sleeves slightly cut off from the shoulder tops and sandals right for a good walk. "...I think I'm good. We ARE going to make a few pit stops, right? I mean, if the walk's as long as you say. "

"Of course we are! Wouldn't want you to shrivel or explode on our way, now would we? "

Remora knew it was a silly joke, but the thought made her shudder. "Well...how long will it take?"

"At least...3 hours."

"Seriously!? We can't use your car or a train or anything? "

"Well...maybe I can make an exception I'd thought walking would be more fun for you, but I stand corrected."

_**2 1/2 hours later**_

"These are one of the reasons why I'd prefer a train."

2 hours and 30 minutes had passed as Fang decided to give Remora a break a take a train. On the way to their destination, they had passed a lot of debris, areas with an extremely strong aura, and massive puddles.

"I never thought Siren City would have such unusual areas to it too. I mean, we live in such a lively area, so its least expected. "Fang said nearly disgusted. Besides Fang and Remora, there were a few other adults and kids aboard too. One of the men looked homeless. A little girl sitting behind them was afraid the train was going to crash the whole time they were on, and Remora caught a man stealing a glance at someplace on her where he shouldn't have been looking.

"So there's unexpected conditions and unexpected people too apparently." Remora whispered, somewhat talking about most of the people onboard. "Well...nobody's perfect. I'm just glad we didn't have to walk through all that crap back there. Mom said it'd be a '_desirable_' day today. "

"Well it did start out sunny today. The weatherman has pulled a few boners lately this week. "

_! Siren City Limits. Next Stop Shortly ! _

"We're almost there "Fang said excitedly.

"And where are you ladies headed off to?" An unfamiliar voice asked. They both turned to find the peeping man smirking at them as he had began to get his things together for the next stop.

" I don't know either, but I do know it's no one's business besides ours. "

" You don't look like most of women around here. What are girls like you doing going to such an unsophisticated place like this in the city? "

" Walking and talking. That should be enough for you. " Fang remarked.

The train had started to slow down and in a moment, it halted into its place next to the nearby station. Fang and Remora had gotten up from their seats to walk down the lane, and the same man had gotten up too following them partway.

" Who is that guy...?! " Remora asked frustrated.

" No clue. Might as well pace on ahead though. Where I'm taking you is only 2 minutes away on foot. I'd guess. "

As soon as Remora and Fang left the station, they were walking back onto the streets, thankfully more cleaner than the previous ones, but the sky was nothing but cloud at the point. This part of the city had the same amount of stores the other part has, possibly more, but there wasn't anyone except for the two females walking down the road.

" For the lot of stores and parks they have around here, this place can get a little shady when no one's around. " Fang explained.

" Great...that explains that perv. "

" Perv? "

" Remember that guy back there who we were talking to. The first time I looked at him on the way here, he was looking down my shirt. "

" Oh wow. No wonder you sounded pissed. Well, he's gone now or _is he_? "

" Fang! Don't joke like that! " Remora had laughed yet sounded serious at the same time. Fang had stopped walking at some part of the sidewalk but it took Remora a few seconds to realize. " Hmm? Why'd you stop? "

" Well, here we are. " Fang smiled brightly. Remora had ran up to her and looked up at the sign above the store that they were in front of.

**Siren City International Library**


	4. Warning

"Fang...what is this?" Remora asked surprised.

"This is the place where you wanted to go, right? While you were asleep this morning, I asked your mom where she got her book from, and she explained that this was it. "Fang said grinning. She patted Remora on the back. "You don't have to thank me. You need this. "

"Thank you, Fang...anyway." Remora added laughing.

"Well? Go step inside and see what they have in there. "Fang encouraged.

"You're not going in?"

"I said this was for you. I'm not sure if I have a purpose here. Unless you really want me to come in for no reason. "

"That works. Better than standing and waiting alone around that disturbing area. "

"Good point. Let's go in."

So they both walked in the library. This one was a little bit different than the one they went into before. It was bigger, there were more lights, and it had a librarian there who looked a little aged yet wise enough to help for any reason.

"Well this looks more advanced for you, Rem." Fang teased.

Remora walked over to the counter where the librarian was. The lady smiled as she approached the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"Where do you keep books on other worlds or myths/legends?"

"Ah, those are in the other room over there, dear."

The lady had pointed a slow saggy finger over to possibly another half of the whole library. Two halls divided yet lead to the same room with much more shelves and a few computers as well. Remora and Fang stepped through staring at everything in awe. Remora wouldn't know where to look first.

"Pick somewhere, Rem, before I think this will take an eternity."

Remora chuckled as she walked to one spot of the room seeing thick books first. The majority of them were encyclopedias or picture books. One of the side covers had an odd symbol to them that looked like an eye with a slightly tribal design to it. She couldn't put her thought to it on what it meant, so she skimmed the pages, which had many pictures and photos in it. One of the photos she saw looked like Zanarkand, yet it looked more like ruins than the city she saw in her dream.

"Hey Fang, check this out. " Remora called out to her. Fang walked herself over to the most curious blonde looking over her shoulder. She looked at the photo Remora was stuck on and took a long stare at it.

"That's kind of what Zanarkand looked like, only….this is nothing but ruins. I recognize those towers and buildings. "

"So…what if what happened in your dream really did happen in real life? "

"_Please_ don't say that. " Remora had choked out.

"Ah, sorry for mentioning. Turn the page. "

Remora flipped over a few pages and halted on one image showing a forest looking place with a bluish hue to it. A few lights dim in the photo reflected on the waters shown in the picture.

"Oh wow; it's beautiful. " Remora said in awe.

Fang looked below the page to find little text beneath the image. "Hey…it says this is…Malcalania Forest. Pretty name too, don't you think? "

"Yes….it's a sweet sight. Kind of makes you think we don't have those kinds of places anymore. "

Remora flipped the pages once again to find a gap in between part of the book. She turned a big lot of pages to see what was in the gap to find a necklace with a crystallic charm that was the same as the symbol on the side of the book. "What does it mean? "

"Rem, look. " Fang pointed to more words on the page where the necklace was in.

"_**The Glory of Yevon**_. " Remora read aloud. Below the text was the same symbol.

"Yevon. What's that? Some kind of religion? "

"Doubt it. But it could be one of Spira's reliable sources to whatever they believe. "

"Kind of like…us and the government? "

Remora nodded slowly. "Something like that. " She heard the bell that was attached to the library's door ring, to let her know someone else came in. She looked to see who walked in, but it was a man but he had his back turned. She then looked through the door behind him, and it looked dreadfully dark outside. "Say Fang, did you check the weather news today? "

"Nuh uh. Why? "

"It looks awfully dark outside. And to think it was sunny this morning also. "

"Eh, you could have a point. The weather's been unusual all this week. "

"Well, I'm not sure if we should stay here for too long…but no worries, I'll still bring a few books along with me home. "

"Make sure you bring that book too, it has superb photos and you got yourself a nice little charm necklace. "

Fang was cut off by hearing the librarian and the man talk for a moment but she heard a few words probably worth hearing.

" _Say, did two young ladies pass by here? We're here for a meeting. "_

" _Oh, two girls did pass by earlier. I think they're still in that room over there. "_

" _Thank you, ma'am. " _

Fang had heard the two, but out of the two voices the only one she knew was the librarian's. She turned to see Remora exploring a corner on the other side of her. " Umm…Remora…!? "

" Yes, Fang? "

Fang turned back around but the man wasn't there anymore, and she didn't see him anywhere around the room. _Where did he go?! _She nearly thought out loud.

" What do you need, Fang? "

Remora was about to turn around but two large thick hands grabbed both of her arms, making her drop the book, yet the charm necklace was still in her hand.

" _Remora_, huh? That's a pretty name. " The muscular hands got a tight grip on her arm and turned her around forcefully, letting her face the man who questioned her and Fang on the train.

Remora glared at him as one of her hands managed to break free from his grasp and slapped him hard across the face. " Don't touch me! " She yelled as the other hand slipped out from his other grasp. " Who the hell are you!? " She looked at her hand while backing up a bit. It was sore and red and she tried to rub comfort into it. The man however, was rubbing his face from her hand smack yet was smirking at her.

"Jeckt." He said slyly. "I may seem like a total stranger to you and your little friend, but I know what you want. "

" No you don't. " Remora said, her head kind of low yet her eyes were staring up at him for any suspicious movements. She turned her head for a moment to see if Fang was still nearby, but she was no longer nearby. _Where did she go!? _

" Is that so? " Jeckt chuckled. He took a few steps forward and then looked down at one of her hands. He grabbed it again quickly and unballed her fists with his own fingers, exposing the charm. " Then what do you call this? "

" I just said don't touch me. " Remora scowled. She snatched her hand back and held it close to her chest, so he wouldn't take the charm. "And it's nothing you should be concerned about. "

Jeckt approached a little closer smirking. " You don't need to play Q and A with me, little girl. It's obvious. You're trying to learn about my homeland, Spira. "

"**You're** homeland?" Fang questioned, appearing next to Remora. " If you belong in Spira, then what are you doing here? "

" To warn this Remora of yours, of course. " Jeckt remarked. " As much as she wants to visit the wonderful world, it's rather particular. " Remora kept her eyes straight, even though nothing was in front of her, but Jeckt was circling her at this point as though he was a professor trying to read what she was thinking. " Do you really think that the people living there will accept someone or something that's…different? "

Remora was silent at this point, yet she backed away from him keeping her distance from the suspicious man and his remarks. He chuckled once more at her action. " You're just like my boy. He was such a coward. A crybaby at that. He could never outwit me. " Jeckt blinked slowly and stared daggers into Remora's eyes, which burned with anxiety. " The last thing I would want is a girl I'm trying to warn about such a risky influence being the same way as my son. "

" I don't care about what you'd want. Just leave me be. "

Jeckt had a blank face yet something about him seemed amused still. " Whatever you say dear. I won't say anymore than you can take. Yet don't go overboard. " He whispered in her ear as he passed by. His warm breathe in her ear made her shudder as he finally left the building.

" Jeckt. That's a name I never heard of. " Fang said.

" It's a name that I don't want to hear again either. " Remora said disgusted. The moment she said that, she heard her phone ring in her pocket. Checking the ID, she saw it was her mom yet it was marked under **urgent call**. She flipped her phone open, placing it next to her ear.

" Mom? "

" Remora, where in the world are you!? "

" …What do you mean? I'm usually gone for the whole day. " Remora said, slightly confused.

" Well didn't you look at the weather or at least the news today? It's storming like mad over here, and you have me worried sick right now! "

" Storming!? " Remora asked.

" What storm? " Fang asked.

Remora then hurried to the door to look outside at the sky. It was nothing but cloud but they were all gray, nearly black. And there were a few gusts outside blowing a bit of trash all about the streets.

" Oh man… "


	5. Decision

A few thunder rolls were heard from afar as a few more clouds had jumbled together Remora continued to look through the door at the messy scene. She thought she could see a lightning strike up ahead in the black sky. Everything just seemed colorless.

"Fang, we might have to leave early. "

"I thought they might be closing early because of this storm anyway. " Fang said, not surprised.

Remora walked over to the librarian in the other room, the charm still clutched in her fist.

"Is this library going to close early or stay open? "

"We don't know ourselves, dear. Closing would put everyone in here out in that dreadful storm, yet if we didn't close …well, I'm not sure. If you want to stay safe, I recommend you stay here till the storm clears just a little bit. "

Fang had her teal eyes on Remora's fist, seeing the lace hang out of the tight clutch. "Are you going to put that on? " She asked smiling.

Remora looked down at her fist, opening it slowly. She then nodded, grinning, and clipped the charm necklace around her neck. The charm glistened as it hung to her chest, and Remora suddenly felt at ease. But right when that happened the lights began to flicker on and off in the whole building. Everyone got startled by the lack of light for a few seconds.

"Well, if we stayed open, we wouldn't want to go through all that, now would we? Unfortunately ladies, we may have to close early. You may want to call your parents to pick you up though. "

Groaning a bit, Fang took out her cell and began to dial while Remora put the books on the counter deferentially. "Can we check these out? "

"Of course, dear. Let me see them and I'll sign them out. "

"I texted your mom, Rem. She'll be here, obviously not soon. "

Remora had heard Fang's slight concern in her voice, but it wasn't the only voice she fathomed.

'_Remora…now's your chance. The beach…scavenge the beach'_

"…I want to wait outside. "

"What?! Remora, are you crazy? Look at the condition the weather is out there, and its worse where your mom is right now. "

" Something's telling me… telling me to go to the beach. There might be something there. "

As Remora looked up hopefully, the librarian put the books back on the counter for Remora to reach. " There you go, dear. Now I'd take your friend's advice if I were you. In an hour or so, the sky'll be black as black can get. "

" I…need to go…and look for who's calling me. "

Remora then stood in front of the counter to get her books and put them in her bag. " You can wait here if you want to Fang, but someone…or something needs me. "

Fang stood speechless. She wanted to stop Remora but at the same time she wanted to let her choose her own way, even if it is just voices in her head. " …Please be careful. Don't want your mom bitching at me for letting you go out in the storm alone. "

Remora smiled, and then left the library. The air was extremely destitute and mortuary, yet she didn't care. Starting to sprint down the street, she felt a tiny drop of water hit her face, and then another - knowing it was going to make a tiny sprinkle then and would be raining in a few minutes. As much as she wanted to use the train, she figured the station would be closed due to the future outbreak in horrific weather. It wouldn't be very safe to run in sandals, so she slipped her sandals off her feet and ran barefoot. Luckily, the road wasn't too rocky or uncomfortable to stand on, and her eyesight didn't blur completely yet. So, she followed the voice that called her, soon to lead her in the windy sands of her favorite spot in the whole city.

_**3 hours later **_

Slowing down underneath the patio at the beach, she made her slow walk into a stop as she had slightly hard time breathing. It was then a heavy rain and she was completely drenched from the raining beating down on her head. As soon as she caught her breath, she looked up to face the beach. The waters were violent, just like in her dream, and the sand had blown from one place to another. But then Remora had looked up and her heart started to beat a mile a second, because up above the pensive sea was what looked like either a hole in the sky, or a void, making her spellbound.

_' Remora...do not waste this opportunity...remember the book? This is a portal to another world. '_

Remora still didn't know what the voice was coming from, or who it was talking to her, but the storm was getting worse and lightning hit the ground a couple of times, and there was some unstable winds up ahead where she would usually go home, possible to blow her off of her feet.

_' This is what you wanted Remora. Think ahead. Learn new things, enjoy a new living. Meet new people, possibly just like you. All of that awaits right here, if you accept what your heart is currently begging you to do. '_

" B-but...what about everyone here!? What about Fang, the librarian, and mom...?! "

_' For now...they will be unaware of your sudden disappearance, but this is something you must do, yet something that's for you to decide as well. As you may see...this is a rare occasion. If you were to turn away now, it could be years, possibly decades before a new peril falls before your home, and this chance is given once again. '_

Remora began to walk away from her protection, and the wind had sent her hair flying, nearly blowing her rose hair charm out of it, and the rain seemed to almost pierce through her skin, yet she didn't care. Stepping closer to the hole. She stopped to examine it, and examined a reflection of herself within the fog that was covering it. She wasn't in her best condition, but she knew it was true that it was an all or nothing opportunity.

" ...Will I see home again? "

_' If you should be able to find a new portal. Then yes, you have a good chance. But don't expect the moment to happen so soon. Once you step through, you'll want to take in everything you see...smell...taste...hear...it's your choice. Forget about what the others tell you. It's your life...and you should be in charge of making it have the most special occasions in life. '_

Remora had heard enough, and succumbed to the voice in her mind. She began to step into the raging waters, making it a little difficult to walk, yet it never slowed down her decision. As she paced on, the waters rose higher and higher as she got into the deeper parts of the ocean. The hard rocks and shells that were tranquil in the bottom of the sands were sharp and nearly stabbed through her feet as she kept on walking, not looking back as her eyes focused on getting to the abyss in the air. The small pace had gotten tedious, yet the water reached her upper waist line as soon as she stopped walking, and was underneath the hole. Looking up, the rain hit her seldom pale face and brought up a few tears in her reflective eyes from pain and her choice. _I'm sorry Fang, mother, everyone. But this is my decision. _She brought her arms up from out of the water. The air hit her skin and made her shiver, and some of the cuts she had gained on the way to the beach began to sting. She brought her arms up and reached towards the hole above her while looking up, and closed her eyes in deep prestige as the aura of her town began to recess behind her and a simper smile formed on her light pink lips. _Take me away...to my paradise...let me experience...the ecstasy I longed for._

_**Meanwhile**_

Fang stood at the sidewalk outside of the library as the rain had just begun to pour down. The librarian walked out of the building and locked the door then closing the place. " Dear, I'm worried about your friend out there by herself. When is your mom coming? "

" It's a 3 hour drive from here to where we live. We knew that our mom wouldn't come anytime soon, but you do have a point. "

" Mmmm-mm dear. Her mother's going to be quite ticked with you if she were to find out you let her walk out there alone. "

" Not really. If something happens between us, her mother usually takes it out on Remora. Even she knows how strange she can be sometimes- "

Fang was slightly cut off when suddenly a very blinding flash beamed through the whole sky and everything below it. It lasted only for a second though it would catch anyone off guard and after a second or two a deafening roar-like sound had echoed through the sky almost loud enough to make Fang scream, yet she covered her ears in shock of the bang.

" That...didn't sound like ordinary thunder...or lightning! "

" You know, you are right about that. I might just have to bring us back inside. It's not safe outside anymore. " The librarian then took the keys back out of her pocket and unlocked the door, bringing Fang and her inside. She also took out a tiny handkerchief and handed it to Fang. " Here...to wipe off any wet spots on your face or elsewhere. "

" Thank you, miss. "

" Call me Rouge. "

" ...Miss Rouge? "

" No no. Just Rouge. It's fine by me. " She said chuckling a bit. Apparently she had just unlocked the door for just the two of them, since the open sign wasn't put up on their way in. Compared to the weather outside, the library seemed a little warmer than usual. " Hmm...someone can really get maladious if they stay outside too long. "

Fang groaned. " I feel kind of irresponsible letting her go off like that, but she always convinces me with her mellow words. "

Rouge had smiled as she turned on the hall lights. " Well she does have merit intelligence, I believe. She did pick out some rare books today on this world I never thought about before. "

" How rare are the books on it around here. "

" Ah, there aren't many copies left. The majority of them are documentaries, photo albums, diaries, or just regular history books. Yet they're very hard to find and your friend- this...Remora- must have an interesting life to pick some of them out. "

" I'm surprised she didn't take all of them. " Fang said, slightly laughing.

" Yes, well...if she did decide to take all of them, I'd probably have the urge to actually let her keep them for herself. Those are highly advanced books she picked out, and I'd figure she may have more at home; and one of those books had a charm in there that I never seen before. When I saw her wearing it earlier, I figure she wanted to learn something from those sources. "

Fang stayed quiet as Rouge talked on. She thought that learning about Spira was something that only her and her mom knew about personally, despite books on it could be found in libraries, but apparently other people knew about it too, and how intense the information in the books were. She no longer had to wonder on why Remora took it so seriously.

" You know...I kind of want to apologize to her. "

" Hmm? "

" Well...most of her days she spends learning more and more about a place called Spira. The books she checked out were based on it too by the way. Well, on days whenever we hang out, she sometimes gets envious of more info on it, and sometimes I can get a little frustrated because it's usually night time and it'd be a special night out. We'd go to parties, we might go to a restaurant, shop a lot, go to the casinos. Downtown Siren City is where we always like to hang out at night, and it's where we live around...so...it's not really a bad thing that she wants to learn so much, I just wish that sometimes she'd do so when she has time on her own hands, not both of ours. Yet, she's quite the omniscient girl; everyone says there's something waaay deep down that's unique about her, and...I can't believe I realized it just now, but I might get jealous from time to time. "

" You have yourself a very special friend, dear. Don't go and try to absorb what she is. "

Fang nodded slowly, knowing that Remora's way of life overshadowed her own. She then got started from a horn honk behind her. Turning about, the rain was very heavy, yet she could make out it was Remora's mom in a car in front of the library.

" Umm...I might be back some other time. " Fang said doubtfully.

" Remember dear, you have your uniqueness. If you feel you lost it, just go and find it, and if you don't approve of what you discover, change it. " Rouge urged.

Fang nodded with a blank expression yet she was put at ease. She then ran out the door and met the car Vera waited in. Vera lowered the window to see Fang's face clearly, and looked very dubious

" Where's Remora!? "

Fang panicked for a moment, yet she knew what she had to tell her. " Remora ran off! Everyone, even me, tried to convince her it was too dangerous to run around outside, but she wouldn't listen to us! "

" She **what**!? " Vera had a face of dissension, but didn't look angry at Fang. " She didn't even bother to call me and tell me where she was going...and she's out there ALONE? "

Fang nodded. Vera unlocked the car doors hesitantly. " Get in. I'll drop you off home. Then I'm going to look for her. "

_**Meanwhile**_

Fang was at home finally safe, yet Remora was nowhere to be found. Vera knew there was one place she hadn't looked yet. One place that had the probability of her being there out of anything else. _Damn it, Remora. Of all of these f-...of all of these times. Why did you have to wander today!? Why, damn it, why!? _The beach only around the corner, Vera peeked out of window as it lowered to distinction. Nobody was near or far into the beach. Vera's heart didn't care. She parked her car near the patio as she ran out from her door to explore the areas, despite she was getting a beat down from the rain. She then saw something small and red half under the sand. Filled with distress, she ran toward the object and fell to her knees as she picked it up. She brushed off the sand, seeing it was a rose charm that you could clip onto your hair. It sparkled even more in the rain, and you could see a single flaxen piece of hair tangled to the pin. The same colored hair that Remora has, the same charm that Vera had bought Remora when she was only 4. Vera's eyes burned from the high tension and sand that blown into her face as slow lines of tears ran down her face, knowing that Remora would be nearly impossible to find.


	6. Hybrids

_This feels strange…_Remora didn't know if her eyes were open or closed, yet she saw nothing but black in front of her. She could tell she was lying on ground, because her body felt an odd chill. When she tried to move her hands, she felt a very cold fuzziness move with it. _My eyes are closed._ Opening them slowly, she found herself lying on her front, on what looked like a snowy pasture. Unfortunately, she was in the same condition that she was when she walked through the ocean, so her cuts stung even more. She was still drenched, and it added to the disadvantage of the snow being all around her. She struggled to push herself up to her knees, since the pain and cold was very intense, yet was stable enough to sit herself up. She pushed her hair out of her face, which was covered with masses of snow and a few dew drops, and managed to look ahead at the area she was in. It looked like a mountain trail she landed on, and it was all blanketed with pure white sheets of snow. She saw that the path lead to somewhere, yet she didn't know if she was well enough to walk up and see where it lead. _I'm...finally in Spira. It can't be a dream...it's not a dream. But...now, I'm at paradise...finally._ But then a thought struck her sharp. _A mountainous area….sheets of snow…is this Ronso territory!? _

"If I am...then I hope I'm not in any kind of danger...I'm in enough pain as it is." She mumbled to herself. She tried to get up to her feet this time, but her knees gave out and she fell back onto the blanket of snow. _It's nice enough that I'm now in Spira...but, I have to get out of this place._ But before she could think more, a sharp pain struck her head, and she blacked out. Not completely though, she could still here the winds blow all around her. Soon she heard a few footsteps that had faded into background quickly, and a few minutes later, she heard a few voices.

_"Um mni orsyrmsuyom?"_

_"Mni'm mducc phiednurk."_

_"Secc dni litus!" _

The voices began to fade again, and it sounded like people that were near Remora, but she could not understand what they were saying. That or she really was having a migraine. At the time being, she didn't know if she was in the same snowy area or somewhere else, but something once again seemed abnormal. She'd imagine she was asleep, because while she was unconscious, she felt she was in a void, but soon she could hear things and possibly did things she wasn't aware enough to realize. She opened her eyes, surprised that she felt better than before, to find herself in a room she never saw before. She could tell it was still cold. The room was very cold, but she had a few blankets on top of her, and she was lying on a bed from what she was aware of. _Where am I?_ She thought to herself. She was a little afraid of speaking out, thinking she would wear herself out again, but oddly enough, she felt fine. She started to look around then, seeing it was a small room, and she thought she saw a monkey at one corner of it. _A monkey!?_ She thought puzzled. Something felt missing on or around her. Looking next to her, she saw a metal rimmed bar hanging next to her, and her clothes were laying on it. She looked under the covers, finding herself naked in bed. When she saw herself at first, she was about to scream, but it wasn't that big of a shock. But on the other side of her was another bar hanging next to her, and different clothes were laid on it. She could see on her own clothes that they were still a little wet; some of the cotton that it was filled with had curled out of some places, and there were a couple of blood stains. She looked at herself again, seeing that most of her scratches or bruises had been patched up. _Who was taking care of me?_

She then heard a knock on the door. "Ehi ayo exegi?" It was a female voice. It sounded middle aged, yet it had a soft tone to it. Yet, Remora did not know what she just said.

"Huh?"

The door then opened, revealing a lady who was dressed as though she was going to church. She then did a short moving routine with her stance as though she was trying to bless Remora. "En, ud'm kyyt dned ayo ehi xicc."

"Excuse me, but... "Remora started off with a confused look. The woman read her face, and then gaped as though she realized something, then laughed to herself.

"Oh! I'm sorry dear. I didn't know you weren't an Al Bhed. But I said that it's good that you are well. "

Al Bhed. So that's what she heard from the previous voices. But she was grateful that there were English people too.

"...Where am I?"

"You're in Malcalania Temple. Some Al Bhed found you unconscious in Mt. Gagazet's mountain trail. Luckily, we were able to find you before the Ronso did. We took you to the agency first to clean and patch you up, and then you were brought here to rest. "

"Malcalania...is the forest nearby?"

"It's a few miles off, but yes, we're next to the forest if you want to put it that way."

Looking down, she noticed that she was still wearing the charm necklace. She was thankful she didn't lose it, but she caught the lady looking at it as well.

"Ah, I see you too, are a follower of Yevon." She did the routine with her arms and stance again. Remora then figured it could have been a sign of appreciation.

"Excuse me, but...what is that thing you just did?" Remora questioned.

"Oh, you mean the prayer? It's a way of saying 'God bless you', 'It is my honor', or maybe 'Praise be with you'. Everyone can do it now and then as a greeting. "From the way the woman was talking, Remora could tell that she knew she wasn't from Spira, or at least the place she was in.

"Ah, excuse me for holding you up dear, but as soon as you're ready to come out, our priest would like to meet you. Those are some spare clothes we set next to you when you change. Your other clothes are still dirty, but we'll clean them for you. "

Remora nodded. "Thank you." And then the lady left, closing the door behind her. The people to Remora seemed very nice and had their own way of tradition. This is why she wanted to leave to room so she could meet them all. She picked up the new clothes from the rimmed bar. They looked a bit different compared to the attires in Siren City, not that she cared. She first looked at the main suit. It looked like some kind of tube dress, yet it was short, white and had laced up strings on the back. She saw on the side of the small dress what looked like a black vintage pattern with a black rose on the end of the pattern. It was a beautiful dress, and as she slipped it on, adjusting the tightness and the like, she felt more comfortable with the way she looked than before. The next thing she saw were a pair of pink ribboned arm warmers with medium sized bows lined up on them from top to bottom, ending with black fingerless gloves sowed at the ends, which she saw to be very cute. When she put them on, she wasn't bothered with how chilly the room was. Next came something she didn't expect, and was common in ANY world or city: fishnet leggings. Remora guessed the people didn't need her to look too cute. Yet, she accepted whatever they gave her, and she slid them on, and a pair of black leather wedged knee-high boots. She looked at the mirror in the room to find herself in a perfect outfit, and felt more fit in especially with the charm she was wearing. She wondered then if this was the regular attire for most people in Spira. She would have to find out on her own.

Stepping out of the room after dressing and freshening up, Remora looked around the area finding other people inside, possibly waiting for her to come out. They turned to find her walking towards the center of the giant room, and did their prayer routine to welcome her. One man came up behind her looking like some kind of monk.

"Ah, miss. We are all very happy you are okay. Please, our priest awaits you in the room past the Cloister of Trials. "

"Cloister...of Trials?"

"The hall where that staircase leads." The monk had pointed to a long staircase that leads to a patterned door.

"Oh. Well, I shall be on my way then. "Remora smiled. The man nodded and everyone else was still staring at her, and she went on to go up the stairs to the Cloister of Trials. She wonders what that meant though. She hoped she didn't have to do some sort of puzzle to get to the priest. When she opened the door, she saw nothing but a hallway made of snow like material, nothing too special. She walked across the hall looking nowhere but forward, but as soon as she made it to the other side of the hallway, three giant parts of the floor had disappeared showing what looked like a snowy maze below her. _How am I supposed to go back now? _She asked herself. It may have something to do with the Cloister of Trials, but she didn't care at the moment, and walked on forward.

She opened the next door revealing what looked like a big blue chamber. She looked around before seeing a man with his back turned standing in the middle of the room. She walked on forward, being cautious of more stairs leading the way as her footsteps echoed through the room. She stopped walking when she was at least 4 feet away from him. All she could see of him that moment was a giant navy cloak with a design at the bottom of the sleeves and the edges. His hair was a slightly dark shade of blue from what she saw, and he had to very long bangs hanging on each side of him that reached down to his waist. He noticed the slight pause after hearing a few footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn around, but he could possibly know who it was that came to him.

"So...you're alive." He said with a little bit of an unusual tone in his voice.

"Um...yes, I was unconscious on Mt. Gagazet."

"So I heard." He said. It was quiet for a moment, and then he spoke again. "Tell me. Your name. "

Remora cleared her throat. "It's...Remora."

"Remora? I see. "His head tilted another direction, but then he slowly began to turn around, facing Remora with a smile filled with fidelity. As soon as Remora saw his face, her pupils slightly dilated. He was only a little pale, and his eyes were a sky bluish color yet they looked gray as well. There were these blue vein looking lines that started around his forehead yet halted around his eyes. The cloak he was wearing seemed a lot more designed in the front yet exposed all of his chest and lower torso. Parts of him looked only a little tight and there was this design on each sides of his chest of two lions facing each other with a tribal looking mist merged behind them. Remora knew that this was Spira and that anything here was possible, so she didn't know if they were tattoos or birthmarks. His hands were a little large and he had very long nails. If Fang were here, she'd call them talons. There was something inhuman about him.

"It's a beautiful name...as are your eyes. An unusual heredity that's rare here. One's pink and the other's purple. Yet they match your face very well. "That statement nearly made Remora blush. The man then stepped forward a little closer to her.

"I am Maester Seymour Guado. I am the priest of Malcalania Temple, and am also a maester of Yevon. Yet, until you know more about Spira, you may just call me Seymour. "

"How do you know I'm not from Spira?" Remora asked a little surprised.

"I can see it in you. You may look a little like the locals here, yet you have other heredities that aren't common of any other race here. "

"So...you're Guado AND human?"

"Yes, dear. I, too, am of a rare mix. Between Guado and human. "

"And you don't think I'm fully human?"

Seymour closed his eyes and chuckled a bit. Then he had reached out a long hand, tracing Remora's face and neck with his sharp nails. It made her flinch a little, yet she didn't think he was intending to harm her. "There's something else about you, that doesn't seem of human blood...tell me, where are you from?"

"Earth. Siren City. "

"I have not heard of this Siren City, yet a few of us in Spira have known of this Earth."

Remora thought for a moment. It could be possible that some people from Spira might have been on Earth too. Obviously. Since she met Jeckt at the library, and he claimed Spira was his homeland.

"But anyway, I also called you forth for a very special task that Spira would be most grateful for you to accomplish. Come, we will talk on the way. "

Remora hesitated for a slight moment. "W-what is it?"

"No need to fear. I will take you under my wing. For the time being, you are home. "

"Don't you think this may be a little much for just a visitor?"

"For a regular person, yes. Yet, it's not just I that something very interesting within you. Everyone that tried to help you, that talked to you, that saw you did. You are more than _just a visitor _Remora. "

"Oh...wow, I see." Remora lied.

"I was in that same place once, not knowing something about myself till the last minute. It is a little scary, I can tell because of the tone in your voice. But like I said before, _no need to fear_. "


	7. Rebirth

Fang sat on her bed looking down at the floor in deep thought. Looking around her room, it looked as though she just threw a tantrum, and not even she was in her best condition. Sighing deeply, Fang had given herself a headache. Ever since Remora's mom called, she wasn't able to stay confident.

"_Fang, it's me. " _

"_What? Vera? Are you crying? " _

" …"

"_Please tell me you found Remora!"_

"_I'm sorry, Fang. But I couldn't find her anywhere in the whole city."_

"…"

"_I searched for hours. I even called the search team and police."_

"_No…"_

"_I'm sorry, Fang. I'm sorry."_

_Click_

The conversation would not stop echoing in her head, buzzing angrily like a tattoo needle going all the way through her head. Plopping on her bed, she laid on her side, trying to bury her head in the pillow thinking it'd make the pain go away; but it didn't. She knew her headache wouldn't be gone easily, not even an aspirin would help her out. The only cure available for such agony was Remora to come back home. As soon as Fang tried to fall asleep, her cell phone vibrated, clacking loudly against the glass counter. She sat up, ticked and answered her phone.

"Fang are you too depressed to come out? " It was one of her friends from the academy she attended. Out of all the times, he had to call at her worst hour.

"Yes. "

"C'mon, Fang! Get the lead out. My friend's hosting a little get-together at the beach tonight. There's going to be a lot of drinking, games, and you can party your ass off! Remora can come too if she wants. "

Hearing her best friend's name nearly turned Fang's temporary headache to a migraine.

"Please don't say her name until she's back here!"

"What? She's not with you?"

"No. I am at home right now. And for the time being, I **won't** be in the mood for a lot of fun. Not without her."

"You know, Fang, there is such a thing called 'coming alone'. "

"…FUCK YOU!!"

Fang hung up on the call and thrashed her phone at the wall. It clattered on the floor roughly as Fang huffed angrily. She wasn't angry at her friend for trying to make her energetic, to make her have fun as she usually would at night. She was angry at herself; angry for letting Remora go through the storm on her own, angry for always being attacked by Remora's will to learn, angry for not being with Remora incase she really needed protection. Angry at herself. Period. _Damn. Damn it all. Why did you have to go!? Why must you always follow what your mind tells you?! Now you're gone…and I'm taking out so much anger…on my friends, on your mother, on me most of all…you'd better come back. If you don't, I won't bear it. I just won't take it, Remora…_

_

* * *

_

Walking through another snowy bridge, Remora had heard a chant-like song echo through the air. The think bluenette looked down at her face, seeing it had calmed her.

"You like this melody?"

"It's beautiful…"

"It's called the Hymn of The Fayth. It can be heard in temples scattered all over Spira, and possibly sung by the locals as well."

"The Fayth?" Remora asked. As soon as the Fayth were mentioned, she and Seymour stood in front of another patterned door with a strange glyph on the front. The song was louder as they approached, so Remora knew that it was coming from the place ahead of them. Seymour closed his eyes for a moment, leaving Remora staring at the door blankly, but then it opened by itself. She stared at the path ahead in awe, yet she continues to keep her pace with Seymour's. When they stepped through, Remora thought she was in a sanctuary. She looked below her to find a glowing figment with a statue-like figure inside of it.

"That statue down there is a Fayth. And this is the Chamber of The Fayth. "

Remora also realized the room was decorated with rugs. Rugs with the symbol of Yevon on all of them, just like her charm.

"Remora...do you know why I brought you here?"

Remora thought for a moment, trying to understand the real reason why the people in the temple showed her so much respect, yet she couldn't think of anything. "No, I don't. Why? "

"Because," Seymour started off, he stepped closer to Remora from behind to explain things more clearly to her as she stared all around the chamber. "You are one of us. You're one of the fundamental people in Spira that many men, women, children- **everyone** depends on. You, Remora, were destined to be a summoner. "

"A...**summoner**!? I read about them! People that can call forth sacred beasts, that send the dead to the farplane. My mother read to me about them when I was little. You're saying I was meant to be one!? "Remora said in great shock, facing Seymour with her pupils dilated and her hands together in a clutch leaning on her chest. Seymour looked down at her imperatively, while reaching out to hold her clutched hands with his own.

"As much as this may seem to happen so hastily, it's something you'd have to do; not for me, but for all of Spira. Countless people would need our help, your help each day. "

_So even people suffer in Spira. Then again, it's just another world. The humans should be no different than our own._ "But...what should I do here?" Remora asked, slightly hesitant.

Seymour used his arm to give Remora a forward motion, to guide her in front of the crystal like structure on the floor. "Call the Fayth. Impart with it. Request it's guidance to you. "

"How?"

"The prayer, Remora. How the people in the temple greeted you. Do the same to bring forth the Fayth. "

Luckily for her, Remora remembers how the people in the temple did their prayer routine towards her. She thought through it for a moment, and also saw that Seymour was backing up towards the door.

"This is for you only. I will wait back in the previous room until you are ready. "

Seymour left the chamber, leaving Remora alone. She figured that asking the Fayth for help was all she needed to do then, but how to put it. She nearly found it impracticable for her to do so, yet she knew it was worth a try. Remora then stepped into position so she'd be in front of the glowing stone. She did the prayer slowly and confident, and waited. She didn't think anything was going to happen at first, but she then realized the room got a little colder, and after a moment, there was a flash in the middle of the chamber, luckily not enough to blind someone, and then a silhouette appeared in front of her. It looked like some kind of ice goddess; she was all in blue and something about her seemed supernatural. But she vanished and another figure appeared. It looked like a regular woman this time, only she was barely visible. Remora stayed quiet, and so did the woman, but she then smiled at Remora. A trusting smile.

"_I see you are a very rare kind. A girl from another world...yet, a girl destined to obtain the power to control me. "_

"When you put it that way, it makes it seem like I want you to be my slave. But I don't. "

_"That is not the way we want it either. Yet, we were meant to be called. Meant to answer the summons of our masters."_

"Master?"

_"Spira can no longer tolerate the constant depression, agony, and deaths that Sin brings upon us. It has been this way for over a thousand years. Luckily, we are able to take action, with the help of the summoners. The help of us."_

"Who...or what is Sin?"

_"An enigma of pain. The punishment the people of Spira had gained for having countless imperfections in their hearts and minds. A beast that terrifies many with its power." _

"And...I can be of help?"

_"Precisely. However, as a duty of a beginner summoner, you must understand. I am not the only Fayth in Spira who offers protection and offense. There are countless Fayth out there that await you. Some have had their offers drained so much they are no longer of use. Some would only help under certain circumstances, and others will expect you, and would gladly offer their power in your hands." _

"I see. I shall use the power wisely though, only in dire situations."

The Fayth nodded willfully, and had begun to luminate. _"I see you are worthy of my assistance. Very well, I shall lend you my power: The control of the winter aeon, Shiva." _

The Fayth had then metamorphed into millions of sparks of light and bright wisps. They had all encircled each other for a moment, and then before Remora could even blink to realize what happened, they all merged within her, leaving her motionless yet aware that she felt debilitated, but at the same time felt as though she was enamored. A sharp chill had gone through her before the energy went at ease within her and she regained her sense. The room was once again still, and she could still hear the hymn. Remora lifted her hands, examining them as though she just metamorphed herself, but she looked the same. She was still in deep thought from the fact that she was now one of the main people that Spira depended on for protection, yet she was still happy that she found a way to help everyone, even if she wasn't ready.

"Ohh, I think Seymour's waiting for me."

Turning around, the door opened for her once again, and she walked back to the snow paths that lead to the previous chamber.

"This is all so sudden. If Fang were here, I wonder if she would believe me if I told her I was a new summoner...probably not. "Remora denied. Despite that Malcalania was a very cold region of Spira, Remora suddenly began to feel used to the chill. _Maybe it's Shiva that's making me feel so used to this weather..._When she was a quarter away from the next room, Remora looked down below her, seeing that it was a thin bridge she was walking on, and she found out that half the temple was under ice. Looking down even further she thought she saw water at the bottom. _Is that real water, or is it frozen?_ She wondered. She also thought about what the other temples would be like, how the Fayth would corporate with her, she thought about how EVERYTHING in Spira would be like to her now that she was in it in person. She climbed the stairs that led to the door which led to where Seymour would most likely await her.

Remora found the door to be hard to push, yet she managed to push it far enough to get through. When she went inside the chamber, Seymour had his back turned again, yet he turned immediately as he heard her footsteps inch closer to him. He had a humble smile yet he stayed quiet, staring at Remora as though he was trying to see something inside her.

"Are you cold?"

" U-um, no I'm not. I've gotten used to the chill here. Why?"

"You're lips are azure."

Remora moved a finger across her lips to see that there was a bit of a bluish color to them.

" Well, I have really sensitive skin, so it looks worse than it is. I'm used to it here."

Seymour nodded as Remora walked more into the room.

"But now what?" Remora asked.

"Show me what you've learned."

Remora blinked for a moment. As much as obtaining Shiva, she only knew how to call her Fayth, not Shiva herself.

"Call your aeon. Do what you think you must do."

Remora stood still for a moment, but she began to walk in the middle of the room to give her some more time to concentrate. As soon as she made it to the center of the tiled floor, she halted and looked back at Seymour. He nodded solemnly, so she turned her attention back to what she could do, yet she could start off with the simplest of all summoning stances. She looked up slowly as she extended her arms in the air and closed her eyes. After a small moment, she felt an icy vibe go through her, so she thought it was working. There was another sudden chill after the energy flowed, and a metallic silhouette floated down in front of her, immediately becoming cerulean as it touched the floor, and Shiva was revealed in front of Remora. Remora stared at Shiva as Shiva did back, but then her hand reached out to wrap around Remora's, showing her that she had her trust. Remora was immediately comforted as Shiva's slender fingers held her own, yet retained themselves after a moment. Remora then turned back to Seymour, who had a face of determination and pleasure.

"You've done well for the start, Remora."

As Shiva disappeared, Remora turned back to Seymour who was approaching her calmly. She smiled as his compliment.

"Thank you."

"It's time to announce your arrival to the others. Your arrival as a summoner, of course."

"Nobody knows yet?"

Seymour stopped walking when he was at least 3 feet away from Remora, and he reached out his hand towards her to display trust. Remora stared at it for a moment before reaching out her own hand to touch his. Seymour's long fingers wrapped around it slowly as a smirk was on his face.

"Well...that reminds me; how're we supposed to go back? Parts of the floor disappeared while I was on my way here."

"Ah, leave that to me. I'm very intelligent when it comes to these Cloisters of Trials."

**_

* * *

_**

Seymour and Remora stepped through the door that led back to the room where everyone greeted her. All of the people were still there, more possibly came in, and they all stared at them with eyes or mouths filled with hope. Seymour closed his eyes, leaving everything in a moment of silence. Remora though, stared at everyone that looked for help within her. She could see why they were so desperate to help her out when she arrived at Spira at a vulgar condition. Seymour opened his eyes then, brushing some of his hair out of his face.

"We have ourselves...a new hope. The birth of a new summoner."

Many people cheered, some just talked with excitement, and others had clapped with grateful faces. Despite that Remora had just arrived at Spira, she knew that Fang and Vera would feel like nothing without her. Remora thought she would only be in Spira temporarily to see what everything was like, but when she found out she was a source of finding a way to help the people, to defeat Sin, she then knew she would be in Spira for a long while.


	8. Discomfort

Vera sat motionless on her chair next to her window that revealed the next mile or two of the gargantuan city, but everything seemed quiet without Remora. She rested her head on her hand as she sat her elbow on the inside window pane and sighed deeply, feeling a loss of hope for her lost daughter. Even she had a hard time sleeping and was too griefed to know what Fang was going through. There could be many possibilities on what happened to Remora, but there was only one that Vera was left to think about, yet she found it very unlikely to happen.

_That documentary that she found was written a millenia ago. Nothing in there could possibly be going on at this time._ She thought, aggravated. A shade of depression had nearly filled the whole room with half her life nowhere to be found.

_"You look flushed, Vera." _A voice out of nowhere said.

"Jeckt..." Vera replied with no suprise in her voice.

Hearing a pleased chuckle, Jeckt emerged from behind Vera from a sudden void. Vera said nothing though, he eyes still focused through the window, as if no one was around at all to bother her.

"What is it you want?"

Jeckt walked up to Vera, his footsteps sounding in no rush, and neither did his voice.

"Nothing in particular. I just had some news for you."

"News, huh?" Vera said, sighing once more. This time, she rested on both of her hands as she leaned against the pane of her window. A cardinal had greeted her by sitting and pecking around the outside pane.

"I met you're little love the other day at the library."

Vera started to breathe normally again after what he said. Her head got a little lighter on top of her hands. "What kind of relation are you having with my daughter?"

"Nothing deep, dear. I see that she's been having a deep interest in my homeland though."

Vera sighed a little. "Yes. She's had a love for Spira ever since she was a child."

"But I believe, nothing against her though, that a child she may still be."

"**My** child though." Vera stated.

"My point is, Vera, that she could get herself in a little trouble if she continues to succumb to the knowledge she's gaining."

"I find it very special that my girl is willing to learn about what others wouldn't bother to think about."

Jeckt nodded solemnly. "But, she's in enough trouble as she is right now."

Vera raised her head up straight, her arms falling from the pane, and her eyes rolled to the side to where they could see Jeckt next to her. "What do you mean?"

"_I mean_ that I know where Remora is, and after this mysterious timeline's been rolling by, I'm shocked to know you haven't found out yourself!"

Vera turned compleatly around to face Jeckt and rose from her seat. "Well I still don't! Where? Where is she!?"

"She's in her dream paradise, Vera. In **Spira**!"

Vera's eyes widened in spur, not sure if they could look at Jeckt in the eye correctly.

"And you've wondered why it took so long to find her. Who knows where she is now in Spira though. But my point is, there are alot of shady people there, and they could use her, possibly kill her, because she's _different_; and you do know that the majority of this is practicly _your_ fault, right?" Jeckt nearly snapped.

Vera could no longer uphold all of his doubts, and a quick fist banged him hard across the jaw, making him grunt a little. He held it, trying to withstand the pain. Vera however, ignored his half-crippled stance. "How do I get to her?! I'll right my wrongs. Just tell me how to bring her back!"

Jeckt stayed silent for a moment, then had a grim smile on his face as he looked up at Vera with sharp eyes. "Just read the book, Vera." Afterwards, he vanished once more into thin air. Vera breathed heavily as she watched him disappear, then sighed to try and ease her fury. _Just read the book, Vera._ Those words echoed through her head as she turned to find the blank white book on the floor. Walking to it slowly, she found that her heart was beating faster than usual. She picked it up, trying to separate the pages from sticking to eachother, as they have been slightly damaged from the rain.

_Remora...you better not get yourself into more trouble. Do you hear me?_

Vera managed to attempt to find a ray of hope as she flipped the book to the first page.

* * *

"All of these doors are so stalwart." Remora nearly complained as she pushed her way out of the temple. More icy and snowy paths were revealed in front of her as she and Seymour stepped outside to see the view. "Is Malcalania nothing but ice and snow?"

"The majority, yes. But I do believe you've seen the forest before?"

"Not in person, no. But I have seen a few photos of it in a book I read. But all of my books to understand this place is back at home."

"I see you are quite the learner."

Remora smiled a bit, even though she was complimented countless times for her love of knowledge. One thing she didn't understand compleatly though, was Yevon. She held her charm that was hanging from her neck as it glistened in the cold air.

"One question though. What, or who is Yevon?"

Seymour chuckled a bit. "Yevon is one of the main hopes of Spira's survival, mentally. It's like a religion and government at the same time. I'm a maester of Yevon, which is one of it's leaders. I became a maester just recently though."

"Do you think...that Guado and humans will get along soon enough? I mean, you're a maester, a priest, and a leader of your other half. You could really talk some thought into people."

Seymour smirked. "Thank you. I will guarantee that as the roles I play, I will try and convince the two different races to live in friendship of eachother."

It stayed quiet for a moment until a small boy pushed through the temple doors to meet Seymour.

"Excuse me, Maester Seymour. But one of the monks wants to talk with you."

Seymour turned to smile at the boy. "Very well."

The boy ran back inside leaving the door still slightly opened. Remora however, was clueless on where to go next.

"What about me?"

Seymour turned to face Remora. "You must go and find your way, whether it's to find your own kind, to obtain more information on Spira, to make the young citizens of Spira comforted that there is more hope for them, or to find your way back home."

Remora's eyes slightly widened. "Oh, but I don't want to go back to Earth just yet!"

Seymour walked slowly to Remora's side, and then traced a finger along her waist. "You don't have to, dear." His finger rose from her waist up to her ribs, nearly rubbing off on her breasts, slightly making Remora uncomfortable, but she wouldn't dare insult a maester, or a priest. Especially if he's helped her find her other half and role. "Just remember, you make your own descisions, and you have the capability to help those in need." Seymour's hand rested on her shoulder to slightly ease her discomfort. Yet Remora was still stiff.

"But, where do I-" Remora started off, but she was cut off with warms lips that attached themselves to her forehead to quiet her down. She nearly felt it was too much affection for a first meet with a person, yet she had to admit to herself that she enjoyed it at well. Seymour brought his head back, looking down at Remora to stir her with hope.

"You can go where you want to. Just know that you are not alone." Seymour said calmly. He turned to go up the stairs to enter the temple, but he turned once more to look at Remora.

"Remora, until next we meet...farewell." Seymour said before going on into the temple. The doors closed finally as Remora was left to stare ahead and wonder which path to take.

"I hope I'm not on my own the whole way through."

* * *

"You called?" Seymour greeted as he walked back to the chamber he was previously in to meet a Guado who looked a little concerned.

"Yes, maester. It's about the girl we just met."

"What about Remora?"

"I'm not saying she's bad. After all, she just became a summoner from what I just heard, and she turns out to be very sweet...but is this wise, your grace? As a girl from another world, who knows what she might be planning?!"

"...I can use her."

"Like the high summoner's daughter!"

"I don't recall asking your opinion."

The Guado monk stiffened for a moment, and the room was quiet, but then Seymour began to laugh.

"As trusting as the girl may be, I can see her future. It's quite a shame she won't live long to see it!"

"Um, your grace, what exactly do you plan to do with her?"

"I see your concern for both me and her. There's nothing to worry about though."

Seymour turned around to face the door he entered, closing his eyes for a moment, and then re-opening them to reveal a deep azure sparkle, and a grim look spread across his face. "She _is_ a source of power, after all."


	9. Questions

Remora was near the agency after a long stroll through the icy fields.

"Well...maybe I can ask for directions here." Remora guessed. She walked up to the door and was about to push through it until she heard someone yell out to her from far off.

"Hey, wait!" a man had shouted from the forest. He was running towards her as if he had an urgent message. As soon as he reached Remora, he was panting heavily. When he regained his breath, he looked up with her with curiosity.

"You...you look like a summoner. But I've never seen you before!"

"Um...yes, I am a summoner-" Remora stated

"Well, what are you doing walking around all by yourself!? A summoner can't be by him or herself without a guardian or two; that's dangerous!"

"Dangerous?"

"Hmm, you're not even acting like you're from here either."

Remora chuckled a bit. "That's because I'm not from Spira."

"Not from Spira, eh? Well, lemme tell ya something, missy. In Spira, there are humans, Ronso, Guado, and Al Bhed. And then there are _fiends_."

"Fiends? Here!?"

"Why, of course, there everywhere in Spira. Even past that forest. They're not in cities or towns though. You're lucky I ran here just in time to warn you."

Remora examined him for a moment. His shirt was a little short yet he wore a blue coat over it, and he had some puffy brown sweat pants on as though he were traveling, and he had a brown bag behind his back. Remora then knew another reason why he came to talk to her.

"You're a merchant, aren't you?"

"Well, we got ourselves a smart girl here! Oaka XXIII's the name. I be traveling all over Spira selling my goods. Also, I saw you were about to walk in the agency, and they sell stuff as well, but I'd figure you might wanna see my stuff first, hmm? It's cheap, too!"

"Well...the real reason I wanted to check out the agency was for some directions."

"Oh! Almost forgot. You're a newcomer. Well, I got a couple of ways I can tell you to leave Macalania."

"Ah, thank you."

"I saw you just walked here from the temple, so you won't be needing me to tell you about that. Although, through that forest, there are 3 ways you can go. Going straight all the way through will take you to the Thunder Plains. I advice you though, they don't call it Thunder Plains for nothing, and there are plenty of fiends there wanting to fry you. Now, the other way you can go is keep going straight, but turn left at Macalania's entrance and keep on heading that way to reach the Calm Lands. That place is ENORMOUS, but there are people that visit there too, and there's a travel agency at the middle incase you get lost or tired. Or you can go the same way I mention before only you turn another left by the time there aren't any more places left to turn, and that'll lead you to Yevon's quarters, Bevelle. I recon, if you'd want to learn more about Spira, I suggest you go there. They have a temple, and a city on top of that. One of the top 3 biggest places in Spira to go."

"I think I can remember all of that...but I think I want to rest at the agency first. I've been through a lot today at the temple, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I know what you mean. Spira shall be most honored to have another summoner be willing to save or souls."

"Well, it's been nice meeting you, Oaka."

"Hey, hold on! Take this with you."

Oaka handed Remora a little bag that held glass bottles filled with cerulean liquid. Remora took one out of the bag and examined it.

"What are these?"

"Potions, dear. If you're ever injured or in need when encountering a fiend, and there's no source of aid or rest for you, those will be your healers. They come in great handy during travel."

"Oh, thank you." Remora grinned. She gave one last wave to Oaka before stepping into the agency. As she stepped in, she saw there were a few people inside also, a few little kids and a woman who was watching them. As soon as she walked to the counter, the woman looked at her for a long while.

"Can I rest here?" Remora asked the woman behind the counter.

"Of course. Let me sign you in." The lady smiled. Remora turned around to find the woman still staring at her.

"You're a summoner, aren't you?" The other woman asked.

"The people here catch on fast." Remora said, surprised. "But yes, I am a summoner."

"Well. We're grateful you're here. Don't work too much." The lady sounded as though she was a word short in her sentences. "Ah. Excuse me if my English bad. I'm Al Bhed. I just started leaning..."

"Oh, it's okay. I'm sure you'll learn some more at ease. I will try my best too."

The lady smiled as the lady at the counter took out some kind of key card and reached out to hand it to Remora.

"Here you are, dear. Your room is the last door to the right in this hall."

"Thank you." Remora replied as she took the card. Passing through the hall heading for the last door she could see, she thought to herself. _Do summoners really get this much respect? If so, this feels like a little much._ She stuck the card through a rectangular hole and the door unlocked. The room looked a lot like the room in the temple, only a bit bigger, and the wall was white instead of blue. Remora immediately sat herself on the bed, and begun to take off her clothes until she saw something sitting on the shelf next to her. It wasn't one of her own, but it was another book; a rather small one as well. She picked it up, blowing off a little dust, and read the title.

"_**Al Bhed Primer I**_?" Remora read. She flipped to the first page.

"_'If you are reading this, you are obviously either a small local from Spira, or not from here at all! Then most likely you have been encountering some people who spoke a certain language you never understood. That language is called __**Al Bhed**__. If you're still reading this, then if you are willing too, you have the capability to learn the awesome language that many people speak today. In each Primer (26 total), you will learn a letter from the alphabet and see how it is said in Al Bhed, with no hassle, and in no time, you'll be able to understand anyone who crosses your path! Flip the page to see the first letter.'_"

Remora then turned the page to see nothing but two letters and an arrow between them. " **A -- E **" She flipped more pages, but they were all blank.

"This seems more like an written letter than a primer." Remora laughed. "So AE, huh? I'll try and remember that." She set the book down back on the shelf, and continued to strip off her garments. Then she got in her bed and turned her light out, but as soon as she did, another light appeared. A giant symbol of Yevon on her door was glowing a faintly green, and nearly started Remora when she saw it. It looked as though a floating eyeball popped up out of nowhere. Remora then sighed, relieved it wasn't anything bad. She was about to tuck herself in until another unusual sight occurred. Her Yevon charm hanging from her neck was glowing as well.

"I wasn't expecting this..." Remora beamed. "I wonder what this means..." Remora wasn't awake enough to find out. She tucked herself in finally, a green dot shining through her covers, and attempted to sleep, but something else happened, that frightened her.

_Remora..._

A voice in her head, the same one that convinced her to step through the portal above the sea, echoed through her mind. Remora groaned, seeing and hearing enough for one night, and sat up from her bed already looking dreadful in the eyes.

"What is happening?"

_They're after you. They're all after you._

"Who? Who's after me!?"

_..._

_Bevelle, Remora. Go to Bevelle._

"What? Right now? Can I get some rest first?"

_Now. Go to Bevelle. **Now**. _

Remora rested her face on her hands for a moment before throwing her covers off. She put her garments back on, sluggishly, and walked up to the door. The light from the symbol on the door luminated more and then transferred itself from the door to into Remora's charm. Her own charm then luminated and then everything went dark. _If I wasn't so tired, I'd probably think that was sweet. _Stepping out, the woman and the children weren't in the other room, and the other lady wasn't in either. _Be back, whenever._ Remora wanted to say, and she quietly opened the door to step outside.

* * *

It was much colder in the forest than it was around the agency and the temple, especially at night. Luckily, there wasn't any wind to blow Remora off course. She just walked left from the forest entrance while looking to find a path to the other left of her. Oaka was right a while back, she did notice some fiends and creatures around the forest, but luckily she didn't attract or give off any attention to them; she'd be too exhausted to fight anyway. She paced on forward until she finally found another path to her left, and she was suddenly nervous. _But...it's just Yevon's headquarters. It can't be that bad, right?_ Remora told herself. She then turned to walk on the path to Bevelle, unaware that someone or something was following her. She walked for a few minutes until her feet met dry grass and her skin felt some lukewarm atmosphere. Looking more in front of her, she noticed there was a bridge leading to a huge temple the size of a juggernaut. _This must be it._ She thought to herself.

_Go on. They await you. _

It was extra quiet in the evening, and as Remora continued her cautious pace she could see the temple more clearly and possibly more. There were lights shining out from different corners of the area that touched the cloudy sky, and everything was mostly maroon yet had a few other colors to it. She finally reached the end of the bridge and stood to see another small door to the entrance.

_Go._

Remora walked on, a little more swiftly, and noticed that her charm had flashed once when she reached towards the door. _This is Yevon, so anything could happen._ She then stepped forward to push the door open with all of the strength she had.

* * *

"You requested me Maester Kinoc, Mika?"

"Yes, Seymour. We've heard the news about the arrival of the new summoner, Remora."

Seymour nodded slyly. "She will be of great use to us. A girl from Earth. That planet holds some sources we aren't even aware of."

"And to the fact that she is now here, it doubles her output of knowledge."

Mika ran his fingers along her shabby white beard. "But...what we don't know is how she got here. People from Macalania are saying she popped up out of nowhere yet was found unconscious on Mt. Gagazet."

Seymour smirked a little. "She would know. We'd just have to ask her nicely." He teased.

"However, she'd get suspicious if we ask her too much. If she were to ask of our concern, what do you suppose we'd say?"

"It's quite simple actually. We'd tell her we're as interested in 'Earth' as she is to Spira. She'd probably reveal something worth hearing to us." Seymour explained, smirking with simplicity.

"You could be right." Kinoc slightly agreed.

The discussion would have went on, but they were suddenly cut off with the noise of the door opening behind them. Inside came Remora, and she gasped, not realizing there would be people in front of her. She saw Seymour, but the other two men she didn't know. Remora blinked after letting her heart rate go back to normal.

"Seymour?"

"Remora. A lovely surprise it is to have you here."

Remora nodded kind of shyly. She looked at the other two men. One looked in his middle ages and was a little chubby, but he looked as though he could give a mouthful to anyone. The other was rather aged, yet looked trusting enough to talk to.

"It is our honor to have you here. Pardon me, but I must digress. I'm Maester Mika."

Kinoc nodded with a small smile. "And I'm Maester Kinoc. We've heard a deal about you, Remora."

Remora did remember Seymour telling her there were three maesters of Yevon, and now she met them all at once.

"It's very nice to meet you all." She replied. She stepped forward to see that she was on an inside balcony. She didn't realize she was on the second floor. She turned to find Seymour walking till he was next to her.

"Tell us, why have you come here?"

"I'm not sure how to explain this or not, but a voice told me to come here when I was about to go to sleep."

Kinoc's eyebrows rose a bit. "A voice, you say? What kind?"

"It was in my head, so I knew no one was around when I heard it. It sounded like a man's voice though, and it was a little rough." Remora looked to see that Kinoc and Seymour nodded at each other.

"Remora, we may know who's been talking to you by thought. However, you must tell us something in return." Kinoc stated.

"Hmm, what?"

"As much as you're interested in our kind, we're interested in yours. Tell us, how did you get to Spira?" Seymour asked calmly.

Remora was silent for a moment, but then Mika nodded at her to make her feel confident.

"I read in this book that during perilous times, a vortex may open up somewhere, connecting to another place or dimension. A day ago, we had a very terrible storm, and...I don't know how my city is doing right now, but I'd suppose it did only a little damage to it. Well, I went to the beach during that time, and a vortex was there, and the same voice in my head I mentioned earlier convinced me to go on through. I wasn't exactly in my best condition though, when I went through. I found myself in Mt. Gagazet, aware that I was in Ronso territory and that I had to leave before I attracted any trouble...but then I passed out. And now, well, I'm here."

"Vortexes that lead to other places or dimensions?" Mika questioned.

"Well, that's all I know about how to get here."

"Ah, but what about your 'Earth'? What is it like there compared to here?" Seymour asked courteously.

All the questions about earth, it made her kind of feel like they were planning something.

"Say...are you planning something that has to do with all of this info?"

"Don't worry, Remora. This is all between us, so don't let it concern you if you think we're asking you anything personal." Mika explained.

Remora slowly nodded. As trusting as they sounded, she still thought something was up. She decided not to reveal too much about her home.

"Well, it is a beautiful place just like Spira. We only have one kind of people though, and that would be just humans. Our 'fiends' would just be considered animals of sorts, but depending on what they're like, people call them whatever describes them; whether it's 'fiend' or 'beast' or just their pet. There are millions of lifestyles there as there are only a little here though."

The three maesters nodded. Mika spoke up first. "You make it sound like a nice place to learn about as well, miss Remora."

"T-thank you."

"However, Seymour has told us that you seem to be something else than just a mere human from another world. He says your of a different blood too, a race no one has ever heard of; and from what you told him, not even you were aware of this." Kinoc stated.

"True. I thought I was just a regular girl...at first." Remora admitted.

"Now now. Don't feel completely different. There are advantages to such incomes in a person's life. You could do things you never imagined you could do on your own. You can speak more frankly of things that others would be afraid to discuss. As you come across such things, you may ignore the disadvantages. I know I did when I was about your age." Seymour discussed.

Remora had completely forgotten the fact that Seymour was a half-breed too, so she had a small idea on what his childhood was like.

"...it was hard, wasn't it."

Seymour's expression stayed blank. "Yes, but I can tell yours was too." He said that as though he knew they had a connection.

The four of them were interrupted by the door behind them opening again, and another man had stepped through, though he didn't look like anything special.

"Maester Mika, Seymour Guado, your ship to Luca will arrive first thing in the morning."

"Thank you for telling us, messenger." Mika replied. The messenger man then left the temple back through the think doors.

"Hmm…that reminds me…Remora, I invite you to come with me and Maester Mika to Luca tomorrow. There's supposed to be a Blitzball tournament there and we'll be celebrating Mika's 60th anniversary going there."

Remora blinked as she thought for a moment. "Sure. I plan to go to all of the places in Spira anyway." She chuckled.

The other three maesters smiled at her reply. "And…you have nothing to worry about. I have a few more questions for you…but for the future. I cannot ask them until I've seen your experience in Spira come up further. Will you be ready?" Seymour solemnly asked. Remora then knew that Seymour suspected her to be in Spira for a while. However, if she were to stay, she'd might as well make her moments the best of it.

"…Alright."


	10. Departure

'_Remora…I don't know where you are, and I'm not even sure if you're going to get this…but…everyone misses you. It's dreadful in Siren City without you, and night time isn't as fun as it used to be. Not even my other friends can cheer me up. Hopefully, you're not gone forever. I'm not the one to believe in miracles, but it sure would be one if you were to come back one day; you always knew I liked surprises, and you do too. I would know because, I've known you since we were in preschool, and I was the only one that could understand you. Now I understand that sometimes, if you think too much, you'll get yourself into trouble, just like you are right now. Well, I'm not really sure if you are or not, but I know I am, and so are the other people here that miss you to death. If you have any soul left, you'll apologize for what you've done to us. Farewell…but not __goodbye__.'_

The ink slightly smeared from a tear that fell from Fang's eye as she looked down revising it quickly. She stared at her little letter for a long while before tying her hair back in a bun and turning off her light knowing that she had to try and sleep tonight, for her previous nights have been brutal to her head. She set her letter on the counter before sinking into her bed underneath the sheets to attempt to fall asleep.

_**.Meanwhile.**_

The dim light from Fang's night light had gave a little tan shine to one corner of her room, yet it wasn't enough to show that Jeckt was in another corner watching her. When he thought she was dozed deeply enough, he stepped forward to where he was in front of her counter. He saw the letter, and the slightly faded ink on one of the words at the end. He read the letter to himself, repeating some of the parts in his head, and after a while he began to chuckle quietly.

"Looks like I get to be the delivery man."

* * *

Remora was back at the agency asleep soundly in her bed. She had an unusual night a few hours ago, so she needed all of the rest she could get, especially if she were going to Luca that day. A loud melodic ring had echoed through her room suddenly, waking her up.

'_Kyyt lyhrurk, somdylih! Dnum um ayoh x__**a**__giob s__**a**__cc!'_

Unfortunately, Remora only learned her first letter translated from Al Bhed to English, so she still had no idea what everyone, and the announcement, was saying. She always thought she has all of the time in the world to learn the language. She got up and looked through the window to see that it was as snowy as it always was in Macalania, but she could have sworn she saw a little bit of sunlight in the cloudy sky. Putting on her garments, she also fixed up her bed head, even though it affected none of her concern, and stepped out of her room. As soon as she walked in the main lobby, the lady behind the counter glanced at her.

"Oh! Um…Remora, is it?" She asked.

"Yes, that's my name."

She reached out what looked like a little card and handed it to Remora. "A message from the high priest." She smiled.

'_**Ship leaves in two hours. Meet me at Macalania temple. -Maester Seymour Guado.'**_

"Well, I probably should leave now." Remora said to herself.

"Will you visit us another time?"

"Of course!" Remora said aspirately.

"Where are you headed off to, anyway?"

"Ah, I'm going to Luca for a Blitzball Tournament and Maester Mika's 60th anniversary attending it."

"Oh wow, that really is exciting! Everyone always comes to a blitzball tournament; after all, it is the most popular sport in Spira. I wish I could go, but my boss said I had to stay and continue to run my shift."

"Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll get a blitzball player's autograph and give it to you." Remora teased.

"You're sweet." The lady laughed. "Ah, but you better be going on ahead. I'd figure you know how long it takes to get to the temple on foot."

"Good point. Thank you!" Remora waved bye to the lady as she waved back, and she gracefully walked out the agency.

Remora stood still on the snowy ground for a moment to let the cold atmosphere flow around her. She didn't act surprised back when blitzball was mentioned, but she really was stunned to hear about a tournament being that day. It reminded her of the tournament she went to in Zanarkand in her dream; the adrenaline can really get high in such an event. She just hoped the same thing that happened during the Zanarkand tournament wouldn't happen in Luca. It was quite a baneful thing to experience in just a dream.

"I'd…better go on ahead."

* * *

"Ah, you made it." Seymour greeted Remora as she entered the temple. There were a lot more monks and other people inside than usual, possibly to go to Luca as well. They all greeted Remora too with the Prayer of The Fayth and pleased smiles. She stepped forward, greeting them all back with the same gesture. She didn't recognize most of the people, but above all, she knew they were expecting her.

"Did you get a good rest?" Seymour asked.

"Yes, Se-" Figuring she was around the other people, she would have to call him by his whole name so she wouldn't sound rude to the others. "Yes, Maester Seymour." Seymour smirked at her sudden stutter.

Another temple monk had entered inside to greet the others with a message.

"Your Grace, everyone, our ship has arrived." He announced. The whole lobby then was filled with excited conversation and statements. The monk nodded at Seymour before leaving the temple, as well as some other people that were ready.

Seymour had walked on forward, bringing an arm out to escort Remora with him at his pace.

"Come now, Luca awaits. _Remember, first name only. It's my honor._"

"Yes, Seymour." Remora said, feeling praised again.

"Don't worry about what the others think, I'll deal with them personally."

* * *

It was about 2 hours since Remora and the other temple go-ers departed from Macalania, so in the current area they were in was much warmer to Remora, making her more comfortable about the weather. She had an urge to take off her arm warmers so that her arms could relax in the sunlight, but she didn't know how the others would react seeing her do so. She felt more at ease hearing the sounds of the waves crash as the ship sailed on forward, and slightly dosed from the perfect weather that was surrounding her. Despite the fact that over 50 people were on the ship and there was nothing but conversation and footsteps going around, everything seemed quiet in a way, so she'd guess that her body wasn't exactly used to cold weather just yet. She was in a relaxed position until she had overheard someone giving some unpleasant news to some of the other people onboard.

"_There's been a report that Sin rose from the sea and attacked one of the other ships going to Luca."_

"_Seriously!? Was everybody okay?"_

"_A few people got thrown off their ship, but no one got hurt, but their ship took some damage too."_

Remora slightly woke up from hearing the conversation, and felt a bit concerned. She remembered Shiva's words back at Macalania Temple.

_Spira can no longer tolerate the constant depression, agony, and deaths that Sin brings upon us. It has been this way for over a thousand years. _

The words echoed in Remora's mind. _Sin's brought nothing but pain for that last thousand years…it's kind of odd that it'd only take one summoner to destroy it…but…if its been that way for a thousand years, then would have Sin been destroyed by now? _Remora questioned. She could hear light quick footsteps approaching her, and opening her eyes she saw a woman. Actually, it was the same woman that greeted Remora when she regained her consciousness in Macalania temple. She sat next to Remora, eyeing her quietly and curiously.

"You heard it, didn't you?" She asked calmly.

"Sin sounds terrifying…" Remora replied quietly. She sighed deeply, trying to slow down her heart beats.

"He- …it is. You haven't seen danger until you encounter Sin for the first time. You'd better hope you won't see it alone…that reminds me, do you have guardians?"

"Not yet. Hopefully I can find myself some."

"It has to be soon. Spira has as many dangers as there are wonders, I assume. You're lucky people are out there willing to protect you."

"I've only been in Macalania, Gagazet, and Bevelle though. I think the people that were there only heard of me."

The lady shook her head doubtfully. "That's not true Remora. When a summoner is born, news gets around quickly. People might be expecting you already in Luca."

"I see..."

All was a little quiet for a moment, but then Remora remembered the questions that she thought about.

"Say...if Sin was here for a thousand years, but other summoners vanquished it, then why is it still here?"

"Sin is...eternal. As much as we harm it, it can never be defeated. The Calm only lasts temporarily, unfortunately..."

"The Calm?"

"The time of peace after Sin is defeated."

"Oh." Remora's tone got a little lower after all of the talking, and momentarily, she got a headache. The lady stroked her hair to try and comfort her.

"Relax, dear. This will only last temporarily. Don't think too much, now."

Remora wondered how long they though 'temporarily' was. She learned that Spira has been having many deaths around many homes yet when people talk to her they make it seem like it's not a big deal. It slightly aggravated her, yet she knew the job she had to do in order to protect Spira, yet she also knew she couldn't do it alone.

"Are you alright, Remora?" A familiar voice questioned. Remora opened her eyes to see Seymour walking slowly towards her. Wasn't very easy though, since she was still a little sleepy from the long talk and the early wakeup.

"Maybe I talked too much." The lady said, doubtfully. Seymour glanced at her for a moment then looked back at Remora, leaning next to her. "You're not going to die on us, are you?" He teased.

"MmmMmm. I'm fine, just a little sleepy still..." Remora replied. Her eyes gave out and rested again but then she felt a giant hand press against her forehead, feeling the sharp nails on her scalp.

"Well, you're a little warm, but you should be feeling good enough for the rest of the day."

"It could be the sudden change of weather that my body's reacting to. I landed in a really cold place and rested in a cold place for 2 days. Now I'm here and it's ultra warm. I like it, but I'm not sure what the inside of me is thinking."

Seymour slightly chuckled at that statement, then stood up straight. "Well, I'll leave you alone to rest until we arrive." and then footsteps were heard fading away from Remora's spot. Remora wondered how things were back in Siren City. She could picture Fang being miserable without her, and she slightly frowned at the idea. Her mother, she wasn't so sure how she was at the moment. Like any other mom who lost their child, she'd be upset, but there's something else that would give her another emotion. Remora knew that she'd be mad once she arrived home, mainly because of worry and to the fact that she didn't tell her that she'd be 'out of town', but they'd have to wait just a little longer.

_"Hey! We're here!"_ A distant voice shouted over everybody. Remora looked over the horizon to see a few white tall buildings and a few hot air balloons had took flight from certain spots afar from the city. Remora could hear some celebration-like music clearly too. She then knew that the blitzball tournament would be one worth watching, and was happy that it wasn't a dream.


	11. Promise

So much music. So many voices. So much celebration. So little time. Luca looked more like a giant park than a city. Remora saw that there were more boats around the port and there was a huge crowd of people standing at the port too as though they were waiting for someone to arrive; mainly a maester or two. Remora looked further past the port and saw that Luca was a very active city of sorts. Little kids ran around in circles with balloons in their hands, many adults were conversing in each and every spot, and a whole lot of other things Remora couldn't imagine. Everyone on the boat walked up to the front where she stood, also taking a big look at the crowd ahead of them, everyone including Seymour and Mika, who Remora forgot was on the boat too.

"Nervous, child?" Mika asked, slightly chuckling.

"Will they all know who I am?"

"It'll be announced. All of Spira deserves to know who you are, Remora." Seymour stated.

"...Wow." Remora replied, feeling astonished.

It was a few moments before the ship had took a slow stop in front of the port. The crowd cheered loudly as the people onboard the boat walked to the bow, but Mika and Seymour continue to walk forward until they got off the gangplank.

"_That's a Guado, right?" _A stranger questioned.

"_Who could it be?"_

"_Isn't that Maester Seymour?" _

Seymour stepped more forward till he reached the crowd, and then faced the boat to face Maester Mika with the others as everyone did the prayer routine towards him. Mika smiled generously.

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome." He started. "Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well."

Everyone stood, staring at the two maesters standing before them. Remora was behind them both still on the boat, yet sat on the ledge to watch the welcoming act as soon as it was Seymour's turn to speak.

"I present to you… the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past." Seymour closed his eyes to bow towards the crowd appropriately. "As some of you already know, he has officially been ordained a maester of Yevon."

Remora turned her head slightly to see Seymour face the crowd once more, guessing he was going to make a speech to the crowd. She then figured out that she wasn't the only one that wasn't as well known as Mika or any other maester, so she began to listen to him talk to find out more about him if possible.

"I am Seymour Guado." He introduced himself. "I am honored to receive the title of Maester." He most likely knew that Remora was behind him, seeing if she could learn more about him, yet it didn't distract him from his speech. "In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as maester to the best of my abilities."

There were a few whispers in the crowd, and most of the people just stared at him. Remora didn't know whether to clap or stare either, and just when she thought about what the crowd would think of her, Seymour turned to face her and smirked. He hand-gestured her to come to him, possibly to introduce her to everyone. _Well, lets see what they think of me._Remora walked down to where Seymour was standing and they both then turned to the crowd.

"We have another new hope with us. Yet this is something that no one's ever thought to occur."

Seymour had grabbed Remora's hand to raise it to the air with his own. Then Mika stepped next to her from the other side.

"Let us introduce you...to Remora! A new summoner, yet a girl from _another world_." Mika stated. There were a few awestruck people then in the audience, and the questions and statements builded up and were easily heard in the crowd.

_"Another __**world**__? Can we trust her?" _

_"Is she even human!?" _

_"Well, from Spira or not, she looks trusting enough, don't you think?" _

_"Daddy, she's really pretty!" _

So many sudden questions and outbursts, Remora felt that the people would need to get to know her by talking to her herself than just take words from two special maesters.

"Maester Mika, may I speak?" Remora asked generously. Mika nodded and backed away by two steps with Seymour, leaving Remora in front to talk to the citizens. She cleared her throat before beginning to speak.

"Citizens of Luca- no...People of Spira. This may sound a little confusing to most of you, but it is true. I am from another world. Yet, I promise I am no different than you are. I am human, just like you. And to the face that I just became the summoner was alarming at first...but when I look at all of you right now, it reminds me that there is so much to protect. I have no doubt that Sin has caused you much grievances. But it will all change soon. I will try as hard as I can to keep all of you in safety. Don't take it the wrong way that I am somewhat different than all of you, if someone else tells you or if it's me that tells you. But I'll tell you all right now, that I care for you all dearly, summoner or not, and you can put faith in my hands."

Remora bowed politely to the silent crowd. As soon as her head rose, there were a few claps from the audience, then nearly the whole crowd cheered. Remora scratched her head, feeling helpful towards everyone. The clapping stopped, but most of the remaining talking became normal. Seymour stepped forward once again with Mika, both at them at her sides.

"Remora...you know how to make a load of people feel cared for." Mika said.

"Thank you."

Seymour nodded. "However. We shall let you depart and roam around free at this point. That's the whole reason you came. Right?"

"Yes. I see your point."

"Well...this is a popular city, I assure you might be able to find yourself some trusting guardians, especially with the words you clearly gave them." Mika agreed.

"Until we meet again, Remora. Use your time wisely."

Remora gave Seymour and Mika one last wave before they walked off into the city at different directions, knowing she had to do the same. The crowd seemed curious but nice enough to her. As she was about to head her way into the lobby, a little tug to her dress had halted her. Turning, she saw a little girl, looking about 4, holding on to Remora and beaming at her face.

"Y-you're a summoner...?"

Remora kneeled down so she could match the little girl's height. "Yes. I am a summoner. _Here_ to protect _you all_." She nearly chuckled.

"You're really pretty.." The little one smiled. Remora ran her fingers through her little strawberry blonde hair.

"Thank you. You are a cute one yourself."

The little girl giggled as Remora patted her head for a moment, then she stood up, feeling stiff from the crunched position. "What's your name?"

"Hanna."

"Well, I hope we can cross paths again." Remora replied.

"We will. I promise." Hanna said as though Remora was uncomfortable with the thought. She waved goodbye to Remora as she walked away. Remora smiled as the child ran back to her parents, yet her expression then became blank as she saw two men dressed a little differently from afar seemed to be staring at her and talking at the same time. Everyone else did the same thing now and then, but they seemed a little more suspicious. Remora, however, just ignored them and walked off to the center lobby from the port bow. As she walked off, she could hear running footsteps coming towards her from behind, and soon a voice.

"Hey wait!"

Remora slightly froze to his voice, for it didn't seem like a random stranger just calling out to her, yet it sounded like a certain someone that she met in illusion. _Is it...is it-_

Remora turned to find a boy who looked about her age stopping towards her once he caught up. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and looked like an active person. Perhaps the same man that she saw in her dream in experience to Zanarkand.

"T-Tidus!?"

"Wow. You know me, but we never met before. Really weird."

"Actually...I think we...I don't know. I had a dream before, and you were in it. And that's what you told me your name was."

"Ohh, so you met me in a dream. Even odder, considering anything in those can happen."

"Are you one of the blitzball players in the tournament here?"

"Yes I am, actually. I'm with the Besaid Aurochs."

"Didn't you used to play for a team called the Zanarkand Abes?"

When that question was asked, Tidus looked a little stunned and stood quiet for a moment. "Wait a minute...how much do you know about me?"

"Not much. Just your name and your old team, if that was a team you played in for real."

"Uhmm..yes, I used to play them too. You're a little mind reader, aren't you?"

"Naw, you just told me a lot in my dream." Remora smiled a bit.

Tidus chuckled a bit. "Well, it's odd how we met for a first, but I'm cool with it."

The two were soon accompanied by a little posse of other people, queer looking ones at that. She saw two other females and two other males. One of the woman was mostly in all black, and was slightly pale like Remora, but then again she looked like some kind of spell caster; a mage. One of the men...didn't look like a man at all. It was a tall bluish creature with hair of white, and most of the armor it wore was of either fur or leather. She then figured it was a Ronso, but it looked of no harm. The other man was tan and looked built, seeing a blue ball in his hands, she figured he was another blitzball player, with his orange hair in the air. The other girl looked a bit like Remora, but she had brown hair instead, and she too wore a dress of different patterns and the like. She was the one that Remora had second most wondered about.

"Ah...Remora, is it?" The girl in the white/blue dress asked.

"Um, yes, I am Remora."

"We were listening to you talk on that ship where Maester Mika rode on. You sound deep about this..."

"Well, I mean no harm to anyone here."

"Well, pardon me, but I must introduce myself. I'm Yuna, a summoner just like you. I know you're from another world, so you probably won't say much if I tell you I'm the daughter of High Summoner Braska; Lord Braska, everyone calls him, and he vanquished Sin years ago."

"He did?!"

Yuna giggled a bit. "Yes."

"Where is he now, if you don't mind me asking."

"...He's gone."

"Oh wow...I'm...sorry." Remora at this point felt as though she asked a bit too much.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but you came all this way by yourself?" The ember hair man asked.

"Well, technically. I got most of my help from Maester Seymour and a little bit more from the other two maesters. I came here from Macalania, and the people there were really helpful too."

"As much help as you get, as a summoner you're going to need more than that."

"Oh?"

"I see you don't have any guardians! _Nothing_ is safe without any around."

"I've been told that a couple of times. But it seems like no one is offering help, as much as they look like they want to."

Tidus busted right into the conversation. "Come with us, then! We're guarding Yuna here, and it shouldn't be too much work to do."

The lady in all black then came in. "You need to learn to think before you speak." Tidus then rubbed the back of his head, with a doubtful face.

"I'm Lulu, by the way. Don't take it the wrong way on how I just sounded, and we'd all want to offer our help, but we have to think about this for a moment. You're a new summoner, and it is a guardian's duty to protect one, but before we accept to that, I have a question. Back while you were talking to us all, you admitted you were from another world, and as trusting as you sound, you're not hiding anything from us, are you?"

"Of course not! Nothing common or personal."

Tidus blurted again. "Then it's settled! With us around you have nothing to fear!" Lulu had slightly glared at Tidus, but then looked at Remora and nodded with a small smile. Remora realized that the Ronso was still standing, staring at her, but once when he saw that she was staring back at him, he approached her and patted her head, making Remora chuckle a bit.

"Who is this?"

"This is Kimarhi. Don't worry, he's harmless...I think." Tidus introduced. Kimarhi stayed quiet though, continuing to attempt to comfort Remora.

"Does he talk."

"Sometimes, but it's a rare occasion. Oh, and I'm Wakka. You going to cheer on the Besaid Aurochs?!"

"You're on that team too?"

"I'm it's captain, actually. We've actually lost the tournament 4 times, but this year, we're guaranteed to obtain victory!"

"I wish you all the best of luck, then!"

* * *

"Y-Yuna, why are we running!?" Yuna was running around the halls of where the locker rooms were located, dragging Remora along with her from behind as their hands were in a tight knot.

"It's Sir Auron! There's this rumor that he's at the cafe, here in Luca!"

"Sir Auron?"

"He was once the guardian of my father. He's a legend to Spira!"

Their paces got slowed down once she reached an open door to the Besaid Aurochs locker room. Inside was Wakka and Tidus and a lot of other players.

"Tidus, there's a rumor that Sir Auron's here in Luca. Come check with us!"

"Auron's here? For real!?"

"Hold up, Tides. The game's about to start, are you gonna make it back, ya?" Wakka questioned.

"Give me a few minutes. I'll be back!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

* * *

The purpose was to go to the cafe, yet Yuna and Remora got distracted by alot of things in the silver city along the way. Tidus tried to teach them both on how to do his little role call whistle, yet they both had difficulty. Yet he promised them that he will continue to try and teach them during their journey together. The last stop they made before entering the cafe was at the center courtyard, and Tidus had some questions about Remora herself.

"So, Remora...this dream you had back at your home, you said that I told you that I was with the Zanarkand Abes. Did it take place in Zanarkand?"

"Yes. It did. It was a marvelous city too. Most of it was made of skyscrapers, bridges, and lanes. And the whole city was on top of the ocean, and had some beautiful waterfalls there too."

"Tidus told me about Zanarkand on the way here. It sounds exactly the way you put it also. We all should totally go there." Yuna replied cheerfully.

"If we can." Tidus added.

"Hmm? If we can? What do you mean?"

"...I'm not sure myself, but there's this rumor that Zanarkand was destroyed by Sin a thousand years ago, and now it's all in ruins. I don't want to believe it, but there are facts too."

Destroyed by Sin. That reminded Remora of the end of the dream, when it became a nightmare. Alot of unusual things did happen at the end. It could possibly be connected with what Tidus just explained.

"...Did Sin attack during a blitzball tournament at that time?"

Tidus then gaped at Remora. "Yeah...actually I was there! I think. Ya know, when you put it that way, it almost seems like I had a dream too. I was playing in the tournament, yet in the end, everything got destroyed, and I had to fight through a whole lot of sinspawn with Auron to try and escape."

"When I first realized Sin attacked, I think the whole stadium was cut in half and disintegrated by a giant blow, as well as everything else."

"You seem to know alot."

"Well now that you added all of that to it, I'm not sure if it was real or a dream anymore."

Yuna waved her hand a bit. "Excuse me if I'm interrupting, but the cafe's right over there." Yuna pointed to a little door that was lead by an arch like pathway covered in red carpet.

"Let's go in." Remora replied. They walked inside of the small lobby filled with alot of people of many sorts, yet when they walked and looked around, they could find no sign of Auron, despite that Remora didn't know what he looked like, so she would have to count on Yuna or Tidus to point him out. The door opened behind them and Kimarhi stepped inside behind them, probably to keep the two summoners safe.

"I don't see him." Yuna said doubtfully.

Remora did see something else though, two rather tall and built Ronso were facing each other, yet if you looked close enough you could see they were rolling their eyes towards Kimarhi.

"Say Kimarhi, do you know those two?"

Kimarhi said nothing but did walk towards them. Yuna approached Tidus to glance yet still saw no sign of anything serious.

"We're gonna look outside again." Yuna told him.

"Go on ahead." Tidus allowed.

* * *

Remora and Yuna exited the cafe stepping forward, the courtyard being unusually emptier than they last saw. Yuna had looked down at Remora's charm to find a suprising result.

"Remora, your charm is glowing."

Remora looked down to find her Yevon necklace to be flashing a red color instead of green that moment. She didn't know what it meant, but she suddenly had a dark feeling that they were both being watched, and clutched the charm tightly.

"Yuna...do you know if it's usual for some parts of Luca to be empty?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, this does seem a little strange, even though most of the people are at the stadium, there are projection screens everywhere to see the tournament from."

"Well, maybe we should look somewhere else-" Remora started, but once she took her first steps, strong hands grabbed both of her arms. She cried out as she was pulled into the attacker's body.

_"Going somewhere?"_


	12. Intruders

Remora and Yuna were surrounded by a whole flock of men in odd attire as two others held them down tightly. They both tried to break free, but lacked the strength to get out of their grasp.

"Don't work yourself. We're only using you as bait."

"Get the -- off me!" Remora cried out, yet it only gave her a gloved hand to cover her mouth. She muffled out many frantic screams, as did Yuna, as the men roughly escorted them away from the courtyard. Most of them paid no mind to the two girls, yet talked in their own manner of things.

"_Will they be here soon?"_

_"They'll make their own choice. Let's just hope they make the right one."_ The man chuckled as she whispered about to the other. Remora's throat gave out from all of the screaming, and she stayed silent and breathless, hoping the others were aware that she and Yuna were being taken away.

* * *

The group walked until they were around the port where everyone was dropped off by the boats. Remora closed her unrested eyes to find out the headache she had at first began to come back, yet she felt as though it was more than a headache. She felt as though something was trying to call her again, yet...it wasn't the same voice that had escorted her to Spira. It wasn't familiar either, but at that very moment, nothing seemed clear to her except she and Yuna were in danger and being held captive. They all approached a boat that seemed to be made out of mainly machina parts that were just imported. The boat was rather large, yet cargo and tons of machinery, and other men on guard of possible intruders took most of the space. The men that had Remora and Yuna in their arms stopped in front of a large iron door where other two men stood. Their arms slightly nudged at the summoner's backs, making them take an extra step forward. The hand that held Remora's mouth shut had slowly raised off of her, the man most likely knowing her throat was too tired to make another sound.

"Keep these two inside until the time is right."

Yuna slightly hesitated. "Until what?"

The man did nothing but smirk grimly, then him and the other man pushed them both towards the men in front of them as they then got hold of the girls to take them inside the ship, and the door shut and locked behind them. The men actually let go of the two summoners, and Remora leaned against the scrap walls holding her hand to her forehead, her headache feeling more intense than their trip here. Yuna noticed her distress and approached her with a concerned look.

"Are you alright?"

Remora blinked once. "I have a headache, and it feels worse than before. I never felt like this before."

"Well, the way you're describing it seems to sound like more than a headache." Yuna said. It wasn't till that moment that the two men that brought them inside were actually staring at Remora suspiciously.

"Is this the kind of thing your kind of people catch?" One of the men asked.

"I'm not telling." Remora replied, trying to ignore the approaching built figure, but suddenly a hand grabbed her chin to turn her head towards the stranger's.

"Well...if you keep secrets from Spira, then why should we trust you? You're from _another_ world. We should share the same knowledge."

"I don't know you, though." Remora sneered. The man then glanced at the chain hanging at Remora's neck, yet the charm was hidden in her dress.

"What's connected to that chain?" The man asked suspiciously. Remora glanced down where she could see the charm actually glowing green again. She stuttered for a moment, immediately covering the glowing green spot on her white silk, but the man noticed before she could cover it.

"Nothing of your concern." She replied.

"It's all of our concern." The man's hand left Remora's chin to quickly clutch her hand to pull it away, staring at the constant green glowing spot that appeared through her dress. "I see. Well, I'm going to have to see for myself."

One of his large hands went down dress to see if it could find the charm, but it suddenly slid right out as he cried out as through something just hit him. Hard. He fell to his knees as he held his head tight. Remora looked to see that Yuna had whacked him with her staff. The other man's eyes grew big as he saw that one of his enforcements was in pain.

"You two! Get over here!" He ran straight towards Yuna yet on the way, he was greeted with a gloved fist to send him down as well. The other man tried to crawl over to the iron door, and struggled to reach into his pocked to grab something. The voice in Remora's head returned, and she suddenly felt as though she wasn't herself anymore.

_Pain...so much pain...I want it._

Remora didn't seem to realize that she was acting on her own, yet she began to walk towards the man that still searched his pocket for some kind of tinker toy.

_I want it..._

The words echoed in Remora's head as her own hands reached out, about to grab hold of the man, so close to caress his irritated skin on his back, yet a startling blow outside the room had woken Remora up, and it startled Yuna as well. All was silent, too silent, yet the two summoners saw that the door that locked them all in had fallen off of its track, and the man leaning on it tumbled with it. Outside, they saw Tidus and the others staring back, looking anxious. The vision was slightly dark until Remora and Yuna stepped out onto deck. Tidus then ran towards them both as did the group behind him.

"Yuna! Remora!"

Yuna smiled brightly as Remora had dusted herself off of the foul dirt that clung to her from the many feelings of unknown men that tried to abduct her. Lulu glanced at them both.

"I hope you hurt them."

Yuna giggled. "A little bit."

"Why did they kidnap us?" Remora asked Tidus.

Tidus held out a little note for Remora to read.

_**We keep the summoners or you forfeit the game!**_

"So they were just using us as a cheat!" Remora realized, slightly aggravated. "But wait- aren't you supposed to be in the tournament now?"

"Wakka's in there right now, I'm about to go and help him and the team out."

Remora smiled, then saw that Lulu had leaned in to whisper something to Tidus, a bit loudly.

"_Don't you __**dare**__ let them wonder off on their own again, that is, if you're still a guardian._"

_"I know! Won't happen again. Promise."_

* * *

The game was midway over while Remora, Yuna, Lulu, and Kimarhi were left to watch Tidus and Wakka team up on a nearby screen they watched back at the cafe. Wakka actually got injured during part of the game, and that's when Tidus came it to replace him as captain temporarily. They were currently playing the Luca Goers in the finals, and they were two points behind, yet they were determined to catch up. After a few moments of playing, the game was actually halted because the captain, Tidus, had his place wanted. The screened rotated to show that Wakka was actually entering into the aqua globe towards the team players. The others didn't exactly know if his arm was healed completely or not, yet Wakka looked eager to blitz.

"They have to gain victory this tournament, don't you agree?" Remora asked Yuna.

Yuna nodded happily. "I'm sure that they can manage as long as they stick up for each other."

Lulu seemed to be more concerned about how Wakka seemed to be 'fondling' with the team before his arm got sprained. "This happens every time Wakka lets his guard down."

Remora blinked. "Let's make the best of this." It was a few moments later that the last minutes was going through on the clock, so the Besaid Aurochs had only that time to beat the Goers. The team seemed more determined and quick once Wakka joined back in, and they have improved on their techniques ever since. Ten seconds left and Tidus was holding the ball closing in on the other teams goal. He broke through two defenders, relieving the fans, to finally shoot. The clock reached zero, and the ball went through, the catcher unable to get a hold of it. The point was raised and the Besaid Aurochs scored 4 out of 3. Remora and Yuna both cheered in eagerness, Lulu sighed deeply relieved of all anxiety, and Kimarhi still watched the screen, showing no sign of emotion throughout.

"They did it! They won!" Remora shouted happily, clapping.

"They really did!" Yuna agreed.

"Practice makes perfect." Lulu said silently, yet she gave out a small smile. The rest of the people watching inside of the cafe, too, cheered on for the Auroch's victory. Everyone shouted and cheered for joy for the Besaid Auroch's first win. The screen rolled over so everyone was looking at Wakka's eager face, and Tidus approaching him from afar. As soon as they were neck and neck, they high fived each other, but suddenly the cheers were gone and the stadium all of the sudden echoed with screams, not of love but fear. Remora could have sworn she could hear some frightened cries outside the cafe as well, and something had rammed into the door from outside. Remora looked back at the screen to see that the crowd had frantically began to run around and out the stadium, and the aqua sphere was being invaded by fish looking creatures, while the crowd watching was being chased by monsters in hot pursuit of them. Yuna gaped at the sight in the screen, which had suddenly gone static and off the air after a few seconds.

_"Fiends!!"_ Someone had shouted from outside the cafe. Lulu and Kimarhi took a step forward towards the cafe entrance, but they looked back at Remora and Yuna. Lulu's face had no happiness to it.

"Stay close." She ordered. Remora nodded as the two walked towards the others until they were in a small group again. Kimarhi stepped forward to open the door, and once it was a bird like fiend came crashing down into the pavement in front of them. Not only that, but the entire city was being invaded; thousands of frantic endangered people running for safety away from the sudden catastrophe. Kimarhi stepped in front of the two gaping summoners for protection.

"Let's go!" Lulu shouted through the crowd as the group ran towards the path of the stadium. Remora went with them too, but her pace slowed down and it seemed as though time had frozen at the point when she found a surprising sight. She turned her head to find the other man she found in her dream of Zanarkand. Shades. Red long coat. Bottle hanging at the side. Silent stance. And he was holding a long blade. She didn't know him as much as Tidus, but it was all too much of a coincidence that both men existed in Spira yet in illusion on Earth. She was anxious to stop, to run to him and ask of his name, but knowing the danger that was all around her, she'd want to catch up with the group, who was a little bit distant from her that very time. Remora sighed to herself before she kept running along.

* * *

It was a long moment later before the group finally reached the stadium, where most of the fiends were. Some of them actually tried to attack the 2 guardians, but Kimarhi had stabbed them fiercely with a spear he carried along. Some sudden bursts of magic had fried the other monsters that tried to tread near; Remora figured it was from Lulu. Speaking of her, Lulu turned to head to the side to look straight at Remora.

"Remora, do you know how to summon yet?! We'll need your help, along with Yuna's!"

Remora nodded fast before she stood in the middle of the small group who was constantly being attacked. She rose her arms to energize her stance.

_Calling forth...Sh-_

Her concentration faded immediately as she suddenly heard something familiar to her calling, but it didn't sound like Yuna. A man's voice, from afar, had shouted loudly.

"Come, Anima!"

Remora had opened her eyes and turned to actually find Seymour once again, standing at the main stage of the stadium. The sky had gotten somewhat darker after a moment, and a void had opened up, sending a chain down to the center of the stadium, behind the aqua sphere, which was half disintegrated. Lulu, Kimarhi, and Yuna too, had halted their actions to see the sudden calling of the maester guado. The chain had clung onto something beneath the ground, or better yet, hell. The crowd continued to panic, but Remora had heard some sudden outbursts from the crowd.

_"What is that!?" _

_"Is it another fiend!?" _

_"Don't we have enough danger as it is!?" _

A creature became visible as the chain rose from out the ground. It was like a giant corpse, wrapped completely of dreaded cloth and held together with heavy chains. Remora was a bit frightened at first, but a sudden flash entered her mind, as well as words.

_More...pain...I have come for you my liege._

Remora then was back to reality, dumbfounded but then figured it was the words of the beast in front of her, Anima. It lowered its head back as a sudden energy charge ran through its eye. Once it was released, a prowling fiend suddenly had been vanquished. Remora's eyes widened at the sudden burst, but there was more to come. Anima had done the same thing once again to yet make another fiend disappear, possibly two at once. From this, some of the crowd had began to stop to view the beast for themselves. Whispers and fast talks had ran through also.

_"It's...saving us!" _

_"It must be an aeon..." _

_"We're saved!"_

Anima kept beaming, and fiends quickly vanished and bursted in defeat. So little was left in little time from the attacks from Anima. The last fiend that quickly depleted had almost reached the crowd. Some people were still left to cower a bit, but everything was very quiet, and the crowd gathered around to view the beast, the aeon that had protected them, they assume. Staring right through the aqua sphere, Anima had done one last cry before staring back at the crowd looking agile. Remora was in great awe of the aeon, but she noticed that behind Anima, Seymour still stood, staring at the awestruck crowd of people. He then closed his eyes and opened out his arms as though he wanted to gain praise. Lulu could see Remora staring at Seymour as though she just saw a ghost.

"...Remora..would you like to speak with Seymour?"

Remora had wondered at first on how Lulu knew what she was thinking, but then she thought that Lulu saw her expression, the way she stared at the maester. Remora slowly nodded, then ran around the stadium until she reached Seymour. She slowed down to a steady walk as she reached the stairs that led to where he stood. Seymour turned to find Remora approaching him. His smirk was filled with determination.

"So...you've seen Anima's power."

"It...it was so powerful." Remora nearly stuttered. A long hand had reached to rest on her shoulder.

"As much as an aeon would need practice to become stronger, I assure you, I am of no higher rank than you."

Remora was silent for a moment. She had to prepare Shiva for the worst to come also beside herself. The hand on her shoulder trailed until it was fingering around with the ruby ends of her hair.

"You too, will need practice, but be in no rush. Everything needs time."

The hand had slid from her space, and Remora noticed that Seymour was looking over at where Lulu, Kimarhi, and Yuna stood, and Wakka had joined them a moment ago while she was talking with Seymour from what she figured.

"Well, I'm glad you found yourself some guardians. You'll need them on your travels." Seymour nodded before turning his head somewhere else.

"Will we meet again, Seymour?" Remora asked. Seymour turned back towards her and smiled.

"Guaranteed."

* * *

"Seymour's aeon...it...was so powerful." Yuna said, still a little bit in awe from the scene.

"That reminds me, I never got a chance to ask him how long he's been a summoner. Or anything." Remora said, sighing a bit. Momentarily, the sun had began to set, and the group was later greeted again with the return of Tidus, and the man with the red coat. Yuna gasped.

"Sir Auron!"

Remora had blinked, beaming as well. "Auron?"

Auron slowly turned his head towards Remora as soon as he was around the whole group. She couldn't tell if he was smiling or not since the top collar of his coat did cover half of his face. "I see you were heeding my words."

Remora gaped. "Wait...heeding? That was YOU!?" Auron laughed at her surprise.

"If it weren't for me guiding you up to here, you'd already be dead."

Remora slightly scowled, yet she then knew it was Auron that helped her throughout as well, so she had to give him a little credit.

"Anyway...I need to ask something of Yuna...I would like to be your guardian." Yuna's eyes widened at his request. Everyone was staring at her, eager for her decision, even Remora, even though she knew only so much about Auron.

"I would be honored to have you as my guardian." Yuna decided.

"So it's settled." Auron said, pleased. There were multiples as chatter in the group, but at that point, the only thing that Remora could hear was her own questions and thoughts. She walked over to the balcony to see the view of the city beneath her and the ocean ahead of her. _That fiend raid...was it because of Sin?_ She'd figured if Sin were part of the doing of the attack, it would have attacked by itself instead of raiding it with many other species of monsters. Compared to Seymour, Remora still felt like a beginner, but his words ran through her mind like a snake.

_I am of no higher rank than you._

It didn't seem like it, especially for a maester too. But it seemed like no matter how strong or weak a summoner is in Spira, you get the same amount of praise from everyone. Remora knew she had to learn that.

_Stay out of trouble_. Auron's voice greeted her.


	13. Secrets

It was a sunny yet sweltering morning back at Siren City. The rays ran through Fang's curtains going directly to touch her hair, leaving a blood red shine to it. Fang, at that moment, woke up, and slowly flipped over on her back to see the sun's light greeting her the unpleasant way. She forced herself to sit up to close her blinds behind the curtains so too much light wouldn't get inside her room. Yawning dramatically, she brushed her hair out of her face, seeing that it had grown a little, and the blonde ends of her hair were fading a little, so she'd have to apply more yellow. Her hair reminded her a lot about Remora as well, since it was their idea when they were little to dye their hair the same color but in opposite styles. What Fang wouldn't give just to see at least one of Remora's hairs still in the city. She turned towards her table, after putting on a black spaghetti tank, and for a moment had been frightened, because the letter she wrote was gone.

"Wha-...where'd it go!?"

Fang was the only one in the house last night, and she didn't move it, so it was all so sudden to her that it just disappeared. What really made her wonder was that there was another note there, one she didn't write. She took off her sunglasses- for the fact that before the letter-disappearing shock she was going to head out- and unraveled the note and read slowly.

_Remora's life is not lost...yet._

_If you want to know what happened to her_

_and want to know where she is currently_

_and why she is in the midst of upcoming danger_

_meet me outside of the downtown library._

_**tonight**_

_at midnight._

* * *

The group of the guardians and the two summoners walked down a long road surrounded by plains and ruins of old statues. From what Remora heard, they were currently on the Mi'ihen Highroad. The place was currently popular because a warrior named Mi'ihen fought and died on the very ground, therefore the place was named after him. And now the place is a good place for relaxing, but mainly for chocobo riding. Apparently the chocobo's have made new territory, and everyone seems to respect that and take good care of them.

"Say...has any of you ridden a chocobo before?" Remora asked curiously. Yuna was the first to answer.

"I have. When I was little, actually. It's really fun. But you have to watch out for what chocobo you want to ride. Not every single one in Spira is tamed."

"I see. They all seem so big for birds. The only ones we have back at Earth like these are ostriches."

Tidus glanced at Remora as though he just seen a ghost. "Ostrich!? What in the world is that?" He had laughed at the name. Remora too gave out a few chuckles.

"Big birds...only not here. But they're a little bit similar to chocobo's. But you can't ride them if that's what you mean." Remora replied laughing. Just as they were conversing, two ladies riding on chocobos were heading the groups' direction. They slowed down as soon as they were a few feet close to them. They both looked like leaders of something, since they looked a little different than the regular women around.

"Ah, Lady Yuna and Remora, is it?"

Both Remora and Yuna nodded to the question a 'yes'. The woman continued to speak.

"It is an honor to meet you both here. I am Elma, captain of the Chocobo Knights."

The other lady spoke then. "And I'm Lucil, their co-captain."

"Ah, hello then. Are you both doing something here in particular?" Remora asked.

Elma nodded. "We're on patrol in the Highroad. You see, there's been this report of a large fiend prowling around that preys on chocobos."

"Oh my! It eats them!?"

"Unfortunately...and we don't want it to be near any of the locals here either." Lucil said with a small sigh.

"That's terrible...then why would the chocobo's make home here?"

Elma shook her head without an answer, yet she looked pitied. "But anyhow, we must continue our patrol. It's been nice talking to you both."

Remora nodded with a smile as the two woman rode off to be on guard of the Highroad. The group, too, had kept on walking. Tidus, unusually, seemed kind of giddy.

"A fiend that eats chocobos...we should go look for it, shouldn't we?"

"Maybe...but we shouldn't put Yuna or Remora at risk." Lulu replied. Remora beamed at her.

"Well, we were alone in that ship back at Luca and we knocked out two of the men that tried to get us." Remora said.

"This is different." Auron replied. "A large fiend, mind you; one that eats chocobos, can put you in more risk than any number of ordinary men."

Remora looked the other direction. Auron sometimes made her feel like she was overconfident, especially compared to Tidus. She remembered his words before they departed Luca. _Stay out of trouble._ She thought he had a lot of nerve. But once she found out that it was him all along that guided her this far, she felt that he was only trying to protect her, so she might have been a small burden. Yet, it wouldn't get to her that easily. They highroad was rather long, and sunset was coming nearby. Lulu told them a few seconds ago that there was an agency nearby that they could rest at.

"Another agency...maybe they have another Al Bhed Primer that I can look at."

"You've been reading those?" Wakka replied, sounding a little surprised.

"Yes. Ever since I got here, I've met a lot of people that knew or was Al bhed, and I couldn't recognize what they said since. Right now, I only know one letter that's English."

"You do know that the men that kidnapped you and Yuna were Al Bhed, don't ya?"

"They were?" Remora asked, slightly gaping.

"Yep. Those people are always up to no good."

Lulu sighed, seeming to be aggravated by Wakka's disapproval. "Not all Al Bhed in Spira are bad, Remora. No worries. Wakka has this...grudge against them."

"It's not a grudge! It's just that-..."

Lulu huffed, getting tired of Wakka's stand ups. "Do whatever you want to gain knowledge of Spira, Remora. No one's stopping you."

* * *

The sun was setting by the time that the group had reached the agency. Tidus, Auron, and Lulu were already inside. But Kimarhi, Yuna, and Remora were still outside. The two summoner sat next to each other staring out where the ocean was, however, was making a little 'time capsule' for anyone to see in the future. Remora was sitting quietly as Yuna made her little story recording on the sphere. Remora has only been in a few places in Spira, and they were all so beautiful. It disappointed her that Sin tries constantly to destroy it all. Remora kept on gazing at the setting sun through what looked like pieces of ruins in the ocean in front of her, and the voices outside of her began to fade. She almost felt as though she were going to fall asleep right at that spot, from all of the sudden stillness of reality.

_"Remora?"_

Remora blinked, and had a blank face. She looked next to her to find a curious Yuna staring at her.

"Are you tired?"

"...Maybe. I'm not sure. I just never felt this peaceful before."

"Has it ever been this way on Earth?"

Remora didn't expect Yuna to ask that question, yet possibly, she could be as interested in Earth as Remora is in Spira. "Yeah. There are some nice places to relax there too. Earth is kind of similar to Spira...only there's only one type of human...and there's no Sin...but, it has some cities, some countries that are just as beautiful as the ones here."

"But you'd rather be here?"

Remora was silent for a moment. "It's not that, but it kind of is that. I'll just say, Spira's kind of my dream paradise. Only now I realize it's not a dream. I've been learning about Spira since I was only a child, whether it was from me or if my mom read about it...I never knew the day that I would actually be here would come so soon. But...I want to stay longer. I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"Do you think...your family and friends miss you?"

"...Yeah. I know they do. And...I miss them too." Remora said that with a straight face, but she suddenly felt a vibe of depression, and she could have sworn that she felt a tear run down her face. She was right since Yuna leaned over to wipe it off. Remora turned to find her smiling.

"It's alright. It's not like this was the last time you could ever meet or talk to them again. I know what it's like."

Remora thought that Yuna was just trying to comfort her, but she remembered what she said when Yuna introduced herself more thoroughly in Luca. "...High Summoner Braska?"

Yuna nodded. "As much as people think he's lost. I can somehow always feel like he's near, watching over me. People always told me they wished he'd came back, wished they could hold his hand one more time. But to me, he doesn't feel missing at all. Yet, you say you'll only be her temporarily, but not until we complete our tasks; as summoners."

Remora seemed awestruck to the way Yuna described her feelings, it made her feel a little comfortable herself.

"You're really confident about this..."

"Yeah. But no worries, as long as you're in Spira, we'll be your friends; your family."

Remora smiled at Yuna's statement as she continued to look ahead of her, until they were both greeted by Tidus's voice.

"Hey, what'cha both up to?"

"Just talking." Yuna replied.

"It's getting late. We should head inside now."

"Alright." Remora stood up as she took one last glance at the calm sea before departing for rest.

* * *

Everything was pitch black when Remora woke up, or at least that what she thought she did. When she opened her eyes, she was just in a void. Nothing about her seemed to have changed; she was still in her garments and her hair was in the same style as before. The only thing unusual was that there were two stinging scratch marks on her neck, as if a fiend had swiped at her, yet she wasn't attacked recently.

"Is anyone here? Hello!?" She called out into the darkness. She was greeted with maniacal laughing, it nearly frightened her. But then she saw a familiar face, one she seemed to have kept running into.

"Seymour?!" Remora walked out closer to find Seymour standing there as well. He did nothing but stare at her, staring deep daggers into her eyes, and his smile was a little frightening. She ran up to him, concerned.

"Seymour...where am I? Are we dreaming?" The only reply that she got was a large hand that caressed her scratches on her neck. Seymour lowered his head till he was leveled with her ear.

_"I want...I want you to be happy here, Remora." _

"Huh?" Remora backed her head away for a moment. "But I am happy. What would make you think that I-"

_"Since I was the one that brought you into all of this, I am responsible for taking care of you."_

Remora's shoulders were greeted by two large hands, the nails slightly poking at her back.

"You were concerned for me all along?" Remora wanted to know what Seymour was thinking, even if it were just a dream.

_"You can trust me, Remora. Trust me to answer all of your questions and bring you your needs." _

"What...you don't have to do all of this just for me. I have guardians and all. I don't want you to overwork yourself, especially as you are right-"

Seymour cut her off as he almost yanked her closer to him, Remora seeing that he seemed more towering up close. She looked up to see if he was really serious or not, but once her face was tilted upward, she was greeted with a warm kiss, his lips introducing themselves to hers. Her eyes widened as she felt shocked at first and even had an urge to push away from him, but his grasp was strong and somehow he relaxed her. Seymour's hands slipped down from her shoulders and slid down to her waist, grasping it tightly. She had felt a warmth inside her that made her feel more confident about everything. After a moment, the kiss broke, and Remora had looked at Seymour in a different way.

"Seymour...what do you really think of me?"

He replied by embracing her, her face to his large chest. She stared at the inked design of the two lions on his chest for a moment before closing her eyes, feeling slightly relaxed.

_"Remora...there is another role you have to accomplish here for Spira...for me." _

"What is it?"

_"You will help me...become S-" _

* * *

A sudden flash. Remora opened her eyes to find herself still in bed. The sun shined through the window next to her as she flipped over, shocked to find Jeckt standing in her room, leaning at her door. And she wore no garments underneath her sheets. She gasped, sitting up straight yet covered herself with the sheets.

"What are you doing here!?" She nearly screamed. Jeckt had laughed, not leaving his spot.

"I have some news for you."

"This better be important." Remora hissed. Jeckt pointed at the counter next to Remora, showing a folded piece of paper, still in good shape apparently. Remora blinked at it.

"Where did it come from?" But as she turned to face Jeckt again, he vanished. Remora looked all around then, making sure he wasn't just being sneaky, but all was quiet then. She opened the note, reading it out loud.

_Remora…I don't know where you are, and I'm not even sure if you're going to get this…but…everyone misses you. It's dreadful in Siren City without you, and night time isn't as fun as it used to be. Not even my other friends can cheer me up. Hopefully, you're not gone forever. I'm not the one to believe in miracles, but it sure would be one if you were to come back one day; you always knew I liked surprises, and you do too. I would know because, I've known you since we were in preschool, and I was the only one that could understand you. Now I understand that sometimes, if you think too much, you'll get yourself into trouble, just like you are right now. Well, I'm not really sure if you are or not, but I know I am, and so are the other people here that miss you to death. If you have any soul left, you'll apologize for what you've done to us. Farewell…but not __goodbye__.'_

Remora recognized that kind of talk from anywhere. It was Fang. Her voice read the letter in her mind as Remora read it out loud. She sighed deeply, rubbing her eyes as they were dry, yet got a little wet from a few tears that builded up. From reading the letter, she slightly regretted leaving home so suddenly and without telling anyone. She wish that she could tell everybody, but she hoped they knew that they had to wait just a little longer. For now, Spira needed her.


	14. Assault

'_Kyyt lyhrurk, somdylih! Dnum um ayoh x__**a**__giob s__**a**__cc!'_

Remora groaned as the bell and Al Bhed voice ran through her room, waking her up. She didn't exactly know if everyone was waiting on her or not. When she had encountered Jeckt two hours ago, she had zoned off again after reading the letter. She sat up and brushed her slightly damp hair out of her face, realizing she was sweating while she was last asleep. Fixing her hair, she continued to wonder what her dream that night was all about. Certainly not a coincidence; at least that's what she thought. She had to admit, she thought Seymour was just a regular yet important person to Spira as much as she was, but after the dream, some hidden soft spots were exposed to her.

_Will this...happen in the future?_ She didn't know what to think then, as it was one of the hundreds of questions she decided to ask herself. But it was obviously personal, so she wouldn't ask anyone else. Setting it aside for the day, she continued to prepare herself for the rest of her journey.

* * *

Remora stepped through the patterned doors to find Auron standing at her side once she was outside. He stared out into the pastured and ocean at first, but then his head slowly turned, his eyes showing no emotion as they stared right through hers, as though he was trying to read her mind, which almost made Remora shiver.

"So...he was here."

"He?"

"...Jeckt."

The sound of the name made Remora huff a bit. "...Yes, he was here..."

Even Auron understood Remora's scorn. "He is a mystery sometimes. I don't really know if he's an enemy or a friend."

Remora had gulped. She wondered if telling him about the time she saw him on Earth would make him more worried or just talk more about him. Auron turned his head to face hers, seeing that she was a little pale.

"Jeckt…He was on Earth at one time too."

Auron's eyes widened for a second from hearing her statement.

"It was two days ago before I got here. I was at the library trying to look at more stuff about Spira, if they had anything. They did, and one of the books came with this charm." Remora pulled her Yevon charm necklace from out of her dress to show it to the suspicious cloaked schemer. "I think there's something about it that not even I know about, but it's helped me a bit, I think. A moment later was when I saw Jeckt; he said he was trying to warn me not to meddle with other worlds, better yet, his 'hometown'. Yet, I'm not sure if I listened or not. Your voice guided me here in the first place. I'm glad I'm here, but yet I still continue to wonder if I should have stayed."

Auron was silent and Remora could nearly hear him breathing. Remora turned to look at his face, and his was filled with determination.

"So…the first time that you saw Jeckt…was in your own hometown."

Remora nodded slowly, clueless of what he might say or do next. So far, she and him were the only ones that actually talked about Jeckt (and Fang too, but she's not here…), and she wondered if the convos about him were to be kept to themselves. Auron had tilted Remora's chin up with two fingers, and stared daggers through her eyes; it nearly frightened her.

"Listen to me and listen well. No one, I mean _no one_, can find out that Jeckt has been on Earth. If someone else finds out, who knows what they'll try to do in order to get to you. They would kill in order to find out where you're really from. I would know."

"But…I'm just a girl. How many people in Spira are trying to find out my personal information?!"

"As many as there are suspicions roaming about if you're really promising peace to Spira or not."

Remora's eyes widened a bit. "But...what- some people still don't trust me?"

"Everybody's not trusted by somebody. But in this case, unfortunately, no, you're still in probation."

Auron's finger left Remora's chin, leaving Remora in a bit of a questioned state. She could hear a bit of chatter inside, guessing everyone was ready to depart.

"Let's head inside. They're waiting." Auron stated as he went on ahead back inside the agency. Remora followed him quietly from behind. As they stepped in, everyone else was in different corners of the room. Remora noticed there were a few other strangers inside too. One of them, a tannish looking man with strong blonde hair, had stepped up to her smiling confidently.

"**A**n, xicsyli dy Spira!"

Remora blinked. "Excuse me?" The man had given a look as though he just woken up startled and chuckled a bit.

"Ah, pardon me, but my Al Bhed slips out from time to time."

"It's alright."

"But anyway, what I said was 'Welcome to Spira'. I have heard of your arrival some time ago."

"Oh, thank you. I'm Remora; a new summoner here, to protect Spira."

"My name is Rin, I'm the manager of all of the Al Bhed travel agencies. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Umm...how many agencies are there in Spira."

"Ah, tons, my dear! But considering most of them will be run by Al Bhed employees, I think this will be of great use to you."

Rin turned to take a book facing back off of a nearby table. Brushing off the cover, thought it barely had any dust on it, he handed it to Remora. Taking it, she saw it was Volume II of the Al Bhed Primers.

"Thank you." Remora grinned. She flipped the pages, past the introduction, to find her next letter.

**B **-- **P**

"I consider you already know the first letter?" Rin asked. Remora nodded and put the book in her bag.

"I wish you luck on your travels." Rin then stated, doing the prayer routine towards her. Remora was about to do the same right back at him, but he heard a few strange noises from the back, possibly behind the agency, and then a scream.

"Someone help! The chocobos!"

Remora and the others immediately stared at the front door from where the frantic voice came. The others ran outside, but Remora got delayed a little from Rin.

"Take this with you. There is a ferocious fiend out there." Rin handed Remora a bottle, and the liquid inside was green instead of blue, a little different from the potions that she had received from O'aka, yet it'd probably be useful. Remora nodded and smiled back at Rin as she ran outside with the others. When she got out, they were all looking past her, but not inside of the agency, above it. She reached their distance and turned to look their direction, and in her shock, there was a giant fiend right on top of the agency, a kind of creature that she never saw before, yet it was quite a disgusting sight, and to add to the shock, there was a frightened chocobo in it's large clutches, desperate to escape. Everyone backed up a little, seeing that the fiend had noticed them in an instant, and jumped down to the ground, sending a shake through their feet. The group got in their defensive position as a brutal fight was likely to start.

"Everyone, be on your guard." Tidus had commanded, then the group and the fiend collided into battle.

* * *

The battle was a little edgy; **literally** edgy. From where the group fought, they'd be constantly pushed towards the edge of a cliff. Luckily, no one fell, and they managed to vanquish the beast. What really relieved Remora was that the chocobo was safe now. She then knew what it felt like to rescue the life of an endangered race; human or monster. The group walked along the path after being nearly attacked by many people that were cheery that the prowling chocobo eating fiend was now gone. From what they told the group, it was only a short distance to the southern gate towards what they called the 'Mushroom Rock Road'. They were right, the distance seemed short compared to how much they had to walk to get to the agency from Luca. They were following a little leafy pathway until they found an open area that lofts of people were hanging around, some even looked like guards. Once Remora took her first step, something had made her suddenly alert, as if something had just stung her mind trying to tell of something near. Remora looked around, and didn't see anything out of the ordinary, that was, until she saw this woman and an oddly dressed man talking to one of the guards. Something about her seemed eerie to Remora, yet she looked like she was in a bit of a fix as the group approached her. Tidus looked a bit surprised and bummed at the same time.

"Oh, it's _her_ again."

"Again?" Remora questioned. The woman turned as if she were being spied on; although she was half right. Her face wasn't too happy either. She groaned.

"You all again." She stared back at everyone but then saw Remora. She blinked for a moment, then smirked.

"My name is Dona. I take it you're the new girl?"

Remora stuttered for a moment, but then regained herself. "Yes, I'm Remora."

"So I hear. I too am a summoner." Dona had mumbled something that Remora couldn't hear, probably wouldn't bother wanting to. "And _this_," Dona had stepped next to the large pale man. "is Barthello, my guardian."

"Not to interrupt or anything, but is there a problem here at the gate, ya?" Wakka asked suddenly.

Dona sighed slightly. "It's this new thing they're doing at the Rock Road called 'Operation Mi'ihen', and only officials and participants can go through. They won't let us pass."

"Oh really?" Tidus said, kind of slyly. Then he had ran off to where the guard stood, leaving the others with Dona.

"So, _Remora_. This Earth of yours, how did you get from there to all the way here?" Dona's lips stretched into a smirk of determination. All Remora did however was shrug. "You can tell me. We're both summoners, right? I'm excellent on keeping secrets."

"Sorry...but that's personal." Remora replied. Her eyes slid to the side to look at Auron, who was staring off somewhere else, seeming to be not into the conversation. She had figured more about what he told her back at the agency, she figured that he wanted her to be sure of his warning so that he didn't have to remind her again, and his current ignorance was one of his factors that he expected her not to share any of her info about anyone. It slightly frightened her. Dona rolled her eyes at her response, and then Tidus ran back to the group after a couple of minutes.

"It's true! They won't let anyone unauthorized pass the gate until the operation's over." He stated.

The group looked at each other as though there was a mystery on the case. Yuna had looked beyond the gate.

"Then...how do we get through?" She asked. There was a moment of silence, until a couple of footsteps were heard behind the group.

"Is there a problem?" _That voice..._Remora thought. Her heart suddenly raced as she and the others turned to find Seymour and two...Guado behind them. Remora tried exceedingly hard not to blush.

"Ah- Maester Seymour." Yuna said, surprised. Seymour glanced at the two young summoners, smiling as though he knew something deep about them.

"Can I be of any help to you all?"

Remora figured that she needed to speak. "This gate is off limits to anyone unauthorized. They won't let us pass."

Seymour 'hmm'ed for a moment, but then he faced his direction towards the guard. "Wait here." Then he and the two following Guado had moved towards the gate. Remora stared at Seymour walking off as one of her recent questions appeared in her head once more. _Does Seymour...have feeling for me?_ Remora thought that she was thinking out loud for a moment, because Yuna glanced at her the moment the thought vanished.

"Did you say something?"

"Ah- No, I guess I was thinking out loud."

"Anything in particular?"

Remora wondered if she could trust Yuna enough to describe her dream to her, yet began to think how personal that may be as well.

"No...nothing important."

Seymour walked back with his two followers, a smirk on his face.

"You all can go through now. The Mushroom Rock Road is ahead this way."

"Thank you, Seymour." Remora said gratefully. The group walked on ahead, but Remora had stopped walking forward when she noticed that Seymour was staring at her as though he were trying to read what she was thinking.

"Yes?"

"You looked concerned about something."

"Well…"

"Anything I can help you with?"

Remora wouldn't dare to tell Seymour just yet about the dream that she had, figuring that it was too early. She was really hoping that she wasn't blushing, especially with how slightly light her skin was.

"It's personal. But…something is bothering me, and…I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" Seymour's eyes got just a bit bigger from what Remora could tell. She hoped that he wouldn't know what she was really talking about.

"Well…last night…I had this dream…and I was wondering…were you trying to give me a message?"

"What kind?"

"I'm not sure. This is all confusing me."

Seymour walked to her side until they were side by side. Remora didn't flinch.

"It'll all end soon. All you need to focus on is defeating Sin. We will talk later."

"When?" Remora actually wanted to talk to Seymour more about her role, so she was hoping soon.

"It will actually be quite soon actually. You see, the Mushroom Rock Road is going through a mission called 'Operation Mi'ihen'; and Maester Kinoc and I will be one of it's hosts. And we actually need you, Yuna, and your guardians help with this."

"What is the operation's purpose?"

"To attempt to break Sin apart, of course. It's rather risky, but with enough people, we might succeed. I will tell you more when you all arrive."

* * *

The Mushroom Rock Road wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to tread to Remora. There were a lot of fiends around, rock based or others that could turn you into rock. But they managed to get through. It seems everyone was right though; there were a lot of soldiers and gate keepers nearby, as well as captains from different armies; joining together she would guess.

"Hmm…that reminds me…where's Dona?"

"Back there I guess. We were the only people aloud to go through here." Tidus said, sounding a little amused. Some of the people around guided the group to the main site, and a lot of places were off limits. Remora saw that Lucil and Elma were on their way to the battleground too. A lot of warriors were. The group had arrived at the panel which rose them to the path of where most of the people got prepared. Remora could have sworn she saw this nasty creature being kept in a cage. Auron noticed her disgust and elaborated.

"Before you came with us, while we were traveling, we encountered some Sinspawn."

"Sinspawn?"

"Pieces of Sin scattered all over Spira." Auron pointed to the cage where the unusual beast was being kept. "And that's one of them in that cage."

"Are they just as bad as the whole thing?" Remora asked. Auron stayed quiet, so she figured that they were. Small pieces of a big problem all have the same quality.

The group stopped walking once they reached the resting areas where Maester Kinoc had stood. Remora guessed that he was waiting for them too. The whole place looked as though they were getting ready for a war.

"Welcome, all of you." Kinoc greeted. Remora turned to find Seymour already around yet his back was turned, watching the large dark sea in front of the battle ground with his Guado guardians side by side to him.

"So…this 'Operation Mi'ihen'…what part do we play in all this?" Remora asked curiously.

"Ah, Lady Remora, it's an pleasure to meet you again." Kinoc had bowed, but then he turned to the battleground and pointed towards the sea. "We're planning on attacking Sin, with all we've got. At least to weaken it. And with the you two summoners on our side, our luck will most likely double the chances of beating it."

"But...we can't beat Sin without the Final Summoning." Yuna replied.

"Indeed, yet like I said, we could possibly weaken it. That would buy Spira some time away from Sin's tragic ways." Kinoc paused for a moment, but then looked towards Auron with surprise. "Ah, Sir Auron. It's an honor to see you again." Auron said nothing, but his eyes did roll to the corners to look at Kinoc. "Tell me, what have you been doing for the last 10 years?"

Auron closed his eyes slowly. "Doing a favor.". Remora had a feeling she shouldn't be in the conversation between the two, so she turned to look back at the cage with the squirming sinspawn inside of it. She wondered truly how most of these men had the guts to even go near it. She then turned towards Seymour, when she then remembered that he said that they'd talk more once they both arrived. Walking over to him, he didn't turn until he heard his name called out.

"Seymour." Remora said, almost too quietly. His head turned to where their eyes met.

"I see you remembered what I had told you back at the highroad."

"Yes."

"Well, if you're still confused, I will tell you more."

* * *

It had only been a few minutes since Seymour gave a more decent explanation about Operation Mi'ihen to Remora. She was a little bit relieved that she and the other summoners weren't the only ones attempting to destroy the catastrophe they call Sin. It was nearly sunset and the waters of the sea were more rough than usual. It slightly reminded her of the sea waters that she saw in her dream of Zanarkand and it's blitzball tournament. She had done the prayer bow to Seymour before going back to where her guardians stood. She was going to say something to Yuna at first, but then someone at shouted; she was guessing in Al Bhed accent, because the voice was a little inarticulate.

_"Sin!" _

Everyone in the whole area had turned towards the sea. The person who shouted was right. There was an enormous figure in the water, with a very odd pattern spreading out towards the shore. Remora saw that a whole bunch of knights below them were already in their battle positions, and as Sin rose slowly out of the water, the captains that were one level above them had fired their cannons, constantly breaking off pieces of blubber off of the beast, if that's what it _really _was. Everyone in the mid level, including Remora, Yuna, and the guardians, had all got in an offense position, only to find that the Sinspawn in the cage was going slightly berserk. In a moment, it had actually broke free, aiming peril towards the group that faced it's agony. Remora slightly panicked as she saw it neared towards them, but seing that her guardians were around to stick up for each other, she then had a ray of hope.

* * *

Everyone was nearly beat from trying to rid the Sinspawn. Unfortunately, it still lived, but it seemed to be greatly weakened. She looked back at the sea to find that most of the people fighting back at Sin were losing miserably, and fatally. Some of them were being blown back by sudden rays spearing out at the pores. The horror of it all lasted in her sight for a moment, but then she heard a few booming noises nearing towards her from behind, and then a frantic voice.

"Remora, look out!"

It was Yuna's voice. Remora turned around to find that the Sinspawn was nearing towards her, a disgusting face was shown towards her, killing its intent, it's ordeal. It was hard enough to beat it as a team, and she felt helpless alone. The only thing behind her was the edge of the cliff she stood frantic on. The seas were at their worst, and so were the people fighting in it. She had figured the beast was an inch away from beating her off the land, but a moment had passed and something seemed to be stalling. She turned around, curious if the beast was distracted, clueless, or whatever else was possible. Instead, to her surprise, she saw Seymour, holding its destructive arm back away from her. She saw his face was filled with struggle and determination. Yuna must have been a target too, since she was on the other side of the Sinspawn. He glanced at her to see her amazement and ordered.

"Remora, Yuna, behind me!"

"Uh- Right…!" Yuna replied. Remora did the same, but they were actually side by side only a foot away from Seymour. So Remora figured it was up to the three of them to finish it off.

* * *

Despite that the monster was weakened, fighting the sinspawn with Seymour made it look so easy. The war below them had stalled for some reason, but most of the warriors stated that they were going to try and split Sin into two. Everyone and everything had settled down, but the tensions were still very high. Yuna, Remora, and Seymour gathered to the edge of the cliff to get a better look at what they were planning.

"They're going to try and wear Sin down with a beam." Seymour stated.

"What!? That won't work!" Yuna cried out. She suddenly seemed desperate, knowing that the people inside of the cannon control room were most likely putting their lives at risk. Remora beamed as she saw the sudden sparkle ray shoot straight out like a flash of lightning towards Sin, who had a barrier surrounding it. From what everyone saw, the barrier was looking to burst, being beat down by the massive blasting. Everyone gathered around the edges to get a better look. The more the barrier shrunk, the more anxious Yuna looked. Remora walked closer next to her to try and comfort her, but then something went wrong; **excruciatingly **wrong. The shield was to its last bit until a sudden piece of it expanded towards the land. Out of question, the barrier suddenly worked like a mirror, sending a beam back to the cannon, shooting right through it. There were a large amount of gasps as the whole contraption disintegrated into debris, into the raging waters. It looked as though Yuna's concern had no doubts, that there had been a table turner for _everything_. As everyone watched the destroyed machinery fall apart, they were unaware that Sin was about to do an all-out attack. The barrier had regained its size, but suddenly burst into a full circular ray of energy, blowing everything away, including the people on every levels of the valley, including Remora and the guardians. Everything that had went into plan had suddenly went into a deep failure.

_A flash…_

_Remora…_

_Auron…Auron, is that you?_

_Yes…_

_Am I dead, or unconscious…? _

_Neither. _

_What just happened?_

_You were almost intoxicated. Jeckt almost absorbed you._

_Wait…Jeckt? Jeckt wasn't here. _

_He was. In a different form._

_What form?_

_Sin._

_Sin?! What are you trying to say? _

_Sin is Jeckt. Jeckt is Sin. _

_That can't be! _

…

_Auron!? _

_But it is, whether we like it or not._

_How do you know all of this!? _

_That's to be left unsaid. _

_Please. The truth! Where is Jeckt? What is he!?_

_Sin._


	15. Friends

Remora felt as though she awoken from a very distant dream. When her eyes opened, she was still on the battleground of Operation Mi'ihen, only on the bottoms where the oceans waters met the sand. The water sounded, and felt, more cooler as the tides had hit her hand. She sat up to see that there was a small bleeding scratch on her finger, but nothing too serious. She was sitting on the waters, as she then knew the battle was over. She then stood to brush off the wet sand clinging to her garments, and stood to look unusual sights. There were a few unattractive ones as well. A bit of the sea was drenched with the color red, and a fowl odor had rose from the waters if you got close or breathed deep enough. The battle wasn't exactly the most wonderous, but it was memorable, especially to her first face-to-face experience with Sin...or Jeckt. Auron's words still put her in shock, despite that she had forgotten all about it at first for a moment. She looked up and saw another huge base of rock above her, and figured she'd have to walk up one of the hills to get there.

She walked up the next few meters away, and when she finally reached the even ground of the above hill, she gaped. The whole area was filled with nothing but bodies, lying on the ground motionlessly like they had just shut down. Remora was hoping all of them were just unconscious and not really dead, kind of like her experience with first arriving at Spira. She decided to walk about and check some of the bodies. Most of them were actually still breathing, but others were cut up or bruised badly, had a respiratory struggle, or were actually cold with no pulse; not needing to say the main outcome. Remora sat next to one of the female knights that were fatigued and felt her forehead, and it felt like it was on fire. _This isn't right...I could have summoned to help these people out...but would an aeon as mere as Shiva be of a lot of help to them? _

She looked around more, relieved to find that most of her guardians were around the same area, Tidus being a little close by. She looked towards the edge of the cliff and realized that Yuna was at the bottom floor where Remora woke up at. She was doing what looked like some kind of ritual dance, and luminescent balls of light encircled her and would soon disappear into the air. For some reason, Remora could not stop staring at her. She wondered if this had anything to do with a summoner's job or if that magic was born naturally within Yuna, like a mage.

"Seems bad, does it?" Seymour's voice said suddenly that it nearly made Remora jump.

"I-..."

"The Operation I mean." He corrected.

"Oh. Yes, I don't like the way this ended..." Remora continued to stare down at Yuna, where even more lights seemed to be gathering around her. Seymour noticed awe in her eyes and then started something new.

"But you are not helpless in a situation like this."

Remora blinked. "I'm not?"

Seymour pointed down at where Yuna was flurrying with a long sharp finger. "Yuna is performing what Spira calls a sending."

"Sending?"

"A technique that all summoners do when someone or something dies. They send them to the farplane for their final resting place."

"You mean...if I had to, I could do a sending?"

"Of course. It'd be a bad omen if someone loved were to be left unsent."

Remora continued to examine Yuna's dance. She wondered if she sent all of the passed warriors already.

"If you need to check for anyone that's no longer alive. Go ahead. Just do what Yuna's doing."

Remora stepped back towards the middle of the stained field. She remembered that when she looked around to see if everyone was all right, that there were a couple of lost lives. She looked back at Seymour, who nodded once he received the glance. Then she looked back ahead of where the fainted bodies lay, stretched out her arms in preparation, and begun to do long easy strides of movement. She continued to concentrate on the dead bodies, the people that no longer had motion inside or out, and an unusual yet pleasurable feeling had suddenly ran through her. As she danced, she waited and waited, never stopping her concentration, until suddenly a small ball of light had rose from one of the bodies. It almost frightened Remora, knowing that she knew how to do this, but she couldn't cease her process. The farplane...she read about it 2 years ago, a resting place for the dead. Kind of like the Earth's 'Heaven' and 'Hell'. But she never knew what would happen if a person or thing was left unsent, and she wouldn't dare try to find out for herself, figuring it wouldn't be a good experience. She continued to dance, soon more lights gathering around and encircling her in a bright circle. She wondered if she was doing the same or better than Yuna was doing, but in something like this, it probably wouldn't matter. Most of the lights began to disappear as they reached the sky. Something felt more relaxed about her while she was performing the sending. Could it have been anything foul that was in her suddenly escaped her soul, leaving her clean, or was it her relief that even Spira has their rest at peace?

* * *

After Yuna and Remora had finished their sending, they waved farewell to Seymour and went up further to gather with the rest of the group.

"We must walk through Djose Highroad, and leading there will be the next temple." Lulu stated to Remora. She was silent for a moment, than begun to talk again. "Remora...you only have one aeon?"

"Yes."

"Well, you'll probably have to speak to the fayth after Yuna from now on whenever we reach a temple. You won't be able to continue your journey with just one."

"I didn't even know I was on one. I thought I was following all of you."

Lulu sighed. "My point is, if you're destined to save Spira, then you're going to need as much help as possible. From us, and all of the aeons you can find."

Remora had then realized that she sounded a little sarcastic from what she said, even though it wasn't intentional. "Sorry if I sounded stand-offish."

Lulu's expression was blank for a moment, then it seemed forgiving. "It's fine. I don't mean to sound rough, especially since you just arrived here."

"Or maybe I just didn't read enough about this place." Remora grinned.

The group headed out of the Mushroom Rock Road, which was more of an official Operation graveyard, and left for Djose.

* * *

_12:00 am_

Despite that the main part of Siren City was the most active during the night, there downtown areas were even still empty during the time. Fang walked down the cold street, the moon shining brightly down at her, reflecting off of her ruby hair, as if the rays were following her all the way down. She walked on forward until she was in front of the library, and she turned to face the frontal double doors. She heard nothing else in the whole area, not even her own breath or the wind that blew her hair a moment ago. It was all so _quiet_.

"...Hello...? I'm here. Give me a sign; or something..."

Her voice had echoed through the atmosphere, only to be greeted by more howling winds. Soon, a sudden whisper behind her startled her.

_"You called?"_

She turned around to find nothing behind her, but once she fully turned her body, she could see a glitter come from the shadows.

"Is that you?"

_"Yes, dear. I have called you here to talk a great deal about Remora." _

"Is she safe?!"

_"For now, yes. But it depends on how long she continues to meddle in Spira." _

"...Wait-...Spira? ...Remora's in Spira!?"

_"Yes. And without further action, she will be in grave danger due to her wonders. One of them being my son." _

"Your...son?"

_"He was the one that took the most care of her when she arrived at Spira. However, he is not all she hopes of him."_

"How bad is it?"

_"He plans...to absorb all of her energy for himself...to kill her. Just like he did with his father. But luckily...we still have time. He won't try to weaken her until he uses her to complete his real task." _

"We've got to stop him! Why does he want her? Why her energy?"

_"When Remora came to Spira, she was reborn as what we call Summoners; people with the capability to call powerful beasts known as aeons to aid them in battle. Their power is matchless. Which is why my son relies on them to give him the power he wants to put Spira in a slumber of death. You see, she's not the only victim he plans to use."_

"All of them? All of those summone-...can you tell me how to get to Spira!? I need to bring Remora back! Can you help me?"

"_For the safety of your friend's return, I'd have to. Since I am one of the main reasons my son wishes the destruction of Spira." _

"How do I get there?"

"_I see that you know that in regular times, a void can only be opened for perilous reasons. Yet, I am a spirit, and so forth, I can open one for you without trouble. You must go, and help your friend." _

* * *

It was only a few moments that the group arrived at the main entrance of Djose temple. The road to it was cluttered with fiends. By the time they reached the temple, the whole area seemed to be shaking. Remora turned to see that Yuna was doing her prayer gesture towards it. It was a moment, but the temple was covered with rock and boulders, and they all fell apart and began to float aurally around the temple with the help of some kind of electricity, at least that is what it seemed like; it seemed real enough to be. Remora then got relieved, thinking it was usual for it to happen, but when she turned towards Lulu, who was at their closest, she had a questionable expression laid on her face.

"The temple only opens when the Fayth has their exception to aid someone."

Remora then realized. "That means…"

"Another summoner is already in there." Wakka finished.

Yuna then seemed excited about what she heard. "Another summoner? We must meet him!"

The group walked on inside the temple, with the permission of the guards up in front. Remora was the first to step in. She considered she needed to claim the aeon here as well, but also wanted to meet the other summoner inside of the temple, hoping that it wouldn't be Dona again. She stepped to the center of the beautifully tiled floor, seeing that it was just a little empty inside, some monks were standing around corners, talking about their own matters. But she realized that Dona was already in the temple, although she was leaning on the wall next to Barthello watch Remora suspiciously. The group looked around, until everyone heard the two heavy stone doors open by themselves. Stepping out of them stood 2 men and a little boy. One of the men seemed femininely cloaked; his garments were a bright combination of blue, green, and yellow. His hair was a reddish orange and tied to a ponytail, and he had a catlike face; slim, pale, and he had a peculiar smile. His bright green eyes slowly turned to look at Remora as the trio walked down the stairs to greet the other group. At that point, Dona and Barthello left the wall to greet them.

"Ah. Two summoners with one group of guardians? I never have seen the sort like that before."

The cloaked man bowed politely to the group. He then looked at the two summoners. Yuna introduced herself first.

"I am Yuna, Lord Braska's daughter, as you may know."

"So I've heard. It's an honor to be blessed with your presence, Yuna." Then he turned to Remora. "I have heard about your arrival. I too, am glad to have you here in Spira, Miss Remora."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you here."

Isaaru nodded. "I'm Isaaru, a summoner, just like you. I've heard a great deal about you, Remora."

"You have?"

"Not everyone in Spira expects your promise to be kept."

"So I heard…" Remora started. "But, not everyone is trusted."

Isaaru smiled, and the two other boys stepped up to him, side by side. One of them was tall and very tanned at skin, and he spoke first.

"My name's Maroda."

"And I'm Pacce." The little boy said. They both glanced at Isaaru for a moment, and then faced the group again. Maroda spoke up. "We're Isaaru's guardians, and his brothers."

"Did you just become a summoner."

"No, but we too are going to Zanarkand."

"Zanarkand?" Remora slightly sounded startled. Pacce smiled brightly.

"Yeah! That's where Isaaru's getting the Final Aeon."

Remora wasn't exactly sure what they were talking about, but Auron interrupted. "We must go on now."

"Uh- right." Yuna then said. The group waved their farewell to Isaaru, Maroda, and Pacce as they went on inside, but then Isaaru stopped walking away.

"Hey…you." He pointed at Tidus. He halted in his tracks and so did Remora. Isaaru walked up to them with a curious face.

"Yeah?" Tidus replied. Remora stood staring unblinking at the brightly dressed summoner.

"I'm not sure if you're all aware of this or not, but there has been these strange reports of 'summoners disappearing'. Do you know anything about it?"

Tidus looked dumbstruck, however, Remora wanted Isaaru to say the main point. "We didn't hear anything like that."

"Well consider this a warning. Never leave Yuna or Remora unattended. They need all of the protection they can get."

"We'll be on the watch!" Tidus said confidently. Isaaru then turned to Remora, smiling but his eyes had the look of determination.

"This is for your safety, Remora. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thank you for your concern." Remora replied. Pacce and Maroda was waiting for Isaaru at the temple entrance, pacce was jumping at the balls of his feet.

"I want to talk to them for a while!"

"No, we're leaving!" Isaaru shouted back from their long distance. He turned to walk away after nodding back at the group to heed his words. Remora smiled back at him as he and his brothers left the temple. Apparently Dona had went back to the corner without warning.

"The Fayth awaits. Come." Lulu's voice said slowly from in front of the group. Remora and Tidus turned to walk back with the rest of the group to bring Remora and Yuna to yet another possible aeon.

* * *

A group of men and women dressed in mission-like outfits all stood in a circle. From what they doing, the Moonflow guards had questioned their actions for standing at the same spot for a while now. From the looks of it, they were scheming. Fang had stepped into the center of the waiting patio, eyeing the group suspiciously, hoping for some directions and help. The group of the oddly dressed people then turned to see Fang staring right back at them. She huffed a little as she approached them, some of the men taking off their masks.

"Lea xi pi yx emmumdersi?"

Fang suddenly looked dumbstruck and scratched her temples. "...Remora never told me the people in Spira spoke another language."

The group had a couple of gasps as they heard Fang's words loud and clear. Then a couple of more talking in the unknown language to her knowledge. The same man spoke again, slightly stuttering.

"Ur- em. May we...be of assistance?"

Fang nodded. "I come from Earth, another planet as you all may know. I've come here...to retrieve my best friend, Remora. Do any of you know her?"

They all looked at each other, the silence accompanied with sudden determination.

"Remora? Yes, she arrived a couple of days ago...I see we have...another Earth-comer." The man stated apprehensively.

"I mean no harm to any of you. I just came her to bring her back home. I was told of a great danger comings towards her future. The last thing I want would be for her to be gone in a place she doesn't even belong."

One of the unmasked men had their eyebrows raised in question. A smaller person then pushed through the group, a girl from what Fang saw, to face her. She slid her own facemask off and smiled.

"Does this have anything to do with the summoners' pilgrimage?"

"I'm not sure. But...someone told me, it wasn't just Remora that was in danger, it was all of the summoners. I have to find a way to save her, and possibly the rest."

The girl then took Fangs hand and held them with her own, her orangish hair slightly bouncing from her temporary head tilt.

"Then...come with us! We in this as much as you are. We don't want any of the summoners to risk their lives."

"Really?"

"Yes! I'm not sure if Remora's doing the pilgrimage or not, or what's even putting her in trouble, but we'll be able to rescue her, I'm sure of it."

Fang thought for a moment. What did she have to loose? As much as she was another random girl from another world, these people had trusted her enough, probably because she had a purpose in coming. Fang smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll go with you all. For Remora's safety."

"From what we've heard, Remora and her guardians will be crossing the Moonflow shortly. We'll try to scoop her out while they're nearby."

"But...who are you guys anyway?" Fang questioned. The girl chuckled a bit.

"We're Al Bhed. Since you're from Earth too, you probably haven't heard of it yet. Till now. We were sent too to stall the pilgrimage of the summoners. What's your name by the way?"

"It's Fang. And yours?"

The girl took her headgear off, revealing her whole head. A bit tan, orangish yellow hair, a trusting smile. "I'm Rikku. I promise we'll bring Remora to safety."


	16. Found

"_I have come to ask a great favor from you." _

_Remora…a new damsel in Spira, wishing for the safety of all people. I have heard of your new awakening._

"_I have come…to ask of your assistance, to help rid Spira of the horrible enigma, Sin."_

_It is not as simple as it seems to defeat Sin by asking us for help. It'll take more than power to defeat this horror._

"_I've heard."_

_It'll take…courage…brute force…and you won't succeed alone._

_Remora, damsel of dainty, I will lend you my strength. Use it with care and diligence. Rid Spira of this tragic beast._

* * *

Ixion's words flowed through her mind as she continued to walk forward down the tiled road away from the temple with her guardians and Yuna. There next turn was to lead to another road that reached the Moonflow, where 'Shoopufs' usually make territory. Remora also read about the Moonflow, not too long ago before she found her first book about Spira with the help of Fang. The road was quite bright looking. Every corner besides the road there were grassy fields and tiny flowers blooming out from beneath the grassy shields. A butterfly flew by as Remora took long steps on the rocky road, it nearly made her just want to fall onto the grass and rest. Despite that she had just woken up from Djose, she could recall the funniest moment of her life, Yuna with bed head. It was funnier because everyone teased her about it, even Auron. She smiled at the flashback of the silly morning as they continued to walk through the plain. Yuna noticed her suddenly eager smile and smiled with her, but with question.

"Something on your mind?"

"Yes. The moment you walked out of the temple with an afro." Remora cracked up.

"Ah! You're still thinking of that? I was in a hurry!" Yuna laughed along. They kept on talking on the way, but after a moment, Remora realized that there were two Ronso standing in the path; the same ones that were in Luca; that picked a fight with Kimarhi from what Tidus told her. They continued to walk until they were all in front of the two azul beasts.

"What's this?" One of the ronso said. Remora blinked as the two looked at Remora then glanced past her to Kimarhi. Kimarhi showed no expression as they stared at each other.

"Biran and Yenke come to tease Kimahri again?" He stated, as if he could read their mind. Surprisingly, he was wrong.

"No. Biran and Yenke come to warn Kimahri. There's rumor about disappearing summoners."

"That's what Isaaru told us about." Remora remarked. So it wasn't a laughing matter, and Remora wouldn't treat it like one.

"But that's too bad for Kimahri. Kimahri will lose horn and summoners. Poor little Kimahri!" Yenke had gloated. The group had ignored their taunts and walked past the two teasing Ronso.

"Do you suppose the rumors are true?" Yuna questioned, slightly concerned. Remora knew how she felt, considering that they were told by two people about the same situation and that they were both summoners.

"We don't know for sure. Hopefully we won't have anything to do with this." Lulu answered. By the time that they reached a shadowy overcast in the pathway, they reached the main area to the Moonflow. The group went the same direction but split different angles. Remora was staring at the floating lights wandering about above the dark lake, and Yuna was looking at the flowers that were bloomed around the edges of the lake looking awestruck. Auron and Tidus were standing behind them while Lulu and Kimahri were standing watching everyone from underneath the tree. Tidus spoke first.

"They say that at night, pyreflies will scatter all over the air, and the lake will glow." There were a combinations of 'ah's from the two amazed summoners.

"I wish we could stay to see!" Remora replied eagerly.

"Me too." Tidus said, also talking to Yuna, who looked as though she was going to say the same thing.

"And don't some of the shoopufs live here?" Remora asked.

"Some of them work here as carriage movers so that people can cross the moonflow." Wakka said, brushing a bit of his amber ice-cream hair.

"Are we going to cross it?" Yuna asked.

"We have to if we want to reach Guadosalem." Lulu replied.

Tidus was then sent to reserve a ride across for the group. Everyone else waited around the patio. Yuna had drawn a crowd over where she stood. Remora was around the other entrance to the Moonflow, lying comfortably on the grassy soil watching the lake from a sideways angle. She sighed deeply as she nearly dozed as she saw a few bugs actually spring up and fly to a new home as the sudden smothering interrupted them. She closed her eyes slightly, only seeing the dark sea and the tannish grass beneath her. Brushing her hair back with a pale hand, she had flipped to her other side, only to be greeted by a light doze. She did notice there was something weird going on with her hormones. More sleepy, migraines, hearing voices (Auron's not counting), garments feeling a little bit smaller, something was odd. She heard footsteps approaching her direction, but they were very light. Turning over on her back, she saw Lulu walking towards her, stopping when they were 4 feet away from each other.

"Remora, our crossing will be shortly, doing stay here too long."

"I won't. If I did, you'd come get me, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe." Lulu teased. From that answer, Remora wanted to wake herself up a bit more by slapping herself once. She then just slid over so she could lean on the tree, to rest and to watch for any more notifications. She wondered how Fang and Mom were doing back at home without her. She hoped they didn't completely loose their minds; she knew how important she was to them and the rest of the city, now compare that to how special she seemed to be in Spira. She looked up, seeing that the sun was setting down slowly, reminding the world of the later dark. It was a little moment before Remora thought that the group's crossing was next, so she sat up to bring down her hair to it's original form and brushed the dust off of her dress. She then began to walk ahead where their shoopuf awaited departure.

* * *

Getting on the shoopuf seemed a little more startling than Remora thought. When they were all lifted to the carriage that was on the shoopuf's back, it seemed amazingly high, actually making the shoopuf look a lot bigger, but she wasn't afraid. Luckily, they all fit inside. Auron wouldn't stop telling Yuna and Remora to be seated at all times, like he was a teacher of sorts. The Moonflow gatekeepers did say something about being on the lookout for Al Bhed, so maybe it was why Auron seemed a little demanding. Remora never knew that Shoopufs could cross the sea. They were a little bit like elephants, only a tad bigger and their nose circled into a spiral. Kimahri had told Remora an interesting story about when Yuna was little and they crossed the Moonflow at one time. Yuna had fell off the carriage into the water, and the shoopuf lifted her with its long nose, and Yuna jumped back in the lake for fun. Sounded like a cute story to her, and it kind of made her wish she was in Spira back then to see it for herself; it would have made her laugh like she never had before. The person (at least she thought it was) who was directing the shoopuf was a hypello, another type of species in Spira, and an odd type too. It was the height of an average human, but all of its body was a deep blue and it's eyes and ears (?) were rather large, and they also spoke in a way in which you couldn't tell if it was a sentence or a question they were speaking.

Kimahri had told everyone that he could hear something in the water, but no one else could hear anything; that or it was the shoopuf making the water sloshes itself, or there really was something they were missing. But after a moment, the shoopuf stopped suddenly, acting startled, and shadows below the lake actually shown on the surface circling the large disturbed creature. The hypello had said something that Remora couldn't really understand, but her and Yuna stood a little to look over the carriage to see what was really happening.

"You both sit down." Auron said sharply.

"Ah- yes." Yuna replied. They both sat but as they went to their recent position, three men had jumped out of the water and hopped on the shoopuf to get a hold of Remora and Yuna. They both cried out in surprise as they were then taken down into the water with the assaulters. Remora then realized that her pendant was glowing again; it started out as a flashing green, but then it glowed a long orange hue once they had hit the water. She opened her eyes once the men had suddenly let go, and she realized that she and Yuna were held trapped in a sort of contraption that looked like a mechanical squid. Remora didn't completely lose hope, because she realized once they had got pulled in, Tidus and Wakka immediately jumped down to follow them and bash the machine they were stuck in.

* * *

It only took a matter of time to destroy the machine. Remora and Yuna were brought back to the carriage where the shoopuf awaited them. They were still drenched from the attack, yet they would dry off soon. Remora was lucky that the fabric in her dress was thick; since it was white and if it was a thin cotton, it would be unpleasantly see-through.

"Are you both alright?" Lulu asked with concern and relief at the same time.

"We're fine. We just needed to take a dive." Remora joked. Yuna chuckled at her reply. The rest of the trip was silence as the shoopuf made its last step towards the other side of the Moonflow. The group afterwards was dropped off at the southern station, and had reported the assault, making the guards on more of the lookout for Al Bhed, since they were the ones that probably attacked. They had taken a small break before beginning to walk again, but Yuna had saw that the machine that got dismantled underwater actually floated to the surface of the lake. The group stayed behind, but Tidus walked on ahead to see if anything else was needed to be seen.

* * *

_"Hey."_

_..._

_"Hey! Are you both okay?"_

Fang could hear voices, but from the beating she had just got, she could have sworn she was dreaming. Her suit felt awfully heavy and warm from being underwater the majority of her time. She let out a little noise of what sounded like a groan as she slowly sat up to get on her knees. The helmet she was wearing was really squeezing her head and she thought she felt her skin swell a bit from the fabric the suit was made of. It wasn't exactly comfortable. She didn't bother to look at who was in front of her, or if Rikku -who laid next to her- was awake. Instead, she stood, a little sloppily, and began to unarm herself, from head to toe. She took off her face mask first, bringing in some air to touch her face, and her helmet slid off as her voluminous hair fell to her shoulders. She was then beginning to undo her suit, unzipping it from behind, actually hearing the boy's surprise in front of her. As her suit slid off, her real garments were revealed, even though she knew that wasn't what the person in front of her was expecting. Her shorts were tight and leather black, and her halter was white and pinstriped with black and red. She wore silver flat-wedged boots that went up to her knees with one of its straps actually wrapped around her legs. She exhaled as if she just took a break from digging graves as she wiped her forehead of some water droplets.

"I thought...I was a goner."

As soon as Fang said that, Rikku had gotten up and done the same process.

"Thought we were done for back there."

"Rikku? Is that you!?" Tidus asked.

Rikku waved politely and smiled as Tidus approached the two girls.

"But wait...what happened to you two?"

Fang then spoke. "You beat us up, remember?!" She accused, jabbing a guilty pointer finger into his chest.

"Wait...you mean...you all were the kidnappers!?"

Rikku and Fang looked at each other for a moment before slightly giggling nervously.

"Um...yeah, that was us...kind of." Fang confessed, smiling yet looking a different direction.

"What? What was that for? You almost hurt Yuna and Remora!"

That made Fang perk up a bit. "Wait...she's here? With...you?!"

"Um, yeah, you didn't realize that?" Tidus said, looking a little confused.

The moment that the slight confusion started was when the rest of the group walked down to join him, and Fang gasped as soon as she saw Remora, as Remora did the same looking at her, and they both didn't recognize each other at first; but then...

"**Fang**!?" Remora shrieked, eyes shrunk as small can get, as she ran up to her.

"Oh my god..." Fang said silently yet strongly. She stood a little frozen as Remora ran up to embrace her tightly. For a moment, she was motionless, then she stood back to smile, but then agony had suddenly sunk into her, and she slapped Remora without thinking. Remora stood shocked with her hand covering her burning cheek.

"Ow...what was that for?" She questioned. At that point, small yet many tears began to trace down Fang's face.

"For leaving without a trace..." She said quietly, choking back more tears. Remora's eyes had dilated, she probably would have expected something like that to happen the next time they were face to face. Her face slunk slightly, her expression a little blank, yet inside she was wracked with guilt.

"I'm sorry. I had no other choice." There was silence, and Remora forgotten that everyone else was still behind her, listening with curiosity.

"...I know." Fang mumbled. She went back to embrace her tightly, just thankful that she could see her again, that she could feel her slightly pale yet warm comforting skin; she'd be more than devastated if she were dead. The hug broke after twelve good seconds and Remora exhaled relieved of her temporary depression, for now.

"How did you find me?" She asked. Fang paused for a moment, her finger wrapped around her own chin as she looked up looking a little dazed.

"I think...a spirit told me. A woman, I think, but I never found out who she was...or who was after you."

"Who's after me?" Remora asked, surprised.

"Well, I don't know, and I don't know who you've been seeing...besides these people." Fang's vision then focused on the people behind Remora who were watching them intentionally from behind. Yuna seemed to be the only one showing a real smile as they all then stepped forward.

"These are my guardians. You see, I'm a summoner now, and they were selected to protect me."

"So...you both know each other, ya?" Wakka asked, arms crossed with interest.

"Oh, yes. She's my best friend from my home. We've known each other since we were infants." Remora explained. But then something else struck her mind. "But wait...did something bad happen to home again!? What about mom?"

"You're mom's...just as depressed as I was, but she's fine. And no, nothing happened that was disastrous, the woman that told me to come here gave me a little shortcut."

"I see...oh wow...I didn't tell my mother anything either. How am I...going to face her once I go home?"

"I'm not sure. But I didn't say anything either when I got here, so when we both go back, we'll have a lot of explaining to do." Fang said. "But wait...when are you-...we going to go home?"

Remora sighed for a moment, then looked back to her group, then the road ahead. "Not anytime soon." She said, holding her hair back, as it was being blown by a bit of wind. "A summoner is like a full-time job times ten, you know. These people need me; and unfortunately for everyone else back at Siren, I can't leave until we complete our task."

"What is your task, anyway? That was one of the things I wasn't told about." Fang said.

"To defeat...Sin."

"Sin?"

"A beast that's threatened Spira for over a millennia now. If there was a Sin on Earth, it probably would have been destroyed by now."

"Is it that bad?" Fang asked, eyes a little wide.

"...Yes." A moment of silence.


	17. Commitment

"So...you're really going through with this?" Fang asked, sounded neither happy or disappointed. Remora shook her head slowly in reply.

"I really don't have a choice. It's like a new fate to me."

"You know I'm still staying with you. I didn't come here for nothing."

"So I hear. But...you have no problem with this at all? I gather you came here to try to come and get me."

"Well...yes...but, I see that you're taking this really seriously."

Fang agreed to everyone that she'd be another guardian to Remora and Yuna, so they all continued the pilgrimage. All three of them were outside the entrance to Guadosalam sitting on the tiled ground explaining what happened in each of their places, but everyone else except for Kimahri was inside already. The sun was slowly setting as the three girls talked about their experiences. Yuna was the one who had questions for Fang mainly.

"So, Fang, if you don't mind me asking, did you share the same interest in Spira as Remora does?"

"Well, not at first. To admit it, whenever we'd go to the library together back at home, she'd be looking through all sorts of books like there was no tomorrow and I'd be standing sluggishly looking at something as though life was never going to end." All of them laughed at her description. "But now that I know what role Remora plays here, I see it's just as important and she describes and takes."

"This isn't a situation that can be rushed...or have an overtime." Remora replied. "I'm just glad that once you saw me, you didn't start pulling me away from everyone else like they were fiends."

"How can I? They're called you're 'guardians', right? It's obvious they won't hurt you."

Remora and Yuna both smiled, but as they all laughed, someone came by the entrance to Guadosalem, eyeing the girls meekly.

"Pardon me ladies, but our master wishes to have a word with…Remora, Yuna, and their guardians. I suppose you are with them?"

The girls stood up to look at the Guado who was smiling intentionally at them and Kimahri.

"But this is for later. I heard that Yuna had a task to do first, which was the main reason for coming to Guadosalem?"

Remora looked at Yuna slightly confused and interested at the same time. "You did?"

"I have to speak with my father. This is where the Farplane resides as well." Remora did remember Seymour telling her about the Farplane as where it's the final resting place for the dead. It must have been where all of the people that they both had sent had gone to.

"So…everyone that's…passed on is in the Farplane…and the Farplane is here?"

Yuna nodded. She then twitched her head forward to tell the other two girls to come and follow her inside where the others awaited them.

* * *

Vera sat in her chair in front of the nearby table unfocused and stiff. She had just received a call from one of Fang's friends, concerned that she no where to be reached, and tried to ask if she knew where she was or for assistance, despite that she was already suffering with the long-distant loss of her daughter at the moment. Jeckt appeared out of the shadow of the living room in front of Vera, quiet but eyeing her suspiciously.

"So…you know where Fang is too?" Vera had guessed. Jeckt stepped closer to her.

"You're relatives really love to meddle in other's property."

"I had nothing to do with the disappearance of Fang. All I know is that she's gone too; nothing more."

"She is in Spira as well."

Vera's head raised up to look at Jeckt, her face reading confusion. "They're _both_ in Spira?"

Jeckt's head cocked to the side as if he thought she would have known that already. "Where else would she have gone where people can't be tracked down?" He asked sarcastically.

Vera beamed. "Why would Fang, of all people, be there though? She's not into Spira as much as Remora is!"

Jeckt walked until he was right next to her, and begun to fondle with a few thin hair strands. "A spirit had warned her about the whereabouts of Remora, and who's endangering her."

"_Endangering her_?" Vera repeated. "Someone's after her!?"

Jeckt stayed quiet for a moment, giving Vera a chance for the announcement to sink into her head so he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

"And you're not even going to try and stop or warn her? What was the point of coming to me then?!"

"Last I checked you were her mother. And I've been keeping up with her often to make sure she stays out of trouble. But I'm telling you it's not exactly my full-time job."

Vera then slapped his hand away from her hair. "Isn't there anything that I can do to help them…!?"

"There is one way, although it should be left unsaid until the time is right, dear. I'm not exactly sure if you'd approve or not."

"What do I have to do? Tell me now!"

Instead of telling her exactly what to do, Jeckt backed up into the shadowy corner from whence he came. "The less you know Vera, the better."

* * *

One of the Guado had lead the group to the Farplane after they all took a tour of most of the land. The road to it was like a cave inside filled with many built in minerals and crystals, but nothing to worry about. It didn't take long to get to what looked like a cloudy entrance. The Guado man pointed a long slightly tainted finger towards the clouded area. Some of the group slowly went to go inside, but it was to their surprise that Auron and Rikku decided to stay behind and wait. Fang got to neck and neck distance with Remora as the rest of the group entered. At first Remora's vision of the Farplane was a little cloudy, but then the fog began to clear away, and it looked as though they were standing on a tiny island; not an island, but just an abandoned piece of sacred ground. When Remora walked towards the edge of the field, she had gaped. From ahead of her, it looked like a garden filled with many flowers and colors. Surrounding the garden were what looked like waterfalls, it's beauty beyond those of Niagara Falls (even though these people never heard of the place), it was like a fantasy, but nothing that Remora was looking at was delusional.

"This is the Farplane?" She asked in awe. Yuna nodded, but looked as though she had other thoughts. She stepped out towards the edge of the hardened land they stood upon, and stared out for a moment. Remora was farther away from her, but she could see that after a moment of wondering what Yuna would do next, a sudden figure appeared in front of her. It looked like a man, and it seemed a little faded like it was a ghost…unless.

_Is that…Yuna's father?_

Remora's thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

"So…anyone here you need to talk to?" Tidus said eagerly yet interested at the same time.

"How could I? I don't belong here. Unless people on Earth come here too." She joked.

"Doubt it. It that were so, this place would be stuffed, don't you think?"

Remora chuckled slightly. "Well…where I'm from, the dead get buried."

"Buried? In like, dirt? That doesn't sound like a comfortable resting place."

"Compared to here, no, it's not. But they wouldn't know anymore, so…"

"…So…?" Tidus wondered.

"…So I guess it's just fine for them."

Yuna wasn't the only one that was talking to a loved one, Lulu and Wakka were stood to different spots of the area as well. Lulu looked as though she was staring past the clouded sky ahead of them, and Kimahri was also standing looking dazed in his posture, while Wakka was talking to someone who looked a bit like him, possibly his brother. But then that would mean…_I'm thinking too much_.

* * *

Fang had left the area without anyone realizing, thinking that Remora wanted to speak to someone privately. So far, she didn't see anything suspicious about anyone towards Remora. She didn't realize that she kept walking outward until a rough voice interrupted her pace.

"Going somewhere?"

It was Auron. She had totally forgotten that he and Rikku existed once he went inside of the Farplane with the others.

"Oh. No. I was just, pacing without even realizing."

"Of all people, _you_ would leave Remora alone."

"She's not alone, the others are with her. I was actually going to come and wait with you all until I dazed a bit."

_That's not the point._

Fang gasped, startled by the sudden voice in her head. "Was that you!?"

"My point is that I'm not sure if you're ready to be a guardian or not."

"Of course I am, I would risk anything to keep Remora safe."

"I don't see it in you."

"Don't you?" Fang asked sheepishly.

"You look like you're in the mood of conspiracy to me."

"You wouldn't even think…" Fang said, feeling a little shocked. "You should have seen me back at home after Remora left us! If I were to be a traitor to her or all of you, then there would be no point in coming here!"

Rikku looked up, her eyes reading that she didn't know whether to trust or the question. Fang glared at Auron, who's expression didn't change, but he laughed instead.

"Some things are meant to be left unsaid, you know…!?"

Auron stood from his spot, noticing that everyone was re-appearing from the mist that led to the Farplane. "I'm not the one to judge, but I'll let you off with a warning, don't let me catch you plotting against any of us."

The whole group gotten together again and were about to depart back into the main town of Guadosalem, until someone had unexpectedly cried out.

"Ah! Lord Jyscal!"

Everyone that was about to leave turned, in front of them everyone was shocked to find a spirit seeming to be wandering out of the farplane, reaching out like a cry for help.

"He's unsent?" One of the frantic Guado asked.

"Yuna. Do it." Auron stated. Remora had a feeling that he wanted her to go and do a sending for the spirit. She walked up to it before it could go any further out of place, and began to twirl her wand, beginning to send Jyscal to his resting place. The moment of slight terror was over and some of the Guado rewarded Yuna with the prayer routine. She did the same thing back as she and the group finally departed out of the area. The group was greeted by what looked more like an elderly Guado yet he looked like a servant of a kind.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tromell Guado. I take it your ready to see Lord Seymour?"

Yuna's face shrunk a bit as though she forgot all about his invitation, and Remora surprisingly did the same thing without realizing it.

"We're ready." Yuna stated.

Tromell bowed and turned around. "Follow me."

Tromell led the group to what looked like a manor of sorts. When they went inside, the inside of the cave was very well painted and designed, also of colorful tiles. The sound of shoes and heels clacked as everyone walked towards another door they were led through. The next room they walked into looked like a first-class dining room. It looked like there were delicacies in the middle in two different tables facing each other. There were two longer tables on each side of the wall mainly for beverages from what everyone saw, and the walls themselves were painted a beautiful pale blue color. Tromell walked over to the middle of the room before turning back towards the group.

"Seymour will be here shortly. Make yourselves at home." He stated before everyone found themselves a seat on the cushion lounge chairs.

"So this is Seymour's home?" Remora asked Tromell curiously. He smiled as he begun to reply.

"Why, yes it is. You may know already, but Lord Seymour plays three very important roles in Spira, but also four. He's a Maester, a summoner, the high priest of Macalania Temple, and the leader of the Guado. He's been working very hard ever since his childhood."

Tromell continued to talk onward, but Remora had another thought in mind blocking everything else. Someone who played in all those roles and is a higher rank of summoner than her (even though he says he's not) agreed to help her out so quickly. She suddenly felt as though she owed him so much, and she would face him once more today, possibly questioning Fang's arrival. It was actually that she realized that Tromell wasn't exactly through talking about him until she suddenly heard a door open from afar, a familiar aura filling the room.

"Enough please, Tromell. Do I really deserve this much praise?" Seymour said, sounding a little uncomfortable. Remora would be too if she were him. Seymour stepped passed the reluctant Guado to face the others, who stood once they all noticed his arrival. "Welcome to my humble abode." Seymour smiled at the group, but Remora could see the curiosity in his face once he noticed someone new to the group. "Ah- there's another, I see."

Fang seemed to have faked a smile, from what Remora could tell. "I just arrived. I'm Fang, a close friend to Remora."

"Ah, another one from what you call 'Earth'?" Seymour chuckled. "Well, the more, the merrier. Welcome to Spira, for whatever reason you're here as well. You seem...different."

"I came to bring Remora back home, but after I found out that she was a summoner, it seems like I'll have to wait, so I'm just her guardian."

"Back home? Something the matter back there?"

"No, it's something to do with someone following her, possibly endangering her. But I have her back till then."

"I see. Well, it's a very nice thing for you to do." Seymour had said, smiling grimly, but not intending to worry anyone. "But anyhow, I have invited all of you here to show you something that has to do with future outcomes of Spira, and the past that made it happen."

_The past that made it happen._ The words echoed through Remora's mind, bringing back a thought she'd wish never come back. The words immediately reminded Remora of her dream- or nightmare- of Zanarkand. She remembered how Yuna and Tidus told her it was possible for it to be in ruins during the time, and it made her heart sink a bit, and it seemed to have shown on her face.

"Something troubling you, Remora?" Seymour asked sounding concerned.

"Ah, its nothing. I just got a little absorbed in thought."

"I see. Well, if there aren't any more problems. Allow me to lead the way to our next destination."

The group walked where Seymour directed. It seemed like a black room, nothingness. Fang had leaned to Remora's ear to whisper something, like a hint of doubt.

"Do you know him?"

"He helped me when I arrived at Spira. I owe him a lot."

Fang's expression looked a little resentful, yet she didn't show any vocal sign of disapproval. Everyone stood still, yet Seymour continued forward as though there was actually something you could step on. He turned to face the others, mainly Yuna, and gestured a forward motion with his hand. She took two small steps, and suddenly, the black floor began to fade into what looked like a whole cluster of stars. The sight startled Remora a bit, thinking they would all fall through, but they didn't. It was like the entire room was a theatre as the blackness faded and it seemed like they were all going through a galaxy. The sight amazed Yuna, who was struck with awe as a few comets had brightly passed by into space. Everyone had begun to sound fascinated with the sight of the universe all around them. Seymour stood behind them all as though he were a tour guide, but then he began to walk slowly until he was in-between Yuna and Remora while talking at the same time.

"This sphere…is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead that wonder the Farplane."

While he spoke, something appeared that greatly startled Remora. The same buildings, towers, and waterfalls that she was struck with awe with in her dreams. They were now right above Zanarkand. Tidus however seemed to be the one with the most awe. He did tell Remora that it was his hometown. While everyone stared in amazement, other people had suddenly shown up, seeming to walk through the group as the setting changed to inside of main parts of Zanarkand, which is where Remora remembered walking by.

"Zanarkand?" Remora and Tidus asked at the same time.

"Correct. Zanarkand; as it looked one thousand years ago." The area looked like a golden and silver kingdom. The scene had disappeared and everyone was floating by the towers and buildings once more, going by every arch they seemed to see. Fang also looked amazed, so she might have known now that this was what Remora saw in her dream back home.

"The great and wondrous machina city, Zanarkand." Seymour stated again. He looked as though he had another thought on his mind. "She once lived in the metropolis."

Remora could hear Auron chuckle as they passed by another arch. But what she really wanted to know what 'she' was, and apparently Yuna did too.

"She who?" She asked curiously. Seymour looked down at her with mesmerizing eyes, but said nothing for the next moment. He looked what was at his front as the group stayed in place and continue to examine everything around them. He made a slow blink before suddenly the setting of the moving imagery was what looked like someone's room. It was well cleaned and designed like a royal suite. Remora looked to see a woman sitting on her bed, looking down to her feet. Her hair was long and very straight with a silver color as pale as her skin. Remora had realized that they were just in a presentation since the woman didn't seem to look up from the group suddenly appearing.

"It's Yunaleska!" Yuna had stated.

"Yunaleska?" Remora questioned. The only thing that seemed important about her at the moment was that she had the word 'Yuna' in her name.

"The high summoner that vanquished Sin a thousand years ago."

"She must be really special." Remora said, astonished. Another man had entered during their conversation, seeming to embrace Yunaleska, guessing that he was her lover. Seymour had turned to look at Remora. She guessed that he also heard the out-of-nowhere 'ping' sound that her charm made suddenly, and there was a faint color glowing through her dress again, only it was blue. He walked up to where the both of them were face to face even though he was looking at the blue glowing spot. His large had slowly reached out towards her chest and traced downwards until it was inside of her dress aiming to clutch the charm. If Remora didn't know any better, she would have thought he was trying to seduce her (even though there was a possibility), and it made her face light up into a pink color, and she could feel her cheeks burning slightly as well. Seymour had took his hand out and let the charm lay on it to be examined. The blue color seemed more sharp when exposed, and it had grabbed Fang's attention.

"What does all this mean?" Remora asked. And not just about the moment, but to the fact that the different colors that her charm glows could have a different meaning.

"As unusual as it sounds, I can sense the feeling too, but blue means that one of your friends could be on the vow of conspiracy." Remora's eyes read confusion, but Fang's heart felt as though it was beating a lot deeper and she had a sudden sinking feeling. She remembered Auron's warning back at the Farplane, and it slightly frightened her. She couldn't imagine herself betraying the group, especially Remora. Seymour had then turned to Yuna, who was just on the other side of him, and seemed to have whispered something to her, and at the same time the projection ended. They were all back in the living room, and suddenly Yuna looked extremely desperate for something. She had walked fast to one of the tables to chug a glass of water, and everyone was confused.

"Yuna? Are you okay?" Fang asked as Yuna approached them.

"You're face is beat red." Tidus had said, and he was right. Yuna was red as red could get and she had a lot of trouble speaking.

"Yuna?!" Remora asked, slightly concerned. Seymour had approached them from behind and Yuna looked up at him with no change in expression.

"Don't let this limit you, take all of the time you need to answer my request."

* * *

"He asked me...to marry him." Yuna had announced as everyone stood outside the manor. Fang's eyes had widened and Tidus had gaped.

"Seriously!?" He asked, sounding both excited yet disappointed at the same time. Yuna only nodded in reply.

"What are you going to tell him?" Fang asked.

"Well...I am Lord Braska's daughter, and Maester Seymour is the leader of his kind and a maester. So, if we were to marry, it could possibly help some of Spira's conflicts."

"So...is that a yes?" Tidus asked. There was a moment of silence, but then Yuna spoke up.

"Yes." She answered.

"Are you okay enough to go back and answer?" Lulu asked. Yuna nodded once more. Remora would have guessed they would have went back inside, but then they saw Tromell pass by in their direction.

"Ah...Tromell!" Yuna said.

"Oh, Lady Yuna, I have heard the splendid news." He said, grinning as everyone approached him.

"Where's Seymour?"

"He said he's sorry for such a short noticed, but he had errands to run down at Macalania Temple, and if you want to you may give him your answer there."

"So we're headed to Macalania?" Remora asked.

"To Macalania temple." Yuna said. She sounded awfully confident about the moment that just passed inside of Seymour's manor. If Remora were her, she'd probably be sweating buckets from anxiety and excitement. But she had to think also about a few things, and she let a few of them slide as they made there way through their entrance to the Thunder Plains.


	18. Probation

Remora didn't feel as safe in the Thunder Plains as much as she did in any other place. There had been an issue, apparently that you could possibly get struck by lightning if you stop moving for too long but she had the capability to dodge any sudden strike, she hoped. She remembered the storm that she had went through back at home. She did remember seeing some lightning strikes at some farther parts away from where she had ran. Then she thought about the days where it would storm normally. She would most likely be sound asleep in her bed listening to piano music to keep her doze deep as the rolling thunders had shook the city softly and constantly. But this place would be the perfect place to commit suicide if you wanted to, the issue was right about the whole thing. She did see the ground get struck from time to time, but nothing too close, and she wanted it to stay that way. She had noticed that Rikku had been kind of dragging behind from everyone else. Remora figured that she was just as concerned about the whole thing as much as she was. But what really had her a bit concerned, aside from the whole proposal that Seymour just made to Yuna, was the way that Auron and Fang were acting. Ever since they made it to Guadosalem, they both had been acting a little bit resentful or just keeping to themselves lately. Remora decided to talk it out with her.

"Hey, Fang," Fang turned with her eyebrows perked up. "Is everything okay? You seemed a little tense today inside Guadosalem."

"I'm just...concerned. Like when we were in the presentation room, I remember Seymour telling you that he sensed that a friend may betray you...us."

"You really think he was talking about any of us? I mean, you all are so loyal to me and Yuna. Well...you're not our slaves, but- you know what I mean."

"Then who do you think he was talking about? You don't know anyone else here, do you?"

Remora still looked ahead of her, but she could feel Auron's gaze turn to her the moment Fang asked her question. "Nope...no one as special as you all at least."

Fang had just realized that normally when walking in group, Rikku would be right next to her, but she wasn't on either of Fang's sides. "Where's Rikku?" The group slowed down and then halted when everyone knew then that they were a body short. Remora looked behind her then to see that Rikku was walking very slowly, way behind the group. "O-...oh." She said surprised. The group patiently (almost) waited for Rikku to be in touch with them; her eyes were dilated and she was hugging herself.

"D-Does it normally storm like this...?!"

"I'd guess so. I don't think this place has ever been without rain." Lightning ripped through the sky and a big bang of thunder shook the area. Rikku had shrieked and embraced herself tighter. Everyone else just stared at her quivering. Then she had lowered herself on all fours to the ground, just sitting there for a moment. Then, almost too quickly, she had begun to swiftly crawl over to Tidus's leg to cling on it helplessly. It nearly startled Remora to see how fast she suddenly came close to them.

"Okay! I admit it! I'm afraid of thunder; I hate storms!" She paused for a moment before looking up ahead of her. Everyone was behind a hill. "But I heard that...there's an agency here somewhere. If we find it, can we please stay?!"

Remora did know that they didn't really rest ever since they left Djose Temple, but Rikku seemed very anxious. "We'll see." She offered a hand to Rikku so that she could help herself stand up, even though she still looked slightly panicked. They all have walked a long way and didn't realize it, but Rikku was right about one thing. There was an agency a few yards away from the hill they all walked up from. Rikku at that point was begging to stay and take a small break; she would stay in place as everyone attempted to walk away, yet she wouldn't keep quiet, and after a while of ignorance and complaining, everyone had finally gave up and decided to stay in the agency for a while. Rikku would still get frightened from the constant thunder booms, but she was just grateful she was inside. Everyone was at opposite corners while Remora and Fang were at their own. Fang looked a bit perked up about something.

"Oh! Remora, I forgot to give you this." Fang had reached into her pocket and pulled out a little pamphlet and handed it to Remora. It was another Al Bhed primer, and Remora had forgotten that they had existed after all that has happened. She then remembered that she only knew three letters of the Al Bhed alphabet.

"How did you get this?"

"These people called Al Bhed took care of me until I met you, and they gave this to me."

**D -- T**

"Wait...Al Bhed's helped you out?"

"Yes. They were very nice to me. Don't worry, I didn't get hurt at all while I was here."

"Alright then." Remora had wanted to tell Fang about the amount of trouble the Al Bhed had done with them, but she also thought about how she'd react, so she kept it to herself so she wouldn't upset or worry her. "As long as they didn't hurt you."

"You're sounding like me now." Fang said giggling a bit.

* * *

The group had gotten a short break, due to Rikku's whining, before heading off through the plains again. They were just a few feet away from the entrance of Macalania Forest, but they were all standing under what looked like a rather aged patio, mainly because Yuna rethought her decisions about marrying Seymour. Everyone was quiet, but they would support Yuna's thoughts to help out her decisions; except for Tidus. Ever since they all left Guadosalem, most of his opinions were a hint of doubt, big doubt, and it seemed to have disappointed him to know that everyone else what thinking of the positives of what could happen if Yuna and Seymour did marry. He had also begun to bug Remora about it as well, even though she knew he was just concerned. Either that or jealous.

"Say Remora...don't you think that Yuna and Seymour would get married for the right reasons? I mean...I'm not sure if she really loves him or not. Isn't that what marriage is all about?"

Remora was quiet for a moment, deep in thought, then she spoke her mind. "Not necessarily. Marriage doesn't always have to be just for love. They can be for other reasons. Whether if it's love, or to work together to keep one in one place, or for the safety of others. I think that's what it's mainly about though...to try and bring Spira's different races together. That and to make them feel more at peace, aside from Sin."

"That's what Lulu said...but you sound more determined about this. Not accepting but not denying."

Remora had figured that's what everyone else around was feeling too. But it was a big decision for Yuna, and everyone had to think and give her as much support as possible. They all departed as soon as Yuna felt comfortable with her choice of words, and departed into the forest.

* * *

Vera lay silently inside of her bed, reading a few sections of the books she had gotten for Remora. She had known that her knowledge of Spira was greater than Remora's, yet after all she's gone through she felt as though she's lost half of her smarts. She felt that day by day, she was missing something sacred or hidden inside one of her books. She pushed her sleek light blonde hair back behind her ears so she could see more clearly, but her eyes were giving out from the lack of rest she had lately. It was times like these that she no longer felt young, no matter how much she looked it. Remora was growing up quickly, and so was she.

"I need...to stay awake." She had told herself. She put the book face down on the soft covers of her bed as she got out of them. Her night gown was unbuttoned and flowed easily as she walked to the bathroom, so her lingerie was slightly exposed, not that anyone would see. She had turned the sink water on to a warm temperature and constantly splashed her face. After a minute she looked herself in the mirror and stared right back into her deep purple eyes. Remora's father, who had been gone for some time now, had blue eyes but it was a very unusual mix that Remora had purple and pink eyes instead of either purple or blue eyes. The family never found out why one of her eyes was the color pink.

_I'd figure you'd wish to know the answer to your long-lasting question._

A voice had echoed through the air, greatly startling Vera. She held the two sides of her night gown together with a hand incase someone was inside, which she was hoping there wasn't.

"Jeckt!? Is that you?!"

_No, unfortunately. _

"Who are you?!"

_You're daughter is an interesting girl. A perfect energy source._

The words had sounded familiar, but Vera could not make out the sound of the voice. It was eerie and sounded amused about something.

"What do you mean 'energy source'?"

_Remora was born with a gift. A heredity that you claim as well, that no human, or any other species has ever heard of._

"What are you talking about?! Remora is completely human!"

_I'm afraid not._

At this point, Vera had stepped out of the bathroom and into her room, looking around frantically for a face that she could yell at.

"_Look. _I have been doing nothing but yelling at people for the past days. As much as I want to know Remora's safety, can't you just leave me to think for myself?!"

_You'll only end up hurting yourself._

"Hurting myself?"

_And that's my mission._

Vera had gasped at the last message she heard in her head. She had backed up until her back was to the wall, afraid of what was to come. She continued to face forward, but her hand had reached into her drawer for a weapon. She felt a switchblade greet her hands as she felt the rough edges against her finger. She had pulled it out, hiding it behind her back, breathing heavily.

"Who are you...?"

_For now, my identity is of no importance. But I promise, dear. You'll know who I am soon enough._

A cold mist had filled the room, giving Vera a feeling that whoever was talking to her had disappeared. She had slunk down to the floor letting go the blade next to her, and had lowered her head, letting her hair camouflage her face. Now it was Remora and her that were in the middle of invisible threats.

"What have I done to deserve this...?" Vera asked herself. The cold had stayed in place in her room, it almost felt solid, no air coming in or out of it. She wished she knew someone else that would be able to support her, but who else in Siren City would know about Spira? Unless- Vera had suddenly gotten an idea and grabbed her cell, pushing the buttons mostly with her sharp nails. The phone picked up after a few seconds.

"Siren City International Library. May we be of serv-"

"Is this Rouge?"

"Hmm...why yes? And who might this be?"

"I'm Remora's mother, Vera. If you don't remember her, she was the girl that was at your library the day of the storm."

"Why, Vera. I heard she's gone missing!"

"She did, but I know where she is, but we need to talk through the whole story alone to help me figure things out. Do you think we can have a private meeting sometime this week?"

"Well, the library was actually going to be closed this week, but if it's really this urgent, I think we can give us a private meet."

"Thank you, Rouge." Vera said relieved.

"Is tomorrow okay?"

"...It's perfect."

* * *

The forest stayed the same from how Remora remembered it. There were a few unusual things about it though that she never thought could happen before. Butterflies...not just butterflies, but a game involving butterflies. A creature that seemed very melodramatic had told Remora about how special the butterflies in the forest were. If they were to catch enough blue butterflies, they'd be rewarded with good fortune. However, red butterflies were apparently a bad omen, and would summon powerful fiends if disturbed in the slightest way. Remora had fun with her first few tries, but then her guardians would have to jump right in incase she ran into any reds. But now they were out of the forest, and everything was the way that Remora had left it; snowy, cold, beautiful. Auron had began to slug behind as they had turned around the agency.

"I believe that we should rest here."

Rikku didn't approve. "What?! But the temples right there!" She pointed out. She did have a point, the road to the temple was only a few meters away.

"And we're not even tired." Tidus had stated. Auron rolled his eyes bluntly.

"Well I am. We rest now."

Rikku had huffed at his order, but Remora knew it was just for everyone's safety and stamina. They had only taken a little break at the Thunder Plains, which Rikku was more than relieved to be out of. Everyone then followed Auron inside for a resting place. Remora closed the door behind her as she looked straight on. The same girl that she met before was still behind the desk, and had figured she doesn't get any breaks. The girl looked up and immediately recognized Remora.

"Ah- it's you!" She said with a smile. Remora smiled back and walked to the counter so they'd be face to face. "I was wondering how you were doing since you arrived here. Has everything been alright?"

"Yep. A lot of things happen that I can't say all in one day, but above all, I'm doing great. I see you're still working."

"Ah, yeah. My boss rarely gives me any breaks, but the pay is still good. It'll keep my family alive to put it that way."

"Just grin and bear it and everything should go fine for you and your kids." Remora had figured the woman had children from the fact that there were three of them roaming around without any other adult around but her. She smiled as she watched them run around the lobby energized. Yuna was looking through the bookshelf until she had turned towards the group, but no one in particular.

"I think I'll go and rest now." She said.

"Go ahead." Tidus replied. Yuna had then gone through the hall to her room privately.

"Actually...I think I'll turn in too." He started, and then he disappeared.

One of the children ran up to examine Remora for a moment, and then he ran to Fang, who bent down to reach his head level.

"**D**y ayo gryx Remora **a**m xicc?"

Fang had smiled. "Aim. Remora um **a c**cymi whuir**d** yw luri."

The little boy giggled as he ran to another corner. Remora gaped.

"Okay like if you can't learn **any** of the taught languages at our school...then how in the **world** did you learn Al Bhed that fast!?"

"I learned Al Bhed quicker because Al Bhed is more important." She grinned. Remora chuckled.

"You know you're not going to get away with that excuse back at home."

"I know. Americans these days."

That made Remora crack up. "Okay, you've really changed, Fang."

"Change is good." She replied, smiling.

Everyone waited and rested at the agency for at least 3 hours before leaving out to the temple again. Yuna looked a little tense about something and Tidus seemed a little quiet. After walking a few feet away from the agency, the group was greeted once again by Tromell, who was heading there direction. Remora's real question was how he made it to the temple before they did. Remora and Yuna stepped forward.

"Are you ready, Miss Yuna?" He asked, grinning. Yuna nodded and then he turned to Remora. "Oh, and Seymour wishes to see you as well, Remora. If you both would please follow me." Yuna and Remora turned to look back at their group, who had mixed faces of content, smiles, and/or determination.

"This is it." Yuna said. Tromell turned to them as well.

"We will be back shortly." He said before the three of them slowly departed to the snow field which led to the temple road. Fang watched them for a moment before turning her head to Tidus.

"What do you think he wants with Remora?"

Tidus shrugged. "Not sure. He always wants to speak with her, and she doesn't seem to mind. Must always be important things to speak about."

Fang was about to say something else, but everyone seemed startled by a startled cry. Everyone turned to see Remora, Yuna, and Tromell being surrounded by machinery, and familiar faces.

"Al Bhed!" Wakka had shouted as the group ran over to guard the two summoners and Guado. But someone in the group was actually seemed unloyal.

"Rikku!" An unfamiliar voice said. Everyone looked up to see a what looked like a man, but looked nothing like the rest of the Al Bhed, so he must have been the leader. He was wearing pants with straps hooked to the loops that went over his shoulders, and was covered all over with tattoos and piercings. He didn't really look happy.

"Xi'hi kyurk dy mnod **d**yxr **a**ra myf**s**i yw l**a**ku**c**!"

Fang disapproved. "Nia! Ayo **d**yr'd rii**d **dy **a**dd**ac**k dnil **a**ralyhi! Xn**a**d **d**o ayo dnurg ayo'hi **d**yurk!?"

Then Rikku turned to translate and warn the group. "They said they're going to cancel out any source of magic!"

Most of the Al Bhed then spread out back to make their surrounding circle bigger, and a loud grinding noise made everyone turn towards one of the snowy hills, where there was smoke coming out from behind it. A mechanical contraption looking more advanced than the others had rode onto the flat snow that the others stood on looking ready to assault at any moment.

"Grace yourselves." Tidus had shouted over everyone, since it was obvious they wouldn't be able to go any further than they were until they destroyed the machine.

* * *

The machina got totaled, and the Al Bhed had aborted their task. As soon as all was quiet again, they group was going to head there way again, but Wakka had a couple of questions for Rikku and Fang, and possibly a bone to pick.

"Hey…how do you two know how to speak Al Bhed?" He asked curiously.

Fang and Rikku looked at each other, not knowing how to explain since they were told that Wakka despised Al Bhed. Then they looked back at him, not exactly sure what to say.

"What's going on here?" He spoke again. All was silent, but Rikku finally gave in and confessed.

"Because…I'm an Al Bhed too. And that was my brother up there." Then Fang said her part.

"And I joined the Al Bhed, because they said they'd help me find Remora so that I could bring her back home; despite that there was a change of plan."

There was a moment of silence. The two girls turned away for a moment, but then looked back at Wakka to be greeted by a glare.

"Wait…you _both _are with them? No wonder they keep attacking us; you both led them here!"

Fang had felt guilty, but she resented because she knew that what Wakka said wasn't true.

"That's not true! They're attacking from their own will; we have nothing to do with them." She replied.

"Then how do you know them, ya? If it wasn't for you freaks always disobeying Yevon's teachings and getting away with it, you would be put to death by now."

Then Remora got a little offended. "She wouldn't know, Wakka. She did it for my protection. You can't blame her for that."

"Well if she did know any better, she would have never joined those creeps. She could have came and found you on her own, or never came at all."

"What the hell is your problem?! I say that I only came here with the intention to protect Remora, but now that I'm an Al Bhed, I shouldn't have bothered coming here!?" Fang snapped back. She was in his face now, and Remora hoped the argument wouldn't go too far.

"That's enough, Wakka. You'd join anything also if it meant protecting your close friend." Tidus said.

"But…they used forbidden machine!" Wakka replied, holding back more shouting.

"This conversation's gone too far." Auron then replied, and it shocked Wakka.

"Sir Auron…not you too! What is going on- wait…is Auron an Al Bhed too!?"

"Give me a break, Wakka! The fact is that neither Fang nor Rikku mean harm to us. Let's just put it aside and head towards the temple already."

Wakka had mumbled something that would have rewarded him a punch in the face from Fang if she heard, but it was more of a whisper, but he kept his mouth shut then. Remora remembered that the road to the temple was pretty long, but she could see some abandoned vehicles, possibly left alone by Al Bhed, sitting around the ice wall. Tromell had come back towards the group when he thought that it was finally safe to continue.

"Ah, thank you for protecting me and the two young ladies. I can't repay you enough though."

"All in a day's work." Tidus replied. Tromell laughed in the inside.

"So I hear, but we wouldn't want anymore unpleasant disruptions such as what happened just now, so we'd be honored if all of you were to come with us to Macalania Temple."

Tidus nodded a yes to Tromell, who once again took Yuna and Remora with him towards the road, while meanwhile the group had followed behind by setting two per vehicle and road ahead the icy paths.

* * *

Fang and the others were told to wait down at the lobby or any other room while Remora and Yuna privately had their meet with Seymour. It was unfortunate for Fang that she wasn't used to such cold temperatures, since back home she would always be around the beach or just at a warm spot outside, and she was quite querulous. As much as she was put in awe from the beautiful wall tiles and the columnus arches outside and possibly below the temple, she wished it was in a warmer climate.

"It's going to shock me if Remora's used to this..." She said to herself. Tidus had heard her from afar.

"Well from what we were told, she spent her first few nights in Spira here, so she'd have to be."

"And Yuna?"

"This is probably the place where she can practice her vows." Tidus joked. The temple was filled more than Fang would have pictured. Everyone had heard the news about Yuna's future wedding. And to be married to a _maester_; that would be double power. What Fang wondered most was if it would interrupt their pilgrimage. She also wondered if that once Remora defeated Sin, and the Calm was brought back to Spira if anyone would miss them once they went home. If it were possible to go back to Spira easily once they've left. She had even more wonders and questions, but she, and everyone else in the temple, was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. They all turned to where the sound came from and a lady ran out of the door ingressivly while in a moment she had tripped and fell to her knees, but didn't bother attempting to get up. Up close she looked in deep shock.

"That sphere…in Lady Yuna's belongings!"

There was a sudden chill in the room as the woman cried out what she saw. 'Lady Yuna's belongings' was all the group had to hear.

"Lets go check it out." Fang said. They all ran through the door where the woman had scurried out of. The room looked like a plain dressing room, and the only stranger in it was another girl holding Yuna's bag, looking anxious. Set on a desk by itself was a sphere, and everyone was staring at it. Everyone approached it to look at it up close as Tidus held it with his hands.

"This is what Yuna was watching before." He said.

"Turn it on." Lulu said. Tidus didn't hesitate. He immediately touched the screen popping up the screen. The figure that was shown was a depressed Lord Jyscal.

* * *

Yuna was sent down to the Chamber of The Fayth to speak to the fayth, who Remora has already claimed from Macalania. She wondered if Yuna had any other aeons that she didn't have; she would have all the time in the world to claim them. Now she was waiting for Yuna come back, while standing alone; with Seymour.

"It's like you came back in a circle." He said, smiling down at the blonde. Remora smiled back and chuckled a little, but didn't reply. He had his back to her as she had stared at him with quiet determination. His head turned to the side even though his face still wasn't visible. "I have a question for you though." Remora lifted her head, for it had sunk a moment ago.

"Yes?"

"You seem a little tense. It's obvious something is making you uncomfortable."

Well there was the fact that she was all alone with him in a giant room waiting for his future wife, she actually had a thing for him, and she had to ask him about a mysterious stranger who seems to keep following her and plotting to kill her and she's entirely unaware; and speaking of which, her pendant was glowing two colors at once this time; blue and green. This meant she was hanging around with a soon-to-be-traitor and he/she could be endangering her this very moment. Because of the moment of silence, Seymour turned to face her. He immediately saw the glowing pendant and then looked at her face to read concern.

"I see." He answered.

"I'm really anxious right now. This person could have been one of my guardians all along and I never knew. Fang warned me that someone was following me, and even with my guardians and Yuna around, I don't feel safe anymore." She replied. Seymour stepped closer to her until they were two inches apart.

"It is a desperate situation, but you must be alert at all times. You're a summoner, and you have the power to crush whoever displeases you."

Displease wasn't exactly the word Remora would use, otherwise half the people she knew back home would be frozen by now.

"Also...is there a particular reason why you chose to marry Yuna?" She asked. She hoped that she didn't sound like she was trying to get into anything private. "Everyone except for Tidus is supporting you both. He just keeps questioning the reasons on what marriage has to do with. He thought it just had to do with love-"

She was interrupted by a pointed finger that lay on her lips to make her quiet down, she hadn't realized that her voice had rose a bit while she was explaining what was happening before.

"I chose to marry her, because it would bring Spira to a more controlled state." He didn't look like he was finished, he lifted his finger off of Remora's lips after he thought she could stay silent for a moment. "And...you would have to go back home soon."

Remora didn't get the last part at first, but then she beamed and did a silent gasp. Her mouth was covered by the finger once more as Seymour went on to explain.

"Like I said when we first met, you're not human. Fact is, no one knows what you are, but I can sense that there's a positive aura about you; about your type."

Remora had turned around facing the other door she came through, her back to Seymour as she thought deeply.

"But I don't get it...I feel perfectly human." She heard his footsteps approaching her from behind, making her heart beat a little faster as she suddenly felt warm air hit the back of her arms.

"Everyone knows how important to Spira you are, as I do. I could pick either you or Yuna to marry to help with everyone's guidance. However, you're time is limited, which is why I picked Yuna."

"If it weren't for her...it would have been me..." Remora meant for that to be a question, but it ended up a repeat and her voice faded off around the end. She stared at the wall while deep in thought, unaware that Seymour seemed to be reading her face.

"I don't want you to be confused about this, Remora. I want you to be happy here."

"I am happy...it's just that-"

"Since I am the one that brought you into all of this, I am responsible for taking care of you."

"You were concerned for me all along?" Remora asked shocked. She felt like a déjà vu moment, but she couldn't exactly put her mind to where she remembered the situation happening before.

"What...you're doing this for Spira _and_ me? I really don't think you should overwork yourself. You're busy enough as it is these days, especially with the wedding coming up..."

"Remora...there is another role you have to accomplish here for Spira...and for me."

Remora's vision got clearer. "...What is it?"

Seymour didn't answer. Instead he yanked her closer to him so they would be staring at each other. Remora stared at him curiously long enough to realize that his eyes were a very strong grey color. She felt as though she could easily get absorbed into them, and he smiled as a finger was tracing along the corners of her face while brushing a bit of hair back from away her ear. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as soon as he was suddenly lowering his head towards hers, which was being pulled to his own. She closed her eyes, her face a little scrunched, for she then remembered that this was part of her dream back at Mi'ihen, only it ended at some point around what she was going through now, but she felt as though she was suddenly going to find out what was supposed to happen next.


	19. Traitors

Fang was the first person to burst through the door, Kimahri and the others following behind them. Remora gasped as the sudden sound of the violently opened door and frantic footsteps filled the room, and to the fact that Seymour's lips were very close to press around hers. They immediately separated, looking at the approaching group, who the majority of it didn't look happy. The group stopped at the center of the floor watching, but Fang had ran up to where Remora and Seymour stood and grabbed Remora by the arm out of Seymour's grasp.

"Ow! Fang, ease up, that hurts!"

"Stay _away _from him!"

"Huh?! Why?"

Fang brought Remora back with the group, and at the same time an unusual sound was heard pass the other door that led to the path of the Chamber of The Fayth. Seymour had turned slowly, but not before smirking a bit. His back was facing everyone else and Fang had Remora very close to her, keeping her slightly behind her, and Tidus was actually the last one to run into the room, looking infuriated.

"Seymour!" He shouted as he slid to a stop in front of the others.

"Please be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the Fayth." Was the only response Seymour gave. Tidus didn't care.

"Make me!"

Seymour turned around then, the smile still on his face (was there ever a time when he didn't smile though?), and began walking down the stairs towards the group. Tidus looked more determined as the Guado leader approached, and Fang forced Remora to keep her distance. The grip on Remora's arm from Fang had began to hurt a little as he had gotten closer, but he stopped walking once he stepped on the solid floor. His gaze had gotten intense as he stared at Tidus silently, but Remora felt his gaze go right through Tidus towards her. There everyone was, staring at each other, and she had no idea what's gotten into them. The door behind Seymour suddenly opened slowly, and Yuna stepped through with a blank expression, but immediately looked surprised as she saw the whole group inside the room.

"Ah--but why...?" She asked, looking concerned and anxious. No one hesitated to explain.

"We saw Jyscal's sphere!" Tidus started out. Auron then took a step forward.

"You killed him." Auron said to Seymour sharply.

"But wait- wasn't Jyscal Guado your father, Seymour?"

Fang still had her grasps on Remora's arms as she turned her around to face her. "Don't you get it Remora!? Seymour killed his father so that he could gain power over the Guado...! He's been plotting all along to use the summoners, to kill them, to gain more power so that he can try and destroy Spira. He's been using you the very second you arrived here! **He**'s the traitor!!" She had snapped. Remora's eyes greatly shrunk as Fang's explanation. She had realized that after Fang had explained it to her, her pendant stopped glowing blue and immediately grew a sharper green as she turned her head towards Seymour slowly.

"You...were really-..._all this time_...!?" She managed to choke out. Her throat was tight as she waited for his reply.

"What of it?" Seymour replied, his back once again to the group, which Yuna had reached in time. He turned his head to the side. "Lady Yuna, certainly you knew of these things, did you not?"

Yuna had made a grimace as she was given no time to answer the question.

"Well then. Why have you come here?" Seymour asked once more. Yuna looked a bit distance as she thought of her answer.

"I…came…" Yuna halted for a moment, turning around to look at Seymour with resolve burning with resolve. "I came to stop you!"

Seymour's head lifted slightly as the group behind him stared intolerably. "I see…" His head turned to the side once more. "You came to punish me then." He turned back around slowly as his face was looking at the group . "And…Remora, I see that you have lost your trust." He walked towards Yuna deliberately as she made a grimace from his approach. Fang had stepped a little bit in front of Remora so that he couldn't reach her. He stopped when he was only a few feet away, and stretched his arm to offer his hand to Yuna. She stared at the hand begrudged for a moment, and then backed away from it. No one was with Seymour any longer. He brought back his hand and continued to grin as he closed his eyes for a moment. He looked up staring at both Remora and Yuna. "What a pity."

The group had then enfolded around the two summoners protectively, looking ready for any sudden attack. Seymour did not seem surprised.

"Ah, of course. 'Protect the summoner, even at the cost of one's life'. The Code Of The Guardian, how admirable." He raised his hands to bring forward his two Guado guardians, who stepped out as if they were positioning for attack. "Well, if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them." He finished without hesitation. Yuna hated how over-confident he was about everything.

"Maester Seymour," She started. Some of the group got less stiff as she spoke. "I trust my guardians with my life, but they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt." Remora looked at Yuna through a stand of hair from the corner of her eyes. Yuna was just as used by Seymour as Remora was, but she wasn't vacillating at all. It did a great deal of grief to Remora that someone that helped her through so much would betray her at the end, but it impressed her that Yuna easily set all the past aside and did the smart thing. She immediately grasped her rod and held it in battle position. "I will fight you too!"

Tidus seemed perfectly fine with the idea. "Alright!" However, Wakka was still a little concerned with fighting a maester.

"M-Maester Seymour!" He started, but Seymour only lowered his head by an inch and gave a grim smile to the group.

"_So be it_."

* * *

It still made Remora shocked. They all had attacked the traitor that had helped her out of all people when she arrived to Spira. He helped her to claim her first aeon, to speak with the Fayth confidently, protected her at Operation Mi'ihen, many other things. It all bombarded her thoughts as she saw Seymour look a little faint, but then stumbled back and collapse onto his knees on the tiled floor. At this point, she didn't know what to do, seeing the one that she once enjoyed being with in deep pain, but she also saw a person who conspired and deserved the beating. He had summoned Anima once more, against the group instead of protecting it. She felt very faint going against it, but the battle was over now. Yuna had ran a little bit closer to Seymour looking uneasy. Remora had took a few steps as well, and she noticed that Fang was about to step to bring her back, but why would she? There their enemy was feeble on all fours. He looked up at the two summoners that read concern and warrant at the same time.

"Yuna...Remora, you would pity me now?"

Neither of them answered as they shown expressions of disquiet towards the Guado. He had rose to his knees, but it was the moment of his last breath that made him fall right back down on the floor with a loud thud. He was dead, and the temple seemed oddly skeptic with the moment. Yuna ran to his side as the others approached as well. His eyes were still open and had slowly rolled to the side as Yuna took her hand and ran them down his face to close his eyes. Everyone looked down at the fallen maester as the moment of remorse was suddenly disturbed by the sound of two opening doors and a gasp.

"Lord Seymour!" Tromell had cried out as he and two other Guado had went down the stairs to look at the dreadful scene. "W-Wh-What happened here?!" He asked as the three approached to examine Seymour.

"What, What have I done?" Wakka asked himself regretfully. Tidus immediately stood up to his atone.

"Wait a minute, it's not our fault at all!" Remora looked back at the door from where they had all went through, not sure what to feel or believe. Tidus continued on. "Seymour struck first; he's the bad guy!" Tromell immediately straightened his knees, staring at Tidus with dilated, shocked eyes.

"You-_you_ did this?" He asked stuttering and surprise.

"Yuna, send him." Auron said as he walked to another spot of the room. Yuna was going to position herself, but hesitated as she saw Tromell eye her suspiciously.

"No, stop!" He yelled, showing a hand to halt her actions. "Stay away from him, traitors!"

The two Guado aided each other at carrying the lifeless maester out of the room as Tromell followed them slowly, leaving the others alone in probation. Yuna fell to her knees as the doors closed behind them.

"_Traitors_?" She asked herself.

"We're finished." Wakka said without any anticipation. Tidus had gotten aggravated with all of the gloom.

"Now hold on just a minute! Seymour's the bad guy, right? We'll just explain to everyone what happened." He replied as though they were going through a debate.

"It won't be that easy." Auron replied. "Let's get out of here." He did have a point. Killing a maester wasn't exactly the easiest conversation to win over, and if they stayed inside the large room, they'd probably get into more trouble than they already were in. They all headed for the doorway, leaving three seconds for Remora to realize they were departing. She followed sluggishly as Fang walked quickly back to walk with her side by side.

"Are you okay?"

It took a moment to Remora to realize that Fang was talking to her. "I feel sick."

* * *

_I think...I just felt something. _

_Something bad. _

_Am I still awake or am I dreaming? _

_But this feeling feels so factual but dire. _

_I don't even know where I am. It's dark in here. _

_Is my baby okay? _

_Did something happen to her? _

_"You really think too much Vera." _

Vera couldn't tell what she was doing. It was nothing but black that she saw and felt. She didn't know if she were lying down, sitting, or standing, or even if she tried to do either of them, and it greatly unnerved her. But suddenly a small light below her had started to show, and she could see her legs, and soon the rest of herself. She was still in her nightie, if she ever recalled putting it on, and her hair seemed straight, and there was something drastically different about it. The ends and a few steaks in her hair were scarlet, redder than blood itself. She suddenly noticed something about her that wasn't usual. She looked a bit like Remora; the hair, the skin, even her eyes. They were both a different color.

"What's happened to me?" She asked herself. She had completely forgotten about the voice that talked to her before.

"_It looks like the table's turned. You seem to have your daughter's charm this time." _

"?" Vera straightened herself out, seeing that she had been seated in an uncomfortable position. "That voice...you were in my house recently. What do you want from me?"

The illumination that was below her was the only light source in the black atmosphere. There was no once else around, but then she heard footsteps, but she could not tell what direction they were coming from. It was all a resonance.

"So you're finally going to show your face to me." She had stated, her eyes sharply darting one direction to another, her composure very painstaking.

_"You're daughter has been quite a bad girl." _

"That again..."

_"No. I speak of a different matter. I kept her safe from all harm, trained her to become a summoner, and to remind her to gain assistance of guardians. But..." _The voice had paused, and Vera was left perplexed. But a hand, a rather large hand, had come over her face suddenly and held itself against her mouth. She had immediately became alarmed and gave a muffled shriek as an arm then wrapped tightly around her waist. _"Now I know she has your charm. You are clueless, yet in the end you skip to conclusions, and end up throwing all of someone's trust back at their face." _Vera shook her head free of his grasp to her mouth and turned to find a built man, but some of his features weren't exactly habitual. His hair was blue and he had two large bangs that hanged behind his shoulders, and he wore a very complicated designed cloak. Aside from Jeckt, Vera had no idea who this man was, but she had a feeling he had a relation to Jeckt.

"Who are you? Let go of me!" She asked and was going to jab him around the ribs, but the hand suddenly moved quick enough to block her helpless attack. Her arm was pulled back behind her back and she painfully cried out she was held tense against him.

"_She had quite beautiful features. Similar to yours right now." _He pointed out Vera's atypical attire at that moment, but she wasn't exactly in the mood for compliments.

"What have you done to her?"

"_I have done nothing of harm to her, but her friend however has convinced her that I had conspired with her." _

"You know Fang too? She would never lie to Remora! They're way too close…" The last bit of her sentence had drifted a little, still desperate to know the attacker's name.

"_Indeed they are, but she no longer leaves me any trust."_

"If you were **really **trusting, you wouldn't be here attacking me. I'm going to ask again, what do you want from me?!" She snapped as she tried to get free of his seize, but it was very difficult to do so with her arm in the most excruciating position. The hand that held her sore arm had lifted and it lightly wrapped around the side of her neck, the talon-like nails slightly nudged into the skin.

"_Her life. Her life is the only thing I need to get what I desire. But she is quite problematic to get a hold of. But now I have something that holds more basis." _The grasp around her neck suddenly became tighter and the nails dug deep into the flesh, forceful enough to have the nails poke right through. Vera cried out as a few slow trickles of blood surged down her neck. Tears ran down her face as she was completely aware that she was utterly defenseless against him. _"She has your blood. You'll pay the price very soon."_

He conclusively let go of her arm and neck, letting her fall down to the lightened ground. There was crimson spread onto her neck and a little had gotten into her hair as well. He raised his fingers to examine some of the blood that had went onto his hands, and looked back at her. She looked more like a doll now, a deceased lass with no hope left for her or her daughter. She just laid there until she was sure that he was no longer around and cringed as she attempted to get to her knees. The only thing she wished for was Remora's safety. Nothing more, even if it meant her life.

* * *

The temple lobby was filled with monks and Guado, whispering their discussion of what happened a moment ago. The group finally showed up walking downstairs, Remora and Fang way behind, and the giant room then became silent as all eyes stared daggers at them. As soon as they stepped onto the floor, Tromell approached them, who was standing in the middle of the room with three other Guado guardians.

"There they are, the traitors!" He started off, and then he started at Remora, who moved in the middle of the group. "And _you_, of all people. You said it yourself; that you meant no harm. Can't really trust outsiders these days, can you?"

Remora wanted to scream at the people, but she had kept her demeanor to attempt to explain. "You don't understand. It was Seymour the whole time; he planned conspiracy towards all of us."

"You cannot lie yourselves out of this." He replied.

Tidus then cut in. "But it's true! He was going to kill Yuna and Remora to try and destroy Spira."

"Silence!" Tromell snapped. The tone in his voice slightly woke Remora up. "We'll reason with your punishment."

"We don't deserve punishment, Seymour tried to fucking **kill** her." Fang then stepped in. At that point, two of the Guado guardians had stepped forward in front of Tromell seeming to glare at Fang, who glared right back acting perusal.

Lulu's darkened voice had softly appeared in Remora's ear at her side.

"_We need to leave." _

Tidus had seem to have heard Lulu's warning also since he nodded and smiled at the two of them in agreement. Then the rest of the group was suddenly looking forward and definite, and Tromell was completely unaware of their plan as he was explaining the situation to a clueless monk. Tidus then suddenly dashed to the front gate, yelling for everyone to follow him hastily. The others were immediately caught off guard as the group sauntered quickly out of the temple. Auron closed the door behind him before looking out towards the ice road.

"We're being pursued. We must hurry and get out of here!"

At this point, the chill meant nothing to anyone as they all ran out running expeditiously away from the temple as a whole colony of Guado warriors were out of the temple hot on their trail as Tromell waited at the entrance.

"Don't let them get away!"

* * *

There was a beeping noise echoing throughout the mystery room. The air seemed warm and chilly at the same time as it seemed to have made the room more comforting, and the scent was…flowery? Vera opened her eyes slowly to see that she was in a white room, in other words, she was possibly at the hospital. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail to her side and she was in a white gown when she peaked under her sheets. She also noticed something else. The gown was a little transparent and purple bruises were shown around her ribs and all over her right arm, and her neck and chest was bandaged. She tried lifting her head, but a sting jolted from her neck and she immediately hung back onto the pillow. She sighed, realizing that her nightmare wasn't illusion after all. She heard footsteps out in the hallway a little bit distant from her room, but then they got closer, and later on a lady appeared in green garments, and she looked like she's been out using some kind of cream on her face, but Vera realized that she was supposed to meet her this morning at the library.

"Rouge?"

"How are you feeling?" She asked, smiling lightly.

"Sore." Vera replied, rubbing her head slowly. "Why am I here?"

Rouge looked back behind her and then entered completely inside of the room, finding a chair to sit on next to Vera. "The police got a phone call from someone that heard screaming from your apartment. The police even went inside your house to check on anything suspicious, and you were apparently bleeding all over your bed." Rouge leaned forward to lay a hand on her forehead. "But what happened last night? You look like you got beat up."

Vera sighed and rolled her head a little to face Rouge, but she looked down towards her sheets. "It's really hard to explain, but you could say that. I thought I was having a dream though." She continued to look through her sheets, unaware that there were tears rolling down her face. As soon as they hit her hand, she flipped over to have her face into the pillow, but not enough to sound muffled. "Why are they doing this to me?"

Rouge blinked. "Why is who doing what to you?"

Vera felt a hand-like pressure against her head, but it was too rough for it to feel like Rouge's skin type. She was still for a moment, but then she flipped over and right next to her with his hand above her head was Jeckt.

"Because your little girl has done a great deal of trouble so far." He smirked and Vera gasped as she realized that he was around Rouge, who seemed to have a blank expression.

"Jeckt! What are you doing here!?" Her eyes dilated and then they zoomed over to look at Rouge. "Rouge-!"

"What? What's wrong, Vera?" She asked. She sounded concerned. Vera then gave an expression just as confused at Rouge sounded, and the same rough hand that touched her head then tilted her chin up.

"I'm telling you now as a warning. Remora _needs_ to go back home **now**. Do you have _any_ idea what she's gone through?"

Vera had raised herself up lately. "Just go away! Can't you see I've been through enough? Just leave!" She had held her arm up in front of her face as if protecting herself. Rouge got up from the chair to grab the arm.

"Vera, you're hallucinating! Please calm down!"

Vera looked back at her frantically. "No...but he's not-" And that's when she saw something surprising. Jeckt was still next to her, but so was Rouge. Her arm was going right through him as she had clutched her arm to set it down. Vera looked up at Jeckt suspiciously and he only nodded. He backed away from her and the clueless Rouge until he was at the wall.

"You need to take action _now_, Vera." He whispered harshly as he vanished through the wall in a shadowy void. Her arm began to relax on it's own at that point, so Rouge found it opportune to let go of it. She immediately fell back down flat on her bed, her eyes closed as she huffed aggravatingly. Rouge blinked but looked guilty in some way.

"You still want to tell me what you were going to explain before?" She asked. Vera flipped over to face the window.

"I-...I don't want to talk about it."

"It's alright." Rouge replied sympathetically. "You could use someone rest. You must have had quite a night yesterday."

Vera sighed a little and closed her eyes to finally give them some rest. "Yes. I need to do something else as well."

Rouge lifted her head a little from her response. "Ah, but you won't be able to do whatever it is anytime soon. You're body really needs to ease up."

Vera sunk a little into her pillow. "No, I need to do it now, no matter how much I ache or bleed. Remora needs me."

Rouge's expression stayed the same. "You mean that she's-" From the moment of silence in the room, she could tell that Vera had finally met her resting point. She had slowly got up from her chair and backed away from the room before closing the door in front of her so that the ill mother could have her time alone.

* * *

Remora was sitting on a glacier hugging her knees close to her as she stared out into the frozen pathway. The entire group had a long run to do before having to fight a yeti-like fiend, who had caused them to fall through the ice, but unusually there was no water below it, but instead there was another ice floor. Everyone was in different places, thinking different things. Fang sat at Remora's side, but stayed quiet. She wasn't angry anymore from the previous moments they had, but she was still in a bit of shock and needed a bit of silence. She wondered if all of Spira would hear about what happened here, if all of the people from now on think of her as a 'traitor'. She would hate for that to happen, especially if she promised peace for everyone that came from this one place that she would dream to go to. She had proudly arrived, but now she was beginning to believe she had experienced more than she bargained for. Yuna's voice was heard responding to a confused Tidus, and Rikku and Kimahri had an interesting conversation of their own. Then something unusual happened. A sudden voice had echoed through the area; a beautiful and peaceful voice that could put anyone at ease. It was the Hymn of The Fayth. It made Remora look up because it immediately reminded her of Shiva. She would summon her now and then, but the Hymn reminded her of her main purpose as an aeon, and it comforted her that she'd be there even in the worst of times.

"I can hear the Hymn." Said Yuna in a quiet tone. The others had joined together as one big group again, so Fang and Remora decided to get up and join them. Remora could see from the corner of her eye that Fang was staring at her for a slightly long moment before speaking a little quietly.

"Remora...do you really feel sure that you're ready for this?"

Remora nodded in reply while seeming to look dazed from the deep listening of the Hymn. But everything was suddenly interrupted when the entire area started to shake roughly. It was an unusual time, but Remora could tell that it wasn't an earthquake. "What's happening?" She blinked for a moment, for it wasn't natural for a place like this to shake this violently unless the ice was splitting, but it sounded nothing like the sort. She turned around and gasped, for a beam of light had suddenly blinded her of all sights, and she felt two rough hands wrap around her as she was suddenly cast out of reality.


	20. Delusion

-1Fang wasn't sure if she was asleep or unconscious once she had been able to open her eyes. The area wasn't the same as where they were before. She felt herself lying on warm sand, and the sun was beating down on her. For once she was in her favorite climate, but how did she get there suddenly? She sat herself up, a bit of sand falling from her hair, looking all around her. She was in the middle of nowhere, a usual sandy desert, and no one else was around to be found. Her body seemed to be relaxed by the change of setting, but it was her mind that was a little askew. The desert reminded her of the beach back home in an unusual way, mainly because she had earned herself some sunlight for the first time she came to Spira, but it mainly reminded her of home. She never really told anyone about her experiences, but she had been once homeless. People would think she was crazy if they were to be told such a thing.

_I know that...Remora has a mission, but I've seen her in more than enough danger than I can take._

_"Indeed."_

The response had startled her, and when she looked around no one was seen, but then a black shadow-like opening had formed not too far in front of her, and a familiar face had stepped out of it.

"You're the one that nearly attacked Remora at the library." Fang said, with no happiness or surprise in her voice. Jeckt only nodded his head upward, but his expression was blank.

"Jeckt; incase you forgot." He eyed her warily, and even looked at his surroundings, and then looked back at Fang. "Where's Remora?"

"Nobody's around here. I just woke up a moment ago and wound up here. I don't know where I am, or where anyone else here, or even how I got here in the first place."

"So much for being her close guardian."

"It wasn't my fault! I was beside her every second that I arrived here. Something just-...I don't even know."

"You sound like you want to return home." The tone in Jeckt's voice was rough but soft at the same time, and it made Fang a little uneasy.

"...To be honest, I do."

"So why don't you?"

Fang sighed. "Because Remora has something important to do here. I can't just force her to stop."

"You sound just like Vera now." He said, smirking grimly. "It would fill a dictionary to describe the things I've been going through with her."

Fang then blinked. "You know her mom too? How many times have you actually been on Earth?!"

"More than enough." He replied, sounding aggravated. "And I'll tell you something else." He crossed his arms in front of him and stared daggers at her. "I told Vera more than enough info to describe evidence that Remora is roaming around here and is putting herself in danger. But it's usual that she has to take her time to figure things out, and now she's getting hurt."

"Getting hurt?" Vera questioned. It has been a while since Remora left home to go to Spira, and Fang did admit that her mother was taking a while to make action, if she could. "How long have you known her?"

Jeckt closed his eyes for a moment as a gust had blown some sand out in front of him, temporarily making him a silhouette. When the sandy fog cleared, he was looking up and his arms were unraveled. "Longer than any of you people can count to the largest number in the universe."

"She didn't live that long." Fang said, figuring he was exaggerating.

"Didn't she?" He replied, his face hard to read, but Fang didn't know if what he said before was true or not. He could easily tell by her expression that she got a little lost in confusion, and chuckled a bit before disappearing into the thin air, leaving her alone once again. The thought came to her just now was that she wasn't sure if anyone else would be able to see him if anyone was around. Her position on the ground had finally changed once more wind had blown past her, but a different surface was touched with her hand when it moved. She looked to see that it was something buried slightly underneath the sand. It wasn't hard to put out, since it was just a pamphlet. But an Al Bhed pamphlet, in other words a Primer.

**E -- I **

She figured Remora would require this.

* * *

Remora found herself lying on a cold stone floor when she woke up. She felt completely normal, but the air was cold, and she was in what looked like a dark maze, lined with red lights. She sat up to fix her hair, but then she realized that there were a number of growls, howls, or shrieks in different parts of where she was, so she guessed that there could possibly be fiends around. But there was one problem, she was alone.

"Tidus...Lulu?" She called out. There was no reply. "Kimahri, Wakka, Rikku? Fang? Anyone!?" She had screamed. There was no answer. "Where are you!? Hello!?" Her desperate voice echoed through the halls, but there was only silence around her. She then stood up from the floor; her legs a little wan to her surprise, and looked around. Just an ebony maze with red lines around it, nothing else. She would have to go and find her way around, fighting through a bunch of fiends, all alone. She did wonder where most of the halls lead to, since she was surrounded by 6 of them to be exact, and one hall led to what looked like a transportation pad, a square that had a glowing symbol on it. She decided to take the hall that was behind her, but a familiar voice that called out to her halted her.

"Remora?"

She turned around to see a green cloak rim on the floor stick out more from the shadows of the further hallway, and once it got closer the figure was revealed.

"Isaaru?"

The cat-like summoner stepped out in front of her with a face with worry.

"Everyone's heard about what happened in Macalania…that can't possibly be true." He said.

"It's hard to explain…I'm not even sure if you'd believe me if I told you."

"Well, either way, most of Spira is calling you a traitor now. They all think that you lied about your purpose of coming here."

"No…I didn't mean to harm anyone. It wasn't even my intent to do…what happened."

"I'm not sure about how to say this…but it's Bevelle's orders to 'get rid of you'."

Remora thought he was exaggerating for a moment, but she could tell from the rough yet worried voice that he was serious.

"I'm in Bevelle? How did I get-…Isaaru, please don't-"

Isaaru's head has risen and the sharp green eyes looked down at her with rationale.

"Forgive me, Remora."

* * *

Fang had roamed all around the unfamiliar desert, going down with the out of nowhere fiends that roamed it. She was still alone however, and all that there was around her was sand and ruins. She wondered if she could take shelter under one of the corrupted towers until the others would come to find her, but she figured it'd take too long; and how did she know if they were around the desert as well? It was a few moments of roaming around that she saw a blurred and wavy shadow (possibly a figure) way ahead of her. She stood still for a moment to examine it more, and the silhouette was actually approaching, and the vision of it became less blurry. She had found a ray of hope that it was one of the other guardians, but at the same moment, something fleshly and heavy had pounced on her and made her fall back. She cried out as she had felt four little paws press against four different corners of her back, and a deep growling sound was close to her ear, and it was obvious she was caught off guard for that moment. She looked up and the lupus-like creature had slightly salivated over her as it glared at her. Fang reached for her pocket as painstakingly as she could to pull out a switchblade she had brought with her from home. Just as the fiend looked ready to snap, Fang lunged the knife into its torso. It shrieked and stumbled back as Fang quickly got to her feet, but she also heard other footsteps approach her; a group of footsteps in that case.

"Need some help?" Tidus asked cleverly as he held out his sword in front of him in an offense position. Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri and Rikku and Auron joined in to. They all came at great timing.

"We wouldn't let you have all of the fun!" Rikku started. Fang snorted a little.

"Easy for you to say."

* * *

Isaaru fell to his knees as Remora stood slightly afar from him, her rod tight in her hands as she started pitifully at him. After a long silence, her grip loosened a little from her hands as she approached Isaaru. She had never had a battle of aeons before, and the one they just had was a little difficult. He had aeons that Remora hasn't seen yet, and she wondered if she'd be able to cross paths with their fayth. She knelt down as she was about to use her hand to see if any of his features were harmed, but he held out his hand to block hers as he continued to look down. She knew how disappointed in her he was.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." She said regretfully.

"How could you?"

"You wouldn't understand. No one will." Remora replied softly. She known that she had hurt a lot of people over the new rumors spreading about Spira and Isaaru had to be one of them. She sighed a little before leaning over and kissed him on the cheek. He rose his head with a questionable expression, but she had then got up from her knees and walked back the direction that she was going to take before she was stopped. She remembered hearing that Bevelle was the main place for Yevon's teachings, and it was also part of a large city and temple. _Temple_…she wondered if she really had to try and leave early, since she could possibly be an aeon here that she was unaware of the first time she arrived at Bevelle. But the place was so juggernaut, it would probably take a while to find her way. She wondered how her mother was doing also. It's been a week from what she remembered since she left home, and she especially wondered if she was still looking for her. She hoped that she wouldn't try too hard, otherwise she would hurt herself. It's happened before, and it could happen again, and this was no exception. Now that she was alone, she thought about a whole lot of other things; such as Jeckt. It's been a while since they last seen each other and that was unusual even for him. He would always get onto her case about her choices, especially Auron. They both seemed alike in the way, but whenever either is mentioned to one or the other they're totally different people. And she remembered from the while back at Operation Mi'ihen when Auron told her that Jeckt is Sin...she still couldn't believe it. Could she had been talking to Sin the whole time whenever they contacted each other? She would find it hard to believe. As she kept on walking forward, she felt more like something was pulling her towards it, or something was pushing her forward instead.

"What is this feeling?" She asked herself.

_It's just me._

Remora paused at the voice that suddenly spoke out to her, she turned around to find what looked like a little boy, and he was cloaked in navy and red material. He smiled under the hood that enshadowed his face. Remora stepped up to him and knelt down, trying to examine him, but she had no idea where he came from.

"Where did you come from?"

_"No worries. For I am your friend." _

But suddenly, Remora recognized the little boy's voice. "Wait...I think...you were in my dream. I never saw you, but I heard your voice before."

_"I showed you that dream, to tell you of the disaster that became of Zanarkand one thousand years ago, and because I knew you would come here." _

"You knew? I don't even know who you are, so wouldn't it be weird for you to know me?"

_"Not at all, for I have talk to many. I've known many from inside and out, as some do to us." _

"What do you mean?"

The boy didn't respond, but he began to walk forward despite that Remora was in his path. She was about to move aside (but was a little slow to action), but it shocked her to see that the boy walked right through her, as if he were a ghost or if she were nothing to him. As soon as he was a few feet away from her, she turned around, looking started. He then walked back to her and smiled. He reached out to hold her hand, and oddly enough he felt completely real and no longer shown a spook act.

_"It's alright. Come with me; we can talk alone and learn as much as you need to once we reach the Chamber of The Fayth." _

* * *

The battle with the wolf pack didn't last very long. Fang was glad everyone was reunited; almost everyone.

"Say, where's Remora?" Fang asked. Rikku blinked at her question.

"She's not with you?" She asked questionably. Fang shook her head, but then realized something else.

"Wait...Yuna's not around either? What's going on?"

"We just woke up separately but later found each other. Yuna and Remora seem to be the only ones gone." Lulu said. The group stayed silent as they thought to themselves, but Rikku looked certain about something.

"Actually, guys..." She started off. All eyes went on her. "...I think I know where Yuna and Remora is. I think they're at our home base."

"So you kidnapped them again." Wakka replied stubbornly.

"No! They're safe! I can promise you that; I swear on my life they are."

"They'd better be."

"Well, lead the way, Rikku." Tidus said. Rikku walked on ahead, everyone following her from behind. Wakka had lined up with Fang, eyeing her from the corner of his eyes.

"I still don't know why you joined them..."

"No one else could offer me help that was around."

"If it weren't for them, would you have gone alone?" There was a slight pause after that question, but Fang didn't want him to explode in her face again.

"Yes. I would have."

The walk/run from following Rikku was a little longer than expected, and she almost lost her way a couple of times from what Fang had guessed from her continuous hesitation at pit stops. The sun was brutal now as it had beat down on Fang's exposed back. She loved how tan she was but didn't want to be burned to a crisp. They had passed a few signs that had pointed out directions to 'home' in an Al Bhed script, so whenever one was passed, Rikku or Fang had to translate for the group. Fang had also come across a few other Al Bhed Primers scattered across the large desert, she would have to give them all to Remora sooner or later, if she were where Rikku predicted where she and Yuna were. I was about an hour since Rikku had finally came to a stop on another sign. At this desert, it seemed like the sun never set. Then she walked slowly over the top of a fairly steep hill, but stopped and gasped at what she saw ahead of her.

"What is it?" Fang asked curiously. Everyone upped their pace so that they could all reach Rikku's spot, and they immediately saw what caused her shock. It was her home base; overrun and bombarded by gunshots, fires, and fiends. All around the fort, outside and possibly inside as well, ravenous and merciless fiends attacked whatever was in their direction, and what roamed around the outside of the fort that had instantly slaughtered an Al Bhed worker was a Guado warrior.

"Home! It's under attack!" Rikku yelled as she immediately slid down into the dune where the fort was standing. Everyone else joined her from behind to see the catastrophe from close up. There was damage and slaughter in every direction. There was a repeated Al Bhed announcement that no one understood but could easily tell it meant something urgent. Everyone ran inside where it was a little cooler yet the fights were more risky. Rikku turned quickly to face the others.

"I still know where to go. All of you follow me!" She yelled out since there was nothing but noise all around them. Fang leveled her spot with Rikku's so they'd be together. The inside of Home was a maze of construction, heat and danger. Nobody seemed young anymore in this kind of situation, and what Fang realized was that the majority of the fiends were commanded by Guado; almost as though Maester Seymour were back and ordered them to attack the base. They probably knew they were arriving. Seymour was endangering everything and everyone. What really worried Fang was if Yuna and Remora really were safe, in the condition that this place was in, fiends could be in every room inside, but after a moment of running downstairs, fighting through fiends, and excavating, Rikku had stopped in front of a larger than usual door that seemed exceptionally closed tight enough. She had twirled the wheel that had held the door shut clockwise before a large click was heard. Rikku, with the help from Fang, slowly opened the door that led to a large dark room. Fang looked behind everyone to make sure none of the Guado or fiends were following them. As soon as everyone stepped in, Rikku closed the door back shut, and was greeted by a surprise of a weakened fiend inside the room, but another fiend was fighting against it. The other fiend fell at one last attack from the other bird-like creature and Fang looked down to see who had their arm raised. A woman whose attire looked sacredly designed for special purposes; in other words, a summoner. Everyone looked around. Only two summoners and their aeon were spotted inside the room; neither of them were Remora or Yuna.

Tidus turned to face Rikku, who had a face of worry. "Well? Where are they?" Rikku looked around herself, her expression staying the same, but no one else was spotted inside the red dungeon.

"They're not...here?"

Tidus looked back at the other two summoners. "Isaaru and Dona are here...but you couldn't find ours?" Rikku said nothing back and looked a little hurt. "Why did you even bring us here then!?" Tidus asked, his voice rising. His hands had grasped her shoulders as Fang approached the two, eyeing them both suspiciously.

"Rikku, did you know they weren't here?" She asked softly. Rikku shook her head.

"They might have escaped. This is usually where we keep the summoners."

"Where you _keep_ them?" Tidus repeated. "I still don't understand this. Why are the Al Bhed kidnapping the summoners all around Spira?!"

"You don't understand..." Rikku said quietly. She sounded as though she were about to cry.

"What then? What **don't** I understand?! You all are standing right here while your plans are exposed! What's there not to get?"

"You don't understand!" Rikku shouted back at him. She had fell to her knees and looked very aggravated. "We're trying to protect the summoners! Because once they summon the Final Aeon, they'll die!" The room was suddenly very quiet, and everyone was staring at Rikku, even Isaaru and Dona. Rikku continued to talk as she looked down at her slightly scabbed legs. "That's why we were keeping them here! It's just wrong to sacrifice their lives, even to protect us! We won't allow it- even if we're not around to try. But once they finish their pilgrimage to Zanarkand, and use the Final Aeon to beat Sin, it'll be too late...the Final Aeon will kill them as well, and we can't allow them to go on!"

Tidus looked about as shocked and frightened as Fang did. He was staring down at her, and tears had began to grow out of the corner of his eyes.

"So...all this time...she would have _died_!?" Rikku didn't reply, and Tidus didn't care. He had ran over to the aeon and started to beat on it. "I can't believe this! After all of this time! I didn't know anything about it. Nothing! I can't let her die...I can't let her..." He had constantly shrieked. His fists laid motionless on the bird, but it had caressed him with its large wings to try and comfort him, cooing understandingly. Footsteps had walked across the room.

"But it's our decision." Dona's voice said. "We want to protect Spira, even if it means our lives."

"It's our mission. Otherwise we would have never became summoners. It is up to us to protect the people from Sin." Isaaru said. They both had went over to dead bodies and had started to perform a sending. Tidus was still in shock but seemed still, but Fang seemed paralyzed with shock over the news that she just heard. She wasn't even sure if Remora herself knew about the consequence of her journey.

_Remora will...die!?_


	21. Believe

The walk to the Chamber of The Fayth seemed a lot shorter when the boy showed up to meet Remora. The room was a bit dark yet gold shined in the middle of it. Remora stared at it for a long moment before realizing that it seemed too quiet inside the chamber. She turned all around to find that the boy had vanished and was no longer with her, almost as though he was just an illusion that only came to guide her.

"Where did he go?"

_"Right here." _

Remora turned around, and she didn't see anything at first but after a second or two the same boy appeared slowly floating above the middle of the room, and was more transparent than before.

"You're a Fayth?" Remora asked surprised.

_"I am. Now then, Remora, I think you came here for assistance." _

Remora was going to ask if he had any idea how she got inside Bevelle when she was last at Macalania, but it was a spirit for reasoning and teaming with, and possibly no other reason.

"Yes. As much as I know Spira's in danger, I think I've gotten myself into trouble as well."

_"Ah, yes. People think you're a traitor now." _

"But I'm not. They wouldn't understand why I did...what I did."

_"Out of all of those people that doubt you now, only a selected few will be greatly concerned for your future. Those are the ones who will take the time to listen to your reason for the hostility towards a powerful maester." _

This made Remora more comfortable with herself, since she wouldn't just attack anyone for the heck of it and always have her reasons.

"I am more at ease from hearing this."

_"You should be. It is our mission to make sure our master is at ease." _

"But...I'm not your master yet." Remora replied, slightly confused. The boy had raised his head a little and Remora could have sworn he saw one of his eyes for a moment, but the top of his head was completely shadowed by his hood.

_"I can see your concern and I will gladly offer my assistance to you. For you are young, and I can imagine that back in your home, life has been kind to you." _

Remora thought about his words. They weren't entirely true; life's not always kind, but she was young, and people have from time to time have given her a few words of advice due to both of those facts.

_"You will learn."_

Remora smiled a little at the boy's last few words before he had vanished, and the gold tiling on the floor in the middle of the chamber began to glow and the rest of the room had darkened to the point where Remora couldn't see anything, not even herself. But the gold from the middle of the floor began to show again, and became numerous ribbons of gold coming out of the floor as the flow of their energy radiated. Despite Remora didn't see her figure, she saw the glowing ribbons beginning to encircle her, and it was a warm feeling at first, but then she didn't know how to describe the rest of the sensation. It was indescribable, yet satisfying; she didn't know what to call it, but didn't mind, as long as the feeling was comforting. The moment was different than what she felt at Macalania Temple obviously since not all aeons were the same, so each had their own touch of elements. Remora's vision had suddenly gotten blurred but immediately cleared up again once the ribbons vanished, and the Chamber of The Fayth became visible again. The boy no longer appeared in front of her, and she immediately knew that she claimed his aeon. A name had slowly appeared in her head.

_Bahaumut_

It was the name of the aeon she just retrieved, and she knew it would do her good. Still facing forward she backed up a little from the room until she felt that she was in a hallway again.

"But how do I get out of here?"

"You can't." Said a sharp voice. A voice that should have been ridded of her thoughts forever. Remora was stiff for a moment, but then quickly turned around to see the man behind her. Same blue hair, same outfit, same grimly smirk.

"You're supposed to be _dead_." Remora said quietly, keeping her distance from him, but Seymour only approached her so they'd be in same distance.

"Dead? No dear, I'm afraid not. I am simply unsent. I will continue to roam Spira until the opposite is upon me."

But Remora then remembered something. She still had the ability to send the dead to the farplane. While Seymour was here she could have a chance at sending him with no interruptions. She began to reach for her staff, but he continued to speak.

"But unfortunately for you, you won't be able to send me. After all, you have an important wedding to attend. You wouldn't want to crash one of those, would you? You already put yourself in a lot of trouble from what I've heard."

Remora's hand froze. "What wedding? Yuna rejected you, remember?!"

"Indeed she did, but I think she had a change of heart." He replied grimly. Remora grimaced at the satisfaction in his tone. The hall was slightly darkened, but she heard his approaching footsteps and his face became clearer. He looked exactly the same from when he was 'alive'. "But I've got something else planned for you."

"What if I refuse?" Remora replied, failing at holding her grudges.

"Well for one, you'd be putting your friends at risk, let alone your own life. But yours won't end just yet."

Remora had her back to the walls. She desperately wanted to take out her rod and just send him away, but she knew Seymour too well. He was very quick with the consequences, and she hated that deeply about him.

"What makes me so special? So what if I'm a summoner? Why would you hurt the others rather than me?"

Seymour walked up to her close to the point that their bodies almost touched. Remora scrunched her eyes feeling his finger force her chin back, and she didn't want to look him in the eye any longer. But it felt as though that when he squeezed the tip of her chin, a sudden jolt had forced her to open her eyes, and Seymour's face was looking down at hers.

"Because since I'm the one that got you involved into most of what you've been through so far, you're my responsibility. You're like a daughter to me."

"Stop it. I don't get it. Fang told me what you were planning all along, and I no longer trust you. Why do you still continue to brainwash me?!"

"I'm only speaking through your instincts, Remora. You wanted this to happen. You wanted to see me one last time, despite that you now know that I was planning on killing you all along. You still care about me." At that he grabbed both of her arms forcefully, ignoring her frightened expression, and lowered his face to fervently press his lips to hers. It felt so wrong to her. She wanted him to stop. He was supposed to love Yuna, and yet that was wrong too. _Everything_ about Seymour was just wrong. Remora felt her face heat up a little; she felt her entire body heat up. She wished he would just die. After a long moment, his face parted from hers and she looked away to the side. One of his hands went back to his side but the other stayed clutched to her arm yet slipped down to her wrist.

"Come. You need appropriate attire."

* * *

Everyone was only halfway heading back the way they came. They needed to leave now, from what Rikku said. Rikku and Fang were still in the lead for directions, even though it was the first time Fang ever saw Home. Wakka seemed to be the only one really thinking about where she was going to take the group next, and they were all at the point going up a staircase in what looked like a really dark attic that hasn't been used in a while. From what her older brother announced, they had to destroy Home, due to the fact that it was overrun with Guado and hundreds of thousands of fiends. They all went through a door that seemed to open on its own when the group approached it. They all turned their eyes toward Rikku for their next move.

"Come on." She had nodded her head forward to show her direction also.

"Um, how exactly are we going to get out of here?" Fang asked curiously. Rikku looked at her from the side and smiled giddily.

"We're going to fly." She said. The group walked through a little hallway that was lighted up with neon lights, and apparently a lot of people were already onboard. It took a long walk before they finally reached the main bridge, where possibly the captain and co-captain were. The guy with all the ink on his body that attacked the group back at Macalania was there at the front seat, possibly for steering. They were all going to depart in a second, so Fang approached the other middle-aged looking man that was standing by a large control sphere.

"Can this airship…track people down?" She asked slightly hesitant. Her voice was still a little shaky from the shock that she went through from the surprise news she heard about what happens at the end of a summoner's pilgrimage. The man examined her a little bit before he spoke.

"Well I'll be. You're that other chick from…Earth that came to join us! Been a while since you ran off with Rikku and these folk."

"My name's Fang, if you've forgotten."

He ran his thumb through his cheek and huffed a bit before showing a cheesy grin at her. She smiled back a little while looking at the others from the corner of her eyes.

"Mah name's Cid. I'm the captain of this airship. So who're you all looking to look for?" Everyone approached closer to the center where the two Al Bheds stood. Tidus and Fang were neck and neck.

"We're looking for Yuna and Remora. I gather you all know who they are since they're both summoners. Can you find them?" Fang asked. Cid examined the sphere that he stood next to.

"This airship can track down anything and anyone. Just leave it to us!" An Al Bhed announcement had echoed through the whole fort and then repeated itself in the airship intercom. "All right, folks, we're ready to depart! Find something to hold on to!" Everyone just found a clustered or small area in the bridge as the main door closed the entrance. Apparently the delay was giving everyone else time to evacuate the quarters. Fang felt the airship getting into gear as it shook for a moment and then did a regular beating motion below them, and eventually began to rise off the ground. The giant roof above them began to open, letting a few falls of sand go into the dark attic and the sunlight lit it all up. Fang moved over to a window to look at the view, and they were already halfway above the towering Home. Some of the flying fiends had noticed the arising airship and was going to slowly chase after it, but had lost their guard once the ship finally began to move away from Home. They flown slowly for a moment, but then the airship took a stop once they were about a kilometer away. Cid stood up from his seat and looked towards the group, mainly Fang and Rikku, and turned his head a couple of times to look at the other men behind the wheel.

"This is going to be a tough choice to make; I know. But we have to do it. And save those memories so you won't grieve like a coward that's not ready to face his or her greatest fear. We are free now."

Brother had said something in Al Bhed in a gloomy voice, but after a moment, the crew began to sing the Hymn of The Fayth, and it made Fang wonder how they were currently going to deal with their come being gone. Wakka blinked and turned his head towards Cid.

"What's going on?"

Cid didn't hesitate to reply. "We're...we're going to blow up our Home."

Rikku looked like she shrunk a bit next to Fang. Fang could tell what it was like to lose something precious to her. She had the same phase back home when Remora disappeared.

"It's alright." Fang whispered to Rikku, who had made a few small whimpering noises, but nodded once Fang spoke to her. Then Lulu spoke.

"With what?" She asked curiously to Cid.

"With one of the forbidden machina!" He replied assertively. He then turned towards the men doing the controls up front. "Ready? Fire!"

Fang could feel the airship slow to a complete stop, and the sound of grinding was heard when two rows of cannons coming out of both sides of the airship had charged their power. Dozens of little missiles darted out of the holes and headed strait for the raided Home in long straight stranded paths. At the same time, the airship was flying away from the perimeters at nearly full speed. A few crashes and clashes were heard from behind them, and then a massive explosion burned the Home away as the boom had shaken the surroundings while the blast had spread. Fang didn't get too frightened when they were outrun by the flaming blast. The airship had a bit of turbulence for a few seconds but then went back to a straight path and managed to break free of the fire's clutch, and later could finally rise above the clouds. As soon as they were smooth sailing, Cid cackled.

"Return to the sand!" He had shouted. Brother up front had begun to cry dramatically from the anxious moment back at the desert, and Cid had snorted. "No need for tears! What's good about machina is they can be built anew, you see?"

Fang was impressed by Cid's enthusiasm, especially after destroying his home, but Rikku's expression was unreadable. Wakka had walked over after seeing her face.

"Hey, look. Don't get so down." He had turned a little and impersonated an explosion with his arms. "Boom! Haha! Like happy festival fireworks, ya?"

Rikku had blinked from his reply but then scowled. "You can cram your happy festival, you big meanie!" She had walked over to the other side of Fang to keep her distance from the Al Bhed-hater. Wakka put his hand to his forehead and shook his head as it hung low. Fang gave Rikku a little hug from the side.

"I can't stand him." She said lowly. Rikku's head raised a little and it shook slowly.

"I'm okay. I'm fine. Really."

Fang nodded as she and Tidus went back to standing next to Cid. Everyone else went to different corners or rooms of the airship.

"Did you ever find anything out about Yuna or Remora?" Tidus asked.

"I'm lookin' into it, okay? Don't worry; I'm using a sphere oscillo-finder. If they're out there, we'll get 'em."

"A sphere oscillo-finder?"

"It's an ancient machina. I don't know how it works either, so don't ask me, okay?"

"And you still use it?" Lulu's cold voice asked.

"I don't even rightly know how this rig flies either!"

"Oooooooh..." Wakka said, sounding a little sarcastic.

"All because of the Yevon taboo on machina, we're running around in the dark here! Ain't it a rush, kiddos?"

This was all a little surprising to Fang. Even if she were an Al Bhed also, she only met part of the team at the Moonflow, and they could only help her capture Remora and Yuna when they crossed their path. She knew nothing more about them except that they shared the same purpose that she did, until now. The door to the other halls and rooms opened and Auron stepped through. Fang can't remember the last time that she thought or even talked to Auron. He seemed the same as always, and he didn't mention the little episode back at Macalania to her, nor did he apologize for falsely accusing her of betraying the group. He walked until he was facing Cid.

"After rescuing Yuna and Remora, then what? You want to keep them safe, correct? Would you seek to stop their pilgrimage?"

Cid gaped a little and stuttered before he answered. "Of course! If they continue this fool pilgrimage, they will die! Sure as if you killed them yourself. No hare-brained law or teaching can send my little niece or the earth-chic to their death! When I save them, I'll make them give up being summoners quicker than a desert melts ice!"

"Even against her will?"

"Better than a dog's death! And I'll take down anyone who disagrees!"

"You are the captain." Auron replied with no emotion in his voice.

"Good! Then it's settled!" Auron walked back to his thinking place at that point, and when Fang looked at Cid, he looked desperate to yell something. "First, we rescue Remora and Yuna! Let's show 'em what we've got!"

* * *

Remora was finally out of the dark maze which was underground of Bevelle from what she found out. She still didn't see Yuna yet, and Seymour left her alone with Maester Mika in the room that she got redressed in (luckily not while she was getting dressed). She didn't want to do this, she wanted to go back where her guardians were, especially where Fang was. She was the closest of all of them to her, and they could all be in possible danger because of her, which is why she had no choice but to go with Seymour at this point. Her actions would apparently determine their future, and it wasn't fair. The outfit she wore now was way different from what she would wear as a regular summoner, let alone a regular girl. Her hair got the red washed out of it and was pulled to the side in a ponytail and was very wavy. She wore a white knee-length tube dress that had a golden Yevon script pattern on the back. She had a gloss on her lips that gave them more shine and color. The silver gloves she wore started from her lower shoulder, and golden bracelets were worn around the wrist. They had taken away her Glory of Yevon pendant while she was unaware of it. She didn't know if anyone would recognize her at this look, and the thing that scared her the most was that something hereditary changed as well; her eye color had gotten darker. Her pink was now red and her purple was now dark blue. She wondered what happened that caused this, but if she ever saw her mother again, she'd hope that she wouldn't look like a fake.

"You're beautiful Remora." Mika had said from behind her, stroking his white beard. Remora wondered if he knew Seymour's intent as well.

"Thank you." She said, with no intention to start any argument with him, since he hasn't done anything. "But, I have a question."

"Hmm? What might that be?" He asked curiously.

"What role do I play in this wedding?" She asked. Mika was about to answer, but there was a knocking on the door behind them.

"Yes?" Mika shouted out towards it. Inside stepped Maester Kinoc, looking the same from when Remora last saw him, but he looked suspiciously at her.

"I'm sorry, Remora, but that is confidential information."

Remora blinked. "But if I'm part of this event, shouldn't I know what I'm supposed to do?"

"Maester Seymour's regards. My apologies." Kinoc stated. Remora became tenser from hearing Seymour's name at times, since she found out that he's still obviously plotting something against her.

"But Seymour tried to-!" Remora started, her voice a little high. She didn't know if either of the maester's would believe her or not and she hesitated to finish her statement. She sighed a little as she leaned against the wall. "Never mind." She stared at her silver strapped heels that revealed the daisy that was inked onto her ankle a long time ago. She wondered if anyone in Spira would have mistaken it for a birthmark if they've seen it. A few little footsteps approached her and she looked up to see Maester Mika and Kinoc side by side staring at each other but then looking at her. Kinoc had spoken first.

"We heard that you actually tried to kill Seymour back at Macalania Temple."

Remora felt her skin rise in temperature. "That wasn't my fault."

"Well for whatever reason, it's going to be hard to earn back trust from all of Spira, especially from the Guado. He's their leader, you know." Mika replied.

"How did he get to be half human and half Guado?"

Mika and Kinoc started at each other again, and then turned back to her. "Sorry, but that's only for Maester Seymour to know." Mika replied.

"Well then, where's Yuna?"

"Yuna is preparing for her wedding on the other side of The Palace of St. Bevelle, which is where we're located at right now. It stretches two kilometers though and the center is where the wedding will be held at. You'd best be ready, since it'll start it a few minutes.

"And Seymour?" There was a long pause after his name once again.

"That isn't known either."

"Why is everything about Seymour personal all of the sudden?"

"It's not you, Remora. We're not even aware of the answers as well." Kinoc had said. Remora blinked but sighed from all of her unanswered questions. What if she really was still concerned for him despite that he intentionally betrayed her?

"But, I say that it's time for you to get into place. That is why I was sent here. Everyone has to be in position before Seymour and Yuna are ready." Kinoc said, stepping a bit forward, offering his hand to her. Remora took it, but was still concerned.

"One more question. Do you think the others are coming? I mean my guardians..."

Mika turned around as he was heading towards the door directing the trio. "We're not sure. But don't worry. If they do come, they'll be in for a surprise."

* * *

"W**a**dn**e**h! X**e **wyor**d **Yuna !"

"Xn**e**h**e**!?"

"U xucc mnyx ayo."

Cid approached the screen in front of Brother while staring at it. He hand gestured Tidus and Fang to come forward to look.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked himself.

"Is Remora there too?" Fang asked as she ran up to the screen.

"I dunno. It looks like her, but I'm not entirely sure."

Fang and Tidus looked at the zoomed in screen. It showed a giant tower-like palace with many priests and guards around it. On one on side of a slanted bridge was Seymour in a grooms attire, while Yuna was on another separate but similar bridge. And she wore a wedding dress. Fang had blinked and tried to look at a different spot now that she knew where Yuna was. She either wasn't looking close enough or Remora wasn't there. Tidus had flipped.

"Where was that!?"

"The Palace of St. Bevelle. The Heart of Yevon." Stated Lulu clearly.

"Gramps, let's move!" Tidus had said impatiently.

"Easy, kiddo. Bevelle's defenses are top-notch." Cid cautioned.

"What's the matter, gramps? You scared? Yuna's there, and possibly Remora too, so we go and get them! And that's all!"

Cid chuckled a bit. "Heh! You got guts, kid. Set course to Bevelle! Full speed ahead!"

Brother replied by what the others guessed was 'yes sir', 'alright', or 'rodger'. The ship had suddenly gained massive speed and it had knocked Tidus down on his back, making Fang chuckle a little.

"It'll take a while to get to Bevelle. Meanwhile..." Cid said.

"We prepare for battle!" Tidus finished.

Fang figured it gave her a little time for some answers, so she walked up to Auron, who was right next to Rikku who looked like she had a few questions of her own.

"What's Seymour doing alive?" Fang asked, nearly coldly.

"I thought we took care of him at Macalania." Rikku stated. Auron closed his eyes but his head turned to the side.

"He is dead. As dead as Jyscal was. His attachment to this world kept him from the next."

"Whoa, scary!" Rikku replied. Fang, however, thought about his reply. Would that mean that Seymour could possibly reach Earth? She didn't even want to think about that question. It would probably cause a deal of grief.

"Yuna must be trying to send him." Auron continued.

"Wonder if that'll work." Rikku replied. Fang wondered the same thing.

"Perhaps he won't expect it."

"What about Remora?" Fang asked. Auron turned his head towards her slowly.

"Well, if it was Seymour that brought Yuna there, then there is no doubt that Remora is there as well."

Fang's small tension had vanished, but she was still a little anxious to find out where Remora was exactly, since she could no longer be trusted to be alone with Seymour, or anyone else in the relation. Tidus had walked up to her with determination on his face.

"You want to come with me? I need to prepare."

Fang nodded as they both walked out of the bridge, but right when the door opened, someone came out and accidentally bumped into Fang.

"Ah, pardon me!" The man said.

"Rin?" Tidus asked. He was surprised to find him on the airship too.

"Yes. It's me. Long time no see. And I see you all have an extra?"

"I'm Fang." Fang said to Rin. He seemed attractive to him, but she couldn't let herself get distracted.

"Ah, what a fine young lady you are." Rin said, grinning down at her. Fang was so lucky that she was tan enough to have unseen blushes. "But anyway, I've come to say that we're being attacked from within. Some of the Guado that attacked Home must have snuck on board."

Cid had quickly glanced at him, seeming to think that he was bluffing from the sound and look of his composure. "You're awfully calm about it!"

Rin had shrugged and continued to smile. "I am calm about most things."

"Fiends! There's nothing to do but--"

Cid was cut off. Rikku continued his statement using his tone of voice. "But destroy the ship and all go down together!"

"Eh?" Asked Cid with his head cocked. Rikku sighed at his cluelessness.

"You got to learn a little restraint, Pop. If you crash the ship, we can't rescue Yunie or Rem! Leave the fiends to us professionals!"

Tidus had grinned. "Yeah! Let's go!"

"Thanks." Rikku smiled.

"Rikku, you've made some very good friends...I think. Good luck."

The group had exited the bridge and went down a couple of hallways and rooms. Once they had reached the main lobby, there were a few people gathered around the windows, whispering -and some shouting- in Al Bhed something in a panicked tone. The group then looked out the window themselves and they saw what all of the fuss was about. A rather large flying fiend was flying parallel at the same speed and level of the ship, and it kind of startled Fang.

"Huh. Now there's a rare sight."

Tidus's eyes widened. "Whoa! That's huge!"

"What is that?" Rikku asked, getting a little closer to the window, which could have been a bad idea.

"The guardian wyrm, Evrae. The great sacred beast--protector of Bevelle!" Lulu explained.

Auron had no surprise in his voice. "The red carpet has teeth."

Tidus looked as though he just realized something. "Wait! That means we're close to Bevelle!"

The intercom had buzzed as it had turned on from the bridge. Cid's voice echoed through the lobby.

_**"Rikku, you read me? We're gonna fight that thing! Get on deck and show him what you've got! Go!" **_

Rikku shook her head as if she were in pity. "There he goes again."

Auron already began walking towards the lift. "The ferryman asks a high price."

They all followed quickly until they reached the lift. As they rose slowly, they could hear the roar of the Evrae as the door opened once they reached the deck. As they walked out, the fiend had immediately flew forward facing the group with a vicious face. Everyone kept their distance and the gun ports on the side of the ship had opened up once again, preparing for offense while Cid had spoke on the intercom.

_**"We gotta keep our distance, boys, but we can't let her get too far away. You all have to tell me when to move! But tell me quick, eh? This rig ain't so nimble, you hear?" **_

Tidus hit his chest with his hand. "Rodger! I'll give the commands!"

Rikku and Fang approached him from each side. "Not alone you won't!" Rikku said.

"I'll help too." Fang shouted above the strong winds. The Evrae shrieked its battle cry as it prepared its first attack.

* * *

The Tower of Light was the highest point of the palace. Remora walked up the stairs slowly with Maester Mika as they approached the top of the palace.

"Wait here..." Mika said. Remora stopped at once as Kinoc had went down the rest of the stairs to join most of the gunman. All of the palace was filled with monks and soldiers as was much different than an ordinary wedding back at Earth from what Remora compared. Mika nodded his head to the side to show her that there was a seat behind her that she had to sit on until Seymour and Yuna reached the Tower of Light once the wedding started. Her heels clacked as she stepped over to sit on the chair, which was uniquely designed with many Yevon symbols and what looked like Victorian vintage, which was unusual for even Spira to have. Nothing started yet, but just by looking at the monks and everything else Remora guessed that no one would probably be recognizable; it was unfortunate for Remora to no longer have her pendant with her, since she could no longer find out if any allies, enemies, or approaching danger was near. She could have sworn that she had heard a few booms now and then from way afar from Bevelle, but no one else seemed to notice but her.

But it was a second later that loud bells begun to ring, and Remora's heart had increased its rate; The wedding was finally starting, and Mika did a few steps over until he was standing at the center of the tiled floor. Remora had no idea what she played in this ceremony or what she was suppose to do, but she would probably find out once Yuna and Seymour met her length. Remora was staring at the divided bridges the whole time once the bells started to cling, and after a few final rings, she could see Seymour and Yuna walk out of the shadowed area of the bridges. They were both surrounded by monks as they stepped slowly towards the staircases to the tower that Mika and her awaited them on, but Remora examined Seymour first. He was smiling -that same grim smile that she hated so much- and his large bangs were pulled into one. The coat he wore seemed to be Yevon designed as well, it was dark blue and had a few white stripes on it as well, with a few colored Yevon writings on the sleeve and at the hanging bottom, and he basically looked overconfident. Remora then glanced at Yuna, who looked totally opposite of what Seymour was, based on mood. She looked determined yet slightly blank at the same time, and her wedding dress was thankfully white. It was made of mostly feathers around the bottom, which made Remora wonder if they were real. When they both reached where the two bridges met in a circle, they had paused, and the monks surrounding them bowed politely before stepping back. It was a small pause, but then Seymour and Yuna looked up and began to go up the main stairs. Remora could meet both of their gazes as they walked up towards her. Seymour had a look of intention and deviancy, which made Remora slightly cringe. Remora could see Yuna was staring back at her directly, and she had a look of discomfort, regret, and/or hope.

They were halfway up the stairs, and Remora would have to later be told what to do once they made it to the top of the tower, but something else caught her eye, and Remora immediately looked up. It was raining pyreflies from the clouds, and they cooed as they had zigzagged everywhere in the atmosphere. Her eyes widened as she began to hear something else. It sounded like an approaching plane or airship, and she was right. An airship had suddenly burst right through the clouds and pyreflies from afar, and headed in the palace's direction, and it's engine had left behind black smoke. Remora gasped as she saw Kinoc and the men with the fire arms gather around each other, and Kinoc pointed directly at the airship.

"Fire!" He shouted. The sound of gunfire had rung through the air as the airship came closer and closer to the tower. Seymour and Yuna had paused their walk as the airship had neared towards them but eventually flew at a different spot towards them. Seymour's face suddenly seemed cold and devious as he turned to grab Yuna's arm.

"Come!" He had shouted at her. Yuna cried out as he had ran her up the stairs, bullets and a few flower petals from her bouquet were flying above their heads. They had reached the tower and Remora got out of her chair frantically as both of them were up in semi-safety. Yuna tried to catch her breath as Seymour grinned grimly at the passing by airship. Yuna's head cover had flown off her head as the ship passed by once more, and later on two anchors had fallen down from it penetrating the ground it clung to. Then the machina had begun to fire their cannons at the slightly broken down airship. Remora wondered who the intruders could be, but it came to her surprise that there were a couple of figures at the top of the ropes that the anchors connected to; as they got closer, Remora gasped to see Tidus, Fang, Auron, Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri sliding down the ropes towards the towers, painstakingly avoiding the gunshots coming towards them. Remora beamed as she was relieved that they were able to track her and Yuna down, wherever they were. The line of the guardians jumped off in time before a few of the bullets shot through the ropes and disconnected the ropes from the airship. The airship had then sailed off but the guardians began to run towards the tower.

"Yuna! Remora!?" Tidus's frantic voice called out towards them. Remora could tell that he couldn't exactly recognize her, and some of the others looked confused when they saw her as well. Remora took a small step forward, but the guards around her had glanced at her from the side and looked tense. This made her wonder even more what she was suppose to do if the others hadn't come. Mika and Seymour just stared at the approaching group as they fought through a number of monks and guards and Yuna looked as anxious as Remora did. As the guardians fought their way through to reach the wedding quadruplet at the tower, Tidus yelled something else in an angry tone.

"You stay right there, Seymour!"

Remora glanced at him to see that he was still smiling. It'll be the day when it seems like Seymour would frown for the first time in her life. The group finally reached the base of the steps, almost close to the top, but suddenly Maester Kinoc had stepped in front of them, looking aggravated.

"This has gone far enough!" He had took out a rifle and pointed it at Tidus, and he had also eyed Fang. Tidus had growled as he tried to get passed him, but Auron's hand held him back.

"Stop!" He yelled at him for their safety. Fang had grimaced and a party of gunman had surrounded the guardians, all of their guns pointed at their necks. Remora gasped.

"Wait!" She shouted at Kinoc. She began to step forward but then the two guards on both of her sides seized her and had their rifles pointed at her as well. She turned her head towards Mika slowly, who's expression was blank when he stared back at her. "You used me as bait!?"

"If such disturbances as this were to occur, then you could say that." He explained without any worry. Remora glared at him, but noticed that Yuna had pulled out her staff swiftly and held it up defiantly towards Seymour, who didn't change his mood.

"You would play at marriage just for a chance to send me? Your resolve is admirable. All the more fitting to be my lovely wife."

Yuna had ignored him and begun to twirl her rod slowly as she was beginning to perform a sending. Remora would have done that by now if she hadn't gotten threatened in the lower levels in Bevelle. Seymour had looked down and smirked as a few of his own pyreflies began to encircle him, but Mika didn't hesitate to interrupt.

"Stop! Do you not value your friends' lives?" He warned her coldly. Remora's eyes widened, for it was the same warning that Seymour had given her. "Your actions determine their fate. Protect them…or throw them away. The choice is yours."

Yuna had looked back at her guardians, mainly Tidus, whose necks got pushed by the ends of the rifles. Then she looked back at Remora, who still was trapped in place by the two guards. The only thing she saw on her face was concern, and she dropped her staff. Seymour had stepped out in front of her and nodded his head in the direction where Remora stood.

"You are wise."

Remora's eyes widened as her tension had risen as Seymour approached Yuna. His hands had rested on her shoulders as she didn't look happy when she looked at him. He stared right back with his gray eyes but then his head lowered only a little. Remora turned her head to see the guardians just as anxious. Fang looked as though she was biting her fingernails, and her pupils had shrunk as Rikku stuttered a few times while shaking a little. Seymour's hand had moved a strand of hair out of Yuna's face as it sunk back to her shoulders; the same thing he'd done to Remora a couple of times a while back. The guardians continued to freak a little as each second passed. Remora glanced at Maester Mika, who willfully nodded his head for the moment to come. Seymour tugged at Yuna's shoulders to bring her closer to him, and he lowered his face to hers. Remora wasn't sure if she could watch the whole thing, and Tidus grunted while taking a step forward, but was halted by a rifle at his side; and Seymour pressed his lips to Yuna's. The bells rung once more as the monks had clapped at the moment. Remora wanted to just go up and stab Seymour; push the other guards away and just go up to stab him for attempting to make both her and Yuna miserable, but it would end all of her friends' lives, including her own. Yuna didn't look like she was kissing back. She acted like a complete statue, and her fists had balled up. Remora then turned to the others, and she noticed Tidus the most, who looked grieved at first but then all of the anxiety turned into pure rage. The kiss had finally broke and Seymour looked towards the group with a blank face as he laid one of his arms on Yuna's back. His lips parted a bit as he said two last words while the moment lasted.

"Kill them."

There was an echo of clicking rifles and Remora could here both her and Yuna gasp as they immediately looked up to see the guards ready to fire at them, but the two guards on each side of her didn't budge. Kinoc had shook his head as if he were pitying them.

"I'm sorry, but it's for Yevon."

Auron glowered. "Aren't these weapons forbidden by Yevon?" Kinoc immediately pointed his rifle back at him.

"There are exceptions."

The guards that were with Remora suddenly nudged her forward until she was next to Seymour with Yuna. Her expression stayed the same as before. Seymour smirked as a hand wrapped around her waist, and Remora felt her face form a glare up at him.

"And she's staying with us too." Kinoc continued. Yuna stepped back a little, looking as though she were going to scream or cry, possibly both.

"No! Throw down your weapons! Let them go. Or else…" At that point, Yuna began to back away from Seymour and the others. It came to Remora that she was backing up until she reached the ledge. Remora hoped that she wasn't crazy enough to jump off. The entire palace of Bevelle reached up to nine-hundred feet, possibly more. Yuna kept walking back until she was sure there was no where else to back up to, and wind had flown through her. Seymour had seen her plan as well, and he threw his arm up in motion to make the guards lower their weapons. Yuna looked hesitant.

"Leave now! Please!"

Tidus stepped a little forward. "You're coming with us!"

Fang had stepped out a little too. "And so is Remora!"

Remora turned her glance to Fang, who looked infuriated. She then knew that Fang would recognize her no matter how different she looked. Seymour's grasp on her waist loosened as he turned his whole body to look at Yuna.

"This is foolish. If you fall, you'll die." He said. Yuna wiped her mouth with her gloved hands in disgust, only making Seymour grin. And then she turned her head towards the group and then towards Remora.

"Don't worry. I can fly."

Tidus was still afraid, and he shook his head in disagreement, but after looking at Yuna's calm demeanor, he didn't look as tense. Yuna smiled as she began to back up a little more.

"Believe."


	22. Retribution

-1Yuna's last word only calmed everyone down by a pinch. Tidus nodded reluctantly as he was panicked to see the result of what she was going to do next, just as everyone else was. Yuna then, without a second though, stepped off the edge.

"Yuna!" Shouted Tidus's voice.

Seymour dragged Remora with him as he, Mika, and a few of the monks walked over the edge to find her. She was falling fast, and a few feathers came off of her dress. But suddenly a very bright orange barrier revolved around her, and her hands reached out in front of her as if trying to grab or offer something. But then a large light came out from above the palace and out came a flying creature diving towards her, and it went underneath Yuna just in time to break her fall and rescue her. Remora noticed it's unusual composure, and could immediately tell it was another aeon that she had not claimed yet. Seymour and the others left the edge back to the center of the tower, but Remora was still peeking over it. Yuna caught her stare and smiled at her, and Remora could tell that there was nothing to worry about. Rikku's voice then disturbed her silent moment.

"Cover your eyes!" She yelled.

"Remora, get over here!" Fang then called out. Remora turned to see that Rikku threw something at Seymour's feet, and it looked like a bomb or a grenade. Remora then hesitated a little from the fact that Rikku had said her warning once she threw it over, and was too late to close her eyes before a very blinding flash blurred out everything in sight. Fang's voice yelled again.

"Hurry, Remora!"

"Wait- I can't see!"

"Remora, look-!" Rikku replied.

"I just said I can't see!" Remora repeated, aggravated by the light. Someone had grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her off somewhere. "Hey, wait-!"

"Wh-What was that?!" Wakka asked.

"An Al Bhed flash bomb!" Rikku yelled out.

"Lemme go! I'm going to kill that Seymour!" Tidus complained.

"Yuna said leave! We leave!" Kimahri said.

"But what about Remora!?" Fang asked suspiciously.

"I don't think she's there anymore. We'll join up with her and Yuna later!" Lulu explained.

"Break through!" Auron shouted. The constant shouting was also greeted with coughing and hacking. The group ran off to a different spot of the palace, finally away from pursuit. Fang huffed a little from the fast running, for her stamina wasn't exactly as long.

"Where'd Yunie go?" Rikku asked quietly.

"Bevelle palace is temple. Yuna goes to one place only." Kimahri explained.

"The Chamber of the Fayth!" Tidus realized.

"Do you think Remora's there too?" Fang asked anxiously.

"Maybe. But it could be possible that she already spoke to the Fayth." Lulu said.

"Well lets go check it out."

* * *

Vera's face was blank as she stood in between the two giant halls of the library she visited. There were two books that she was aiming for, and both of them didn't have titles but did have strange looking symbols on them. She was still sore from the unnatural event that happened a night ago, and Rouge wasn't around but gave her the whole day to roam the library. Vera had to beg the doctors to let her leave the hospital for a day, since it was important to find out as much as she could on her own if she was going to save Remora. She decided to grab the book with the symbol of what looked like an eye with many tribal marks around and below it. It was just a book, but something felt odd just by staring at it, so she turned to the first page, and it was a photo of what looked like a giant palace. The top was mostly all white and blue, but the surrounding buildings and towers were of a reddish color, and had a few other secondary colors to them as well. It looked as though it had a giant city right below it all. Vera checked the bottom of the page to see a very small text; **'Palace of Bevelle - Heart of Yevon'**. Why did the word 'Yevon' seem so familiar to her? The scratches on her neck throbbed underneath her bandages as she continued to flip through the pages, and the first few seemed like rules or laws by Yevon. Bevelle was apparently where it's government was living at, and it's teachings seemed important to the citizens. This had to be a book about Spira. She knew no place in the world that's name was Bevelle, nor heard of a teaching based on this 'Yevon'. These were one of the things that Vera didn't know about yet, out of all of her fifteen years of studying it whether it was by herself or with Remora (whenever around). She's been away from her for too long now, and it begun to hurt her mentally and (most recently) physically. She kept on skimming the pages until she reached a section that was marked '**People of Yevon**'. She halted there for a moment to see what it said; it looked like another set of rules, but it would probably be worth the read.

_**I. Yevon disregards any use of forbidden machina. Ignorance of this law can have lethal consequences.**_

_**II. Once a person or fiend dies, they are dead, but their souls are unsent. It's a commoner's duty to send the unsent peacefully to the farplane. Otherwise it will eventually reincarnate into a fiend. **_

_**III. Behavior and composure shall be educate and well mannered while within Bevelle's territory. Violation of this code can lead to banishment. **_

_**IV. We figure that all of Spira's citizens act in the same manner as their race or category. If there is a suspicious, new, or unknown figure roaming the cities, he or she shall be on hidden probation by the Maesters of Yevon. Any unusual or misconduct of that person shall be reported to Bevelle and may have to go through a number of tests of whether he or she can live or not. **_

There were more rules, but Vera's eyes greatly dilated at the last code that she read. She immediately knew that someone was (or is) following Remora.

_"And...to make matters worse..." _

"Jeckt? Where are you?" Vera asked, still in slight surprise.

_"Unfortunately, too much time has passed, and I can no longer show my human form." _

"Human form? What do you mean?"

_"It's been years since the day I agreed to be a Fayth, and I have become Sin itself. But I only had a limited time to show myself as a person before my Fayth side overcame me." _

"Jeckt, you're scaring me. You're telling me that all this time you were Sin?!"

_"Sorry I had to save it for now, especially with what you're going through presently. But...I see that you're finally getting the point of what I've been telling you."_

"Jeckt, what do I do?! There are people that are watching Remora, and she doesn't realize it! How do I get up there?!" There was a long silence, and the air became cooler without Vera knowing. She pushed a bit of her hair behind her head since it had became a little damp just by lying on her face for an unusual reason. "Jeckt?" She called out again. It was so quiet that she could hear someone else's breathing, so she knew that he was still there.

_"That you have to read more about. That storm that occurred the day Remora vanished was a rare game. But what about the way that Fang came here?" _

"How did she go there?"

_"I think either a spirit or a person came here to tell Fang of her endangered friend, and managed to easily lead her into Spira with his or her power. And it wasn't me." _

"But how can I get someone from Spira over here to me besides you?" More silence, and then a grunt.

_"Seymour." _

"Who's Seymour?"

_"The man that you saw in your dream...that attacked you." _

"_What!? _He nearly killed me! You actually believe that I want to see him again to ask him to take me to Spira!?"

_"Do you have any better ideas, Vera!?" _His voice was sharp and he did have a point. It may have not been Seymour that spoke to Fang, but it was him and Jeckt that she only had real contact with. As much as she would hate to do so, she really didn't have any choice if she wanted her daughter back. But she would have to think about the choice before she actually attempted anything of the sort.

"How do I get to him."

_"He came to you the same moment that Remora had put herself in grave danger by killing him, not that I'd blame her; he was plotting to kill her from the very get-go. And that's when he turned his eyes to you, where she got her charm."_

"I still don't know what he wants with me..."

_"But...I have a premonition...that she may wound up in danger again. For you see, Seymour is one of the four maesters of Yevon, which is why she was in trouble for his death, but he's still alive as a soul. But everything that Remora has, she gotten from you; which is why he finds you as another source of his power. He wants to use the summoner's energy to destroy Spira!" _

"But wait...what do you mean 'summoner'?"

_"I know I've got a lot to explain to you before I completely vanish. I'm close to that end. But when Remora arrived, she became reborn, as a summoner. Seymour said that he could tell that there was a special gene in her that no one else, or any other race, has heard of. She was later accompanied with guardians, one of them is my son, and Fang came by as a guardian too, later warning her the truth about Seymour. I watched it all, the poor girl." _

"And Seymour thinks she had gotten all of that from me..."

_"But either way, he'll either come to you, or you call him." _

Vera blinked and looked up at the ceiling, despite no one was visibly there. "What do you mean?"

_"Use your own mind to bring him to you. That's how I got to you and partially how he got to you. If we both can reach you, then you must have the same ability to use with us. But you can't really connect with anyone by your thoughts until they've called or seen you, which is why Seymour and I are the only ones that reached you." _

"...I see." That was all that she had to do to get to him. It would most likely put her in high risk of being hurt again, but she had to do it.

_"Vera...you're willing to do this? Like you said before, he nearly killed you." _

Vera shook her head but it wasn't a yes or a no. If she said yes, she would put in as much effort and assertiveness as she could to get through her plan. If she said no, she'd force herself to do it anyway. The first response was only a nod, and her cheek warmed up a little.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

It surprisingly took a while to find the real entrance into Bevelle's main tower. The entire place was a giant maze, so there was no reason to be questioning. The hall that the group walked through was lit up with some blue and green hues and no one else was around.

"It's too quiet. A trap?" Lulu warned.

"Who cares? Yuna's waiting for us! And possibly Remora too!" Tidus replied. The group was going to start walking again, but Rikku noticed something out of the Yevon category.

"Huh?" She questioned. She poked a console that was connected to one of the doors, and it looked similar to a machine, in other words, a machina.

"What's a machina doing in this temple?" Wakka asked suspiciously.

"I suppose it comes in handy." Rikku guessed.

"That's not what I mean! The teachings! What about the teachings!?"

"Hey, don't look at me!"

The group continued walking until they reached the lift that lead to the Cloister of Trials. On the way down Rikku wasn't the only one who had good eyes, Fang noticed that there was another console nearby too and poked at it curiously. Later on the group got off the lift and Rikku lowered the force field and Wakka had groaned.

"Another machina? Man..."

"So this is Yevon's true face. They betray their own teachers." Auron said coldly. Then Fang realized that when she saw Remora at the wedding, she wasn't wearing her charm necklace.

"Wait...remember the wedding? I just realized that Remora wasn't wearing her charm necklace."

"The one with the Yevon symbol and glowed certain colors?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah. She wasn't wearing it. But could it have mislead her too if she worn it for too long?"

"The only thing it could do was look through other people's hearts and their surroundings, and tell if it were real or fake, friend or foe. I don't think she had gotten tricked." Lulu explained. It relieved Fang to hear that.

"They treated us like dirt." Wakka started again. They continued to walk through the halls, Tidus and Fang partially in the lead, until they met another lift that possibly lead right to the Cloister of Trials. It glowed a little possibly sensing the approach of the guardians.

"The entrance to the trials." Said Lulu, sounding a little quiet.

"I wonder if Yunie and Rem are really in there?" Rikku said standing on her tiptoes.

"There's only one way to find out." Stated Fang.

"Let's go and see!" Wakka replied.

"Let's go." Lulu said.

* * *

"You know you are a special girl."

Remora was still with Maester Mika and Seymour, but Maester Kelk Ronso was the other maester she has not met in person until now, and spoke to her with great concern.

"But the actions you've done, so unreasonable. I never expected, a girl of your kind -of your world, could cause such drama."

"I always have my reasons." Remora replied, looking blank. She didn't look at Seymour, not since the wedding ended, and didn't want to, but Seymour didn't really respect that.

"You'll be able to explain as much as you can tell once you go to trial." Kelk continued. Remora almost forgot to use her other foot for her next step.

"Trial?"

"Is there any other way to find out the real deal about your causes?"

"Am I the only one? What about the others? Where did my guardians go?"

Mika filled in the answer to her questions. "They managed to escape, but we've tracked down where they're headed, and Maester Kinoc and a few of his monks are going down there right now to bring them back here. It's about time we've heard of the reasons of their intentions."

"I can assure you anything we've done, right or wrong, it wasn't our fault, and we actually think before we do something!" She paused, and wanted to glare at Seymour, but she kept her blank face looking on forward, but by being greeted from a glance from Seymour, she knew that he could tell what she was going to say. "All of this was because of..." She turned her head to the side so she wouldn't get the urge to take in Seymour's stare. He smiled at her struggle, but probably wouldn't fight with her.

"Don't worry Remora. You'll have a chance to tell your side of the story. This is a fair trial after all." Mika replied.

"Remora, we all know that you are a person from a world called 'Earth', and you're not completely knowledgeable of Spira's ways, so just consider this as a warning." Kelk said.

"What about Fang?"

"Fang?" Mika questioned, stroking his beard again.

Seymour chuckled at their confusion. "A newcomer, also a girl from Earth. She came as one of Remora's guardians. She has the same personality of the son of Jeckt and isn't very fond with strangers."

"Then unfortunately we're not so sure about this Fang of yours." Kelk replied. Remora sighed. This is what she got for being one of Spira's most wanted. She didn't expect her arrival to Spira to come this far, and she didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. All of this was because of Seymour. But he was a maester and a Guado leader, so scheming or not, no one of Spira would probably believe her if they told them that he was the traitor.

"Who's the son of Jeckt?" Remora asked, her head still turned.

Seymour chuckled again. "You don't know who he is?"

"I figured she was with him the whole time since they've met." Mika said, looking like he was smiling underneath the white hair on his chin. Seymour closed his eyes and hummed a sinister laugh.

"Dear, you've got a lot to learn."

* * *

The guardians solved the very confusing Cloister of Trials and was transferred to the next room, where most guardians were supposed to wait for their summoners to stop speaking to the Fayth. But neither Yuna or Remora were inside.

"Yuna? Remora?" Tidus called out.

"When we went to Djose, Yuna went inside before Remora. So if neither of them is here, that means only one is in there." Lulu figured out.

"But which one?" Fang asked.

"We're going to find out!" Tidus said, trying to lift the door.

"H-Hey!" Wakka cried out in surprise.

"You can stuff your taboos!" Tidus replied to Wakka's reaction. Kimahri walked up to the door and forced Tidus to move to the side, then he lifted the inner door slowly and Tidus and Auron walked in. Yuna was inside, which meant Remora wasn't around the area. Yuna was still in her wedding dress and was speaking with what looked like faded boy that floated over the giant mural in the center of the floor.

"What is that?" Tidus asked Auron quietly.

"A Fayth. They join with the summoner, and together receive an aeon. They are human souls, imprisoned in stone by ancient Yevon rites." Auron paused for a moment, so they both stared at the Fayth, who looked like he had a few final words to tell Yuna. But then he smiled. "The dead should be allowed to rest." Auron ended.

The Fayth had became a beam of light and swiftly entered inside of Yuna, who had collapsed after the slight shock of the transfer. Tidus freaked a little.

"Yuna!" He yelled as she went to pick her up. Then he went over and attempted to open the door.

"Wait, don't come out!" Rikku yelled from the outside, but was a little late of warning. Tidus had walked out with Yuna in his hands anyway, Auron following behind, and all of the group was surrounded by a party of warrior monks, Maester Kinoc up in front, earning a glare from Fang.

"There's the last of them." Kinoc told his monks, but then turned his attention to the group. "You are to stand on trial."

Auron made a dry chuckle. "I expect it will be a fair trial."

Kinoc smirked and chuckled a little. "Heh-heh. Of course it will."

* * *

Everyone was in the main hall of the Bevelle Palace. Remora was standing with maester Seymour on one of the balconies while the other three maesters were on their own balcony. Yuna took a stand as the guardians were behind her. They both were back in their usual attire, but Remora still lacked her pendant. She hoped that they wouldn't be too hard on them, since they've done what they knew was right. Maester Kelk Ronso stood in the middle balcony as judge.

"The High Court of Yevon is now in session. The sacred offices of this court seek nothing but absolute truth, in Yevon's name. To those on trial: Believe in Yevon, and speak only the truth."

Lulu most likely noticed Fang's confused look, so she told the judge's name to her.

"Maester Kelk Ronso."

Fang nodded as Kelk continued to talk.

"Summoner Yuna, Summoner Remora." Kelk looked down at Yuna and then to the side balcony where Remora stood with Seymour. "You have sworn to protect the people of Yevon, true?"

"Yes." Yuna and Remora said together.

"Then, consider: You have inflicted dire injury upon Maester Seymour Guado...conspired with the Al Bhed and joined in their insurrection. These are traitorous and unforgivable crimes that disturb the order of Yevon. Tell this court what possessed you to participate in such violence."

Yuna's expression didn't change, and her composure was still and she didn't hesitate to say her explanation. "Your Grace...the real traitor is Maester Seymour! He killed his father Jyscal with his own hands!"

Kelk stepped back a little. "What is this!?"

Seymour looked over and his reply was nonchalant. "Hmm? Hadn't you heard?" Remora couldn't take any more of the lack of trust from the other maesters and walked over to the other side of the balcony where she was closest to Kelk.

"It's true. Seymour killed Lord Jyscal so he could have some power of his own, and he's trying to use everyone to gain that power!"

"That cannot be true! Can you not see, Summoner Remora, that you are under oath?"

Seymour walked up to Remora stood and his hand rested on her head, and her eyes dilated from seeing his sharp nails poking at her forehead. "Ah, but it's all truth, Maester Kelk." Remora shook her head to shake away Seymour's hand, and he only chuckled at her resistance. Yuna continued her statement.

"Not only that, but Maester Seymour's already dead!"

"It's a summoner's sacred duty to send the souls of the departed to the Farplane. Yuna and Remora were only doing their jobs as summoners!" Lulu spoke out. Yuna had stepped forward a little bit while grasping her own hands.

"Grand Maester Mika...please, send Seymour now!"

Mika was quiet for a second. "Sent the unsent to where they belong?"

"Yes!" Yuna replied frantically. Mika had chuckled, leaving her dumbfounded. "Maester?"

"Send the dead...hmm?" He replied, and then pyreflies had emerged around him and he became a little transparent. Remora gasped from the other balcony as she glanced at Seymour and then back at Mika. "You would have to send me too."

"What!?" Wakka and Fang had both cried out in shock. Yuna gaped in surprise.

"Grand Maester Mika is a wise leader. Even in death, he is invaluable to Spira." Kelk said. Kinoc spoke for the first time during trial afterwards.

"Enlightened rule by the dead is preferable to the misguided failures of the living."

Remora could see Seymour's head turn back to her, smiling grimly, and then turned back to the guardians. "Life is but a passing dream, but death that follows is eternal."

"Men die. Beasts die. Trees die. Even continents perish. Only the power of death truly commands in Spira. Resisting its power is futile." Mika explained. Yuna went from confident to anguished.

"But what of Sin? I am a summoner, my lord, like my father before me! I am on a pilgrimage to stop the death that Sin brings. Are you... Are you telling me that, too, is futile? Grand Maester Mika, I am not alone! All the people who have opposed Sin... Their battles, their sacrifices-- were they all in vain?"

"Not in vain. No matter how many summoners give their lives, Sin cannot be truly defeated. The rebirth cannot be stopped. Yet the courage of those who fight gives the people hope. There is nothing futile in the life and death of a summoner."

"Never futile, but never ending." Auron replied quietly.

Mika tilted his head up. "Indeed, that is the essence of Yevon."

"That's not fair!" Remora shouted from the balcony, eyes wide as they continued to stare at Maester Mika.

"Lord Mika!" Yuna then shouted.

"Yevon is embodied by eternal, unchanging continuity, summoners." Mika stated to both Remora and Yuna.

"No...that can't be right!" Yuna replied. Fang stepped forward next to Yuna.

"I can't believe you call yourselves a government of teachings! You even ignored them at this place, planting little bits of machina place by place. Your teachings don't deserve praise!"

"Those who questions the truth -- they are traitors!" Mika replied.

"Lord Mika!" Yuna repeated frantically. But that was all she could say before a few warrior monks appeared behind them.

* * *

Fang was put in the birdcage like prison cells along with Wakka and Rikku. She had no idea where Remora, Tidus, Auron, Yuna, Lulu, or Kimahri were. It was just the three of them in a giant cage. Rikku was sitting at one of the curved corners cross-legged, seeming to wander in a world of her own in thought. Wakka completely differed, and looked as though he wanted to pick a fight with someone as he stood with his back towards Fang and his head was down while his arms were crossed as if he were thinking. It was so quiet and it frightened Fang a little bit.

"Where do you think Remora or Yuna are?" She asked.

Rikku rose her head from her slight doze. "No idea. They're probably safe though."

"You'd better hope." Wakka replied, turning around but still had his head down. Fang sighed.

"How couldn't I hope. Remora's my childhood friend and Yuna's the sweetest girl you could ever meet. I have no idea how we all got separated at Macalania, but seeing them both in so much danger is way too much for me..."

"It's too much for all of us. I mean, we're her guardians, so we have to follow the code until they've finished their pilgrimage." Wakka explained. Fang remembered how Rikku poured her heart out to Tidus back at Home. She still remembers the shock that she felt once she heard that all of the summoner's pilgrimages end with death, and some how it came right back the moment she thought of it.

"Um...Rikku?" Fang started. Rikku looked up again with a questionable expression. "What you said back at Home...is it true that...you know, that a summoner will die once he or she summons the Final Aeon after the pilgrimage?"

Rikku didn't reply, but the expression on her face told Fang that it was no lie. "There has to be another way..."

Wakka looked down, peering at Fang. "But what other way?"

The conversation was interrupted suddenly by an opening gate at one side of the chamber. A warrior monk had stepped out of the open gate to walk over to face the trio.

"It looks like the three of you are next."

Fang stood up straightening her shirt a bit. "Next for what?"

"All three of you. Come with me."

"I'm going to ask again. What is this all about?"

"Your sentence." The guard said, unlocking the cage that they were in. Rikku and Fang exchanged glances looking a little frightened while Wakka had walked in front of them. They ended up following the guard to what looked like a small pool. The hole was enough to fit one body in, and it looked like it lead to an underwater pathway. Fang suddenly had an idea about what their 'sentence' would be. The guard was suddenly behind Fang and nudged her with a baton. "Jump in. Now."

"Tell me where Remora and the others are first!" Fang replied, glaring daggers at the guard.

"Probably somewhere down there." He replied grimly. He poked Fang with his stick with more force and she had cried out as she fell through the water hole. The cold water had surrounded her as she fell in, but to her surprise she could still breathe. She wondered if it had something to do with the type of water, or some new ability she gained from arriving at Spira. She was glad that she went to the beach everyday back at Siren City, otherwise she wouldn't be able to swim. A few seconds later Rikku and Wakka fell in, and they seemed to have reacted the same way Fang did.

"I can breathe." Fang said to them.

"That was a _really_ well thought out sentence they had for us, wasn't it?" Rikku asked sarcastically.

Fang laughed and looked around. It did look like an underwater jail route. Everything looked mechanical and metal, so they could possibly find their way out easily. They swam for a little while in a couple of directions, trying to find the exit, but then later on ran into Tidus. He smiled as he swam over to Wakka.

"Oooh! You made it!" Wakka said, high-fiving Tidus once they met. Rikku and Fang swam over to join them.

"What's out sentence?" Tidus asked.

"They expect us to give up and die down here." Wakka said, smirking a bit. Tidus snorted.

"Well that's a lame way to kill someone."

"Was Yunie or Rem with you?" Rikku asked.

"No. And I don't know where either of them are either." He replied.

"Think we should wait for them?" Fang asked.

"Hmm...let's wait at the exit." Tidus suggested. Wakka swam ahead, seeming to know what he was doing.

"If there is an exit." Rikku added. They all caught up to Wakka to then find the exit in the large underwater maze.

* * *

"How fares the Ronso Maester?" Mika asked curiously.

Seymour chuckled. "It seems my father's murder troubles him."

"I know how he feels..." Remora replied quietly, not exactly caring how the others would react. Remora was still with the three maesters after the trial had ended. She greatly hoped that the others were alright, especially with the trouble the trial put them all through. All four stood apart to form a little square, Remora being in between Mika and Kinoc since she could no longer tolerate Seymour's company, as they discussed their next scheme. Mika chuckled at Seymour's reply.

"Ever the Ronso. Hard-headed, hardly useful."

"However..." Seymour started. His eyes went straight to Remora, smirking as she tried to avoid his gaze. "The summoner Yuna, daughter of High Summoner Braska...and you Remora." He paused, making sure she heard her name come out with his tone. "You both may be of use to us alive."

"Don't you think you used me enough, Seymour?" Remora replied. She regretfully looked at him, but she glared sharply at him.

"They have disturbed the order of Yevon." Mika replied. "They cannot be allowed to live."

Remora huffed at Maester Mika's last reply, but Seymour didn't seem to argue either. "I understand."

"Let it go, Seymour. No one thrown into Via Purifico has ever survived." Kinoc stated. But he was a quarter wrong, since Remora awoken there before the trial even started, and lived.

"Yet there is always a small chance that they might." Mika said. "Place guards at the exits. Kill anyone who emerges."

Seymour smirked and bowed politely. "Sir. Leave that to me."

Mika had raised an eyebrow. "First your father, then your own summoner, and now your bride?"

"Allow me to do this because she is my bride." Seymour replied. Remora took a small step back, not wanting to be any part of what he was planning.

"Wait." Kinoc said. He stepped forward looking a little suspicious. "I will go, too."

Seymour had smiled, yet his eyebrows raised. He had slowly walked over to Remora, who let her guard down once she stepped away from him, and laid a hand on her cold shoulder. She shuddered at his touch. "You do not trust me?"

Remora had shrugged his hand off of her shoulder and stepped away once more. "Don't touch me." She said.

Kinoc had darted his eyes from Remora to Seymour. "She does have a point, Seymour. Would you trust a man who murdered his father?"

Seymour didn't seem offended. "Very well. As you wish." He replied. He walked out the door while Kinoc followed, but then he turned around.

"You'd better come with us, Remora." He said before he began walking again. Remora sighed and walked up until she caught up with them, unaware that Maester Mika stayed in his place with a grim plan in mind.

* * *

After a long swim through the underwater tunnels and a hectic chase from an underwater dragon-like fiend, Fang, Tidus, Rikku, and Wakka managed to find the exit and found themselves on the high bridge of Bevelle. Fang wrung out her hair as they stepped in the middle of the top bridge, seeing that it was around nighttime; Fang guessed around midnight. They waited for just one moment, and then they heard other footsteps. Fang turned to see Yuna, Kimahri, Lulu, and Auron in another group walking towards the first to be reunited.

"Yunie!" Rikku shouted, her confused face immediately turning into a smile. She ran over and embraced her tightly. You're all right!? We were so worried! It's good to have you back!"

Yuna smiled as all of the group had joined together as one once again. "Thank you." She replied. Well, almost all of the group.

"Wait a minute...Remora's still missing...!" Fang realized. Tidus realized it too, but seemed to be looking at something else.

"Um...I...uh..." Was all he could say. Everyone looked at him to find that he was staring ahead where the Bevelle palace entrance was, then they all turned to see what he was looking at. Seymour was slowly approaching them with three other Guado warriors. A warrior monk was with them too, looking like he was carrying Maester Kinoc, who looked limp. Right when the two groups were almost a few feet away from each other, the warrior monk dropped Kinoc to the ground, which the group later on found out was dead.

"Kinoc!" Auron yelled out, eyes dilated. Tidus growled.

"Why you-!"

"I have saved him. He was a man who craved power. And great power he had, but he feared losing it. Trembling at unseen enemies, he spent his days scheming petty schemes. Chased by his fears, never knowing rest. You see... Now, he has no worries. He has been granted sleep eternal. Death is a sweet slumber. All the pain of life is gently swept away... Ah, yes. So you see...if all life were to end on Spira, all suffering would end. Don't you see? Do you not agree?" He had said with a grim smirk on his face. He then turned to Yuna, who's expression was blank but she held her rod tight to her chest. "That, Yuna, is why I need you. Come, Lady Yuna. Come with me to Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead. With death on our side, we will save Spira, and for this...I will take from you your strength, Yuna, your life, and become the next Sin. I will destroy Spira! I will save it!"

Fang walked out in front of the crowd, glaring suspiciously at Seymour. "Where's Remora?!"

"Oh, I almost forgot about her." He replied. He slowly stepped aside, and what was behind him was Remora, but her image was very frightening. Her eyes had no color or pupils, and her gaze was completely blank. Her clothes were ripped and torn at some parts and her hair had black ends instead of red. She was wearing her charm necklace once again, and the charm itself glowed a blood red hue. The entire way that Remora was frightened Fang, especially her charm. Then her fright turned into rage.

"What did you do to her?!"

"She's simply drained of most of her energy. Probably from her past visit from Via Purifico."

"You're lying! You did something to her!" Fang yelled back, seeming to step closer. Seymour only smiled at her anger.

"She was only trying to keep you all away from harm, but consequently from the shock that had overcame her momentarily, all of her stamina has rushed out of her. For now, she is only a walking shell. She will not die though, if you carefully abide by my orders."

"You're totally nuts!" Tidus said, side to side with Fang at that point. Kimahri had suddenly stridden forward and planted the point of his spear in Seymour's chest. Seymour closed his eyes but his expression remained the same.

"Unpleasant...very well. I will give you your death. You seem to want it so."

There was a sudden flash and Seymour's attendants were wiped out and absorbed, including Maester Kinoc. Remora however only backed up, but her status remained the same. Her gaze met Fang's as something dreadful had happened right next to her. Fang no longer saw the cheerful Remora that she used to just by looking into her eyes; there was no emotion inside or out. Seymour, however, was surrounded by a dark blue mist and a few rays of darkness, and Remora was no longer the only one that didn't look like herself. Seymour's skin seemed metallic, and his hair and unusual attire he wore was dark and navy as well. His eyes were only white shells, staring aimlessly at the group, but Kimahri still stood frozen in front of him. Seymour had other more transformations around or on him, but Kimahri turned, resolve in his eyes.

"Run! Protect Yuna!"

Auron seemed to heed the warning, and made sure the others heard him. "Go!"

Tidus resented. "No way! I'm fighting!"

"Me too!" Fang said. She was about to walk forward, but the tip of Auron's big sword was suddenly towards her neck, immediately making her halt.

"I said go!" He ordered. Fang gave into the command and all of the group ran all the way towards the other end of the bridge, leaving Kimahri, Seymour, and Remora alone at the front. Fang could have sworn she saw Remora take her own staff out from afar, and she immediately knew that Seymour was controlling her. Yuna had stopped running and had looked back at the other side of the bridge with worry in her face. Once everyone realized they were one runner short, they all stopped too.

"I won't leave Kimahri or Remora behind!" She cried out.

"He is a guardian. Protecting you is everything." Auron replied, walking back up to her.

"Auron!"

"And Remora is a summoner as well. Despite her current state, she has the power to crush Seymour right there if she had to. Even without guardians."

"That's right!" Tidus said, walking up to her. "We're all guardians! You know what that means? Yuna...anywhere you go, I'll follow!"

"Anywhere I go?" Yuna questioned.

"Yeah, anywhere!"

"Well then..." Yuna stated, smiling brightly at Tidus. "Let's go!"

"Hey, Kimahri! Leave some for us!"

Wakka gaped. "Hey, wait for me!" He yelled out running with them.

"Me, too!" Rikku shouted.

Fang was in between Lulu and Auron, who both glanced at her at once.

"Remora will be fine. I promise." Lulu said. Fang felt a little bit of encouragement come back to her. Then Lulu looked over and grinned apologetically at Auron. "I'll go, too!" She finished before running off.

Fang then turned curiously to Auron. "Auron, shall we?" She said coyly. He snorted at her question, amused.

"Heh." Fang took that as a _yes_, so she ran off to catch up to the others. Auron hefted his sword above his shoulder and then followed along with her.

_Kimahri...Remora...hold on!_


	23. Intuition

_Note that if you didn't check my profile for the chapter ratings,_

_realize that this chapter was rated M for future sexual themes and frightening scripts._

_Consider yourselves warned and enjoy the rest of the story. :]_

* * *

Vera had to return to the hospital due to the fact that she looked ill all over again on the streets and was forced to show her records to the police. Ever since then she's done what Jeckt suggested her to do, yet she had no luck. After she returned to her assigned room, she was left alone, and thought it was a perfect opportunity to try and get a hold of Seymour, yet she had no luck. Either she wasn't doing it right or Seymour wasn't getting her message, and she did it exactly the way Jeckt explained for her to do. To make matters worse, she tried to call him back too, but she lost total contact of him since their conversation back at the library. The whole thing left her beleaguered, and she wished that there were an easier way to perform her task. Day by day she was becoming more frail, and all hope would be lost to if she didn't bring Remora home back in time before..._don't think about it._ The last thing she needed to think was that she was going to die at this rate, and turned down the idea. Her whole thinking process had resulted in her zoning off, but a few loud knocks on her door immediately woke her up. She didn't know what she heard at first -or if someone actually did want to see her, but then there were more knocks, and she immediately turned on her light.

"Come in." She hollered out at the door. It creaked slightly as Rouge stepped inside, and she smiled once she saw Vera back in bed.

"I didn't wake you did I?" She asked.

"Sort of, but I unintentionally zoned off, so it's alright." Rouge walked over to give Vera a comforting hug. Vera did admit to herself she felt a little better, but she still had a few cramps and she was still bandaged up. Before she left the hospital momentarily, she learned that she was suffering from aneurysm, so some parts of her were still feeble. "Did you want to talk about something with me?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you found out anything more from going to the library yesterday."

"I did, yes, I think more that I wanted to know but I had to learn it anyway. I mainly looked at the government of where Remora and Fang resides right now."

"Fang?"

"Her best friend. You saw her too and spoke with her the day of the storm when Remora disappeared."

Rouge was quiet for a moment, but then she gaped. "The partial red-headed girl? She's gone too!?"

"Yep. But they're both in the same place."

"Oh my lord, how did this come about?! Where are they anyway?"

Vera stayed quiet for a moment. "Well, I'm not sure if you'd believe me or not if I told you; you'd probably think I've gone insane. I've only kept it between myself and a close friend of mine, but I've lost him now, and it's a little personal."

"I understand." Rouge replied, nodding her head looking like she was in pity. Poor Rouge wouldn't understand what Vera was going through; she was just a beldame, but one with a big heart. "Did you ever find out who attacked you the night you came here?" Vera only nodded at Rouge's question. "Who was it!? We have to file a police report too, you know. None of the police or doctors found fingerprints, hair strands, or any source of code on you."

"Problem is, he's not in Siren City...or anywhere on Earth."

"No where on Earth? What do you mean? At least tell me his name..." Rouge said.

"His name is...-" Vera started off. It was just a name, so even if she did tell Rouge, she still wouldn't know whom she was talking about. But there was a slitting sound around her side, and she immediately cried out as she bent a little bit forward. Rouge gasped and went forward to Vera's bed.

"Vera!" She cried out, frightened by Vera's sudden outcry of pain. Vera was laying down flat on her bed now, her wrist to her mouth for a small moment. She didn't point out where the pain came from, but Rouge noticed there was a bit of a wet spot on the sheets that laid on her side. Rouge rubbed her finger against the spot lightly and realized it was fresh and new.

"My side just suddenly felt like it got stabbed." Vera said, panting a little. "What happened?"

Rouge had took a hand to lower Vera's sheets a little, because Vera had nothing on at that moment, but it was lowered enough to see that there was a big incise around the skin that covered her top ribs. A dark ichor had smudged around it, showing that Vera had just started bleeding.

"Vera, you're bleeding!" Rouge cried out, grabbing a towel from the side of the bed and started to wipe the burgundy liquid off of her lightly. Vera cringed a little from the touch of the towel on her new gash.

"Did that happen just now? How did it happen?" Vera questioned, slightly frightened.

"I don't know, but we got to get a medic in here now, I'll be right back." Rouge said, about to walk away.

"No, wait...it doesn't hurt anymore..." Vera said, suddenly calm, but her face was confused. "I think it was just a....-" Her words drifted before her head slightly tilted towards the side and her eyes closed. Her breathing became irregular and slightly decreased.

"Vera? Vera!" Rouge called out to her frantically. Vera just went unconscious, but her injuries might have done her more harm than recovery overtime. "...What _monster_ would have done this to you...?"

* * *

The group now rested into a temporary campsite back in the Macalania Forest. Back at Bevelle, Remora actually fought against the group during the fight with Seymour and the reunion with Kimahri, but actually passed out when Seymour was defeated; Fang refused any physical harm done to her from her guardians, even if it woke her up. Auron had to carry her over with the rest of the group, and she eventually woke up with no memory of what happened last at Bevelle. But he had to go back around the entrance of Bevelle to make sure no one was after them, and Remora sat next to Fang feeling very drained.

"How are you feeling, Remora?" Lulu asked her quietly. It took Remora a slight pause before she answered, but she talked just fine.

"Different."

"And no offense Remora, but you stink a little." Rikku pointed out. Remora's clothes were still tattered and had gotten a little dirty from the escape from Bevelle.

"Is there a lake that I can wash myself in around here?" She asked subtly, so not everyone could hear her.

"Yeah, but Yuna's in that one, and she said she wanted to be alone." Rikku replied.

"Actually..." Tidus started. "I think there's another one around here. Auron showed it to me while we were heading to the temple. There should be one there. It's the path right next to this one."

"Where is Auron?"

"He's checking Bevelle out, making sure no one is stalking us."

"...I owe so much to you all, especially him."

"Well, clear your mind off a little bit and soak up. There shouldn't be any fiends around here, so it's safe to go by yourself." Rikku said.

"That's what I'd rather do anyway." Remora got up from her knees and brushed them off. She had to hold her dress up a little, because the part that clung around her was ripped as well. Fang watched painstakingly as she walked off to another direction. A few moments later Auron came back.

"Well?" Wakka asked him as he slowed his pace approaching the campsite.

"We're all clear. We have to avoid Bevelle in the future though." Everyone nodded and then all was quiet again, but Auron wasn't finished. "Yuna?"

"Said she wanted to be alone." Rikku said.

"Of course." Auron replied palpably. Then he turned to Fang. "And what about Remora? Did she wake up?"

"Yeah. She's at the smaller lake. Said she wanted to be alone too." Fang replied. Auron sighed a little.

"I am...tired. But maybe I should check on her." He suggested.

Rikku looked up at him. "But she should be fine. There aren't any fiends around."

Auron hoisted his sword above his shoulder. "You never know...do you have any idea how many times she's been attacked when she or you all let her guard down?" He did have a point. Remora was only partially, no- a lot different that Yuna, and was attacked more often because of that. "I'm going to check on her." And he began to stride off.

"I don't think she'll appreciate it!" Fang shouted after him.

If Auron replied, she probably wouldn't hear him from their distance apart, but something did talk to her in her thoughts.

_It's for her safety; whether she likes it or not._

* * *

Remora did feel refreshed for once. Tidus was right about the lake, but it was small, yet it was beautiful. The area surrounding it seemed to look like crystal and other kinds of gems. The water was cold, but she didn't care. She had no memory of what happened before she was in control from Seymour, so she especially wondered more about her current look. Her clothes were ripped, her hair was messed up, and she was still slightly paler than before. She felt as though she put herself, and her guardians -especially Fang- in a lot of danger. She leaned her head against the ground as she suddenly felt fatigued, but after hearing light footsteps, she opened her eyes wide. She turned around to find someone coming towards the area, and to make her matters worse, it was Auron who appeared out of the shadows of the forest, and gasped when she realized she had nothing on.

"Auron!?" She shouted, hiding her exposure inside the water so only her head was visible. Auron chuckled a bit.

"I guess this is what Fang meant when she told me you wouldn't appreciate me coming here."

"Didn't she tell you that I was bathing?!"

"Nope. That was the only clue she gave me. Wasn't enough, apparently."

"What...do you want?"

"Unfortunately, it's not safe to be alone in the forest, especially to bathe."

"Don't tell me you came here to-"

"No. Don't go in over your head."

Remora had rethought that. Auron was a very serious man. But she did think that the group should have told him that she temporarily needed to be alone. "Then what?"

He stepped a little closer to the lake. "For a visitor of Spira, you seemed to be getting more than you bargained for."

Remora sighed. "I am..."

"Its your choice if you want to stop the pilgrimage or not." He said. Remora gaped.

"Of course I don't! Why would I want to stop?!"

Auron blinked. "I guess no one told you what happens after the pilgrimage and after defeating Sin."

"...What happens?"

There was a moment of silence before Auron spoke again. "Once the Final Aeon is claimed from Zanarkand, and once you use it to defeat Sin...you'll die."

Remora thought she misheard him for a moment. "What?" Auron stayed in place but he face another direction.

"It will kill you. The Final Aeon. The pilgrimage is basically a summoner willing to give his or her life to defeat Sin...and The Calm will began once again. But its just now you're figuring this out."

"Auron." Remora started. She was choking on something liquid in her throat. "I...don't want to die."

He turned around, his face blank. "It's your decision if you want to quit or not. No one's forcing you."

"But I don't want to quit. I want to help the people of Spira! But I had no idea about the outcome."

Auron closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

She was too. If she died, here, she wouldn't be able to say goodbye to her mother or apologize to her for leaving home on such short notice. She wouldn't be able to experience her first year of college, see her other friends again, or see Fang again afterwards...Fang. Remora wondered if she knew as well, and if she did, how did she take it?

"Isn't there another way?" She asked, choking back tears.

Auron shook his head. Remora splashed her face with lake water so he wouldn't tell if she was crying or not. It seemed like she always had to hide her shame, and she hated it. Why did she always have to look okay with everything?

"I owe you all so much..." She said, her hands still covering her face.

"No. We're guardians. Its our job to go through all of this just to protect you."

"But I'm tired of seeing you all get hurt. From what Fang told me, I almost hurt you all back at Bevelle, but she refused to hurt me in anyway. All of this seems like it's because of me."

Auron than began to walk until he was at the edge of the lake. Remora still had herself hidden in the water, but when she looked up to see that he was looking down at her, it felt as though he saw all of her. He kneeled down so he could see her face more clearly. "Its not your fault."

"Then who's is it?" Remora replied, slightly aggravated.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you and Yuna are safe."

Remora didn't consider that to be answered. She was looking another direction until she heard the swaying and rippling of the water, and she wasn't moving at all, and when she looked up Auron was no longer standing at his previous spot. She immediately turned to see him in the lake with her; his shades were slightly lowered, and she could see that he was staring right at her with determination. She backed up at the lake walls.

"Auron, please don't-" She started off, but when he reached his hand out towards her, it was actually reaching for her charm necklace. He took it out of the water and examined it, and just by looking at it herself, she realized that the look of the charm hasn't changed since she worn it. It still looked innovated. Better yet, she realized that she was wearing it once again. She did think that Auron was confusing her with some of his talks, but the charm didn't glow; just gleamed as the light from the other crystal-like surroundings hit it.

"When you feel uneasy, especially when you're by yourself, just look at this, and it will give you enough clues if there is danger around."

Remora didn't reply, but she noticed after a while that he was staring right into her eyes. She felt a little warmth in her, and some of her skin's color came back.

"I can't seem to ever thank you enough for guiding me this far..." She said. She let her head sink down without paying attention to what she was looking at. After a moment, there was a small black blur on the top corner of her eye, and once she looked up Auron was only an inch away from her face. His shades were hanging off of his face a bit so that she could see that he was staring right into her eyes, and then their lips touched. Remora was shocked to know that it would come to this, but her conscience didn't seem to reject; in fact, she felt that it was comforting for the red-caped man to be this close to her. He had stepped over a little bit towards her and she felt his rough jacket touch her flesh from under the lake water, and she didn't care, as her arms had wrapped around his waist while she found his own hands traced along her back. She would have expected men like Auron to be rough at times like this, if such day were to come, but he was completely gentle with her. It seemed that all the times when they seemed to have high-tension conversations or whenever he gives a sharp warning wasn't because he was rude; He just really cared about her, and apparently had feelings for her as well. He seemed to know her more personally than the other guardians from Spira (putting Fang aside). She opened her eyes for a moment to look at his face; it seemed more clear up close despite that he had some facial hair. She didn't exactly know how old he was, but she was hoping that she wasn't bonding too far with a geezer, and she was two years away from becoming a real adult. She felt her hips get hitched up and she was sitting on a lap after a moment, her legs wrapping around his waist. The lake wasn't deep enough to drown unintentionally in. She just relaxed in the moment, letting all of her troubles get pushed aside, as her mind was set on her current advantages.

_Everything will be alright._

_---_

"Auron."

"Yes?"

"I'm getting tired..."

Remora and Auron were still in the lake. Remora was leaning contentedly on his shoulder as he stared up into the sky, and she was starting to get too cold from staying in the lake for the long while. It was probably around midnight, a few hours past the time when they made their escape from Bevelle, and they could use the sleep by now.

"We should go back to the camp site right about now." Auron said.

"Uh..." Remora started off. Auron looked at her probingly. "I can't go back like this."

"It'll be fine."

"I mean...my clothes are ripped...and dirty." She pointed out her clothes on the dry ground behind them. Even without them on, they looked like a pile of trash. Auron made a hum/laugh to himself as he immediately got out of the lake water. Remora watched him to see that he was taking off his long red jacket. He had to undo a few other accessories like his belt and part of his leather neck brace to get the jacket completely off of him. and underneath it he was wearing a black leather under armor. He was muscular underneath that red jacket that he seemed to wear all of the time.

"Here." He said, offering his jacket to her. "It's still wet, but enough to cover yourself." At this point he wore nothing but leather.

"Thanks." She replied. She took the jacket and wrapped it around herself, even though it was twice her size, and then stepped out of the lake. It would be uncomfortable to walk barefoot even for a little while.

"We may have to take you to the travel agency tomorrow to see if they can repair your clothes or give you some news ones."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Can you walk?"

"I think I can, though I still feel like I can only walk slowly."

Auron had reached out his hands towards his and clutched it willingly. "Just incase." Remora guessed that he thought she might tumble on an occasion, but she could only smile at him for his guidance. Carefully watching her step, she and Auron walked away from the crystal lake, leaving them their own memory to think of later on. It was still a small walk back to the campsite, despite Remora's slow pace. Everything and everyone looked the same, but Remora noticed that Yuna was still away and Tidus was gone too. Everyone turned and immediately stared once they saw her in Auron's jacket, and Fang apparently seemed the most awestruck.

"Your...clothes?" Fang asked curiously.

"Would you expect me to come back in ripped, smelly clothes after taking a very cool and relaxing bath in a clean lake?" Remora asked, laughing at Fang's expression. Fang then turned to Auron.

"Nice of you to give her your cloak, though." She said, seeming to be fighting a smile, mainly because the jacket was bigger that Remora herself.

"Well...it'd be disgusting for her to be walking around...with nothing." He replied. Rikku actually choked on a laugh.

"Wait a minute...if Remora was bathing when you arrived, what were you doing the entire time?" Wakka asked, suddenly realizing his question.

"Oh, he didn't look at me, he just stood at the corner of one of the trees incase something happened." Remora lied, not able to focus on Fang's gaze.

"Alright then."

"She'll have to go to the agency tomorrow though, so the people there might fix her clothes. They are in bad shape." Auron said, dropping the garments onto the ground. Remora could have sworn it was trash for a moment, so she knew how in bad shape they were. At that point, Yuna and Tidus were walking back to the campsite also.

"Hey, Remora looks better!" Tidus said first thing he reached the circle. Yuna had stepped farther past him with a look of determination.

"Um...Sir Auron? Remora? Wakka? Lulu? Kimahri? Rikku?" Everyone turned their attention to Yuna. "Everyone, we leave at dawn. And...I'm sorry for putting all of you through this." She did the prayer routine directed to everyone. "And...um..."

"Enough. You need rest." Auron said then.

"We all do. I know I do." Remora replied. Yuna smiled and bowed again.

"Yes. Goodnight."

* * *

_"You called?" _

Vera woke up in the same black area she was in the night before she went to the hospital. She remembered blacking out a moment ago, but she didn't know if she was awake currently or not. She found herself lying down again, yet she managed to stand up easily and brush herself off. Luckily this time, she looked like herself and not Remora. There were a few hollow footsteps that echoed throughout the darkness, so the stranger could be walking towards her from any direction. Though there was only one stranger she knew that was capable of doing this.

"Seymour."

She immediately turned to her left, something telling her the noise was coming from that direction, and then a silhouette had begun to appear out of the shadows. Seconds later, the same based colored robes and cloaks, same azul hair, same gray stare, he appeared. He smiled grimly as he stopped a few feet away from her, yet his features were clear.

"You now know my identity?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yes." Vera said, showing no emotion in her voice. "I do. But that's not the reason I tried to get to you."

Seymour was silent for a moment, and Vera saw something in his eyes that looked at her like she just spoke a different language a moment ago. "Well, why do you come to me then?"

Vera hesitated for a moment. "I need you to take me to Spira."

The grin on Seymour's face spread a little more. "And why would I do that? I'd figure you don't trust me after our last encounter."

"I don't." Vera replied. "I want Remora back. I figure you've done her enough trouble. Her and Fang."

"Fang is only a guardian to Remora, therefore I have no particular interest in her. However like the other guardians, if they attempt to halt my scheme, they will pay the price; as well as Remora."

"You _will not_ touch her again!" Vera snapped. Seymour tilted his head up a little at her sudden burst of mood. "She will return home. Bring me to her!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Seymour said with the same low tone in his voice.

"_Why not?_"

"The reason is not needed." He replied. Vera scowled. "However, I do have something in mind that might benefit us all."

"What're you thinking?"

Seymour closed his eyes for a moment before stepping more closer to Vera, who could only take one step back. They were a foot away from each other once he stopped walking and opened his eyes.

"Your life."

Vera blinked. "What?"

"As you may have been told, I need the pure energy of a summoner to help me. If you refuse to let me have Remora, I will have to use you instead."

"What!?" Vera asked, shocked. Seymour's hand lowered to tilt her head up.

"Be my sacrifice, Vera. If you love your daughter that much, give me your life, for then I will no longer need hers, for you are a stronger source."

"Why do you need it so bad?"

"Spira is a miserable place, Vera. As fascinating as it sounds to you and Remora, it's been in deep sorrow for over a thousand years. For, with the help of a summoner, I will use their power -their life, to become Sin, and drown Spira in a sea of rest. Then there would be no more hate, anger, war, depression...name it Vera."

"Are you _insane_!?" Vera asked, ducking her head away so Seymour's fingers would no longer hold it. He chuckled at her question.

"No, dear. This is for Spira. Who needs to live in so much sorrow, when you can just sleep through it. That is why I need you or Remora. You're choice."

"Either way, she will probably destroy you before you accomplish your goal." She said. "There's no point in trying if you're the one that's going to sleep in the end."

"No one can stop me. Not even Remora." His hand reached out to trace a nail down Vera's neck. She immediately slapped it away with a grimace. He let it fall back down to his waist as he closed his eyes. "What a pity." He said low yet determined. "But I will buy you time. However..." Vera was unaware that he was behind her in a blink. She gasped as his hand wrapped around her throat while his nails digged into her neck. She tried to use both of her hands to take his hand off, but it only tightened his grasp. "You won't have all of the time in the world to think about it. Wait for too long, and I will make my own decisions, whether you like it or not." He chuckled deeply as he let go of her neck. She dropped down to her knees, rubbing her throat, trying to get some air.

"_You're a monster._" Vera said, gritting her teeth. Seymour chuckled even more.

"You could say that." He replied. He then vanished. The area was quiet again and Vera was alone again. The aftermath was different than what she expected though. The darkness suddenly lifted, and a room suddenly came to focus. It was her hospital room, and she felt as though she just opened her eyes. She found herself in her bed again, but her hand was still to her throat like before. Rouge was sitting next to her, head looking down, and Vera blinked.

"How long was I out?" Vera asked. Her voice had started Rouge and she immediately beamed at her.

"Vera! You worried me sick!"

"Sorry about that."

"But anyway, it's been 2 hours since you passed out. The doctor thought that it was because you lost a lot of blood from that recent gash you received."

Vera gasped a little and checked under her sheets. Her ribs were patched up with clean bandages. She sighed with relief. "Was I asleep, or just unconscious?" She asked, half to herself.

"You were unconscious. You didn't flinch while the doctors were cleaning and patching you up. Why do you ask? Did you dream?"

"Yes...but, I'm not sure if it was a dream or not, again. It felt so real."

"Oh, Vera." Rouge replied with a pitiful tone in her voice. Vera turned her head so she'd look at the ceiling.

"Rouge, can I be alone?"

"Of course. Anything to make you comfortable." Rouge replied, getting up from the seat. She walked towards the door, but turned her head around. "Any particular reason."

"I just need to clear my mind."

Rouge blinked, but Vera probably didn't see, because she immediately closed her eyes, ready to doze off again.

"I have something...I _really_ need to think about."

* * *

The Calm Lands were probably the most beautiful landmark Remora's ever seen. It seemed like a place you could have a giant campfire or festival in. The entire Lands were made of green grassy plains, the sky was entirely blue and cloudless, and the air was completely fresh. There was an agency right in the middle of it all, yet the group was far away from it, and it looked as though a few people were already there. Also, Remora caught her first glimpse of a chocobo on its own; unlike the ones that she saw at Mi'ihen, these were wild and possibly tamed. They belonged here, and it made Remora smile to see them roaming freely. Fang was staring off at the distance and her vision followed a flock of birds after a moment of silence, which made her smile a bit. Everyone looked at ease just by looking around.

"Have you read about this place before?" Rikku asked Remora curiously. Remora blinked realizing that someone was speaking to her, but she smiled at her question.

"Yes...I have. But I never thought that seeing the Calm Lands in person would be so breath-taking. I never felt so much at ease before."

"I have. Try sleeping." Fang teased.

"Well...at ease when I'm aware of it." Remora added to her previous statement. Fang smirked at her correction and turned towards Yuna, who seemed to be in the most awe.

"It's indescribable." She said, possibly regarding Remora's opinion. The group was standing on a giant grassy ledge that let them view most of the Calm Lands from a high point of view. They had to move though, since their next destination seemed at a far distance since the Lands were so huge. Every step towards the agency had earned Remora some cold atmosphere to walk through, and she wondered how the Calm Lands looked at night time, though it probably wouldn't be as pretty as it is during the day. Despite the long distance away, the group managed to walk to the agency swiftly, and Fang heard Lulu give a little gasp and her eyes stayed on one of the men that too looked her way.

"Father Zuke!" Lulu said in surprise. The man, Zuke, smiled as he walked up towards the upcoming group.

"Long time no see." He said. He then looked over at Yuna, examining her slowly. "You are Yuna?" He asked in curiosity. Yuna only nodded and smiled a bit. Then he turned towards Remora, and he blinked while his eyes widened a bit. "You...you're that alien girl, aren't you? You're name's...Remora?" He asked. She chuckled a bit as she nodded a 'yes' to him. "Hmm...neither of you certainly look like Maester Kinoc's murderer."

Wakka took that as an offense. "What'd you say?" Everyone else ignored him.

"Please, tell us what happened!" Yuna requested. Zuke had no emotion in his eyes at that point, but looked at Lulu to explain things mostly to her.

"Maester Mika just issued a personal order, you know." He said. He then turned towards Remora and Yuna again. "It said that you both and your guardians killed Maester Kinoc and fled. We are to kill you on sight, or so it says."

"He said that right in front of me back at Bevelle. I was with all three maesters the whole time, but they haven't done anything." Remora recalled.

Auron took a step forward. "Speaking of which, what of Bevelle?"

"Things are calm on the surface, but the depths are turbulent. After the death of Maester Kinoc, Kelk Ronso left Yevon."

"Convenient." Auron replied. He nodded towards Remora. "Getting around will be easier with Yevon in disarray."

"But be careful my friends. You have been branded enemies of Yevon. You should avoid temples for the time being."

Yuna nodded and did the prayer bow towards Zuke. "Thank you, Father Zuke, for your warning."

"Father," Lulu started. "You came all the way here just to tell us this?"

"To be honest, I was a little curious to see..." Zuke pointed out Yuna and Remora. "These summoners you are guarding. I hope their pilgrimage goes well. For your sake, too."

Lulu nodded and grinned. "Thank you, Father."

"I must be off." Lulu and Zuke exchanged Yevon bows to each other. "I shall pray for you all." He then left the others at the agency. Remora remembered his other statement, _I hope their pilgrimage goes well_. People always had talked like in the end, everything would be fine, even though they were right, but the outcome for the summoner his or herself would be dastardly, and it still tensed Remora a little bit. She felt a rough pat on her shoulder, which had suddenly made the tension jump right off of her. She turned to see Auron staring down at her, but he gave her a nod and a smile as if she knew what she was thinking. She eased a little from his confidence in her, but it wasn't just him; She knew all of her guardians had their trust and kindness in her, especially Fang. She knew what she had to do in order to stop Spira's bedlams, and she told herself there would be no turning back, even if it meant ending her life at the end of her journey; and she would say goodbye to the places she would never see again, including home.


	24. Irresolution

The group didn't leave the Calm Lands immediately. Remora wanted to save as much good memories as possible, so she asked the group if they could stay awhile because she wanted to learn how to ride, and tame, a chocobo for herself. It took an hour or two, but the others weren't in any rush. The challenges she was assigned were all accomplished, leaving her with some valuables that were useful in the future. She was sure that the chocobos were having just as much fun as she was, and she missed being with them at once by the time she was finished. At the very moment, the group was at the limits of the Calm Lands, and was very close to Mt. Gagazet. The only thing Remora knew about Mount Gagazet was that it's the homeland of the Ronso, it's all snow and rock, and mainly that's the place where she landed when she entered Spira. She wondered if her visit back there would be more satisfying. But they were still currently on green grass, about to cross a bridge to reach the entrance, but two figures stepping out of another path stopped them in their tracks. Two Guado warriors.

"Halt!" One of them said. The other stepped past him.

"Summons from Lord Seymour. Come with us at once."

Seymour was just a passerby in Remora's mind. "When doesn't he want us?" And Yuna obviously stood her ground.

"We have nothing to discuss with Maester Seymour!" She yelled out at them.

"Yeah, so out of our way!" Tidus said afterwards.

The Guado didn't seem to care about their rebellion. "Lord Seymour's commands must be obeyed. You will come!" The other Guado turned and nodded his head towards the lower path.

"I warn you, the maester doesn't need you alive." He said, looking down at where he came. After a few seconds, there were very loud and heavy stomping noises that shook the area around them, too slow to be an earthquake though. A few seconds later the frequencies became louder, and something that looked like a rock came into view, but once all of it stepped up to the group's ground length, it looked like a giant golem. The Guado immediately retreated as the massive rock figure walked sluggishly over to the group, ready for any possible attack.

* * *

The golem had crumbled over and became nothing more than a pile of rocks and stones. The Guado had vanished so the group figured that it was safe to continue forward. They crossed the bridge painstakingly, looking all other directions to make sure nothing was following them, as they made their way towards the entrance. The others crossed the bridge as the entered through the large hole in the rock wall, but Remora turned around to look back at the scene of the Calm Lands, her very last view of it. She sighed a little to herself to also see that the sun looked a little dim at her distance from it. That's how she felt about leaving the Lands, and everything else. A voice not far called out to her.

"Remora."

Remora turned around slowly to see that Auron waited up for her, but the others had already vanished. He nodded his head back to let her know that they had to leave. She nodded slowly before walking along until she was neck-and-neck with Auron. His shades were apparently lifted so that no one could see his eyes, but Remora could tell that he was smiling down at her. She smiled back, not exactly sure if she meant to or not, and walked with him through the entrance of Mount Gagazet.

* * *

Mount Gagazet was exactly the same way Remora saw when she first woke up there. The ground was cold and stone, and all of their surroundings were mountainous and covered in snow. It was chillier than Macalania to Remora's surprise, and she wondered if the Ronso heard of her arrival from the moment she landed in Spira as well. The group walked up to a more wide and flatter area, and to their surprise there were a couple of Ronso already around it, and their faces were filled with scorn and suspicion. One of the Guado stepped out from a corner that was hard to see, and Remora barely recognized him, but she did realize it was the third maester from Bevelle.

"Summoner Yuna, Remora, and guardians, leave here at once!" Kelk Ronso shouted out towards them. The group looked around at the only Ronso once more, and they had all gathered to surround them. "Gagazet is Ronso land, sacred mountain of Yevon. The mountain will not bear the footsteps of infidels!"

Two other Guado stepped forward an inch or two farther than Kelk, and Remora recognized them as well. They were the ones that Kimahri had to deal with in Luca and at the Moonflow; Biran and Yenke, and neither of them looked happy to see the group, let alone; let alone, Kimahri.

"Enemy of Yevon is enemy of Ronso. Leave, traitors!" Biran shouted.

Yuna shook her head. "I cast Yevon aside! I...I follow the temple no more!" Fang had crossed her arms and smirked in agreement with Yuna's assertiveness, but it only made Kelk Ronso more peeved.

"Then you will die by those words!"

"So be it." Remora said to him with a sharp tone in her voice. She dealt with enough drama as it was; it wasn't their fault everything else in the past happened. Yuna continued her defense.

"Yevon has warped the teachings and betrayed us all!"

"Nothing but low-down tricksters, eh?" Wakka said.

"He's got a sharp point." Fang said, slightly laughing.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Both Tidus and Rikku said.

"We have no regrets." Yuna finished.

Yenke decided to speak now and pointed a finger at Remora. "Blasphemers!"

Kelk shook his head as if in pity. "Two summoners and their guardians..."

Lulu stepped forward, looking like she was going to plead something. "Lord Kelk Ronso, if I may. Have you not also turned your back on Yevon?"

Auron took a step forward. "But still, you guard Gagazet as a Ronso, not a maester. Yuna and Remora are much the same."

"Elder Kelk! Let Biran rend them asunder!" Biran yelled.

"No escape! Not one!" Yenke replied.

"We won't flee." Remora stated. "We're going to fight, and continue our ways."

"You both have been branded a traitor, but still you would fight Sin? Lost to the temple, hated by the people, yet you continue your pilgrimage? Everything lost! What do you two fight for?"

"We fight for Spira. The people long for the Calm. We can give it to them. It's all we can give." Yuna said, her head looking down but soon rising to look Kelk in the eye. "Defeating Sin, ending this pain...it's what Remora and I can do."

"Even sacrificing yourselves?" Kelk questioned. He looked slightly aggravated but focused, and looked as though he had a big decision to make. He pondered long and hard before finally making a move. "Ronso, let them pass!" The Ronso had then backed away from the encirclement and went back to their original spots, looking a little relieved themselves. Kelk nodded his head towards Yuna, yet Remora was pretty sure that he would be talking to her as well. "Summoner Yuna...Summoner Remora, your wills are stronger than steel. Tempered steel that even the mightiest Ronso could not hope to bend. Yuna, Remora, we bow to you're will! Now go!"

Yuna smiled and bowed. "We thank you." Everything looked the way it was before the group arrived at the Gagazet gate. Now they were about to step through it as soon as they felt prepared. Zanarkand, from what Remora learned, was just on the other side.

"Gaah! My neck's hurtin'." Wakka cried out, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Tidus stopped to reply to him, as well as Fang, but Tidus spoke first. "Zanarkand's on the other side, huh?"

"Yeah. Your home, ya?"

"As if you believed me."

"Well, they believed us when we said we were from Earth, a different planet. That's way more hard to believe than living in a city that was wrecked a thousand years ago." Fang stated.

"Hm. She does have a point." Wakka stated. "The one on the other side here is just a pile of rubble, ya? But somewhere out there is your Zanarkand. Somewhere, ya? Yeah! You'll be home soon."

"I...hope you're right." Tidus replied weakly.

"Hey, I had my doubts too about returning home soon, but I believe it's possible to see it again. So why shouldn't you feel the same way? Get a grip, okay?" Fang said.

"Yeah! Cheer up! Let's do this!" Wakka then said. Tidus nodded with a small but reluctant smile and then he and Wakka walked over to where Lulu was. Auron had passed by next to Fang without her realizing it.

"It is as I thought." He stated, looking ahead of the snow path. Fang turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is?"

"Yevon is in turmoil. Mika keeps trying to build it up, yet it crumbles around him."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't care less about what happens to Maester Mika, or Yevon." Fang replied shrugging, looking uneasy. Auron turned his head towards her.

"Because neither you or Remora are of this world, yet Remora has the potential to understand. To those who truly believe in the teachings...a time of much pain is going to pass." His tone had no emotion in it, but Fang could have almost sworn that she saw his pupils dilate when he spoke to her. He walked away from her at this point and then she was technically alone again. She decided to join over to where Remora stood, who stood not too far away from Yuna.

"Are you really ready for this?" Fang questioned. Remora closed her eyes for a moment before taking a long session of glancing over some of the Ronso that sat around the snowy corners or talked worriedly to their relatives, and then turned back to Fang. "I'm sure."

The group had gathered into their circle again, in agreement that it was time to leave the area and began to head through the trail. At that note, they began to walk towards the narrow path that separated the small area from the mountain trail. They reached the boundaries that separated the two areas, but Biran and Yenke appeared out of nowhere, blocking their path.

"Halt!" Biran shouted at them. Tidus let out a groan.

"Haven't you bothered us enough?"

"Seriously." Fang said in agreement. Biran looked at them as though he was only going to spare them.

"Summoners may pass. Guardians may pass." He started, and then his eyes averted farther back behind the group, where Kimahri stood. "Kimahri not pass! Kimahri shame Ronso brothers! Kimahri forget his birth!"

"Forget his people, forget his mountain. Little Ronso! Weakling Ronso!" Yenke said.

"Mountain hate the weak! Hate the small! If you will climb…"

Kimahri stepped forward in front of the group, facing Biran and Yenke. "Then I must prove my strength!"

Biran sneered. "Think you will win? You not forget who took your horn! Never forget!"

Yenke then stepped closer to Biran. "Kimahri never beat brother Biran. Never win!"

Kimahri growled a little. "This time I win! I will win!"

"Why you-" Tidus said before he started to run as if he were going to attack either of the two Ronso, but Kimahri immediately pulled him back. "This some kind of Ronso thing?"

"Biran, Yenke, and all of the other Ronso are all part of Kimahri's personal life, so it's his problem, and his only." Remora explained.

"Kimahri problem." Kimahri replied, adding emphasis to Remora's statement. Biran and Yenke backed away until they and Kimahri were in the battle formation of a triangle, ready to see who'll solve the real problem.

* * *

If she didn't agree with Seymour's offer, he would continue to follow her, and possibly take her life when she doesn't realize it. If she did agree, it would mean giving away her own life to him, but it also meant that Remora would be safe, away from most of her probation, and it would relinquish the pain that Vera felt right now. Seymour did do a lot of damage to her on their first encounter, and he only gestured it as a warning; and he still did. She's been in the hospital for four days so far, and she didn't seem to be healing properly as she was expected to. Her conditions were getting worse just by thinking about her decision. Her life meant Remora's safety, yet Seymour claimed that taking her life from her would guarantee safety for Remora, but in her world it would mean a lack of safety, and she wasn't sure if Remora was ready to live alone. She needed someone to prepare her for the upcoming event, and Vera wouldn't want to be gone and miss out on it. She already knew that Fang lived by herself, yet she didn't know how she was capable of being able to; she was only seventeen, but Vera wondered if Seymour's promise for Remora's protection meant the same for Fang. Despite that she wasn't a summoner, she and Remora were very close, and would probably give anything to protect her. It should be the same way for Vera and Remora; mother and daughter. If a best friend had to courage to sacrifice himself or herself for a loved one, then why shouldn't Vera?

The other day Vera finally told Rouge the whole story about how Remora and Fang disappeared and what they were going through. She put it in as much detail as Jeckt did when he told her. She did miss Jeckt, even though he had to learn that some things were meant to be unsaid, he did know how to say things that would change everything; everything and everyone involved. Rouge didn't believe her at first, but seeing the condition that Vera was in would make it cruel to deny her story, as crazy as it sounded to her, especially at her age. She even told Rouge about the deal that she and Seymour had, and it frightened her the most. Vera knew that Rouge loved her, and she loved Remora too, but she did make Vera realize something.

"How do you know he's telling the truth?" Rouge asked suspiciously as she was rubbing Vera's forehead with a wet cloth. She seemed to be sweating a lot the last time she went asleep.

"What do you mean? Any guy that had the guts and/or nerve to hurt me couldn't have been lying about this..."

"Men can be deceiving, as well as their little schemes, despite that this isn't little at all. What if you were to die in his hands, but he continued to chase Remora? What then?" The cloth went around her neck to get off some of the dirt since Vera didn't exactly take a shower in two days. Despite that before then that she could walk long enough to go to the library on her own, the doctor claimed that her stamina was gradually decreasing by the day, and walking or anything else that was physical could lead to some fatal consequences.

"So you're saying that this could be an All For Nothing deal?"

"Exactly. That man that you used to speak to...Jeckt was it? When you told me about how he described Seymour to you, he didn't sound like a very trustworthy man at all..."

Rouge did have a point. As explanatory as Seymour's offering sounded, he was an enemy Remora, Fang, and all of Spira. The thought of Vera killing herself for him did seem to bring on some questions. It could be a miracle or it could be a waste. That's how Rouge put it. "What should I do?" Vera asked, sighing from the aggravation of her unknown choice.

"Well for one," Rouge started. She poked Vera's forehead with one of her long red nails. "Stay away from Seymour. If he tries to summon you, or succeeds in doing so, don't make an immediate decision; no matter how frightening or threatening he may seem." The finger lifted. "Second, reconsider. Jeckt told you that he had took the lives of many other summoners before he knew Remora...."

That idea had slapped Vera in the face. "That's right!"

"So, how do we know that you would be his last target? If he were to kill you, he would continue his genocide to gain max power in wiping out Spira. Remora would still be his next target even after taking your life."

The idea had shocked Vera. She had dealt with big liars in the past, but nothing like this. It was at times like these when she really needed Jecket to speak with her, but he must have completely faded by now. There was no possible contact left with him, and Rouge was the only one who currently understood what was happening, and knew how to make Vera's decision more easier. It still wasn't fair to her though, to know that no matter what choice she made, Remora would still be endangered.

"This isn't easy for me."

"It's not easy for anyone who knows. But this is your time to step up and try to shield Remora's vulnerability." Then Rouge gasped as if she had just remembered something important that she forgot a decade ago. "You said that you had the ability to get into mental contact with anyone in Spira, right?"

"Yes...so?" Vera replied confused. Vera stared into her eyes sharply and held her hands with her own very tightly.

"Call Remora."

* * *

"Strong is Kimahri. Biran is happy." Biran said slowly as he struggled to get up to his feet. Fang would have said that he got a taste of his own medicine, including Yenke, but she stood silent, for the Ronso problem was solved and needed no more turmoil. Biran turned around and looked up at the sky. "Sacred Mountain Gagazet! I honor the name of the brave warrior who defeats Biran! Remember always, Gagazet! That name is Kimahri!"

Yenke stepped forward. "Mountain knows Kimahri strong. Kimahri may pass."

Remora was astonished at the two Ronso's change of heart. Before they were entirely cruel and mocking towards Kimahri and showed him no respect. Now it was as though they were worshipping him. "Summoners!" Shouted Biran. Both Remora and Yuna turned towards him. "We Ronso will stop pursuers from temple."

"Truly?" Yuna asked with amazement.

"Penance for breaking Kimahri's horn, long ago."

"We crush enemies following behind." Yenke said.

"Kimahri crush enemies standing before." Kimahri replied.

Biran grinned. "You both are most fortunate summoners."

"We thank you." Yuna and Remora replied at the same time. They both exchanged bows towards the Ronso for their trustworthiness.

"Ronso will shine your statues brightly." Yenke said.

"Thank you. But I fear that no one will make a statue for a traitor such as I am." Yuna teased.

"Then Ronso will make!" Biran replied.

"With grand horn on the heads!" Yenke said vigorously.

"That...would be wonderful." Yuna replied. Remora too wasn't as sure if she wanted a statue with a horn on her head, but then it would symbolize how high her will is and how to Ronso respect that. Biran and Yenke disappeared again and the group was free to starting walking along the trail without any disturbances; as least they hoped. After a short break (since Kimahri deserved one) they began to walk through the trail, but two familiar faces stepped out of nowhere on a rocky glacier.

"Summoner Yuna, Summoner Remora!" Biran shouted as he and Yenke gathered around, as well as a few other Ronso warriors.

"What is it this time?" Tidus groaned. Neither of the Ronso answered. Instead all of the Ronso began to sing the Hymn of The Fayth, which was something that Remora didn't expect. The way they sung it sounded as though it was to purposly sooth them. The group stood awhile to listen to the Hymn, which was repeated a couple of times just to keep the feel of the moment, but Remora and Yuna bowed them a 'thanks' before leaving off towards the trail again. Remora remembered her conditions by the time she arrived at Spira. She was laying unconscious on a blanket of snow on the exact same trail, and her entire body ached of bruises and fatigue. She never got to see the Ronso back then, but she wondered if they would have reacted differently to an unconscious girl lying in their territory. Remora sort of wanted to know and sort of didn't. In fact, she realized that she probably should have asked one of the Ronso if they heard of her arrival on the dot. The group passed by one of the tiptop parts of the trail that looked as though it led to an open ledge, which had more of a blizzard going on than around the trail itself. The curved ledge seemed a bit dimmer than the rest of Gagazet, and Remora realized that at the point they were walking on, Rikku was slowing down her pace, so she and Tidus backed up a bit to catch her pace as the rest of the group walked ahead. Rikku's expression was blank.

"Zanarkand is on the other side, you know?" She asked quietly.

"We know." Remora replied. Rikku looked at her.

"You and Yunie are going to get the Final Aeon, you know?"

"We know." Tidus then said.

"I still haven't thought of anything." Rikku said. Remora figured that she tried to think about a way to avoid losing her life in the end. She knew it was what Rikku meant because not even she herself could think of anything either, and it would probably make her lose energy to think too hard.

"Me neither." Tidus said. They both stared at Remora emotionlessly for a long moment, it nearly frightened her.

"What are we going to do?" Rikku asked quietly but frantically.

"We'll do something! We just don't know enough yet. Until we do, we can't really help Yuna or Remora." Tidus explained. Remora nodded in agreement. "Let's go to Zanarkand. We'll find something there. It'll all come together. I know it!"

"Hey..."

"Hm?" Tidus and Remora both questioned.

"Just now you sounded like a leader, you know?"

"Star of the Zanarkand Abes! Didn't anyone tell you?!" Tidus said in a reluctant tone. Rikku giggled.

"A-haa!" She replied grinning. She must have seen something from the corner of her eye, because she then turned around with a confused face. "Huh?"

Then all three of them turned around. In the snowy bog that had covered their vision only by a little, they could make out some scary features. A tall figure with blue spiky hair and wearing a dark colored robe stared right back at them, the evil smile on his face.

"Ah, the son of Jeckt. And the daughter of Vera is here as well."

Remora was shocked just to see Seymour again, but just hearing her mother's name come out of his mouth- "_What!?_"

Tidus glanced at Rikku. "Rikku, run ahead and tell Auron!"

"You are not going to fight him alone!" Rikku shouted back, half talking to Remora also.

"Just go! Go!" He yelled. Rikku hesitated for a moment, but then ran off to catch up with the others, who didn't walk too far ahead of them. Tidus stepped close and in front of Remora on guard. Seymour lowered his head a little, but his gaze lay heavy on both of them.

"Now is your time to die. Prepare yourselves, son of Jeckt, daughter of Vera."

Remora was sure that Tidus was wondering who Vera was, but now was not the perfect time to wonder. Tidus stood his ground. "Not if I can help it!"

A jumble of footsteps pounded the snow behind the two and the group immediately came to view.

"Save some for Kimahri!" Kimahri shouted, his spear tight in his grip. Seymour's gaze immediately turned to Yuna.

"Lady Yuna, it is a pleasure." He said. He must have completely erased the thought that Remora seemed loyal to him, with the way he threatened her. Yuna cringed as he spoke to her, but Lulu leaned over to whisper something to her.

"Yuna!" She whispered loudly. Yuna nodded and took her rod out, about to begin the ritual of a sending, but Seymour didn't look frightened.

"A sending so soon? Allow me to say something to the last Ronso before I leave." He said. He cackled a laugh that Remora thought she'd never hear. "Yours was...truly a gallant race. They threw themselves at me to bar my path. One...after another..." He cackled some more, but it wasn't the time to smile for the others.

"No..." Kimahri said once he realized what Seymour meant.

"Kimahri..." Yuna said, trying to calm him.

"How could you do this?!" Fang shouted at Seymour. Seymour's grin only widened.

"You could end the suffering of this poor Ronso."

"I don't understand you!" Yuna said, disgusted. Remora then backed up next to her.

"Allow Kimahri to die, and release him from his pain. Spira... is a land of suffering and sorrow caught in a spiral of death. To destroy--to heal--Spira, I will become Sin. Yes, with your help. Come with me, Yuna. As well as you, Remora. I just can't seem to finish the job without you. You'd make Vera proud."

Tidus and Auron stepped in front of them defensively to guard any attack or attempt of abduction towards them. Tidus had leaned his head back a little towards Remora's spot.

"Who's Vera?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later." She replied. She saw that Auron gave her a sharp glance and looked as though he wanted to say something urgent, but they would talk afterwards; after they took care of Seymour.

"Once I become the next Sin, your father will be freed again. And Vera will have all of her pain released."

_Pain?!_ Remora thought. Tidus sagged a little, but then lifted his head angrily.

"What do you know!?"

Seymour didn't answer, but he had stepped off of the ledge and began to levitate. Rays of blue and gray surged around him, just as they did back at Bevelle. A Deja Vu moment for everyone else.

"Pitiful mortal. Your hope ends here." He said. His voice seemed to be blended with another harsher tone, making two speak at once. "And your meaningless existence with it!"

* * *

Pyreflies scattered all over the air as Seymour was once again vanquished. The blizzard around the area had vanished, as if Seymour was the one who caused it. Tidus stepped towards the ledge as the last bit of pyreflies vanished.

"And stay up there!" He shouted at the sky. Fang grinned at his assertive tone as she went to walk next to Remora as the group was about to leave again, but Yuna stayed in her spot.

"He will become Sin...with my help."

The group turned around to face her with awestruck faces. Auron walked forward until he was next to Remora. "Lies. Forget them." He said. He almost sounded aggravated.

"If he becomes Sin, Sir Jeckt and Vera will be saved. Remora looked up at Yuna frantically. She remembered how Seymour called her 'daughter of Vera', so the group immediately knew that Vera was Remora's mother, but didn't exactly know who she was. Remora's expression read worry and regret and Auron wrapped his arm roughly around her shoulders to guide her next direction.

"We're leaving." He replied again. He was about to turn but then Yuna learned a little too much.

"You know something!" She shouted at him. Auron only stayed silent, and Remora didn't know what to say. Neither did Fang. Yuna then turned her attention towards Tidus, who was just as tense.

"Tell me!"

Tidus sighed before giving out his confession. "Sin's...my old man."

Wakka gaped. "You hit your head?"

"Sin is my old man. My old man became Sin! I don't know how or why he did it. I felt him, inside. And when I did, I knew it was true. My old man is Spira's suffering. Sorry."

Yuna was silent, but her expression was blank, despite that her tone wasn't. "Even...knowing that Sin is your father...still, you know, I must..."

"I know. Let's get him. I think my old man would want that."

"You'd fight your own father?" Lulu asked, sounding slightly shocked.

_I would. _Fang thought to herself.

"Yeah. No problem there." Tidus replied confidently.

"Uh...'bout your old man...you sure this ain't some bad toxic dream or something?" Wakka asked. Tidus only sighed. Remora felt pity for him. "Then, Chappu... I, uh... I think I'll just pretend I didn't hear nothing. I'm getting a little confused, ya? Why... Why'd all this have to happen?"

Auron still had his hand around Remora's shoulder, but the grip loosened a bit, symbolizing ease. "We'll learn when we arrive. Soon."


	25. Perseverance

The group reached a part of Gagazet that they didn't really think existed. It wasn't as cold as the rest of the mountain, and there was actually a source of water near. Where they stood was around a blue and green area where the sky seemed to be all cloud, but the view was amazing. The ground they walked on looked and felt like it was made of marble, and along the path they were going to follow next was a giant wall with what looked like thousands of stone bodies merged right into it. It all seemed supernatural, and the group immediately realized they were all Fayth. Next to them was a crystal clear lake, and an unusual column of rising water was around the middle of it. Everyone seemed awestruck, especially Yuna.

"Oh, wow!" She said quietly with amazement. Wakka stepped out looking around every direction. He then turned his attention to the wall.

"Wh-what are those?"

"Those are Fayth." Yuna replied. She then gasped. "A summoning! Someone is drawing energy from all of these Fayth! Someone is using them!"

"This many?" Rikku asked, astonished.

"Who could have the ability to do a task that big?" Fang asked.

"Fang has a point. Who wields power on this scale, and what could they be calling?" Lulu asked.

Rikku had then glanced at Auron, who slowly rolled his eyes to look her direction in return. "Hey, you know something, don't you? Spill the beans!"

Auron then turned his whole head to her. "Look not to others for knowledge. This is your journey too." Remora looked up at Auron curiously. He has been sounding more wiser since the night they had in Macalania Forest. She then glanced at Rikku, who suddenly looked frantic.

"Yunie and Rem might die, you know?"

"No...Auron's right." Tidus said. Rikku looked at him in slight shock.

"What?"

"This is our...this is my story."

Remora watched as Tidus slowly walked up to touch the wall, relieved that he finally faced facts completely. The corner of her eyes saw a green glint of light and she turned to see what it was, but all she saw was a blank Auron. He looked at her back, seeing her slight confusion, but out of nowhere she began to feel a little faint. She thought it'd go away, but she eventually became dizzy. Fang was the first to realize that Remora took a small step back and her eyes were staring at nothing, giving her a big clue of what would be the outcome.

"Remora!" Fang yelled as she ran over to catch Remora before she fell to the ground. She had blacked out, and everyone gathered to look. Tidus turned around at the last minute, because once he glanced at Remora's unconscious body, something had pulled him right through the wall, as if a pair of hands had just reached out and tugged him forward.

"Whoa!" He cried out as he suddenly vanished through the wall. Everything went from determined to unnatural at this point. Fang was still holding Remora, feeling at her chest. She still had a steady heartbeat and her skin seemed warmer than usual, probably because of the exceeding cold back around the mountain trail, but she didn't seem to be in bad condition. The only remaining question was how she passed out.

* * *

Black was everywhere. Remora's eyes opened to see her surroundings, but she didn't feel capable of standing up immediately. It was the first time she felt warmth in a while, with what running through cold forests and mountain ranges; but wherever she was, she felt it was her normal climate temperature. Remora moved her hand to feel the ground, which felt like a road. A street. It was unusual, but there was only darkness around her. This was a moment that was opposite of how she felt in her arrival at Spira, to her fortune. She finally gave in to her curiosity and forced herself to sit up, despite how suddenly lazy she became. She pushed her hair back behind her shoulders to look around. For some reason whenever she said something, it would sound distant, as if she was sitting around a continuous field. Something told her there was more than just darkness around her, and it made her curiosity grow. She was then able to stand up, slightly stiff, to hear that the scraping sounds her foot made sounded too...flat. Then after taking two or three steps forward, all of her questions were answered. The black mist around her began to fade suddenly, and what looked like the middle of an avenue came into focus. She recognized the area, for it was the same place that her and her other friends used to play in when she was small. She was at home.

Or at least she thought she was. Once Siren City came into complete view, it was night time; But it was too empty. She was standing in the middle of the road, and there was no one in sight. The moon was a crescent in the sky as she asked questions in her head. Was she dreaming again, or was she at home for real? Everything around her seemed like reality.

"Remora..."

A voice called out behind her. It was the voice of a woman, and it sounded pitiful, worried, in disbelief, and yet relieved at the same time. The tone was very familiar though, and it made Remora's pupils shrink once she realized who's voice it was.

"...Mom...!?"

There was no reply, but the utter silence made Remora even more anxious. She turned around quickly, her expression hopeful yet scared, to see where the voice came from. It was a woman of course, her face was slightly pale and her eyes were a deep let glimmering purple as they stared right back at Remora. Her hair was a light blonde and was slightly wavy. She wore a chained necklace that had a luminescent 'V' charm hanging from the chain, and all of the similarities came together. Same blonde hair. Same eyes. Same face. V for Vera.

"Oh my G- Remora...!" Vera said, going into a fast walk at first but then ran up to Remora, who was doing the exact same thing. They had collided lovingly into each other as their embrace was tight and desperate. Remora didn't care if the entire area was real or an illusion; She immediately knew that her mother was with her in the flesh, about in as much shock as Remora was. Remora's head sunk into Vera's shoulders as her grip around her waist tightened a bit, and she felt a few tears crawl off of her face into Vera's top. The tear flow had then increased and Vera leaned her head on top of Remora's to comfort her. One of the reasons why Remora found herself crying was that she found a few bandages around Vera's neck, and she figured it had something to do with what Seymour said about her in their last encounter.

"You're hurt..."

"No, Rem. I'm fine now. I'm perfectly fine." Vera replied as she moved a few blonde hair strands away from Remora's face so they wouldn't get wet and sticky.

"But...what happened?" Remora asked frantically. Vera laid a finger on her lips to silence her, attempting to calm her down.

"It doesn't matter right now."

"Everything matters right now. I left you unexpectedly and I come back finding you patched everywhere."

"Well for one, you're not really back. This is just an illusion that we're in right now." She explained. Remora blinked, needing more elaboration. "We're simply intertwined into each others minds so we can contact each other. I never told you that I had this ability...to talk to other people mentally, but now you know."

Remora has figured that Vera hid things from her in the past, but she never knew an ability to talk to someone through their mind was one of them. She thought only Auron could do that. Vera's skin felt a little cold against her own, and Remora figured she was in bad condition, just like Seymour had hinted.

"What I called you hear for was a warning."

Remora pulled her head up from Vera's shoulder, a few of her bangs already slightly hardened from being wet from the touch of tears. "Warning?"

Vera shook her head. "Did you know that some people from Spira was able to get to us back here in Siren City?"

Remora only knew one person that could do that, and it was Jeckt; But she hasn't heard from him in a while now. "Jeckt...this guy named Jeckt."

"I know who he is. We were actually close for a while now, and he told me before you disappeared that he met you."

"You..._knew him_?" Remora repeated.

"Ten years." Vera answered. Remora felt a lump in her throat, knowing now that Jeckt's been around longer than she thought he'd been. She thought she heard Vera sigh after a moment. "But I've lost contact with him. He says he's Sin, and his other side is taking over."

So Remora then knew that there was no doubt that Auron was right about the whole 'Sin is Jeckt' thing. It was almost too obvious, but it also shocked her to know that Jeckt was actually Tidus's father, and it would slightly make her regret on what she would have to do in the future, despite that Tidus's didn't care.

"But two days before Jeckt vanished, I met Seymour for the first time." Remora's heart started to beat a little faster. "And he attacked me, or in his words, left me a warning."

"So he _did _hurt you. He said that if I helped him become Sin, you'd be relieved of the pain."

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Vera replied emotionlessly. "A few nights later we talked again, and he said if I sacrificed myself to him -to help him become Sin- he would guarantee your safety."

"No...that's not true. You don't really expect him to leave me alone after trying to convince you to kill yourself, do you?"

"I don't know, Remora, and that's why I came to you. I told Rouge about this whole thing too, and she told me something similar to your answer. But I'd do anything to keep you out of harm's way."

"But please don't kill yourself, mom. Even if you did, I'd still need you in the future to guide me. After all, it was you that convinced me for my love of Spira in the first place. There must be more in you that you can do for me."

This left Vera speechless, and the air felt a little cold despite the slight rise of tension in her.

"You do know that...whatever choice I do make, Seymour will most likely continue to be in pursuit of you...and your friends."

"I can handle it..." Remora replied quietly. She had felt a little bit of pain poke in the back of her head, so she leaned back on Vera's shoulder with another tight embrace. She knew that there would be a moment of silence next instead of a longing pause. She knew that both of them needed a moment of peace after explaining everything to each other. Remora felt like listening to the Hymn of The Fayth right about now. It would most likely calm her down at least a little bit, and it seemed like it could even change the way Earth feels if it were sung there as well.

"You'd better watch out." Vera said, her tone a little heavy. "Seymour said that if I didn't give him an answer to our deal, he'd make his own decision."

"As long as he doesn't get near you, I don't care. We'll finish him off."

After Remora said that, her head started to feel a little light, as if her mind was about to release something, and it made her feel faint. Her vision blurred a little as she noticed that Vera had smiled.

"I raised a child with confidence."

* * *

"I saw her eye twitch." Fang's voice said anxiously. Remora realized that she had blacked out again, and apparently she was back to where she originally was. Her eyelids slowly opened after a moment of complete stillness. Everyone was surrounding her with confused faces, but when they saw her come to her senses, they immediately filled with relief.

"Remora!" Rikku shouted. Remora blinked.

"How long was I out?"

"A while actually. Tidus woke up before you did."

"Tidus?" Remora questioned. She looked over to where Tidus was, seeing him smile while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I sort of fainted too."

"But what happened?" Fang asked Remora. At this point everyone gave her some space so that she could stand up.

"It was my mom." She said. "Vera called me in my thoughts."

"Your mom!?"

Remora nodded slowly. "Yep."

"What did she say to you? Did you get in trouble for leaving home?!"

"No, I didn't. But...Seymour's after her too."

"What!?" Nearly all of the group shouted at once.

"Which is why...we need to get to him before he can get any closer to her."

"But I thought we just finished off Seymour." Rikku moaned.

"Maybe. But from what my mom told me, he still could be roaming around in espionage."

"Then...we should probably keep going then." Auron answered. "Can you walk?"

"I'm fine." Remora said. She took one last glance at the wall filled with countless Fayth before they continued their quest.

* * *

Mount Gagazet had its own caverns as well that Ronso could on occasions roam around. Macalania Forest wasn't the only place apparently that had some crystal like structures around. The caverns also had lakes to possibly swim through and they most likely led to other hidden paths (or maybe there was a small lake to bathe in and realize your love for someone in). Tidus, Rikku, and Wakka already swam through most of them and none of them led to the group's desired destination, but it did lead to a few treasures or acquirements that the group may possibly need in the future. They actually did get lost a couple of times (to be honest with themselves), but after they retraced their steps, it wasn't so hard to find their way out of the caverns. As soon as they left the caverns, there was no more snow, and it was currently sunset from where they looked on.

"They'll be upon us soon. She has sent fiends to test our summoners' strength." Auron said. Remora and Yuna both looked at him with question.

"Who is 'she'?" Yuna asked.

"Yunaleska."

"Lady Yunaleska?"

"Wait...I remember her. She was that woman I saw back in Seymour's chapel when we watched that illusion." Remora realized.

"In Zanarkand, she awaits the arrival of the strongest."

"She...is still alive?" Yuna asked with surprise.

"As much as Mika and Seymour."

That answer slightly made Remora sigh, but not because Yunaleska was alive, but because then she knew without a doubt that Maester Mika and Seymour were still around.

"I see."

Auron had glanced at both of them, hearing Yuna's tone and seeing Remora's expression of disbelief, so when he spoke next it was as though he spoke to both of them at once.

"Lost your nerve?"

Remora slightly gasped when she realized she was being spoken to also.

"No. Nothing frightens me anymore." Yuna replied.

"You?" Auron asked Remora then.

"I'm fine. I'm confident to do anything now, even if I didn't have any guardians to...guard me."

Auron closed his eyes while smiling a little. "Braska would be proud of you." He said to Yuna, then he averted his attention to Remora again. "And Remora...Vera must be smiling at your confidence right now."

"She did when I last saw her. She said something similar to me when I was about to pass out again."

"What was that?"

"She said, 'I raised a child with confidence.'."

Auron chuckled a little. "She's right."

Remora felt a little warm inside from the conversation and could see from the corner of her eye that Yuna was smiling at her. Once they were a few yards away from the exit, a giant roar was heard, stopping everyone in their tracks. Auron had immediately drew his sword out defensively.

"It comes!"

* * *

It was a beast hard to defeat, yet defeated. From the view and test of it's strength, it was obviously sent by Yunaleska. It only made a few of the guardians tired, mainly Rikku.

"Can't we rest a little?"

"No need. We reach the summit soon." Auron replied, looking out at the sunset. Remora didn't feel tired either.

"I know. That's why I want to stop for a bit. Soon means that...there's not much time left."

"Rikku..." Yuna said, sounding full of pity.

"It'll be alright." Remora said then.

"Fine. I'll think on the way." Rikku answered, sounding a little aggravated. Everyone then continued to walk ahead, but Tidus was lagging behind once again, sighing to himself. Wakka slowed down until he was neck in neck with him.

"Hey, come on, lets go." He urged, trying to make Tidus walk faster.

"We're almost there, aren't we?" Tidus replied sullenly.

"We've come a long way." Wakka replied. They heard a soft chuckle on the other side of them. Turning, they saw it was Auron.

"What's so funny?" Tidus asked.

"You remind me of myself. Before, the closer I came to Zanarkand, the more I wondered...when we arrive, Braska will call the Final Aeon... He will fight Sin, then die. I thought my mind was made up long before. But when I stood here, my resolve wavered."

"Huh, never would've figured. Legendary guardians choke sometimes, too, ya?" Wakka replied.

Auron snorted. "Legendary guardian? I was just a boy. A boy about your age, actually. I wanted to change the world, too. But I changed nothing. That is my story."

When you walked down the path that led away from Gagazet, the sunset seemed a lot more brighter and beautiful. This would be Remora's final destination, and she realized one thing that she forgot to tell her mother. She already knew that Vera knew that she was a summoner, but did she know the outcome? That was the one thing she forgot to talk to her about. Remora looked over and noticed that Fang looked...frightened, as if she was desperate to say something. Remora knew she'd be right, because a few moments while everyone walked down another trail, Fang had ran over to where she was in front of Remora, looking defensive.

"Remora, I don't approve of this one bit!" She shouted.

"Fang, you know what I have to do."

"But why? We don't even belong here. We can go back home whenever you feel like it; You just have to say the word. But don't save it till the last minute when it'll be too late to say anything!"

"But it's my decision to stay here, however, I don't want to dictate your life, Fang."

"What do you mean _dictate_?"

"I didn't force you to become a guardian. If you want to go home, feel free to. I don't want you to se anything that'll make you stress."

"No...Remora, if I go home without you, it'll be thinking about it that's going to stress me out, and that - to me - is worse than seeing it." She started, her voice sounding a little shaky. Remora sighed a little as she looked over at her side, looking at nothing important. "Your wish came true, but I didn't expect it to go this far!" At this point, Fang was walking slowly towards her, looking devious yet scared. "At first, I didn't care that you wanted this. Yeah, I thought this all had to do with just saving the unknown world, and then going home; But having to kill yourself over it, I'm not tolerating that!" Remora didn't know what to say at this point. She hated to see Fang hurt over this, but they've come so far, and it was too late to turn back. Rikku had then stood next to her, not looking as worried, yet concerned at an appropriate level.

"Remie, Fang has a point you know. And this goes for you too, Yunie!" She said, then glancing over at Yuna.

"Rikku, you know that-" Yuna started, but Rikku cut her off.

"Yuna, Remora, I say no! If you go down there, then..."

"Rikku, you're a true friend, and I thank you. But...I must...go down, to Zanarkand."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't go. But shouldn't we think about it some more? There's got to be some kind of way we can save you both!" Rikku said frantically. Remora realized that it was only the four of them that were speaking. The others watched like it was a horror film.

"In the end, it'll all be worth it." Remora said. Fang glanced at her in disbelief.

"Well, SURE. For Spira, it'll all be worth it. Two summoners will kill themselves just for a temporary rescue of their home, then all of the drama will start again. But back home, Remora, in the end, it WON'T be worth it. Because then my best friend that I've known since childhood, will be gone, and for the rest of my life, Siren City won't be the s-"

"Fang." Remora called out, a little sharpness in her tone. Her finger laid on Fang's lips to silence her; at that moment, she felt like her mom since she did the exact same thing to her. But Remora managed to get Fang's attention and moment of quiet, and she stared at her directly in the eye. "This may all seem unbelievable and stressing. Anyone's death would be, especially know it would happen before it'll happen, but we've all made sacrifices in the past for the better good. This may be my biggest one yet, and I think it'll be worth smiling over."

"Not me...if you're gone, I can't smile." Fang replied quietly.

"You're old enough to know that you'll have to prepare for these kinds of things in the future. Have you prepared."

Fang was shaking her head no, but Remora wasn't sure if it was to her question. Tears ran down her face as she tried to answer. "Yes, but...not enough..."

"Be strong." Remora replied. Fang only walked up to her for a tight embrace. Remora hugged back as the deja vu moment settled around them. There wouldn't be any turning back now. Zanarkand was just only a couple of footsteps away. "Make sure you keep my mom some company."

"I don't want you to say that. We'll be seeing each other again soon, you hear?" Fang replied. Remora sighed at her doubt and turned over to Auron, who was watching in quiet awe.

"Take me to Zanarkand." She said, smiling half-heartily. Auron nodded and then the group continued to walk. Fang however stayed in place, but noticed that Tidus was heading towards what looked like a blue object. She felt a little crowded walking with the others, so she walked over to Tidus as he picked up the object; It was a sphere.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"It fell out of Yuna's garment." He replied. His button then aimed for the switch to turn it on, and the visual was of Mi'ihen Highroad, around the agency. Fang wasn't around when the group arrived at the Highroad, so she was even more curious once she heard Yuna's voice.

_"Sir Auron. Kimahri told me...when my father wanted me taken from Bevelle to Besaid... It was you who told Kimahri, right? I had always wanted to meet you someday. I am truly glad that I had that chance. Having you as a guardian was so great an honor I don't know how to thank you. Perhaps if I defeat Sin, that will be my thanks to you. That's what I'll do. Yes. I will challenge Sin. I will defeat Sin. If you are all there watching this, then I guess Sin is already gone. And so am I, I suppose. Anyway, I just wanted to say: Sir Auron, I thank you. _

_Kimahri...Do you remember the first day we met? I was only seven. My father had defeated Sin, and all Bevelle was celebrating. Everyone was saying what a hero my father was. I was so happy. But when night came, it occurred to me. My father had defeated Sin and now he was dead. Now, I was all alone. I couldn't sleep, so I wandered into the town, away from the celebrating crowds. I stood on the bridge in Bevelle where my father and I had parted. Standing there, alone, I could see the fields where he had fought Sin. Then, you appeared, Kimahri. You said you were looking for the daughter of Braska, remember? At first, I was so scared. Until I realized what a gentle person you are. You weren't used to talking to children. When I told you that I was Braska's daughter... you said you would take me as far from Bevelle as you could. That it was the wish of a man facing death. I think...I cried then. Because that...that was when I knew my father was dead...and I would never see him again. You just held me, without saying a word. I cried after we got to Besaid, too. When you tried to go after leaving me in the care of the temple...I held onto you, crying, "Don't go, don't go!" And you listened, Kimahri. You stayed. Kimahri, thank you. Thank you so much. And I've always liked your broken horn. _

_Wakka, Lulu: I'll never forget my days spent with you, growing up in Besaid. We always played together, us and Chappu. That's why I was always so happy, I think. And when you refused to let me become a summoner and I did it anyway... I'm sorry. I've always wanted to apologize. You know, when you tried to stop me then--really, I was happy. I could tell you really cared about me. You were like my big brother and sister. No...I think you really were my big brother and sister. What else... I love watching you play blitzball, Wakka. I even love it when you scold me, Lulu! Really! _

_I guess that leaves...the newest guardian. Star player of the Zanarkand Abes! You are... I am... Well, um... I'm glad...I'm glad that we met. We haven't even known each other that long, but... It's funny. So... So this is what it feels like. It's a much more wonderful feeling than anything I had ever imagined. Wonderful...but it hurts, sometimes. I wonder. I...I just want to say, thank you for everything. Maybe...maybe that's why it hurts. When I... When I think about us never being together again at all... I'm afraid. No, I shouldn't say that. I'll do that part over. Um... _

_Oh, and I also forgot. I was accompanied with a brand new summoner who's doing the pilgramage with me. Her name's Remora, and she's the sweetest girl you could ever meet. Did you know that she's not even from here? She's from another planet, called Earth. She says it's a little different over here than it is back at her home. Maybe one day, she can take me over to look at it, and see it's similarities and differences. For a girl outside of Spira, she seems pretty much like the people here, but just a little lost. But we're showing her the way. She said that it was Maester Seymour that helped her arrive safely to Luca and it was him that made her discover her role as a summoner. She must have been lucky to have him as a temporary guardian. There are a few strange things about her, such as her Yevon pendant. I noticed that on certain occasions, I guess depending on the situation, it glows certain colors, as if it's telling her something. Back when we were abducted on a ship, it glew green at one moment. She didn't even know what it meant. But I think it was meant for someone as special as her to wear. Her culture must be different, back at her home, than ours over here. But she told me it was one of her dreams to come here and learn about ours and much more, and it kind of makes me want to do the same with hers. I wish I could see how this Earth is. It must be very special for a girl like her to come by from. _

_...Remora?" _

_..._

_"Are you tired?" _

The sphere then ended at that point. Neither Tidus or Fang knew what to say at this point. This all happened when Fang wasn't around, but she was awestruck by all of the things Yuna said at that time. Guessing by the ending, Remora was probably right next to her. Fang must have looked dazed, since Tidus was staring at her after a short while.

"You okay?"

Fang blinked at his voice, since she actually was lost in thought. "Oh? Yeah...I'm fine."

"We should probably catch up with the others."

Fang looked at him for a moment as if she was looking at Jesus coming down from the clouds, dazed yet amazed. She seemed tired all of the sudden, and she thought of another reason on why she agrees with Rikku to rest for a little before going to Zanarkand. "Yeah...okay." She said slowly. Tidus put the sphere into his pocket before the two of them continued to walk along the rocky path as the sun continued to set slowly.

_Zanarkand is right next to me. After this, we will be able to go there and claim the final aeon. To be honest, I am a little nervous. After Sin is gone, I'll be gone too. And I had other goals in life besides coming here. I wish I could talk to my mom again, to tell her how I feel right now. Our last encounter was just a mere break to explain things, but I wanted to stay longer, let her know my experience in Spira was amazing, just as she explained it. I want to say goodbye to everyone at home. I want to say goodbye to my mother._

_But I'd like to see her one last time_

_Before I'm gone._


	26. Legend

Remora sat a few feet away from the campsite, looking at the ruins of Zanarkand. She remembered her dream back at home her amazing experience in the machina city, and her unusual first meeting with Tidus. It disappointed her a little to see it all destroyed now. Her home at night seemed like nothing compared to the way that Zanarkand looked a thousand years ago. And then came Sin. If it weren't for all of the hatred that most people had in their minds, it wouldn't have been born. And once Sin is gone, The Calm would start, but it wouldn't be long until Sin comes back. Remora wished there was a way to vanquish Sin permanently, or at least keep the summoners alive in the end; She did admit that the future outcome frightened her a little, and she didn't blame Fang or Rikku for being the most frightened of it out of everyone else. They were both Al Bhed, whose missions were to originally prevent most summoners from continuing their pilgrimage, and now they both can't follow their rule. But there had to be some way to prevent all of the downfalls. Remora had heard slow, light footsteps coming towards her from behind, and Tidus later came through to her sight from the corner of her eyes.

"You afraid?" He asked. Remora didn't want to lie.

"A little. I used to feel confident back then, but now we're right on Zanarkand."

"I understand. But it'll be fine."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Remora smiled at his answer, and Tidus smiled back at her. They then sat together to watch the sun set slowly for a moment before they felt chatty enough to go back to the campsite. It wasn't too long before the dark had hit the area. Everyone was together then, talking about their future or other types of things that happened in the past.

"Hey! There was more, right? I mean like that time...uh...anyone?" Tidus asked curiously.

"I think..." Yuna replied.

"Yes?"

"I think that we should stop...maybe. For now."

"Alright then." Fang then said. There was a slight pause, but then everyone got up, walking in the direction towards a nearby hill next to them. On that hill was where they stuck all of their weapons at, standing in the dirt waiting patiently for future use. Everyone went and took their weapon out of the ground, ready for the their next session of walking towards their fate.

"Lets go."

* * *

She could sense that Seymour was trying to come into her thoughts from time to time that day. She's either been asleep or blocking them out directly during her conversation with Remora. She was glad to have seen her again alive and well. Now Vera would give Seymour a few minutes to talk with her, since most of her tasks for the day were done. She would give him the answer to their deal, and nothing more. Putting two of her fingers from each hand on her temple, emptying everything inside and outside of her consciousness. Everything in sight had darkened and she felt a light-headed feeling as she focused strictly on Seymour's mind, and then she passed out on her bed. After a minute or two, she regained consciousness in a place she never saw before. The floor she stood on was tiled and marbled, and there were no walls to where she was around. She was surrounded with what looked like a blue and white fog, making it hard to tell if she was outside or inside somewhere. Then she focused her attention to what was in front of her. She then saw Seymour with his back to her, his head tilted as if he was listening for her to come close to him; She would only approach him by an inch.

"Made your mind up?" He asked, as if he knew that she was standing behind him the whole time.

"No deal, Seymour. As much as I'd do anything for Remora, we don't trust you enough to agree on your request."

Seymour turned around slowly, a grim smirk on his face.

"You don't trust me?"

"From hearing about things you've done in the past, and the false promises you've made to most summoners, I would never hand my life over to you."

"...What a pity." He replied, his eyes closed for a moment. "You turn down my offer for your daughter's safety?" He asked. He had begun to walk towards her at that point, yet Vera didn't feel frightened in any way.

Vera nodded. "My deals are made depending on who I'm dealing with. You, on the other hand, are not one of the people that'd make an honest offer."

"What makes you so sure I'd lie to you. I understand we've only met in person twice, but I thinking those meetings said a lot to you, did they not?" Seymour used his hands to trace along some of the scars on Vera's neck he had given her. The touch made her flinch a little since the spots were very sensitive. She then took her own hand to lower his hand off of her neck.

"Because people have told me what you do. People with experience around you. People who were hurt, betrayed, and disgusted by you. Did you really think I'd become one of those people!?" She had nearly yelled at him. Their faces were close and Vera thought that she could see a little remorse in Seymour's eyes. "I won't fall for it."

"Yet...you have nothing to fall for." Replied Seymour. His face had no expression and his eyes were staring right into hers. "For as long as you are mine, you won't need to worry about anything more."

Vera could see that Seymour's pupils had dilated, and there was a sudden flash of light that blocked out everything for a second. She felt another black out building up in her, but this time it felt a little different, more intense. It felt like more than her conscious was going blank. She felt a bit of emptiness in her veins as well. She had no feeling inside of her nerves and the sound of her heartbeat seemed to be fading. _No..._She thought. _Oh my God, no. I'm dying...! _

"S-Seymour..." She managed to strain out. Seymour was holding her up by the waist since she had suddenly lost her balance. He smirked down at her sudden weakness, and Vera suddenly understood what he had done to her. "I said no..."

Seymour had let her drop to the tiled floor. Her body had hit it and made a loud thud. Vera shook a little, giving it all she got to try and force herself to sit up, but she didn't have much strength left. The feeling of passing out kept coming and going in a pattern, but Seymour didn't leave. This time, he had knelt down onto his knee so that he could still catch a glimpse of her wounded yet well-figured body. Her body was on its side, but his hand went over to pull her over on her back and to brush a bit of hair out of face. Vera's eyes were slightly bloodshot and caught their own look at Seymour. His expression was devious, like he wasn't through tormenting her yet, and she was too feeble to try and fight back. Why did it always seem like that whenever she stuck up to him, she ended up beat up in the end? But this time it wasn't the end, and who knew what he was going to do with her next.

"Now Vera, don't you think I've done enough damage to you? It seems like you're just asking for this." He said, stroking his fingers along the side of her face. Something about his touch had put more stamina to Vera's muscle, and she slowly raised her hand to try and push it away from her face.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked, her voice a little raspy. He chuckled a little at her question and leaned over her.

"Nothing you'd find offensive at this point." He replied. Vera disagreed with him, and tried to lift herself up again; rolling to her side, but then Seymour caught her by the hands and then pushed over on her back again. Vera's fading feeling completely vanished as she could see clearly that his face was lowering towards hers. His face seemed a little bit paler up close, and more frightening, and Vera wasn't strong enough push him back. To her demise, their lips touched, and she felt that she'd rather die than have this man touching her everywhere. The kiss was soft, but suddenly the feeling of being drained was coming back, and it was fading out this time. Her vision was darkening by each passing second, and the last thing she remembered barely before blacking out for good was Seymour pulling her shirt down a little and tracing an unknown symbol into her flesh. It was too late for her to realize that it had hurt.

* * *

Remora had gotten a tight feeling in her chest as they walked through the chamber ruins of Zanarkand. It was finally her time to prove herself worthy to Yunaleska, and from the views and battles that she had gone through so far, it'd be a tough challenge. As they walked through, there had been a number of illusions going on throughout the trip. Almost as though they were regenerated, they'd always show up whenever the group had walked along a certain point of their path. The most recent illusion was two women in Crusader uniforms.

"_If it might benefit the future of Spira, I will gladly give my life. It is the highest honor for which a guardian might ask. Use my life, Lady Yocun, and rid Spira of Sin." _

It was apparently a guardian and her summoner.

"What…what was that?" Rikku asked, a little startled.

"I've never seen them before." Remora said and blinked.

"They're our predecessors." Auron replied.

"She said 'Lady Yocun', didn't she?" Lulu questioned, then she gasped as if she just realized something important. "Wait! She was a guardian of High Summoner Yocun?"

Remora turned towards Auron curiously. "What does this mean?"

"This dome is filled with pyreflies. It's like one gigantic sphere." He replied, his eyes then turning towards her. "People's thoughts remain here. Forever."

So Zanarkand wasn't the only thing in ruins Remora thought. The walk continued and for each step everyone took, the more they felt close to another memory of someone. At the edge of one of the walkways, their prediction was true. What stood before them now was what looked like a woman and a little blue-haired boy, who seemed oddly familiar to Remora.

_"No! Mother, no! I don't want you to become a fayth!"_ The boy cried out.

_"There is no other way. Use me and defeat Sin. Only then will the people accept you."_ The woman replied, who was apparently his mother.

_"I don't care about them! I need you, mother! No one else!" _

_"I...don't have much time left."_ The illusion faded at that point. This one actually caught Remora off guard.

"Wasn't that..." Wakka started off in the same amount of awe.

"It was Seymour as a child, wasn't it?" Remora asked.

They were near the end of the pathway to the other side of the dome, at least they thought they were. They did reach some amounts of twists and turns in the corrupted walkways before another illusion came around. This one nearly made Remora faint. A woman and a man stood facing each other as if they had a hard decision to make. The man looked like the person that she met at the library, and has been constantly bugging her with Spira tips till this point. It was Jeckt. The woman was what startled her the most. She had pure blonde wavy hair, back length, and slightly tan skin. Both of her eyes were purple and she had the same figure as Remora did, but she looked pregnant and a little younger, but all of her features came together in one conclusion. It was Vera, before Remora was even born. Remora looked over at Auron, who was just as confused as she was, and behind him, Tidus, looked even more puzzled. She then remembered back at Gagazet that Seymour had called him the son of Jeckt, which added on to the shocking illusion. She then even wondered when and where this happened around.

_"Jeckt...do you think that...she will be just as knowledgeable as I am?" _Vera asked. Jeckt nodded a yes to her.

_"Of course. Anyone who is born of your blood can't possibly be feeble." _Jeckt replied. That seemed like a compliment to Remora.

_"But you understand what I have to do, right?" _

_"I know. With your own power at stake, she will be in just much trouble. It's not safe for her to be here, even with you around to protect her." _

_"I will go to Earth and raise her there. Only then will she be able to learn our ways safely without anyone going after her." _

_"When she grows up, what then? Would she rather be around the people around her, or will she stick to the tradition you'll teach her." _

_"You'll never know. I figure it'd be both. I was a city person too before I became a summoner." _

The words that Vera said shot through Remora like a bullet. "What!?" She cried out. Vera and Jeckt turned towards her in alarm as if they had heard her, but they were looking past her to her surprise.

_"They'll be coming soon. You'll have to leave now before they catch you." _Jeckt said, his voice filled with warning.

_"I know." _Vera replied. Remora just realized that in the whole illusion, it looked like there was a black hole hanging over the two. It looked a lot like the portal she went through to get to Spira a while ago. _"I guarantee our safety." _She turned around then, looking up at the black hole, but then Jeckt looked alarmed about something.

_"Wait!"_ He yelled. Vera turned around. _"What's her name?" _

She stood silent for a minute, as if she hadn't thought of the question till now, but it seemed as though her stalling was only to increase the tension since she smiled at him. _"Remora." _She said as if she were in great ease. Remora could feel something small and liquid trail down her cheek.

_"Beautiful name. Fit for a beautiful girl, just like you." _Jeckt replied, smirking. Vera smiled back, but then blinked in confusion.

_"What will you do, once I'm gone?" _

_"I'm going back to say goodbye to my son. I've got another summoner to guard as well. Hopefully the outcome won't be as tragic as...you know." _

_"I understand completely. Tell Tidus I said hello, and I wish your next pilgrimage to be a wonderful experience." _Vera replied. Jeckt walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

_"Good luck." _Jeckt replied. Jeckt then vanished, but it wasn't until Vera reached out towards the portal that she vanished as well. The illusion came to an end and Remora felt faint.

"I don't understand." She replied, her eyes slightly dilated. She Auron's hand press on her shoulder and Tidus walked up next to her. It seemed as though the trip to see Yunaleska went to a shocking pause.

"I don't either." Tidus said. "My dad knew your mom...and...what's going on?" He asked, confused. Auron looked over at both of them, mainly to Remora, who he knew that she knew that she learned another hidden secret about Vera.

"I was your age when Vera and Lord Braska were summoners. They were both High Summoners too, but Vera wasn't as well known to the common people. Just to most of Yevon and the temples."

"You knew her too?" Remora asked.

"Everyone in Spira back then knew her, just not as personally as Jeckt and the government of Yevon did. She also wasn't very fond of Seymour's mother, for various reasons that we don't have time to explain yet. And she too had betrayed Yevon's teachings at one point, despite that we know now what they've been hiding from us the whole time, and that's when she had gone to one of Spira's most wanted. At that time, she was pregnant with you; that's why she immediately had to leave to live and raise you at Earth."

"But she acts as though she's never been there before!" Remora replied.

"That's because living in Spira till this point is the only thing she remembers. All of her other experiences of what happened back then were erased from her mind. She had forgotten everything; from when she was a summoner, from Yevon's rules and teachings, to why she betrayed them. But she could never forget you, and the promise she made to you."

"That she would still teach me Spira's ways in a safe zone, with no one after me. And Jeckt was just doing his part in...protecting me too." Remora replied, remembering the discussion in the last illusion. Her head hung low and another tear fell from her eyes.

"So my old man was actually Vera's guardian." Tidus said, in just about as much shock. Yuna and Fang stepped out next to them.

"I think that's amazing, Remora!" Yuna said. "Both of our relatives were high summoners in the past. That's really amazing."

"Yeah, but she was hiding things from me." Remora replied. "Even if she didn't realize it." Fang then stepped out in front of them all looking at the spot where the recent illusion took place.

"And you think you know someone until you find a magical slideshow of their past." She said as one of her eyebrows were raised. She then turned towards Remora. "But now I know why she was so concerned about you before you left home. She was just trying to protect you, not wanting you to go through what she went through in the past, even though she no longer remembers now. But I bet something or someone rung a bell to her."

Remora knew who Fang was talking about. Jeckt has been on Earth before, and may have been giving her some vast reminders. Everything that happened so far in Remora's experience with Spira seemed similar to Auron's elaboration of Vera's. Only Remora's pilgrimage is almost over, and she wouldn't return home. Auron's hand left Remora's shoulder as he looked on forward.

"We can't keep Yunaleska waiting. We can discuss this later on." He said. A few people in the group nodded in agreement and began to walk again, yet Remora had her mind a little scrambled from the moment of seeing her mother back then. Zanarkand was pretty sacred for ruins, since she saw how it is now and in her dream the way it was when it was a city and when it was...destroyed. They had finally reached what looked like the end of the path when they reached a little door. Greeting them was another memory, but luckily, Vera wasn't in it. But Jeckt was in this one as well, and a mature looking teenager that looked a lot like...Auron? The other man was in a giant cloak that was in red, white, and blue colors (but Remora doubted he was American), and was decorated in a pattern that Remora didn't recognize too well, so she figured that he was the summoner that everyone's told her about. In other words, Lord Braska.

_"Hey, Braska. You don't have to do this."_ Jeckt said, a little concern in his voice.

_"Thank you for your concern." _Braska replied.

_"Fine. I said my piece." _

_"Well I haven't!" _Young Auron shouted. _"Lord Braska, let us go back! I don't want to see you...die."_

_"You knew this was to happen, my friend." _

_"Yes, but I...I cannot accept it."_

Braska chuckled a little. _"Auron, I am honored you care for me, so. But I have come to kill grief itself. I will defeat Sin, and lift the veil of sorrow that's covering Spira. Please understand, Auron."_

Everyone seemed surprised that Auron as a boy was in the last illusion, but no one said anything. Unlike the others, the scene didn't disappear. Instead Braska, Auron, and Jeckt had walked right through the door that the group themselves were going to go through. As they entered the a new, junkier room, they saw the delusional trio run up ahead of them towards the next door. The guardians and summoners followed reluctantly.

_"Are the trials ahead?" _Jeckt asked.

_"Probably."_ Braska replied.

_"Here, too, huh? Gimme a break. I was expecting...parades and fireworks!"_

_"You can ask for them after I defeat Sin." _

* * *

"Yuna, Remora...we're here." Auron said quietly. They had successfully completed the Cloister of Trials and beat another sent beast to face everyone in battle.

"The hall of the Final Summoning." Yuna said.

"We made it." Remora replied.

"Go." Auron then said.

"Yes." Yuna bowed to everyone as did Remora. They both took the lift down as a sudden echo of the past chimed through their travel, in Jeckt's voice.

_"Huh? What do you mean no Final Aeon!?" _

Fang was about to say something to everyone before the lift suddenly came back up, shocked faces on both Yuna and Remora.

"Sir Auron! Everyone!" Yuna said. Everyone then nodded and joined the two summoners on the lift down to the Chamber of The Fayth. Once they were down, everyone stepped off the lift and Yuna and Remora ran over to the center of the room to point out something very confusing.

"This isn't a fayth. It's just an empty statue." Yuna said. She was right too, there seemed to be nothing too mystic of about the gray figure, and the tile it was beneath wasn't glowing either. Out of nowhere, the Dome Gatekeeper had appeared.

"That statue lost its power as a fayth long ago. It is Lord Zaon, the first fayth of the Final Summoning. What you see before you is all that remains of him. Lord Zaon is...his soul is gone."

"Gone!?" Wakka and Fang cried out at the same time.

"What do you mean there is no Final Aeon?" Rikku asked.

The Gatekeeper pointed towards a door in front of them. "But fear not. Lady Yunalesca will show you the path. The Final Aeon will be yours. The summoners and the Final Aeon will join powers. Go to her now. Inside, the lady awaits." A symbol of Yevon had appeared in front of the Gatekeeper and then he vanished. Yuna and Remora took a small step towards the door, but then Tidus ran towards them.

"Both of you wait a minute!" He said. He then turned to Auron. "Auron! You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

"Yes." Auron replied. There was no hesitation in his voice.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Rikku whined.

"If I had told you the truth, would it really stop them from coming?" He questioned, looking at Yuna and Remora.

"Yuna." Kimahri said.

"We're not going back." Remora then said. "We've come too far."

"Kimahri knows. Kimahri go first. Yuna and Remora safe. Kimahri protect."

Kimahri then stepped through the door to what looked like a hall; The Hall of the Final Summoning. Everyone then followed, Yuna and Remora in front of them, until they were in the center of the room. There was a soft patting sound coming from the stairs in front of them that had became louder with each beat.

"Someone's coming." Rikku said. Everyone then looked up at this steps, finding a very pale woman with a graceful posture standing at the top. Everything she wore (which was barely anything) was drenched with white and silver, as well as her hair.

"Lady Yunaleska." Yuna said. Yunaleska stared down at the two summoners with a straight face.

_**"Welcome to Zanarkand. I congratulate you two, summoners. You both have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The Final Summoning...will be yours. Now, choose."**_

"Choose?" Remora asked softly. Yuna said nothing, so Yunaleska continued to speak.

_**"You must choose the one whom I will change...to become the fayth of the Final Summoning."**_ Everyone gasped in shock to the news. **_"There must be a bond, between chosen and summoners, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies: the bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my fayth. Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon. There is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation. Your father, Braska, and nearly your mother, Vera, chose this path." _**

And then she vanished. And the same illusion of the trio had flashed back.

_"It is not too late! Let us turn back now!" _Young Auron had shouted.

_"If I turn back, who will defeat Sin? Would you have some other summoner and guardians go through this?" _Braska questioned.

_"But...my Lord. There must be another way!"_

Jeckt sighed. _"This is the only way we got now! Fine. Make me the fayth. I been doing some thinking. My dream is back in the other Zanarkand. I wanted to make that runt into a star blitz player. Show him the view from the top, you know. But now I know there's no way home for me. I'm never gonna see him again. And I won't hear from Vera ever again. Won't see her new daughter. My dream's never gonna come true. So make me the fayth. I'll fight Sin with you, Braska. Then maybe my life will have meaning, you know." _

Auron gasped. _"Don't do this, Jeckt! If you live...there might be another way! We'll think of something, I know!" _

_"Believe me, I've thought through this. Besides...I ain't getting any younger, so I might as well make myself useful." _

_"Jeckt." _Braska said with sympathy in his voice.

_"What? You're not going to try and stop me too?"_

_"Sorry. I mean,...thank you."_

_"Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron. Guard him well. Make sure he gets there." _Jeckt said. Auron stammered a bit. _"Well, let's go!" _

_"Lord Braska! Jeckt!" _

_"What do you want now?!" _

_"Sin always comes back! It comes back after the Calm every time! The cycle will continue and your deaths will mean nothing!" _

_"But there's always a chance when it won't come back. It's worth trying." _

_"I understand what you're saying, Auron. I'll find a way to break the cycle."_

_"You...have a plan?" _

_  
"Jeckt?" _Braska asked.

_"Trust me. I'll think of something."_ Jeckt laughed. Braska and Jeckt had vanished, but the younger Auron had fell to his knees in despair.


	27. Summation

"And the cycle went on."

The group stood in the middle of the hall speechless of what Yunaleska had announced to them. They were now left in the room alone with a decision of who would be chosen to become the summoner's fayth; But there were two of them, so it would possibly mean two people.

"We'll break it!" Tidus replied to Auron's pity.

"But how?" Wakka asked. "What? You got a plan now?"

"Apparently in the end, the summoners aren't the only ones to go." Fang replied.

"If any one of us has to be a Fayth, I volunteer." Lulu said.

"No…wait guys. There are two summoners." Fang said. No one knew what her point was at first, but then even more despair set in the room.

"Then we'll need two Fayth…" Remora replied. "But…Yunaleska said that the chosen person had to have a strong bond with the summoner. The only people that know me more personally are Fang and Auron."

From the sound of their names, Fang and Auron looked at each other with slight confusion. Auron knew that Fang was close friends with Remora, but the names reversed weren't exactly sure.

"Then I'll be the Fayth for Remora." Fang replied.

"Me too! Yuna!" Wakka then shouted.

Tidus moaned. "That still won't change anything, you know? You'd bring the Calm, and then what? That won't break the cycle!"

Wakka sighed a little at his fact. "Listen...you wanna defeat Sin and keep Yuna and Remora alive... you don't want Sin to come back, ya? That is just not gonna happen, brudda, you know?"

"But if you want everything, you'll end up with nothing." Lulu added.

"But I want everything!" Tidus replied, sounding a little whiny.

"Who doesn't?" Fang replied. "There are a lot of things in the world that we want. Some of them we just have to deal with not getting."

"I give up. So what would an _adult_ do, then? They know they can just throw away a summoner, then they can do whatever they like. You're right, I might not even have a chance. But no way am I gonna just stand here and let Yuna or Remora go. And what Auron said about there being a way... I think it's true."

"You'll think of something?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah. I'll go ask Yunaleska. She's got to know something."

"Remora, I know this your first time ever hearing about Yunaleska, let alone meeting her in person. Can you trust her to help you out?" Lulu questioned.

"Yes. If she defeated Sin long ago, then she must know a lot. I don't see why anybody would reject her." Remora replied, staring up the stairs.

"And I'm not sure myself," Tidus started. "But I have to try. This is my story. It'll go the way I want it. Or it'll end here."

"Wait." Yuna said. Everyone turned towards her. "You say it's your story, but it's my story, too, you know? It would be so easy...to let my fate just carry me away...following this same path my whole life through. But I know...I can't. What I do, I do...with no regrets."

Yuna nodded towards Remora and they both walked up to step through the door, everyone else following from behind.

* * *

The next place that everyone had reached was actually what looked like little ruins of what was previously a room but was now a topless dorm. The sound of shoes clacked as everyone walked across the brick floor until they reached a giant glowing circle. It wasn't too long after Yunaleska stepped out from a void to greet them once more, a gentle yet mystic aura surrounding her.

_**"Have you chosen the one to become your Fayth? Who will it be?"**_

Yuna stepped a little more forward. "Might I ask something first?" Yunaleska tilted her head up a little. "Will Sin come back even if Remora and I use the Final Aeon to destroy it?"

_**"Sin is eternal. Every aeon that defeats it becomes Sin itself...thus Sin is reborn."**_

"So that's why Jeckt became Sin..." Tidus said.

_**"Sin is an inevitable part of Spira's destiny. It is...never ending."**_

"Never-ending? But...but...if we atone for our crimes, Sin will stop coming back, ya? Someday, it'll be gone, ya?" Wakka asked, slightly hesitant.

_**"Will humanity ever attain such purity?" **_

"Uh..."

"This...this cannot be! The teachings state that we can exorcise Sin with complete atonement! It's been our only hope all of these years!" Lulu cried out.

"Lulu, remember that Yevon ignored their own teachings." Fang stated.

_**"Hope it...comforting. It allows us to accept fate, however tragic it may be." **_

"No...!" Tidus said. Remora thought he was going to fall to his knees. Just when the suspense increased, the image of the young Auron appeared once again, looking more ghastly than before. He had then looked up at the direction where Yunaleska was standing and slowly drew out his sword.

_"No! Where's the sense in all of this!? Braska believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them!"_

_**"They chose to die...because they had hope." **_Yunaleska replied. The younger Auron had then cried out and ran towards Yunaleska with the sword in his hand, looking more real to Remora than what he was supposed to be. Yunaleska zapped at him when he was a foot away from her and he immediately fell far across the floor. Motionlessly, he laid on the ground, beginning to fade once again. **_"_**_**Yevon's teachings and the Final Summoning give the people of Spira hope. Without hope, they would drown in their sorrow. Now, choose. Who will be your fayths? Who will be the one to renew Spira's hope?"**_

There was a dreadful silence before it finally broke when Remora and Yuna spoke at the same time.

"No one." They both said, but then Yuna spoke for herself. "I would have gladly died. I live for the people of Spira, and I would die for them. But no more! The Final Summoning...is a false tradition that should be thrown away."

_**"No. It is our only hope. Your father sacrificed himself to give that hope to people. So that they forgot sorrow. Vera would have done the same thing if the people's hearts weren't pure with hate of her."**_

This time Remora spoke out. "From what I've learned, Vera was a high summoner, and the reason for her escape was to protect me from getting hurt; To raise me as the next summoner. I know I might have act foolish around her, but now I'm glad that I was wrong, for it was her intent to keep me safe all along. You have no right to say that she left Spira in vain."

"And My father... My father wanted...to make Spira's sorrow go away. Not just cover it up with lies!" Yuna said.

_**"Sorrow cannot be abolished. It is meaningless to try."**_

" My father... I loved him. So I... I will live with my sorrow, I will live my own life! I will defeat sorrow, in his place. I will stand my ground and be strong. I don't know when it will be but someday, I will conquer it. And I will do it without...false hope."

"We don't need a Final Aeon to defeat Sin. As long as we have faith somewhere in our heart, no matter how big or little it is, no matter how far inside it is, its stronger than sorrow and false hope. Its the only _true_ way to defeat Sin. That is what everyone taught me...since I realized that I was cared for." Remora said. Yunaleska lowered her head a little, yet her expression remained the same.

_**"**_ **_Poor creature. You would throw away hope. Well... I will free you before you can drown in your sorrow. It is better for you to die in hope than to live in despair. Let me be your liberator." _**

The light beneath Yunaleska had suddenly beamed up, and what looked like silver veins had sprouted out from behind her, surrounding most of her figure, making most of the tension in the area high. Everyone was ready for offense.

"Now! This is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!" Auron shouted, speaking for everyone. Kimahri ran forward.

"Remora and Yuna need Kimahri. Kimahri protect them."

"Well I'm fighting!" Rikku shouted.

"I can't believe we're fighting Lady Yunaleska. Gimme a break!" Wakka said. Fang ran next to him.

"Are you feeling...regret?" She teased.

"You can always run." Lulu replied.

"Ha! I'd never forgive myself No way--Not even in death! Ya?" Wakka replied to them, smirking.

"Those were my thoughts, exactly." Fang said, Lulu then nodding in agreement.

"Yuna! Remora! This is our story! Now lets see this thing through together!" Tidus shouted, running in between the two summoners. Yuna nodded as did Remora, before the showdown with the legendary summoner began.

* * *

**v EXCLUSIVE SNEAK PREVIEW OF FUTURE FANFIC 'The Lifeless Leech' v**

So people, we all know that the battle with Yunaleska is a long one, right? Dun lie to me. It took me at least 30 minutes to beat her, so it might take as long for the gang to fight her in this story. But while we wait, I'm going to give you a sneak preview of the first chapter of my next upcoming fanfic 'The Lifeless Leech', which based on Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy it while you can! 

* * *

And she woke up without warning. She had no idea where she came from. It was just out of nowhere, that she had awoken from a possible sleep, maybe even a rebirth, inside an unusual looking town. It was around night time the way she saw it, and most of the buildings had very luminescent lights flashing from around them. Something about the air she was breathing, her surroundings, her figure, and most of her senses, felt very familiar. Why couldn't she remember it. Her hair was blonde, reaching down to her mid-back, which a few red and black streaks. Her eyes were sharp green and her skin was slightly tan. Something about the way she looked flashed back at her. Something happened before she found herself in the city. Something _terrible_. She wore nothing more than a black plain tube top, white and black plaid mini skirt, black leather wedged boots that went up to her knees, and a necklace. The end of the necklace had a heart charm dangling from it. She held her hand out in front of her, showing a sterling silver ring around her middle finger, and it made her wonder if it meant anything special. She rethought a few things to herself; She might have been just a regular city girl that might have blacked out momentarily, or maybe she had gotten an amnesia. There were many possibilities to a situation as such, but for some reason she felt...uncomfortable, making it feel necessary for her to over think things. She was in a sitting position in what looked like a dark alley though, despite that she could tell that there could be a whole town waiting for her if she stepped out of the blackened hall, and was also surrounded entirely of broken glass and trash. She also realized something else. She felt her worry increase by a bit in each second passing, yet she didn't feel her heart beat speeding up in any way. In fact, she put her hand to her chest in curiosity, and didn't feel a heart beat at all. She thought it had to be a dream, even though she felt as though she just woke up from a very long lasting dream. This was all too weird for her, and so she decided to investigate a little of the town. Stepping out of the alley, the light had shown a little more clearly, and suited nicely with the night sky. For some reason she felt as though she had more than five senses, and she felt a little more fresh than usual, if there ever was a 'usual'. Not many people were around, just a couple of people standing around a stairway and near the entrance of a bar which didn't look too appealing. There was also a little...creature that was pacing around the tiled ground. It was small, kind of sand colored, and had a big red nose and purple wings on its back. A big red pompom hung from its head, twirling around from each little step it took; but what the hell was it?

She had started walking towards the stairway slowly, and it wasn't too long before she realized that she was being...stared at. She turned around curiously to see if anyone was looking at her, for a brief glance or a rude stare, but everyone was doing their business, and the little white thing was still pacing back and forth. One of her thin eyebrows raised and the other sunk as she looked in the other available directions. Nobody was around that seemed to increase the suspense. She thought that she was just nervous being around a town she's never been in before, but as she continued up the stairs and pass an accessory shop, her tension rose a little higher, and continued to look around cautiously as she roamed around. So much was going on, but it felt so empty to her, but it was almost as though someone unseen was watching her, and she's only been in the town for a minute or two; at least that's what she thought. She reached a point where she was in front of two giant doors, figuring that they led to somewhere else other than the town, and she hoped there wouldn't be a lot of people around the next area. She walked up closer by two steps and put her hands on the metal bar frame.

"If you don't want to put yourself in any more harm, I suggest you don't move any further."

The voice was dark and cold, and it made a few shivers go through her spine. She turned around, despite that she was a little bit afraid to do so, to see who was talking to her. Unfortunately, she didn't see the exact face, but just a whole figure entirely cloaked in a long black jacket. She couldn't see his face, since his hood was up, shadowing anything underneath it, but she did see two long thick strands of silver hair hang out of the hood. The whole figure was slightly tall and built too. She wanted to know who he was, since she didn't see him lurking around before, but she was too startled to say anything.

"...Poor girl. Lost physically and mentally. It pains me to see a new Nobody that is clueless in thought."

'Nobody' seemed like an insult to her, but if she was nobody, then why did he sound so curious about her. She could only shift her leg close to her other as the hooded figure walked a little closer to her.

"You're not speaking at all. Are you that frightened of me? Of this world? I'm only here to bring you home."

At that, she blinked a little, and she realized that she did have a voice after all. "...Home?"

The hooded figure chuckled a little at her question. "Yes. I understand your high tension, and the fact that you...have no heart. It's dangerous for a newborn to walk around a place he or she doesn't know so carelessly."

She placed her hand on her chest, realizing that as crazy as he sounded, it seemed true that she had no heart. She felt no beat or pulse on the surface of her chest, but then it confused her even more. Without a heart, wouldn't she be dead?

"But tell me, girl. Do you remember your past at all? Do you remember your family, your home? What about your name?"

All of the questions seemed to depress her a little, since she really didn't know where she came from, let alone anything before she found herself in this town. "I...don't know."

"Nothing at all?"

"...No." She said. Her head lowered since she felt weighed down from so much that she couldn't think of, or remember. The figure was then in front of her, and she looked up to see if she could find any more features about him. She could only see a little bit of his skin color, something very dark, but his eyes were golden and extremely sharp as they looked down at her.

"Your hope is not lost, I will tell you that." His eyes rolled a little to the side. "But you're not trained enough to wonder alone, which is why I'm taking you to our headquarters with the rest of our kind."

"Our kind?" She repeated in question. For some reason when he said that at first, she found it necessary to glance at the unknown little creature she passed a moment ago, but that was out of the question. "Who...and what are you?"

"Your leader." He replied. He then reached up, pulling his hood back off of his head, and shown his face to her. His skin was brown and most of his hair was slightly spiked, long, and silver. His eyes seemed to stick out the most to her. "And its about time that you realize who you are...Rexa."

"Rexa...that's not my name...it's...-" But despite that what he called her seemed incorrect, she didn't even know if she was right or not. She stopped mid-sentence, thinking he mistaken her for someone else, but that was it. Everything else he described seemed a little too reasonable. "...is it? Is that really my name?"

He didn't respond, but from the look of the way that his lips curled upward and his white teeth shown, she immediately had a feeling that he was not lying to her.

* * *

Did you all enjoy the wonderful preview of my next fanfic? =] Unfortunately, you'll have to wait for it to actually be developed. But luckily (or unluckily) for you all, Illusion To Reality is almost done. I predict it'll be finished in 3-4 chapters, but once that's done, I will start working on The Lifeless Leech. Now then, back to the story. You'd figure that Yunaleska got her butt kicked by now. 

**v NOW BACK TO THE STORY v**

* * *

The little glass white gem flashed as Yunaleska was on her knees, the group surrounding her cautiously. She looked up and stared at Yuna and Remora at the same time as it looked as though she was getting weaker by the moment.

_**"If I die, so does the Final Aeon, and with it, Spira's only hope."**_

"Then we'll find a new hope!" Tidus replied back.

_**"Fool. There is no other way. Even if there was... Even if you did destroy Sin... Yu Yevon the immortal would only create Sin anew." **_

Remora blinked at the new subject mentioned. "Who's Yu Yevon?"

Yunaleska then looked back down, looking helpless. _**"Ah...Zaon...forgive me...for Spira has been robbed of the light of hope. All that is left...is sorrow." **_With those last words, Yunaleska then dissolved within the air, and the gem where she kneeled stopped flashing.

"I cannot believe what we just did." Yuna said, sounding shocked. Fang then turned towards her.

"I bet we can do something even more unbelievable."

"We can and we will." Remora replied, smiling.

Rikku then glanced at Tidus. "But what?"

He smiled up reluctantly. "Destroy Sin. So it won't come back, and without the Final Aeon. I don't know how just yet. But I'll find out."

Everyone then left the dome, and walked back inside the hall where most of the suspense began. Everyone walked downstairs and out the way they came. Remora and Tidus were about to do the same, but Tidus blocked their way.

"We need to talk." He said, not sounding very comfortable.

Remora's eyebrows rose a little at his tone. So did Tidus's. "What?"

"There is something you should know." Auron continued.

"Is it about my mom?" Remora questioned. Auron shook his head 'no', but Tidus seemed to immediately found out.

"I know...it's about you, isn't it?"

"I am also an unsent. You are not surprised?" He replied. Remora felt slight pity for him.

"Yunaleska kind of gave it away." She replied.

"When Braska and Jecht died defeating Sin...I just couldn't accept it. I came back here...tried to avenge them. But she struck me down. Somehow I made my way, crawling, down Mount Gagazet. But my strength left me just outside Bevelle. That's where Kimahri found me. I told him about Yuna...just before I died. I've been wandering ever since, never going to the Farplane."

"Auron..." Remora said, taking a step near him, but he held his hand out to halt her move.

"Don't make that face. Being dead has its advantages." Auron replied. He looked over at Tidus then. "I was able to ride Sin and go to your Zanarkand."

"And I saw everything that happened...in my dream back home." Remora said, her head lowering a little.

"And you have been watching over me since then, right? What's the big idea? Why me?" Tidus asked sounding a little frantic.

"It's one of those things that are difficult for me to explain." Auron replied. He nodded towards Remora to remind her the same thing. "Very well. I will show you. My memories." He then kneeled down on the floor, and pyreflies developed all around him, making the room a little brighter, and then there was nothing seen but white, but then another image came into view. A flashback to Braska's pilgrimage had came into view.

_"Can I ask you one last favor?" _Jeckt questioned, but then he shook his head. _"Nah. Never mind." _

_"Out with it!" _Auron had urged.

_"Okay. Listen good. Take care of my son. My son, in Zanarkand. He's such a crybaby. He needs someone there to hold his hand, see? Take care of him, will you? Vera has already escaped." _

_"But how will I get to Zanarkand?" _

_"Hey! You said it yourself! There must be another way to get there, right? You'll find it!" _

_"All right, I will! I give you my word. I'll take care of your son. I'll guard him with my life." _

Jeckt smiled at his words. _"Thanks, Auron. You were always such a stiff, but that's what I liked about you."_

The flashback ended, and the hall came into focus again. The pyreflies began to vanish around Auron as he began to walk away.

"That is why."

_I wish that defeating Sin wouldn't have took as much thinking as I thought it would. But I guess that's the way it has to be. Doing this job does take a lot of concentration and thought...right? _

Everyone stepped outside of the Zanarkand dome, and the sun was risen in the sky by then. Zanarkand looked totally different during the day, but it wasn't the time of day that had surprised Remora. Tidus and her stood on the corrupted road, looking straight ahead of them, for Sin was towering over the ruins, staring right back at him. But Remora had a feeling that it wasn't Sin she was staring at. She figured it was Jeckt staring at them, waiting to be eliminated so that there would be no more suffering in Spira. He must have also seen how much Remora had grown and matured during her trip here, and she probably knew that he wished that he could see Vera one last time before their last showdown would start. After a moment of staring, Sin had then turned around, heading back towards the sea where it rose, and a little airship came into view. The one that the guardians had rode to rescue Remora and Yuna in Bevelle, it came to pick them up. It passed by slowly towards the group as Sin had its back turned towards them as it later disappeared back into the ocean.


	28. Dissension

The group had a long discussion with Cid about what happen ever since the wedding intrusion; the encounter with the whole Ronso, their last encounter with Seymour, how they had to fight Yunaleska, everything that they had gone through. They even had to go back to Bevelle to ask of Maester Mika's help, but he was only hopelessly confused, soon to disappear to the Farplane himself; which wasn't most help. Remora sat on a nearby seat where an unusual panel was next to her as she watched Tidus and Cid talk curiously.

"So this is it, eh?" Cid asked determined.

"Yu Yevon's hiding somewhere inside Sin, and we gotta find him." Tidus replied.

"Well that sounds pretty simple."

"Hey, simple's the way you like it, right?"

"You got that right!"

Rikku turned towards them from her standing spot. "Pops! I'm counting on you!"

"Right! Got you covered! Yeah." Cid replied. He then walked up to one of the panels and pressed a button or two. After a second, the Hymn of The Fayth was broadcasting through the airship speakers from the outside, yet loud enough to hear a little from the inside. "How's that?"

"Oh, right on!" Rikku replied eagerly. Then there was a moment of silence on the ship, letting everyone listen to the Hymn.

"A singing ship in the sky..." Lulu said quietly.

"I hope everyone got the message." Wakka said.

While the hymn was giving off its sound outside the ship, Remora looked over at Fang, who was standing near the door to the other hallway and seemed to be staring off at the distance through one of the giant windows. When Remora walked up to her, she didn't seem to notice.

"I'm just curious. Did anything back at Zanarkand frighten you at all?" Remora asked her curiously. Fang turned her head a little from the question.

"A...little bit. But I'd figure that things would go well for us. And once it did, I wasn't frightened anymore. But I almost thought Yunaleska would kill you."

"Not a chance." Remora replied, smiling. Fang snorted a little.

"You're always so confident. What made you this way, I wonder."

"Don't know. Maybe I really do have my mother's charm."

Fang smirked at Remora's answer, but then what sounded like a thud (though it wasn't) had attracted everyone's attention. Brother had gotten up from his seat and was peeking very hard through the window in front of him, and then his gaze became alarmed.

"Sin!"

Everyone then looked through the panel and the windows, seeing what Brother was shouting about, for Sin was nearby, its nose in focus, floating passed the airship yet looking determined to wreck havoc.

"Alright! We're going in!" Tidus shouted.

"How are we going inside?" Wakka asked.

"The easy way! How else?"

"Figures." Rikku replied.

"Well let's go then." Lulu then said. Everyone headed out of the room, Fang and Tidus a little behind of them because Cid called out to them.

"Wait, how do you plan on getting inside?" He asked. Tidus turned around with a smirk.

"Yeah..." Fang said. "You lost me with your previous answer, but how are we going inside?"

"Well if we can't get in through the mouth, we'll have to rip open a new one! You with me?" Tidus asked. Cid cackled as well as Fang.

"Now that's what I call a plan!" Cid replied. Brother turned around and said something in Al Bhed, but luckily for Remora, she had all of the Primers (just never mentioned getting all of them).

"Father! I know what to use!" Brother said.

"Aha! Of course!"

"Of course!" Tidus repeated.

"So now what?" Fang replied.

"Alright! We'll give that thing a new blowhole! All you have to do is jump." Cid answered.

"Roger!" Tidus replied.

"Now I won't tell you to be careful." Cid then said. He looked over at Fang. "Especially not you. I've heard that you know how to do damage, and how you deal with it." Fang chuckled a little at his impression. "Do your worst, kiddos!"

"Roger that!" Fang then said, taking Tidus's words out of his mouth. They were about to leave the room again until another voice halted them.

"Wait!" Brother said. They both turned around to see him standing on one of the smaller lanes next to his panel. "Rikku, you...guard." He said. Fang figured that he wasn't entirely taught of English.

"Will do." Tidus said. Fang nodded in agreement and they both then left the bridge. They managed to catch up to the rest of the group around the third floor, who waited for the two of them patiently. Fang had forgotten all about Rin. He was onboard once again, smiling as they passed by, but Fang couldn't help but lag a little.

"Any last minute supplies before the showdown?" He asked her. She came to a stop and he chuckled from the look on her face.

"Oh? Oh, no thank you. I'm fully armed." She replied. Rin rubbed his chin with one of his fingers, looking as if he were thinking; only he was staring right at her. "Something wrong?"

"Ah, no, dear. I had just realized something. On our first meet, I had something to give to that lovely summoner you're guarding."

"Yuna or Remora?"

"I'd suppose it's Remora. You see, I meant to give it to you to give it to her on our in our first encounter, but I was a little late to deliver, yes." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little navy colored bag and handed it to Fang. When her hands closed around it, it felt like flat coins against her palm.

"What's in here?" She asked curiously.

"It's gil, to be honest." Rin said, clearing his throat. "It may not be of use to either of you back where you're from, but it's works wonders as proof that you were here."

Fang smiled at his description and placed the little bag in her pocket. The moment she stuffed it inside, she felt two soft yet slightly rough hands cup her face. She felt her face being pulled to face Rin's own.

"Take good care of her." And he softly placed his lips on hers. The kiss lasted for at least five seconds, and Fang felt like her face was in flames. Rin then parted there faces away from each other and then pointed towards half a laughing face sticking out from a nearby corner from the next door. "I think your friend is waiting for you."

Fang blinked, but then nodded as she walked away from him, waving goodbye to him. He waved back as she caught up to catch Remora hiding behind the wall, possibly watching Rin and Fang the whole time.

"Looks like you two have a thing for each other." She teased. Fang elbowed her playfully.

"Oh hush." She replied, grinning. They all then made it to the lift that lead them all to the outside deck, where the loud sound of the Hymn of The Fayth echoed through the air.

"I can hear the song!" Rikku said, sounding pleased. Lulu walked passed her, eyes looking up at the clouds.

"Yes. I can hear the hymn too."

"They listened to us!"

"We won't let them down!" Tidus said. He walked forward until he was looking over at the edge. And then he turned back around. "Hey, Yuna." Yuna glanced at him curiously. He then pulled out the sphere that she had accidentally dropped at Gagazet and showed it to her. "You don't need this anymore, right?" Yuna then gasped in surprise, checking most of her pockets and folds of her garments, unaware that she had dropped it. "Right?" Tidus repeated. He then turned towards the side of the ship and chucked it into the air as it fell down into possibly anywhere. Fang could feel a laugh coming up, mainly from the fact that Yuna didn't know that Tidus had it all along, but she could only smile, and Yuna then smiled and nodded at his action. It was only a few seconds before a very strong vibration shook the ship.

"Hey, guys? Guys? That's not good, ya?" Wakka said, sounding frightened. Sin was right behind them somehow extracting a purple beam from its mouth, which seemed to react with most of the forces around it, including the ship. As the sphere got bigger, the tremor got stronger, and everyone on deck had stumbled on their knees. Remora saw what Sin was attempting though. It was like a gravitational pull, sucking in most matter towards the sphere that it developed, and the shockwaves would probably be unbearable to the people below them, let alone close to them. But all of the sudden the force had stopped quickly, and the group then got out of their defensive position to see what happened. Sin was still in place, but it was as though he didn't do anything yet, but it had. From what Rikku and Fang noticed, there was what looked like a tunnel punched right through the water and dirt ahead of them, and it seemed very unusual. Just when they thought nothing else was going to happen, Rikku gasped in surprise, noticing that the ground and water was suddenly towering forcefully from their stilled position. They both came crashing down, heading in the direction towards the airship, and putting everyone in immediate danger. There were four different upcoming explosions, the closest one to where Tidus and Yuna stood on the deck, but everyone ran to the center of the deck since all four bursts nearly knocked them overboard. The tremor stopped, and everyone was either on their back or face flat. Remora looked up to where she laid and saw that Sin was right in from of the ship, staring back at them.

_What did we do to deserve this?_ Remora thought to herself. Sin could have read her thoughts, but she didn't care. She managed to pick herself up, not in too much shock anymore from its previous attack, while a buzzing sound came from the intercom of the airship.

_**"Hey! I saw somethin' shine at the base of Sin's arm! I reckon it's a weak spot." **_Cid said. At that point there was another ship shake.

_**"Shoot!" **_Came out Brother's voice.

_**"What, what!?" **_

_**"We are pulled by Sin!" **_

Figuring that half of the group didn't know what Brother or Cid was saying, Rikku said it in her own words. "Sin's pulling us in!"

_**"Everyone, back inside!" **_

_**"Too late! It comes!"**_

The group then ran to the front of the deck, ready to take Sin apart, piece by piece.

* * *

Vera woke up from what seemed like a long blackout after her last visit with Seymour, and it was around midnight from what she saw on her clock. The lamp light was a little dim, figuring the nurse came in and lowered it a little, so Vera reached over to brighten her room up a little more. She remembered the last thing that happened before she fainted for good. Looking at herself, she pulled her shirt down a little to examine her chest. She remembered Seymour trying to scratch something into her, but there were no markings or feelings anywhere on her, but what exactly did he trace on her? She did notice that something did feel a little different, and she didn't know if it had anything to do with her encounter with Seymour or not. She felt a little...nostalgic, as if she just woken up from something else other than her mind raid. Her recent headache had went away early and her scars were beginning to heal quicker. Somehow, she felt as if something she took...or realized had healed her a little. She hated to admit it, but she missed talking to Jeckt. She wanted to tell him about all of the things that she had learned ever since they talked at the library and what she almost did. And she especially wanted to tell him that she wished that she could go back to Spira and bring back things the way they used to be. So that she could reveal the fraud that Yevon has been for most of their years and explain the reason why she had to leave home. _Wait a minute..._Had she just thought about this just now? She place her head on her forehead.

"Wait...I remember now...what?"

It was just now that she had realized her previous life living in Spira. How she had been born already assigned to guardians, how she became a summoner many years later, how people wanted to kill her for disobeying the teachers; everything suddenly came back in a long flashback in her mind. _Oh my god...oh my god..._She had to tell Jeckt. She had to tell someone that knew her that well, but not Seymour, unless he was the one that caused this to happen.

_"Feeling nostalgic?"_

Vera blinked, confused by the sudden voice that appeared, but as much as she probably wouldn't recognize it before, a name suddenly popped in her mind from the tone of it.

"Mika?"

_"Indeed it is. And Vera, a question for you." _

"What?"

"_Your memories of your past or your daughter's safety. Which one is more important to you?" _

"Remora, of course! What happened with me in Spira was the past, and I'm safe from it."

_"But Remora isn't. You see, after you had that flashback, you weren't the only one who remembered your existence in Spira." _

"What do you mean?"

_"After your last encounter with Maester Seymour, it was when he brought these memories back to you that it wasn't just you that remembered, but everyone and everything that connected to you remembers now as well, and they'll have many more questions for Remora." _

Vera sighed. "If she's made it this far as to already being in Zanarkand, then I'm sure she can handle a few more questions."

_"Even if it left her dead in the end?" _

"From what she told me, she's gone through many situations such as that, yet she still lives, and now that the truth is revealed, then there's nothing left to hide. Everyone remembers now that I escaped to Earth. What are they going to do?" Vera replied sharply. There was silence for a while as if Mika was at a loss of words. Vera could have sworn she heard a groan another moment later.

_"For a mother of a traitor, you have your reasons. But you still worry me so." _

"The only way that they can reach me is in my thoughts. That's it. Its not like they're going to meet me in person and massacre me."

_"Seymour nearly did massacre you in your thoughts. It doesn't take being in person with someone to hurt them. Apparently you haven't learned that. Besides, one person from these grounds have met you in person already." _

Vera felt a lump in her throat. "Jeckt is gone now. And there is no way I can save him."

_"You'd wish to speak with Jeckt for one last time?" _

Vera only nodded. She couldn't see Mika, but she was quite sure that he could see her clearly.

_"Very well. I shall relieve you of your misery; now come. Jeckt wishes to see you too." _

Vera blinked for a moment, looking around the room for a sign of any changes. "How can I? You're not around-"

She was immediately cut off by a sudden black vortex appearing slowly in front of her bedroom window. It made it as though the night outside her house had suddenly blew a hole right through her room, but there was nothing but emptiness. It reminded her a lot about her last confrontation with Jeckt before she left Spira for good, and now she could possibly be going back.

_"Go." _Mika's voice urged. She was slightly startled by the command, figuring he hadn't spoken for a while once again. She stuck her hand in just to see what would happen, and it was only darkened and wrapped around by caressing shadows. She had looked up to the ceiling, as if Mika was watching her from there, and slowly stepped through the abyss.

* * *

"_**Yeehaw! Where next?!" **_Cid asked eagerly through the airship speakerphone. At this point, both of the arms of Sin were shot off and everyone needed to go to the next destination while they were bought more time.

_**"It is over." **_Brother's voice chimed through.

_**"What? We have only begun!" **_

_**"But the main gun, it is broken!" **_

_**"Th-that cannot be!" **_

Rikku translated. "The main gun's busted!"

_**"Dang it! All right everyone, back inside! Time for another plan!" **_

Tidus turned around and shouted at the frame in front of him. "No! We're going in! Every blitzer knows: When you got the ball, you gotta score!"

For some reason this reminded Remora of a quote her coach gave her when she was in the cheerleading team, but right now wasn't the right time to mention it, even to Fang. But she did want to Tidus in agreement. "Hey, Tidus."

He turned around with question on his face. "Huh?"

"Ladies first." She said. Then without warning everyone, she ran to the edge of the airship and leaped off, aiming to land on Sin's head.

"Remora, are you _crazy!?_" Fang yelled. "You're not going anywhere without your guardian!" And then she jumped off after her.

"H-Hey! Star players, first!" Tidus yelled out after them, and then he ran towards the edge with everyone else, about to land on Sin's head and eliminate one of the important parts of it.

* * *

Spira was going through another sunset as Sin was on its weak stage. In failure to stay in its position, it eventually began to fall down, then collapsing on top of Bevelle, which shocked nearly anyone in its surroundings. A large crash sound shook the acres surrounding Bevelle as Sin laid temporarily on top of it.

"Father! I cannot believe what I see!" Brother said shocked.

"Believe it, son. They've done it! It is happening!"

At that point, everyone walked back inside, faces looking as though they were ready for another plan, seeing that the battle wasn't finished just yet. Brother turned around, still in his seat.

"Rikku! Excellent!"

Remora stepped through the soon scattered crowd. "Something tells me...it's going to come back."

Fang stepped next to her. "Well, all we did was destroy the little fish. The real money's inside of Sin."

"I know." Tidus then replied in agreement.

"What? You gotta be kidding!" Cid yelled out in surprise.

"No! We have to beat the guy inside Sin!" Tidus explained.

Wakka folded his hands over his chest. "The Crusaders would be out of job if it were this easy, ya?"

Fang nodded. "But like I said, we did weaken it. This buys us more time for a strategy."

"Yeah! We're winning!" Rikku agreed.

"Alright, I'll do what I can with the main gun!" Cid replied. He then walked through the hall where the group entered to do his repairs. Everyone watched as he walked away, but then Yuna began to walk off as well as if something troubled her. Remora glanced at her curiously as the door to the hall opened for Yuna to step through. She noticed that Auron was leaning against the wall in the area, looking focused. She then turned to Fang, who was doing the thousand-yard stare once more through the window.

"I'm...going to talk to Auron for a moment." Remora said. Fang didn't flinch at all.

"You do that."

Remora had a slight feeling of doubt about if Fang was okay or not. She seemed to get the battle plan well enough, but what was she really thinking was what Remora wondered. She let Fang have her moment of peace though and went ahead through the hallway to face Auron. When they were face to face, she saw that through his shades that his eyes met hers.

"This isn't over. Not yet."

"That's what I heard."

"You're not concerned at all?"

"Well, I noticed that Fang was acting a little different, but I-"

"I don't care about how she feels, I want to know how _you_ feel about this."

"I'm just fine...We discovered the real way to beat Sin, and now we don't need a Final Aeon to destroy it or take its place." There was a moment of silence after that, and Auron looked like he didn't know whether to believe her or not. But then he did a little gasp as his eyes averted to Remora's neck.

"Remora, what happened?" Auron asked anxiously.

Remora blinked a little. "What do you mean?" Auron pushed himself up from against the wall and got closer to Remora, moving her hair behind her head to reveal a long red slit on her neck.

"You didn't tell anyone you were hurt."

"I didn't even know I had this." Remora said, mouth agape. She stroked it a little and it stung her, reminding her it was a brand new cut. "I didn't get hurt fighting Sin with you all."

"How would you know?" Auron asked a little bit sharply. The tone in his voice frightened her a little bit, but she knew that he was just worried about her, as a guardian should be. "And the fact that you said that you didn't know you had it, it's almost as though you ignored it the whole time."

"But isn't this what a summoner should be? Vigorous and courageous, not being brought down by a small cut anywhere on his/her body...I think I'm doing a pretty good job."

She felt a small tear run down her cheek as she closed her eyes, not knowing how far the conversation would go. She saw nothing, but she heard a footstep or two coming towards her and a few seconds after a funny feeling touched the cut on her neck, and it only stung a little but a second afterwards, not at all. She opened and rubbed the wetness out of her eyes to see that Auron bent down to kiss the slit on her neck, supposed to make it feel better she guessed. He brought his head back up a moment later to stop another tear from streaming down her face.

"You are doing a good job. Sorry if I sounded like I misjudged you." Auron said quietly. She stared blankly passed him at the wall he used to be leaning on. Long arms had then wrapped around her to pull her into a long embrace as she closed her eyes once more, feeling at ease. It almost felt as though they were in the middle of nowhere, seeing that they were in a hall all by themselves and there weren't any noises or interruptions. This suddenly made her wonder when was the last time she bathed. At Macalania, which had been a while. She felt fresh, but at the same time a little askew, but no one seemed to care, and at that neither did she. A thought had then popped into her mind.

"I'd like to see Jeckt one last time before we...eliminate him." Remora said quietly. There was a pause but then she could hear Auron inhale a little.

"I do too." Another pause, but then Remora opened her eyes and parted the embrace so that she was just standing in front of Auron.

"I should speak to the others also." She said. Auron nodded her head to do what she had to do, and then she continued to walk through the hall in search of Yuna. She couldn't have possibly followed Cid; despite that he was her uncle, but he had repairs to do, and probably wouldn't want her to touch anything anyway. She saw Kimahri and Rin on the way, but she continued to wonder how long Rin would be staying on the ship, and he caught her glance immediately.

"Something troubling you?" He asked curiously. Remora shook her head 'no'.

"I'm just wondering a little how long you'll be on this airship. It's been a while now. Were you on it while we were gone in Bevelle also?"

"I was actually. Until Home is rebuilt again, I've got nowhere else to run business."

"I see..." Remora replied. She almost completely forgot that he was Al Bhed and what happened to their Home a while ago. She wasn't even there when it all happened, but from the way that everyone told her about it, it sounded like something she'd rather not see in person. One of her hands tapped the side of her hip but she felt something more soft and a little edgy. "Huh?" She looked down to see that she tapped her pocket, and she dug into it to find a little navy bag. "How'd this get here?"

"Ah, I see you got my gift." Rin said eagerly.

"Your...gift?" Remora repeated confused. She glanced back at the little bag and then back to Rin. "How'd it get in my pocket?"

"Don't know. I told your little friend...- Fang was it? - to deliver it to you for me. I thought you were watching us though, but apparently you missed that part."

"Oh." Remora said surprisingly. She did remember spying on them for fun, but she must have missed the part about him asking Fang to give it to her. "But she never did mention to me anything about this."

"I suppose that she was sneaky then." Rin said, grinning. Remora peaked in the bag to find 2 gil in the bag. "Its a souvenir for you to take home with you. To help you remember us."

"Don't worry, I'll _never_ forget this place." Remora said smirking. Rin grinned back and then Remora thought of something else. "That reminds me...did Yuna pass by earlier?"

"She did. I think she standing outside on the deck. Not sure what she's doing though. I think Tidus went to look for her also. You'll probably find them both up there."

"Ah, thank you." Remora then said. She waved at him as she then kept walking in the directions that led to the upper deck. She saw other shipmates looking through the windows and pacing around the halls. She nodded, waved or said 'hello' to most of them when she passed by before she went on the lift. It rose slowly as she saw the door above her open to let in the sunset light. As soon as the lift stopped moving, the door was completely open and she stepped outside to feel the warm air hit her face. Rin was right, Yuna and Tidus were already on the deck, and probably talking about something personal, and she didn't want to interrupt such a thing. But she did need to talk to them before they fight against Sin once more. Her footsteps clattered against the ship's surface as she walked towards them, and they both turned to find her walking towards them.

"Hello, Remora." Yuna greeted. Remora stepped next to her and said hello back as she looked down to see that they were still over the corrupted Bevelle.

"I'm guessing it's unconscious or something of the sort." Remora then said. Tidus then nodded.

"He's been lying there for a while now."

"He?" Remora repeated confused.

"My old man." Tidus elaborated.

"Oh..."

"I wonder if Sir Jeckt is in pain?" Yuna then said.

"Lets just end this...quickly. The fayth said they'd help us, right?" Tidus replied.

"Whenever I spoke to the fayth, that's what it seemed like they said." Remora stated, her thumb lying on her chin.

"It bothers me, the way they said that." Yuna then said.

"Did they say something different to you, Yuna?" Remora asked curiously.

"I mean, they've been fighting alongside us the whole time, but now they say they'll...help?"

"Yikes...that is weird."

"Wait! Sin is reborn when Yu Yevon merges with an aeon, isn't that right? If I summon an aeon, Yu Yevon will join with it. But at first, it'll be small, won't it?"

"Yeah...then we might be able to beat it without the Final Summoning." Tidus replied.

"I don't know. What if Yu Yevon jumps again?"

"Then we'll take it down again! We'll fight him until he's got no place else to run!"

"So it's come down to this." Remora said, half to herself.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, the fayth, they're tired of this whole thing too. Let's let them rest."

Yuna looked up at the orange sky. "The fayth said it's pointless to keep dreaming. The dream will disappear, he said. What did he mean? And what is it that Yu Yevon is summoning from within Sin?"

"The dream of the fayth." Tidus replied. At that, both Remora and Yuna glanced at him with an anxious face.

"You won't...go away, will you?" Yuna said. Remora didn't want him to say 'yes', and luckily she was saved by the bell when she heard the intercom buzz on. Rikku's voice echoed through all of the ship.

_**"Yunie! Rem! Guys! Come look! Something's happening to Sin!" **_

The three of them glanced at each other and then looked down. Sin had woken up, and what looked like giant illuminating wings sprouted from it's back. It began to float once more as it rose above the Bevelle tower, not looking anymore weaker than it was before. That was a cue for the three of them to go back inside and join the others to discuss the next attack. They all headed off the deck and made their way back to the bridge of the airship, where everyone else awaited for them.

"Jeckt...he's waiting for you." Auron said, turning his head towards Tidus. Cid was looking through the window, and then turned to face the group.

"Well, son, the main gun's still busted. We can't give you any cover fire!"

"Hey, just take us in. We'll do the rest." Tidus said. Remora then took a moment to glance at everyone else that surrounded her, and then she sighed a little to say what she really had to say.

"By the time this is over, Fang and I will have to go back home." She announced. She felt Fang glance at her and multiple stares meet her gaze. No one said anything, but she knew that she had only increased the suspense by a little bit. Tidus then looked around himself, seeing that all of the guardians and the two faithful summoners agreed with his strategy. Cid then nodded his head up and turned towards the front of the bridge.

"Alright. Take us up, flush to the mouth. No mistakes, or I'm going to tear that mop out of your hair!"

Brother looked a little frightened. "Eh...Trust...me. Me...take you there. No problem...ya?"

"Let's get ready to blitz!" Tidus shouted, making their next move seem more exciting than they thought.

* * *

Everyone stood on the deck as the sunset continued to shine through everything. Sin was floating at the same level with the airship, turning so it would be face to face with everyone else. The tension rose as it looked liked it was ready to take a challenge, but it didn't stop anyone from what was about to occur.

_**"Here we go!"**_

"I'm coming for you dad!" Tidus shouted. Everyone then ran to the very front of the deck, about ready to take down Sin for good.


	29. Dispensation

The vortex opened up around a balcony on top of a very familiar city, and Vera stepped out of it curiously. She looked beneath and all around where she stood since the majority of her surroundings were what caught her eye. It looked like a city, dark and filled with hundreds of thousands of skyscrapers. They all lit up a gold and yellow color and surrounding most of its barriers were giant streams and rivers of water. She recognized the city instantly after examining it for a while. She was on a balcony, sitting on top of the machina city, Zanarkand. She felt immediately as if she were back home. She looked in front of her to see a bigger area to step around, and a familiar face had his back to her, examining the city as much as she did. The same tan man with no shirt on and black shorts, his aura seeming to reach Vera from his spot. He lifted his head a little, as if were just taking a whiff himself.

"So you came." Jeckt said quietly. Vera felt a slight lump in her throat, knowing that he knew that she was standing there. He turned around with a black face, yet in his eyes there looked like surprise. "I've...been waiting for you." Vera started walking towards him, not knowing whether to frown from his disappearance or to rejoice to see him again. Jeckt's arms were folded but he let them drop to his sides.

"I thought that you had...completely faded by now." Vera replied. To her, it felt sort of like a deja vu moment, but she knew why it felt this way. It was when she was about to leave Spira; only she waited for Jeckt so that she could speak to him one last time before departing. Now it was the complete opposite.

"I can barely hear the hymn anymore."

"The Hymn of The Fayth?" Vera questioned. Jeckt nodded his head. He seemed focused on something else, but at the same time he looked as though he wanted to speak about something to Vera for some time now.

"I'm waiting for my son...and Remora." Jeckt then said. Vera blinked.

"You know where they are?"

"They're fighting me right now. Soon they'll find their way, soon they'll find me and end up destroying me." He knew that Vera wanted to say something to that, so he continued to speak. "Like I told you before, I'm Sin. And I've caused a great deal of grief to Spira already. It's best if they just end my life to save Spira's life."

"Are you in any pain?" Vera replied. He tilted his head to the side as if he were thinking, he shook his head no, but then glanced all over her body.

"Are you?" He asked then. Vera had forgotten all about her cuts and bruises from a couple of nights ago, but they didn't bother her at all, at least that's what she thought. She wasn't in any pain, but internally, something could be going wrong, but she never knew.

"No...I'm just fine. They've...healed." Vera said, knowing that he was wondering about her marks. "I had forgotten all about them before I came here."

"So you are healing...in thought as well." Jeckt stated. "You remember your past now?" Vera could only nod.

"Its no wonder now why you've been so worried about Remora lately."

"I'm the one that promised you that she'd be safe, and I don't want to break it."

"You'd promised that she and I would be safe, as most guardians would."

"And if you don't go back home right now, the promise could be broke." Jeckt replied.

"What?" Vera replied shocked.

"Once they arrive, it will no longer be safe for you to be around me. Home is the only safe place that I know of that you'll be protected. I won't risk losing you now."

"One more question," Vera interrupted. Jeckt tilted his head up. "Is Seymour still alive?"

Jeckt closed his eyes. "He's here too. Which is another reason why you can't stay here. He's harmed you enough." His eyes averted to her slightly open chest, and his eyes widened a little. _What now?_ Vera thought to herself. She looked down and got caught in a bit of surprise herself. The mark that Seymour had traced on her chest was visible now. It was the sign of Yevon, and it looked like it was developed deep in her skin.

"When did this get here?!" She asked half to herself. Jeckt had then walked up to her and touched the mark, seeing if it was for real or not.

"Seymour did this?" He asked anxiously. Vera nodded.

"It never shown before though. Not until now. What does this mean?"

"It means that..." Jeckt managed to say. "Everyone in Spira is aware that you're here right now. This is what brought your memories back."

Vera sighed a little. "I was told that everyone remembered me now. Everyone and everything connected to me."

"Which could mean you're no longer safe anywhere in Spira. Even with me." Jeckt replied. "Remember that some of the Crusaders actually tried to kill you because of what you did? They'll remember, and then try again."

"I know...and its too late to apologize. But Yevon brought it on themselves."

"But rejoice. Remora was able to go through the same situation, yet she lives right through this moment. And she'll be able to complete the mission as a summoner. Including Yuna."

"Yuna?" Vera asked, but then she beamed. "Oh, I remember you telling me about Yuna. She wasn't born yet when I was around though. How old is she?"

"A year younger than Remora. She has really grown, and they've made good friends with each other."

"Yuna's...a summoner too, I see..." Vera said quietly. Then there was a moment of silence. But then Jeckt looked back behind them both.

"They're about to arrive inside of here." He said emotionlessly.

"This place?"

"Not directly here. But now they're on their way to the Garden of Pain. They're not too close, but not too far. You need to leave now."

Vera nodded, she took a few steps toward where she came since the vortex had reappeared, but then she halted walking for a moment. She turned around to see that Jeckt was still in his same spot as before. "Jeckt." She called out. He lifted his head a little to look at her from the sound of his name being called. Vera closed her eyes and sighed a little before she managed to say _"I love you."_ in a quiet tone. She stayed in her spot for a moment, but then quickly walked back over to where Jeckt stood, and pulled him into a sweet embrace. Despite the way she looked, she felt young again, and didn't want to leave Jeckt again, because this time he'd be gone for good. He'd be gone, yet everyone else would rejoice about Sin's destruction. She a pair of arms wrap around her waist as Jeckt moved his head from slightly leaning on her thick locks of blonde hair and placed his lips onto hers. The kiss was rough yet slow at the same time, and Vera cherished every moment of being with him. It was a moment of peace, but then Jeckt pushed her away, looking past her, but then he stared at her for a long moment, looking her in the eye.

"Take care of her." He said. Still looking Jeckt in the eye, Vera nodded.

"I promise." She was still facing him when she took her first three steps back, but then she turned around and began to walk back into the vortex whence she came, feeling confident that she has said her last goodbye.

* * *

There was a flurry of unusual images as everyone had passed by the inside of the entity of Sin. Outside, it was a beast, an ugly thing, but inside it was more of a delusional kingdom; and also the soul of Jeckt lives here. The ship landed at a path of clouds, waterways, and barriers while the rest of the group continued their journey on foot, seeing that the path was too narrow anyway, but they needed to continue this on their own. They also knew that Seymour was still alive. During their brief airship travel through Sin, a close-up of his face had suddenly shown through the image, and cause a bit of grief to the others. But Remora had a feeling that he'd be around, awaiting them. She was right though, they had reached the Garden of Pain, and at the point of climbing a couple of stairs, she had seen was looked like four giant glyphs in the air, and in front of them by a foot or two, facing the others, was Seymour. He looked more devious than before, as if he plotted to destroy anyone who would be in front of him, even someone he cared for. He cackled loudly as the group approached his spot.

"Don't you ever give up!?" Tidus yelled at him. Seymour's gaze was sharp towards everyone.

"Sin has chosen me." He said, almost whispered. "I am one with Sin, I am part of Sin, forever." There was a pause. "_Immortal_."

"Sin just absorbed you!" Tidus said back.

"I will learn to control it, from within...I have all the time in the world." At this point, an unusual fusion with Seymour's figure had shined through slowly. "Since you were gracious enough to dispose of Yunaleska, the means of saving Spira is forever gone. Now nothing can stop us!" Seymour said eagerly, with two tones in his voice at the same time.

"Well we can!" Tidus shouted. At this point, Seymour looked nothing like himself.

_"By all means, try!" _He urged. _"You should be thanking me. Your death means your father's life!" _

* * *

He stood frozen, as if he couldn't stand the shock of his life slipping away so quickly. He began to stumble backwards, same as what happened back at Macalania Temple from Remora's view, yet unable to keep his balance from the harm done to him, he fell struggling to his knees.

"No...!" He said in agony. Remora immediately knew he was at his weak point and there'd be no time left to waste if...

"Yuna! Send him now!" She shouted at Yuna who was at the other end of the group. Yuna nodded and stepped out in the middle of them and Seymour. Once Yuna began her ritual, Seymour had suddenly stopped struggling, being still on his knees as Yuna twirled her rod all around calmly.

"So it is you, after all, who will send me." He said as if he just realized what the intentions of the group were. Yuna didn't hold back, and continued the sending. Seymour rose a little so he would no longer be leaning with his hands to the ground and he was now on his knees staring up ahead. "But even after I am gone...Spira's sorrow will prevail." His expression remained the same as he began to look transparent and pyreflies began to swirl around him. Remora remember seeing him looking up before she saw the last bit of him vanish, as if he saw the Farplane as heaven, though she doubted it. With Seymour gone, that was one problem behind their backs, and she was glad that he was gone for good.

"Sin will be right behind you."

* * *

It was only three rings before the other end of the phone picked up.

"_Hello?_" Rouge's voice called through. Vera was silent for a moment, but the fact that she was on the phone then woke her up a little.

"Rouge. It's me."

"_Vera? I thought you were at the hospital! Where are you?_"

"They released me yesterday. The bruises and scars healed quicker than the doctors expected and they figured it was okay for me to leave. They didn't see anything internally wrong with me, but they're wrong."

"_They're wrong? What do you mean?_"

"Well, technically, they're right, but they're wrong because they don't know about my connection with Spira. I have a totally different pair of genes that came from there rather than here, and if they found them, they'd probably think that there's something entirely wrong with me."

_"Oh; that's what you meant. Either way, I don't think anything is wrong with you." _Rouge said in a high pitched tone. Vera would have to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Either way, I called to let you know that it shouldn't be long before Jeckt is forever gone."

_"But how?"_

"Sin is Jeckt, and by the time Remora and her little group arrives, they'll probably have a face off, but Jeckt wants to die for the safety of Spira, so Remora might win."

_"**Will **win, Vera. She **will **win." _

"Ah. Pardon me. I'm still having a little doubt inside me."

_"Then throw it away. A mother of a child with a special gift has no right to question his or her abilities. Yes, including Fang." _

"Oh wow, I almost forgot about Fang." Vera said in pity. "Anyway, I also wanted to say that once Sin is destroyed, Remora and Fang will probably be coming home."

_"I'm sure they'll have quite a story to tell." _

"I'm sure they will too." There was a pause, but then Vera heard Rouge inhale.

_"Wait, Vera. Just a thought, but when does school start again for the two of them?" _

"Remora graduated high school already, so she'll be in college by the time vacation's over. Fang will be a senior, but either way, I think they both start two weeks from now."

_"Then they'd better get home soon, don't you think? If they were to arrive at school late, you'd only have one real excuse, and yet no one's going to believe her, will they?" _

"Probably not." Vera chuckled. Luckily she was taught well in her days before becoming a summoner. She wondered if she still had the power to summon or send. It was probably too late to figure out now. "But either way, Rouge. I'm going to sleep now. I had a tough time today."

_"I understand. When Remora and Fang gets home, tell them I said hello, or send them to my library whenever they'd like to." _

"I'll consider your offer."

_"Goodnight, Vera." _

"Night, Rouge." Vera pressed 'end' on her cell phone to stop the call. She set it on her desk and then sat on her bed to pull her hair back in a ponytail, but then a sudden chill and dark feeling had rushed through her so suddenly. She dropped the band out of her hand and looked around her room frantically. The feeling had suddenly gone away, and it was relieving too. Vera placed her hand on where she could feel her heart beat. It was a fast pace beating against her chest, but then after a few seconds it began to slow down, slower and slower. Something seemed...different. She's felt that dark sense before, but it was only when Seymour was about to appear in her thoughts; but the feeling went away after a minute, and Seymour didn't show a sign or phase of his arrival.

"Remora...is Seymour...finally gone?" Vera asked herself. She stayed frozen in her bed, but then a smile formed on her face without her even realizing. "You can save Spira. I know you can."

* * *

There was an unusual chill going through Remora's veins as everyone found themselves on what looked like a giant filled in screw-driver shaped platform. So far, them and whatever they were standing on was all they saw when they weren't facing their body's direction, but then they faced front to see someone's back to them, and Remora's heart instantly skipped a beat when she found out whom it was. She felt a light tap on her back, and she turned to her side to see that Auron was gesturing her to go forward. Luckily for her, she didn't approach Jeckt alone. She, Auron, and Tidus were going to face him a little closer than the others, since the three of them had a stronger connection; as the son, the guardian, and close friend's daughter. They stopped walking forward when they were about 4 feet away from him, and Jeckt didn't turn when he first spoke.

"You're late, Auron." He said, a little coldly. Auron only nodded, despite that Jeckt didn't turn to look yet.

"I know." Auron replied. Remora glanced at him for a moment, seeing that his expression was blank. Then she turned back to where Jeckt stood, who was turning around then to face everyone; yet his eyes darted to Remora instantly.

"Remora..." He started. She could see a smile curl on his lips. "Only you could have made it this far in one piece."

She took it as a compliment, and her feeling of stiffness loosened only a little. "I see."

"I spoke to Vera." He replied. Remora raised her head a little to see him more clearly, since it was so dark around the area.

"She was here?"

"Not too long ago. She wanted to see me one last time, despite that at some times she may have gotten...angry at me. But it too was also the point where everyone, including her, now remembers her past."

"The past as in...when she lived in Spira?" Remora asked slightly dully.

"Yes. She knew that she and I were close friends, but not completely until now. Right now, she's a wonder. And apparently I won't be able to see her...or you again after this."

Remora sighed a little, but she was glad to know that her mother was safe. But now she knew what her past was like, and she especially wondered if life afterwards would change in any way because of that. Jeckt slowly turned his eyes to Tidus, who was staring back uneasily.

"Hey." Jeckt waved at him. It was almost as though he were meeting a new person.

"Hi." Tidus said back casually. Jeckt chuckled a little.

"Ha! You've gotten tall, but you're all bones. You eating right, boy?" Jeckt teased. Tidus didn't reply, only stared back at him. Jeckt glanced at him and then back at Remora and cackled silently. "You've both really grown."

Tidus blinked. "Yeah, but you're still bigger."

"Yeah well, I am Sin, you know." Jeckt joked. Tidus felt his head lower a bit.

"That's not funny..."

"Well then...I mean...you know. Let's end this."

"Dad?" Tidus asked, voice a tiny bit cracked.

"Yeah?" Jeckt responded. Tidus's face turned into a grimace.

"I hate you."

"I know, I know." Jeckt chuckled. "You know what you have to do."

"Yeah."

"I can't hear the Hymn so well anymore. Pretty soon, I'm gonna be Sin. Completely." Jeckt started. He then looked at Tidus and Remora at the same time again. "I'm glad you're both here now. One thing, though... When it starts, I won't be myself anymore. I won't be able to hold myself back. I'm sorry."

Tidus cracked. "That's enough! Let's finish this, okay!?"

"You're right. Well then...let's go." Jeckt smirked. Suddenly large energy rays had replaced his hands and tension filled the entire area. Jeckt backed up slowly until he was at the edge of the platform, then Tidus had gotten second thoughts. He had then lunged forward to try and grab Jeckt, making the entire party gasp, yet Tidus started a little late. The beams had then scattered into many as Jeckt then fell backwards off of the platform, and the rays then flew all around the area to show that everyone was standing right on top of the old Zanarkand; Machina city Zanarkand. Remora caught her breath a little, since it was exactly how it looked in her dream; giant skyscrapers, golden lights, clear waters. All became silent for a moment, but then the platform shook. A giant flamed hand had grabbed onto the edge, pulling something large and heavy upward. The party soon got a view of the entire thing, Tidus mainly, to see that Jeckt had become a giant beast covered mostly in flames and white hairs. Jeckt at this point seemed no longer human. Remora wasn't sure if it were for real if she were fighting a Jeckt on crack, or Braska's Final Aeon. It could possibly be both, but either way, she couldn't believe she and the rest of the party were about to go and destroy him. Tidus drew out his sword.

"I promise this'll be quick! Hit me with everything you've got, Dad!"

* * *

When the Final Aeon was at its end, a black fluttery blob had floated out of its back with a Yevon symbol over its head, Remora immediately knew it was Yu Yevon. As it roamed about, the form of the Final Aeon had vanished slowly, and Jeckt's regular form appeared, looking beat. Jeckt nearly fell to the ground but Tidus immediately ran up to him and kneeled down beside him and used his arms to break his fall. He stared down at him, looking horrified. Jeckt, however, looked as if he had heard a good joke.

"You'll cry. You're gonna cry. You always cry. See? You're cryin'." Jeckt said as if what happened a moment ago never happened. But he was right. Remora got a closer look to see clear shining droplets running down Tidus's hurt face, as he himself were choking back a few sobs.

"I hate you, dad..." He said quietly. It sort of hurt Remora too, having to see that Tidus had to harm his own father in order to bring peace back to Spira, let alone the entire party having to attempt to kill him.

"Save it for later." Jeckt replied.

"Right..." Tidus said quietly. Remora then stepped it.

"We have something we have to do anyway, don't we?" She asked.

"Good. That's right." Jeckt agreed. He looked back at Tidus. "You are my son, after all."

"You know, for the first time, I'm glad...to have you as my father." Tidus replied.

Jeckt did a half laugh in reply, but Remora noticed that Yu Yevon was still revolving around the group in conspiracy.

"Jeckt-" She started, but Yuna spoke at the same time.

"Maybe...we should..."

"No, you both, there's no time!" Jeckt replied. Yu Yevon buzzed by the father and son, probably looking for something or someone to attack.

"You stay away!" Tidus yelled at it. Jeckt attempted to sit up by an inch to look Yuna and Remora in the eye.

"Yuna, Remora, you know what to do. The aeons..." He started. The same fayth that Remora and Yuna saw at Bevelle had appeared behind them suddenly.

_"We aeons"_

"Call them!" Jeckt then said, the fayth then appearing in front of him and Tidus.

_"Call us!" _

At that point, Jeckt had then dissolved into the air as hundreds of pyreflies, and Tidus ran back with the rest of the party. Remora glanced over to Yuna, who stood next to her, to see if she knew what to do as well as she knew. They both nodded at each other's curiosity and looked at Jeckt's spot.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

Lulu gasped as she looked up above everything else. "It comes!" The entire setting where the party stood had suddenly warped into a blank dimension for a couple of seconds, and then the world came into view once again. Only this time, everyone was on a giant sword, floating on top of an abyss. There was nothing humane about where they were currently. Somehow Remora and Yuna woke up standing in the middle of the sword, and the rest of the party was back around the edge. Yu Yevon appeared once again, floating around threateningly close. Tidus and Fang shouted their centered loved ones' names at the same time and the two summoners looked at each other again.

"Ready?" Remora asked, pulling her staff out. Yuna smiled back at her, holding out her own as well.

"Ready."

* * *

It was sunset when Vera decided that she needed some fresh air. She remembered the day that Remora had vanished without warning, and how desperately she acted to try and find her. The only thing that she could find of her was the hair clip she wore that day and a strand of her hair that clung to it. It was still sitting on the car cup holder, since back then, Vera nearly sworn that it was all she had left of her beloved daughter. Now she knew where she was, and what was going on, and what not to worry about. Vera's hair seemed curlier than usual, and she wore a light pink sundress to walk around the beach in. She knew it was the last place Remora stood before she disappeared, and Vera suspected that if she returned, this would be the exact spot she would land in. Either that or in the ocean, close to shore. She was glad that she was alone, because she wanted the time once again to think to herself, to rethink a few things incase something ironically happened.

She remembered when she just arrived at Earth, as a complete immigrant to the average humans, it didn't take too long for people to notice her. She was young, only 21 at the time when she was still pregnant, but for some reason a few selected people could tell that she wasn't from Siren City, let alone America. Some people guessed that she was from Italy, England, and even Australia, but she had to lie to them all to cover her real birth place; even if she did tell, they wouldn't believe her. Vera didn't have much contact with Jeckt by the time she reached Earth either. At that time, Jeckt was going with the pilgrimage with Braska, and she didn't discover her power yet to talk through minds, though it grew with time. She remembered that once her baby was finally born, and when she talked to her for the first time saying that she would be known as _Remora_, her entire memory of living in Spira just vanished. She forgotten how, when, where, and even why she was born in Spira, all the semi-friends she had made, and why she left. But she never forgot the teachings. In fact, she'd go to the library everyday to see if there were any books to help her refresh her memory. She wasn't sure if people from Earth actually made them, or if they were sent down with her from Spira, but it did help her knowledge increase.

Wind blew through Vera's hair as she then thought about Remora's first 2 or 3 years as an infant. She'd enjoy the things that Vera talked to her about whether if it was her old lifestyle or just plain old fairytales that most children would be entertained by, and she also recalled Remora's very first question she's ever asked:

_"Mommy, will I ever get to go to Spira?" _

How long it's been since Vera promised her that she would one day, and how long she had to keep it. And then she was 4; the age where she finally went to school. A few kids seemed to like her, but not all of them appreciated her company. The only true friend that she made seemed to stick by Remora's side, and she introduced herself as _Fang_ when she visited Vera's home one day. It didn't take too long before Remora's knowledge grew about their tradition and her education, yet many people thought she focused way too much on her tradition, to always study a world that no one's ever been on, let alone heard of. For some reason, she got beat up often by a group of misunderstanding kids in middle school, and Vera would always have to call the principle to let him or her know that she wouldn't tolerate kids doing unreasonable actions because someone was different. It was finally when she reached high school that other teens respected her for what she believed, even if it seemed out of the ordinary. It was the time when kids had to learn to be mature, and Remora had mastered that some time ago- as well as Fang. It was by the time that she turned 16 that she took her knowledge of Spira more seriously. She had Vera's charm, going to the library everyday for at least an hour or two to study about outside worlds on her own, yet she still had Vera read to her around past times.

And when Remora turned 18, unexplainable things happened. It was the day when she and Fang had the entire night to themselves to go wherever they pleased, and Vera was left home reading quietly. It was also the time when she encountered Jeckt for the first time on Earth. He explained that his pilgrimage with Braska was over, as well as something else. He didn't explain, but he did say that Remora's life would end up the way that Vera's did if she were to gather too much information about Spira too soon. Vera didn't exactly know what he was talking about, but she did think that Remora was old enough to explore things on her own, and she remembered Jeckt saying that it was how she was when she was 18 as well. She thought that she could study the entire world if she wanted too, but it wasn't easy, and could be dangerous if it were rushed. Vera could never forget Jeckt. He was her guardian back in Spira times, but also a close friend, but they may have been closer without realizing it. She remembered how she explained to him that she couldn't remember anything about her previous life in Spira, but she did remember that she loved Jeckt very much. And then they had made love, after a few minutes of pouring their heart out for each other, who wouldn't make love after such a conversation? It was lucky that when Remora got home, she never found out that Vera had sex with a guy Remora didn't know until the next day.

The sun's last bit of light vanished as she thought about her deja vu moment back when she saw Jeckt for the last time. More heartful explanations to each other, the rush hour, the danger, the everything in between them. Vera sat in the sand with her toes in the water, wishing that it hadn't been goodbye yet- goodbye _ever_. But she had someone else to worry about more than Jeckt at this time. Vera would be sitting right there, to await her return.

* * *

Yu Yevon was finally defeated. Now everyone stood back in the old Zanarkand, Remora and Yuna working together to perform a long lasting sending. All of the Aeons, and Sin, would be put to rest, but so was someone else. Yuna had then halted her ritual as well as Remora after a couple of seconds to see that pyreflies were floating around Auron. He stared back at them, seeing their surprise.

"Don't stop." He said urgently.

"But...I." Remora tried to say more, but she was shocked to see what was happening.

"It's alright." Auron replied. He began to slowly stride through the party that stared at him in awe. He lightly tapped Kimahri in the chest as he walked by. As he got closer to the other side of where he stood, he looked down at Fang, who stared back at him blankly.

"Take care of her." He said quietly to her. She nodded her head 'yes' reluctantly and he began to walk by once more he then walked to where he was facing Remora, seeing disappointment in her eyes. He may have been fading away by the second for all Remora imagined, but when he bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips, it still felt as though he existed. His shades hung low, showing his eyes staring sharply into hers.

"It's been long enough." He said. Remora could only nod, since from what she learned, he's been unsent for 3 years now, and it would all change at the very moment. He then walked past the two summoners until he reached the other end of the platform.

"This...is your world now." He then knelt down as he finally begun to dissolve with the pyreflies flying around him, and later on vanishing themselves.

* * *

The sending rituals continued as everyone then stood on the deck of their airship. Each and every aeon that was claimed by the two summoners were far out in a giant circle, disappearing as a couple of pyreflies one by one. Sin, too, has made its final attempt to live, and permanently failed. Remora imagined the people on the lands below watching Sin slowly disappear in great awe. After a minute, it had burst, nothing more than a giant orange cloud and pyreflies, and all of the anxiety and sorrow that was held tight in a ball called Spira was finally released and Remora could have sworn that she had felt the other people's joy once they saw Sin's destruction. The sending was complete, and the mission of being the summoner was accomplished. Remora glanced at Yuna, seeing that she was staring at Tidus, who's expression was uneasy once he felt her stare. Yuna shook her head in denial.

"No..."

"Yuna...I have to go. I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand." Tidus said. He then began to walk away at the front of the airship. "Goodbye!"

"Hey!" Wakka shouted at him from afar.

"Do you have to?!" Fang asked loudly at him. Tidus nodded 'yes' as a response to Fang's question, yet the anxiety only increased.

"We're gonna see you again...?" Rikku then asked. Yuna couldn't take much more of the moment passing. She had began running towards Tidus, catching everyone by surprise.

"Yuna!" Kimahri called after her. She didn't stop running, and to everyone's surprise, Yuna had ran right through Tidus and thudded against the deck floor. Remora heard herself gasp, hoping that Yuna didn't hurt herself. But she was immediately relieved once Yuna got back on her feet. Tidus walked up to her from behind as she lowered her head a little as she whispered something to him. Remora couldn't hear what she said, but she'd read people's mouths more than enough times to tell what she said.

"_I love you._"

Tidus had then embraced her from behind, leaving the two of them in a long lasting silence before Tidus had to depart. After a minute or two, Tidus had then walked through her so that he could take a running leap off of the airship into nowhere.

* * *

It was Remora's second time in Luca. She awaited Yuna's arrival along with the rest of the party in the stadium where a lot of other people, about the same amount as there were in the Blitzball competition, also waited for her. It wasn't long of a wait. She eventually returned with Lulu walking back up to the podium with the rest of the group. Yuna then walked up to the podium to make a very important announcement.

"Everyone...everyone has lost something precious. Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends. Everybody... Now, Sin is finally dead. Now, Spira is ours again." At this, the entire crowd of people cheered, and Remora felt herself smiling. "Working together... Now we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today. Just, one more thing... The people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded..." There was a silence, as if Yuna let the people take their time to think their memories over. Remora knew she had to, right from the start when she was born and saw Vera for the very first time, to the time when she left Siren City to accomplish her dream, to realize Seymour's betrayal, her love for Auron, Fang's deep feelings to her, seeing her mother after a long wait, a lot of things, many things she couldn't describe, it all flashed back into her mind. After a while, Yuna finally finished her point.

"Never forget them."

The crowd cheered reluctantly at her finish, and Yuna walked back to the party so that they could depart the stadium and reach one of the docks, where a rather large vortex awaited them. Wakka's mouth went agape once he saw it for the first time hanging above their heads.

"What _is _that?" He asked, sounding amazed.

"emoh kcab tekcit ruo." Fang said.

"Aww, man. You know I don't I don't know Al Bhed!" Wakka whined. Fang could only cackle very loudly.

"Its not Al Bhed." She replied. Everyone blinked, confused. "I said...our ticket back home...backwards."

Yuna gasped. "No way...you have to leave now?"

"Unfortunately...home is waiting for me." Remora replied.

"Will you be back?" Rikku asked, sorrow in her voice.

"Of course we will. I would never be able to go to Spira just once!" Remora replied, smiling widely.

"We will await your return." Lulu then said. "You'll never be forgotten. You'll be just like your mother."

"My moth-" Remora started, a little surprised that Lulu knew who she was, but then she remembered Jeckt telling her that it wasn't too long ago that everyone suddenly remembered who Vera was. "Oh...right. Everyone says I have her charm."

"But you do." Kimahri said then. "Remora has a great charm."

"I will...miss you." Yuna said then. Remora was very sad that she had to leave, despite how long and perilous her stay was, but it was like a second home to her. She walked up to Yuna and gave her a big hug that lasted awhile.

"We'll be back. I promise." Remora said. The embrace then parted.

"Promise?" Rikku asked eagerly. The two best friends were about to step underneath the portal until Fang turned around.

"Promise." Everyone waved farewell to the two girls and they waved back (and Fang blew a kiss for extra) as they stepped underneath the vortex. Their hands held together as their other spare reached out towards the empty hole to guide them to their next destination, and then they vanished.

* * *

A sudden gust had ripped through the beach as Vera got up on her two feet as she suspected something would happen. She had fell asleep from her long wait, but she realized that it was only midnight when she woke back up. An area in the sky had darkened a little, in a circle shape, as if something was opening up, but then Vera suddenly realized what was happening. Two bodies had suddenly shined through and dropped into the ocean waters, not too far from the shore. Remora and Fang poked their heads out of the seawater and blinked. They looked afar to see that the city lights were lit golden and bright, others in neon colors. They then looked straighter to see that they were back at the beach, and there was a standing figure on the sands, staring back at them, mouth slightly agape. Remora gasped as she saw her mother wave at them to swim forward. Remora and Fang both squealed eagerly as they swam towards shore. As soon as the water was low enough to let the start walking towards it, Vera started to run towards them as well. The three of them clashed into a group hug and giggles and brief sobs.

"We're home! We're finally home!" Fang shouted joyfully.

"Mom." Remora said, looking through her wet blonde stands of hair. "We did it. We defeated Sin; for good!"

"Oh my God, you really did it!" Vera shouted. The embrace had gotten tighter as Remora let out the news.

"You'll never believe the journey we had!" Fang then said, laughing a little.

"You'd be surprised." Vera replied, still smiling. Remora was too, and it nearly hurt. "Let's get you both home." The three of them began to walk out of the water and back onto the shore.

"Can I stay at your house for a few nights?" Fang asked.

"Sure." Vera said. They all got into Vera's car, and they eventually began to drive back to Remora's house. Remora had gasped as she noticed that she was wearing the same clothes as the day she left Siren City. Same halter and shorts, same everything. The only difference was that she was wet, and her Yevon charm looked a thousand years old. She had forgotten she had it on, yet she was relieved she still had it.

_"How did that happen?!" _She heard Fang whisper over to her.

_"I don't know..." _Remora replied. The drive to home was very short, but it wasn't a surprise since Remora and Fang would usually walk their way to the beach nowadays. The three of them stepped out of the car and Vera grabbed two towels to wrap around them.

"So...you girls...I bet you will have quite a story to tell me tomorrow."

"Do we have to start tomorrow?" Fang asked.

"Oh?" Vera replied.

"Its a really good story! We want to start tonight." Remora then told her mom. Vera chuckled.

"If it's that great, I'll see how long I'll be able to stay up."

"You'll have to stay up long." Remora said as Vera put in the keys to unlock the front door. The door unlocked and opened and they immediately began to step through. "This is a story more amazing than anything you've read."

_~fin~_

* * *

_**I just want to say thank you to all who put their time to reading this whole fanfic, and to those that have attempted. Hehe, but the sequel to Illusion to Reality will be made somewhere around mid 2011. I'm sorry, it is a long wait, but you will enjoy the other fanfics I will be working on in the meantime. By the way, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas. I will start working on my next fanfic next week, but it won't be submitted on that week, so I will wish you all a Happy New Year as well. Once again, thank you for reading Illusion To Reality, and I hope you've all enjoyed this as much as I did! **_

_**- C A L A M I T Y XXX**_


End file.
